Awakening
by Seldom Prodigy
Summary: The power to build a planet rests solely on the Rinnegan. However, the power to build a mighty nation ON that planet rests solely on Uzumaki Naruto. Six years since Pein's invasion, six years since the war started... Six years since they all think him dead, and Naruto now sits on a throne. Then they come seeking his aid... How pitiful. (Canon Naruto pairings, NEEDS REWRITE...!)
1. Beginning

*_**SFX**_*

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

_'Betrayal is but a subtle glimpse at human composition. You see it once, you see it twice, and you consider it meaningless. When on the receiving end, however, you start to witness the hurt it comes with. Then you start wondering if you can ever trust again, driving away those truly close to you in the process.' ~?_

* * *

"I'm done..." Naruto collapsed, his body overtaken by the blessful stress of exhaustion. Just half an hour ago, he was told he was the son of one of Konohas most prestigious Hokages— the Yondaime. He fought against Pein and rose victorious— the supposed leader of Akatsuki. But his most dignifying act eclipsed the knowledge of his parenting. That is, making Pein see the error of his ways and provoking the revival of those that had perished that day.

He felt his body hit something soft, and almost immediately, his dazed mind wondered why the ground had turned into silk sheets of magnificent comfort. He cracked open his eyes to see the mask of his sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Nice job, Naruto." The man accommodated the boy on his back and began their trek towards whatever remained of their village.

Naruto smiled. His sensei had no idea how glad he felt to see him walking about like the village hadn't been obliterated from the face of the earth. Or that he hadn't just died an hour ago.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The blond pressed his face against the Jōnin's back, unable to sustain the weight of his own own head. The stress on his body was far too much to handle, even for a shinobi as powerful as himself. "I'm glad you're alive..." He only had a few precious people in his life— losing one of them would tear him apart.

Kakashi chuckled and glanced back at his student. A student that had finally surpassed the teacher. He was glad, and extremely proud all the same for being partly responsible of molding, and raising him into a specimen with more promise than any Kage. He truly was going to be Hokage. Nobody could say anything in contrast. "You truly are your father's son, Naruto..." His sensei would of been honored, ecstatic even. Just like any father when seeing his son turning into a magnificent man.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto mumbled, his sensei's words barely registering in his brain.

Kakashi noticed the little slip up. He glanced back a bit surprised. "You know who your father is?" It was supposed to be an S-class secret, known only to the Hokage and a few others.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Back in what remained of the village, its people were waiting patiently for its hero. The one who'd come mid battle and defeated Pein all by himself. For thanks to their Jinchūriki, all who perished had been revived. In the end, the lack of casualties was what kept spirits at their peaks.

"Isn't it his fault we were attacked in the first place?" One spiteful _villager_ spoke offhand.

Silence...

The Rookies, comrades of the savior felt a numbing dread crawl down their bodies by the sudden change in aura the villagers poised. One moment, they were preparing themselves for a warm welcoming. The next, however, anger became apparent like the village's demise.

"HEY, HE'S RIGHT!"

Then it began. The shouts, the cries for blood, and the demands for Naruto's death. It took but a spark to ignite the moss fire, and a mere phrase to change the fate of the planet.

"KILL HIM!"

"WE WANT JUSTICE!"

"IT'S THE FOX'S FAULT!"

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, a deep frown on his scratched features. He looked about at the mob with distaste and came to an obvious conclusion. Even by those lacking his superb IQ, something was obvious— Naruto _cannot_ come here. "Sakura! You need to cut Naruto off! Tell him not to come directly towards the village! If he does, things could get bad!" The Nara desperately shouted, the screams for blood in part of the villagers, picking further at his patience.

Sakura's fragile green eyes started to show liquid emotion. How could they suddenly change their opinion from a single negative shout towards the blond that had saved them all? She knew of his burden, and she would admit that she was scared at first. But deep inside, she knew Naruto was not influenced by the fox that was bound to his very soul. Savagely wiping her eyes with her wrist, she nodded once towards Shikamaru. "I got it!"

Kiba and Shino were practically shaking in anger. They could feel their blood boiling with the intensity of a pit full of molten lava. The utter blasphemy the villagers exposed, left a powerful emotion of hatred. He just saved all their asses and look how they repay him. By making a mob that wants nothing more than his death.

Ludicrous.

Hinata, the girl in love with the blond before he was even a Shinobi, felt spiteful. Something rare and unheard of by the shy and beautiful teenage woman known to be the level headed and calm one of the Rookies. She knew of the burden the Jinchūriki had, and cared not. Instead, her love for him only grew to new bounds. The boy had been protecting the village since he was born, yet he was considered an outcast, a troublemaker since he was able to walk. "Naruto-kun..."

Sakura pushed through the screeching crowd with relative ease. The natural flexibility her womanly body gained from the breathtaking training her master, Senju Tsunade, allowed for such a feat. She sidestepped left, right, jumped over three and twirled to her right, skillfully avoiding a random melee weapon that was being waved about by some fool who thought he could even scratch her teammate. She would sooner skewer him through the chest with a hormone inducing needle before letting him anywhere near Naruto.

Finally, after much hassle of dodging and jumping, she reached the edge of the mob. She took a couple breathers and made her way through the forest, where she could faintly sense the chakra signature that was her sensei, Hatake Kakashi. She ran through the trees, her breathing getting heavier with every step, but the worry of what would conclude if Naruto got any closer keeping her adrenal glands pumping at full burst into her beaten body.

Sakura felt tears leave her eyes once more. The liquid made its way down her cheekbones and pushed off her face by the almost insufficient speed she was partaking. She bit her bottom, quivering lip and took in a shuddered breath.

How could they do this to Naruto?

She knew he was a little annoying sometimes, and he could be a pest at the most inconvenient of times. But even so, he was the kindest and most heartwarming person she knew. He was seelfless and giving most of the time, willing to put his life in front of the face of adversity when his comrades were in danger.

Yet they still hated him for the fox that had haunted him since birth. She loved him, like a friend or a close comrade; she loved him. And so did the Rookies, because they had the common sense to see the difference between a container, and the contained.

They were fools.

Fools for not being able to see the love Naruto had for his village. Fools for not seeing the kind heart he had towards others. Fools for not seeing the rare willingness he had to give his life for their ungrateful lives...

She vertically sticked over the trunk of a tree with magnificent ease. In a single push of her joints, the Chūnin launched herself in the direction Naruto and Kakashi outlined over the distance. "Naruto..." How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell him that the village had gone up in arms just to finish what Sakura did not doubt had been attempted at his birth? "Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto felt a cold chill settle in his body seeing the fear, bordering on horror expressed over Sakura's usually beautiful face. Instantly, Naruto forced his way down Kakashi's back, despite the tight hold the Jōnin had on Naruto to avoid dropping him. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!" The blond asked, a thin coating of determination hiding the feeling of dread concurring through his battle worn mind.

"The villagers, they-!"

"Enough."

All eyes went towards the shadowy figure that was Danzo. The leader of ROOT. The unwanted yet needed source of evil in the Leaf Village. The man stepped into the light, a large tree keeping him relatively shadowed. The usual limp in his step gave a false sense of security for enemies who dare attack him. His shroudy intent made them all uneasy. "You two," the man glanced at both Kakashi and Sakura, his voice firm and authoritative. "Go back to the village. You are not needed here. I will handle this. Personally."

Sakura did not like this man. She could literally feel his dark intentions, and she would sooner shave her head bald before leaving Naruto alone in such a weakened condition. She took a step forward, opposition her clear intention to whatever the old man planned. But before she could open her mouth, Kakashi placed a gentle, yet commanding hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing anything that would later come back and bite them.

He shook his head and made her take a step back as he took one further. "If I may ask, Danzo-sama. What are your intentions to speak with Naruto alone?"

"That," Danzo spoke, a noticeable edge to his speech. "Is none of your concern, _Jōnin_. I will be acting Hokage as of now, since Tsunade has entered a state which won't compel her to continue her position."

Naruto's eyes broadened at the news. He was surprised but at the same time expectant of it; she had healed the entire village by herself. It was expected of such pros. "Baa-chan?! Is she ok?! Is there anything we can do?!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi advised.

"At the moment, she is in a stable condition." Danzo assessed playing along, his one visible eye narrowing towards the Copy Ninja. "As I said before, Hatake, Haruno. I need to speak with the Jinchūriki, alone. Now, if you would please."

"Forgive me, Danzo-sama. But, I cannot le-"

"I will not repeat myself once more, Hatake." Danzo hissed, his patience wearing in a slowly declining rate.

The elder snapped his fingers, and around them appeared a squad of sixteen ROOT agents. They were all of them prepared for the order to slaughter whomever their master indicated.

"You are disobeying both a Hokage and an elder. Either you walk away now so I may inform Naruto of the current situation in what remains of the village, or, both of you are charged with treason and insubordination for disobeying a direct order from your superior-"

"You can't do tha-!"

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted, detaining their pointless fruit for any hope of getting their way. Somehow, he had an idea of what the man wanted to tell him. But if he was going to be told, he did not want to by people he cared for deeply. He just couldn't allow his facade of bravery to shatter in front of them. Not when he suspected what the situation was with the villagers. "Please... let us talk, _alone_."

Kakashi hesitated, Sakura looked at him with worry. But he kept his expression firm and demanding as best he could. The Copy Nin sighed and patted Sakura on the back. Sakura gave a shallow attempt to find assurance in the hidden smile of her sensei. Finding little, her head slumped in admittance. Finally, both of them started making their way towards the villagers who were wanting to assassinate their comrade.

Naruto observed their depart, a stony expression nibbling at his confidence by the figures of his two precious people leaving him alone with fate. They disappeared completely from his line of sight. He sighed. "Tell me what you have to say."

Danzo smiled. Naruto cringed.

"GAH!" In less than a second, a Tanto went through his heart, liver, lungs, stomach, spine, arms, legs and every major organ needed for the human body to persevere. All sixteen of the ROOT agents made work of their steel blades. Blood dripped down his chin, his vision turned wavy, his breathing started to slow and his consciousness was smoothly fading. "W-why...?"

Naruto dropped to his knees. The sound of his flesh meeting the ground, somehow echoed and rebounded in his mind. Denial that the end of his shinobi career immediately came in first. Second came regret, but his training as a shinobi negated the overlaying steps; he was done. Not even the Kyūbi could save him now.

"This is how it needs to be, Uzumaki." Naruto raised his head, even if his brain registered it as a one hundred ton boulder, he forced the last of his strength to hear the words of the man responsible for his death. "You could be a worthy weapon, I have not doubt about it. Since you were born, I have been looking for a way to include you into my ranks. But unfortunately, the gains no longer meet the losses. Akatsuki wants you, and in order to ruin their plans, I need to kill the Kyūbi. By killing you."

'_Kyūbi huh_...?' Again he was being pushed to the brink of death because of the fox that had been stuck in his gut for over sixteen years. How many attempts had there been with this one? He honestly stopped counting after the last milestone of a hundred. His eyes turned dazy and glassy, his body no longer registering pain.

The ROOT agents mercilessly pulled all sixteen sharp blades out of his body at the same time. A painful cough accompanied a bulge of blood. He fell face first onto the crimson colored grass below, drained.

"Prepare for the next step..." Danzo ordered.

A single ROOT agent with a cat mask bowed at the elder. He nodded towards his comrades, and they prepared to continue.

"I saved the villagers the trouble of dealing with you. Had you reached the village you would of seen a very familiar sight. A nostalgic sight of your childhood. A sight filled with glares and repulsion. A sight where even your comrades would look at you with distaste."

As Danzo spoke, his men started sticking hundreds of Super Explosive Tags all over Naruto's body, head to toe.

"I know your regeneration pros, _Uzumaki_. But even a Jinchūriki cannot survive getting stabbed in all major organs at once, then blown into dust a minute after."

Naruto's worries were confirmed; the villagers vowed for his demise. He knew that today would either be a day where he would finally be accepted, or the day where he could no longer live within the Leaf. Somehow, he should of seen this coming.

The last thing he saw before a ROOT agent placed a tag over his eyes, was the smug and emotionless face of Danzo looking down at him. He could no longer go back to the Leaf. Not when the whole population blamed him for its destruction. He no longer had a reason to live. He didn't even get the chance to answer his first confession...

* * *

"**Pathetic...**"

Naruto struggled to open his eyes. He was in his mindscape, the knee deep water in sight. His body aknowldeged nothing as it covered most of his legs, yet he knew the liquid borked the appendages. The familiar gate that held his misery, was in full view, basking him with warmth. The visibility of the large pipes in the ceiling stretched out as far as his eyes could reach, unnerving him by its appearance. However much, for the light in the scape seemed dimmed at best.

Ever so slowly, he raised his head to see the Kyūbi standing on all fours. An image that would inspire any artist to draw the magnificent creature as it stood proud and tall. "Kyūbi..." Naruto muttered, his body feeling exponentially weak, even in his mindscape.

The Nine Tailed Fox glared down insignificantly. The edges of its snout scrunched into a feral scowl. It would make any living Shinobi lose all hopes of leaving alive in the presence of such an overpowering creature. But Naruto would not. What else did he have to fear? He was already dead, strictly speaking.

"**Kōzō**..." (kid) The fox growled in disgust, a ferocious tone escaping its self, repugnance clear in its red slitted eyes. Never did he think he would speak in such a disappointing way towards a human he was starting to accept as a worthy container. "**ARE YOU GIVING UP ALREADY?!**"

Naruto's body clenched as the shout, adjoining to scream, made a chill crawl down his pain inhibited nerves. The magnitude of the screech made the walls and the water below reverberate by the shockwave that'd of taken down a small forest in repercussion.

Naruto felt warm tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. He knew the fox was right. He was supposed to be a Shinobi who never gave up, one that would acknowledge a challenge and take it head on. But _this_..."WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, KYŪBI?! Even if I survive, I can't go back to Konoha without having everyone blaming me for its destruction... WHAT THE HELL MORE CAN I DO NOW, HUH?!"

"**FOOL**!" The Kyuubi roared, once more causing Naruto to shake as he took the blast as best he could. "**I****F YOU DIE, SO WILL I! I REFUSE TO ALLOW MY CONTAINER TO PERISH IN SUCH A PATHETIC WAY**!" The fox slapped its hands together in pray.

It searched for something hiding deep inside of itself— a certain type of chakra that it never expected to be needed. _**'This chakra was supposed to be given to the one me and my brethren chose as the old mans will. And I have no doubt it's you... I know my kin would agree... Thankfully, those fools stabbed the kid exactly where his major tenketsu's stood. This should imbue itself with the Senju DNA hiding deep within his cells and give him what I hope.**_'

Naruto stared in wonder as the Kyūbi leaked chakra out of its body and through the pipes overhead. Strangely, however, this chakra wasn't red, it was _purple_. "What are you doing...?" The blond asked bewildered.

A pulse went through his body.

A single pulse that made him clutch the area where his heart signaled life. He felt sick and outage, like his body was shutting down by the overwhelming feeling of blood turning into solid lead. His breathing became labored, his hearing turned mute, and his eyes... they were on _fire_. "AAAHHHHH!" With one final shout, he clutched both his eyes. They stinged and throbbed in a silken line of excruciating pain, unparalleled to all feeling before.

"**This is the last memento we had of you, old man...** " Kyūbi whispered, the momentary moment of emotion almost making him barf.

"**This is chakra that was sealed within me. Chakra that belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto. This will give you the power you need to survive and do as you wish. I'll take ahold of your body momentarily— you can't survive this alone.**" The Kyūbi released the seal being used to locate the long forgotten chakra, its eyes forcing into the distance.

* * *

Danzo saw with much satisfaction as the last tag was placed over the Jinchūriki's eyes. For a single moment, however, he could of sworn on his long lost compassion, that the boy's eyes flickered purple with a red slit in the middle. He shook his head and turned to make his way for the village that needed a ruler with an iron fist.

Various minutes of walking later, he did a single seal, and allowed himself a small smile hearing the explosion in the distance.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto stared at his reflection in a small lake miles away from Konoha. Those magnificent, purple and circle filled eyes stared right back. He chuckled. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he sees this.

Minutes ago, he had gone and checked for verification of Danzo's words, and wasn't surprised to see the villagers with torches and pitchforks— all of them calling for his blood. How pitiful. Why did he bother with them? He didn't know if it was thanks to his new eyes that he could see through their false sense of care, or that he finally grown up thanks to his own 'comrades' attempting an assassination.

Probably both.

"I no longer have a home... What now... Kurama...?" Naruto asked, still not used to calling the fox demon by its birth given name. Thanks to him, he could live, thanks to his chakra and the Sage's chakra. But now what?

He no longer had a purpose in life.

His dream of being Hokage was brushed aside by the cold hand of fate, and he no longer felt like there was a need for him in the world. He no longer wanted to _be_ in the world. His comrades had abandoned him, -hell, they might've even helped in someway at the attempt of his persona- and his life was lingering in misery. Lesser beings would of killed themselves by now.

Kurama simply laid on its belly, its red eyes illuminating the damp and dark cavern that was his domain. "**Make your own home, kōzō...**" (kid)

Naruto mused that for a moment. His thoughts on the fight with Pein somehow returned to him, but more importantly, a technique that the leader of Akatsuki used to build a planet of his own. Naruto grinned. Kurama chuckled.

Crafty bastard.

* * *

**_A/N: Believe it or not, this story has an intensely complex plot. Miss a detail, and you're screwed for the later chapters. Thanks for reading! (Quick warning: Bleach characters will appear in chapter 4 and beyond. A little annoyed that people keep complaining about that. It's classified as a crossover for a reason~ttebayo! XD)_**


	2. The long road ahead

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

_'Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"Fuuuuuuudge...! Had I known it was that much of a pain, I would've taken a second to think about it, Kurama..." Naruto grumbled coherently, his gentle steps following a dirt road surrounded by a green forestry and the heavy sun on his back.

Not wanting to be seen, he wore a full body, black coat and hood that obscured his face. Naruto was grumbling for an appropriate reason. For the fox had either failed to mention, or just neglected to mention, that to make a small planet he would need extreme training, concentration, stamina, and all in all _skill_ intertwined with _years_ of training with the Rinnegan.

What a pain.

The fox desisted the human act of rolling its eyes. Dealing with him was like dealing with a five year old that knows not what effort is. Although, he would admit that he still got the job done. Though he'd do it complaining. "**Did you expect to get the old man's eyes one minute, then be able to cast a Jutsu that could kill you the next? DON'T BE A FOOL KŌZŌ!**"

Naruto instinctively winced at the fox's scolding. Nonetheless, the frown on his face did not diminish. "Well, _no_... but I didn't think it would be _that_ much of a pain either... By the way, I've been meaning to ask, is there some way to deactivate these eyes? I mean, it wouldn't be good to be seen with them, right?"

"**I don't think you can. I never saw the old man without them in all the time I spent with him... or remember for that matter**."

"_Great_, thanks for saving my ass..."

"**I'm not a Dojutsu encyclopedia. Find your own damn answers kid**!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! I was just asking a question... no need to get your tails in a jumble, sheesh..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dirt. For the hundredth time he wondered how it was even possible to have such perfect, mesmerizing and precise vision. Everything looked sharp. Living things had a purple or blue glow to it. Even the dirt he was walking on had chakra leaking out.

However.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched in bucking annoyance. The sun was meeting his covered face full force, yet the luminous purple glow that his eyes naturally radiated, were still visible at the edge of his hood. He sighed, how annoying.

He was still in the Land of Fire's eastern border, and he had yet to see the damn ocean. But at least it wasn't as hot as he expected. The blond wiped his brow and glared at the liquid on his hand. Or at least he thought it wasn't that hot.

The blonds mind wandered back to everyone in the village... his comrades. He shook that thought away. He was no longer a Leaf nin, they were no longer his 'comrades'. His stomach growled in complain, and he scowled hearing Kurama chuckle. "

I'm hungry..."

Ah, how he wished he could be sitting at Ichiraku's right about now, abusing a bowl of ramen like his existence depended upon it. His shoulders slumped remembering that there _was_ no longer an Ichirakus— it was destroyed a few days ago.

He kicked a rock in the middle of the road and entertained the thought of it being Danzo's head. He glanced to the side of the road and smiled seeing a small bundle of fresh, pink flowers. "Sakura-chan..." The Jinchūriki sighed, an act he was getting far too familiar with. He kicked the rock he was playing with a little too hard, and Danzo's head was lost within the forest surrounding him.

He loved Sakura, with all his heart he did, he really really did. Her fair skin, her beautiful pink hair, her equally pink lips, her gentle, and if needed, fierce green eyes... She was everything he could want in a girl. Her personality would allow her to be kind in the right moments, but dangerous whenever he needed a good beating to get him back in line. Perhaps that's what he found most attractive about her. That, or he was a masochist who liked getting beat up by small girls.

He shrugged, a perverse grin across his dry lips; maybe a good balance of both.

His grin disappeared, however, remembering a girl who was equally beautiful, but a _hell_ of a lot gentler. And unlike Sakura, this girl _did_ love him. She made it quite clear when she jumped in front of Pein and poured her heart out like the pure maiden she was. He felt saddened that he did not feel the same, but it was the truth, no more, no less. He loved Haruno Sakura, not Hyūga Hinata.

But like any other man, he knew a gorgeous woman when he saw one. She had long and undoubtedly soft, indigo hair, adorable lavender eyes, the fairest skin he had ever seen, and pink, full pouting lips. She was hot.

He tilted his head to one side, as if musing something statistical.

Or was she cute? He shrugged once more, dismissing the matter for further research.

Why him, though? Hinata was beautiful, cute, rich, strong, a clan heiress, rich and smart. Oh, and did he mention rich? No, rich would be an understatement. She was _loaded_. She could have any guy she wanted! Although, he would admit she was a little weird. Every time he was around her she would catch allegedly random colds, stutter, play with her fingers -albeit cutely-, and look at him with googly eyes.

Naruto stopped.

His eyes widened, the puzzle coming into place like a dilemmatic equation of calculus. A sudden urge of wanting to slap himself overtook his body.

Instead, he just connected his palm with his face. Hard enough to give his own personal trademark.

He sighed and started walking once more, wondering how the hell he could be so oblivious. He consoled himself, however, that he had actually figured something out before any of the Rookies or _Shikamaru_ did! They would of told him had they known right? They didn't tell him because they didn't know, _obviously_. Seriously though, that was since the Academy, how is it that nobody noticed all the beacons flashing red? Quite literally, too. He grumbled continuing leisurely.

Whatever.

The fact of the matter was that he simply didn't love her.

Although her confession... He simply didn't know. He's always had a soft spot for her. He's always had the need to protect her. Like a drive that simply made him care for her, to always keep her from harms way no matter what, even if he had to keep her next to him at all times to have no harm befall the girl. It was something he couldn't explain.

Maybe he did feel something for her... or maybe he didn't? "Gah! This is so confusing!" Something was certain; he would not have been able to give her a straight answer immediately. Even if everything had gone well with the Leaf.

Frustrated, Naruto removed his hood to reveal a couple of horn like messes of blond hair. Oddly, those two had appeared about a day after he acquired the Rinnegan. Kurama said something about 'the old man' having the same things, so he payed no heed. He thought it looked cool, anyways.

Naruto sniffed, once, twice. He narrowed his Rinnegan eyes as he walked, and there it was, the freakin sea. 'Bout time, too.

"Hey, Kurama?" The teen questioned, the slight jump in his step showing his delight.

"**What?**"

"So how far is the Land of Water?" Naruto asked, a grin growing with each step he took towards the ocean. The Land of Water was their destination. Why? Kurama didn't say...

"**About 1200 miles from the coast,**" Kurama answered simply, exhaling an infecting yawn to constitute his boredom.

"..." Naruto didn't stop his trek towards the ocean, but his face did stop growing that goofy grin threatening to kill him. Then his eyes filled with untamed _horror_ over the sudden news. "What the hell! 1200 MILES?! As in those _imperial_ units that go far as hell?!"

"..." Kurama waited for it, he wanted this to be memorable. "**Fool, of course not.**" He waited for it once more. Naruto sighed in apparent relief. Kurama called upon a canine filled grin. The kind that would scare a child to sleep, permanently. "**I meant _nautical_ miles**."

The lightheadedness in Naruto was accompanied by the need to sit, but he was 1200 _nautical_ miles away from the next village. The fox's laughter was not helping...

* * *

**+KONOHA+**

"Where's Naruto?!"

"Calm down, Sakura!" Kakashi advised, restraining the smaller girl as best he could. It had been a few days since the blond had went missing, and the last time they saw him was with Danzo. So that was Sakura's target.

"I am not obliged to answer that question." Danzo dismissively prompted, continuing with paperwork that needed to get done. He had no time for small pests seeking their host. The village had become liveable now thanks to his efforts. He built the Hokage's office to center the village, he placed many living facilities for Shinobi and civilians alike, he brought in food and medicine supplies from his connections in other countries, and he even brought various missions in to get some revenue into this 'broken' village. He had no time for this.

"Yes you are."

Danzo raised his one eye from his work to see the Rookies, the comrades of the boy he had killed. All of them were placed with unbreakable determination to receive an answer. Why can't they just accept he's dead and gone already? Oh right, they still had a shred of humanity within them.

"Naruto has been missing for the past few days, and we want an answer." Shikamaru firmly, and somehow, lazily demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"And why should I answer you?" Danzo retorted, his patience wearing thin. That was never good. People mysteriously start to die when he loses patience. Although he knew he would lose nothing saying the truth, he wouldn't gain anything from it either. So, Danzo would classify this as a pointless conversation that would give no benefit.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru asked quizzically, formulation of various ideas and reasons making the gears in his head turn at speeds only a genius like himself could. "We have the backup of three Jōnin and nine Chūnin. Either you tell us what we ask for, or we start denying missions lower than S-class. And with the situation the village is in right now, that wouldn't prove to well now would it?" Shikamaru finished, shoving his hands in his pockets, a look of indifference hiding the concern he felt for his comrade.

Danzo raised a single partial eyebrow at this, but nothing else. "And you're all in accordance to this, I assume?" The man asked, narrowing his eye at the three Jōnin in front of him, Kakashi, Gai and Neji. All three male Jōnin nodded, showing that they were willing to put their comrade in front of Konoha as a whole.

Danzo would admit, although begrudged, that he admired their courage and guts to speak to him in such a way. But, he was a military dictator. Something they should consider before trying to take answers from him. Nonetheless, he would amuse them and tell them what they wanted to hear so badly. Maybe then they would leave him to fix this mess Tsunade left for him.

"He's dead. I ordered his assassination." Just like that, Danzo went back to scribbling at his work.

The Rookies froze.

Their determination turned into an ice, cold shower of reality by a mere six words that caused their brain to cease all production. Tears met the wooden floor below, from both a pinket and an indigo haired girl. Both felt how their hearts shattered at the notion of a blond they considered invincible to be dead. Killed by their own leader, no less. Grief could not even be processed yet, their minds had yet to work through the shock grieving inside it. The only thing they could do was let the tears flow, and stand still with their faces stuck in a state of incomprehensibility.

_Naruto_ was dead?

"You're lying..." Kiba mumbled. He knew Naruto since they were kids, and they were friendly rivals ever since. For him to die... it had to be a lie.

Danzo fixed his gaze with them all. "Quite the contrary." Danzo pulled a drawer to his left and roamed through it, in search for the desired item. Finally, finding what he wanted, he placed it on the table.

It was Naruto's Hitai-ate.

Its black wrapping was crisped in various places. It was recovered after one of his ROOT agents was sent back to investigate the area. Strangely, though, it was found a bit off from where the explosion took place, laying next to a big tree covered in leafs.

Hinata dropped to her knees and wept her innocent eyes out. Her heart ached and the pressure she felt in her soul was suffocating to the point of almost passing out. Sakura fell in suet with Hinata. The pain of losing Naruto, one of her last connections to Sasuke, one of her last connections to _Team 7, _was too much for her to handle alone. Ino and Tenten immediately went to kneel beside them both, their eyes filled with tears, however conscious, that their pain, paled in comparison to their two friends.

Kiba clenched his clattering teeth. The scent coming from the Hitai-ate was undoubtedly Naruto's. It had his scent, but it also _reeked_ of blood and ash. It gave him a small feeling of repulse by its stench. There was no doubt about it, it was Naruto's blood. He really was dead. "You _bastard_." Kiba's body shook in raw anger. Killer intent filled the room, and without a single shred of forgiveness, he leapt towards his leader. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before he got any closer, Gai stopped him from making a foolish mistake. He restrained him from behind and stopped him from doing something he would later regret. "Calm down, boy! You can't do that!" The Jōnin announced, keeping the screaming and struggling Chūnin from making a mistake that would most likely cost him his life.

"I don't care! This bastard killed Naruto! I won't let him get away with it unharmed! No way in hell!" Kiba felt the edges of his eyes sting, pronounced by the weeping form of Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura crying on the wooden floor right next to him. The rage and fury of what this bastard did to his friend, and just sitting there casually, left an insufferable stain on his soul. "Let me go!"

"Kakashi!" Gai screamed for aid towards his life long rival. Unfortunately, as he inspected his rival, he could see the man was barely holding _himself_ back. His hands were clenched and shaking, his visible eye was trembling in insanity and he had already taken a menacing step forward.

Only Kakashi's training of being an ANBU was keeping his body from taking another step and slicing the man's neck open, like oh so many times before. But he knew this would give him an inexplicable feeling of accomplishment.

"Kakashi, get a grip!"

'_I am a Shinobi of the leaf, I am not to attempt against it no matter the reason. I am a Shinobi of the leaf, I am not to attempt against it no matter the reason_.' Kakashi, again and again repeated his oath when becoming a Jōnin of Konoha like it was some sort of mantra. But again and again, the image of a little blond boy following him around kept crawling back into his mind. With every memory, it became harder to keep his composure and not pounce on his leader, kunai in hand.

If Danzo could smile widely, he certainly would. This was just too amusing. "You all need to understand something," Danzo ominously spoke, settling the paper he was examining on the wooden desk. "Uzumaki Naruto was the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. The Akatsuki are _after_ the Kyuubi. We currently do not hold the resources necessary to protect him. If he had stayed, the Leaf dies. If he had left, the Shinobi world dies. If he dies then Akatsuki's plans are ruined, and the world survives. If one Shinobi needs to die in order to have the rest of the world live, then I will not hesitate in killing him _myself_."

"Now," the same squad that was used to terminate the Kyūbi appeared as a barrier in front of the elder's desk. Behind them, their hands were stealthily formed into a seal, their chest out, and all of them ready to take action. "I have work to do. And unless I summon you, I do not want any of you in my office again. Do I make myself _clear_?"

The Rookies and their senseis glared at the man, but none dared take a step forward and be classified Missing Nins. They all stood at attention, their sorrow and anger clearly visible on their expressions, not bothering to even mask it.

"Hai. Hokage-_sama!_" They all chorused.

They turned and made way out of the Hokage's office without muttering another word. Nothing they did to him would help bring Naruto back. All they could do now was morn his loss, and doubt their allegiance to Konoha if Danzo was fully made Hokage.

* * *

**+Somewhere Around Water Country's Oceans+**

"Hey hey, Kurama... how long until we get there...?" The Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi had been walking over the calm oceans that lead to the Land of Water for over 30 hours... maybe more. He honestly didn't know for certain. For the first few hours he ran at full force, while Kurama kept pumping his own chakra in order to increase his speed threefold. But even then, he felt like he had barely advanced at all.

"**Hmmm**..." Kurama seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. It began tipping its massive claws in its home. A melodic theme followed that seemed to echo inside the cage. "**Considering that you've been running at speeds that defy any other humans capabilities thanks to my chakra, adding that you have impeccable stamina, plus the wind direction being oddly in your favor, as well as the calm sea for the past hours... I'd say you're about... a quarter of the way there... probably less**."

Naruto took a deep breath in order to speak his mind in a way he believed, _rational_. "Say _what_?! A quarter of the way there?! I've been going for over thirty hours! Both walking and running nonstop! How is it that I'm barely a quarter of the way th-?!"

"**Calm yourself, child. I was jesting. We should be arriving there right about, now**..."

Naruto perked up, his eyes ceasing something far in the distance. It looked like mist, but as he got closer, his lilac eyes began to do something odd. The six tomoes in his Rinnegan eyes spun wildly. His intimidating yet soft, purple eyes, gave off a beautiful essence of purple created by the gods themselves.

"What...?" Naruto slurred, surprised and awed that the mist covering what seemed to be a shore, started to clear all on its own. Somehow, though, he knew it was still there, only now it was transparent to his eyes.

'_**This kid**_...' Kurama felt stricken by awe, but slightly bothered as well. How could he not of noticed the difference between his father's eyes, and the kid's eyes? Naruto's eyes had six tomoes in each circle of his Rinnegan, something the old man lacked. Could it be some kind of seldom mutation, or was he just being paranoid? '_**No... this is something I have to look into myself. There has to be something to it... when dealing with the old man's eyes, one can never be too careful**_...'

Naruto, oblivious to Kurama's musing, reached the golden shore and planted his feet firmly on the sand. Finally, he could walk without the need of chakra. He laughed without restraint for a minute at his mindset. He stalked into the forest in front of him without a care in the world. He stopped in front of the first thin tree to examine it. Every curve, every bump was registered and stored in his brain in a way only people with photographic memory could do. "Wow..."

Naruto removed the coat that was covering his persona and started walking further into the dark, green forest. The mist that gave the Land of Water its infamous reputation, was still nonexistent to his eyes. Finally, after countless minutes of walking, he found a dirt road that would certainly lead to a village, or civilization if he was lucky. He took in his surroundings and noticed that the mist unfortunately covered the land's natural beauty. But, he would admit that the freshness of the gas kept his skin moist and the heat away.

"Hey Kurama, now what?" Naruto asked, the eery silence surrounding the woods broken by his stressless voice. Which was odd considereing there should be birds and other creatures in such a nice weather.

"**We wait and see**." The fox responded cryptically.

Naruto pouted, annoyed by the fox's cryptic talking. For an 'all knowing being', he sure as hell didn't know what they were doing, or maybe he just didn't want to tell him. After all, Kurama was known to be the biggest ass in existence.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! JUMP KID**!"

"Oh shit!"

*_**BOOOM**_!*

Naruto realized too late the underground Explosive Tag. He jumped, but was still hurled back by the explosion. He went straight through two thick trees until the third one finally stopped his flight, a crunch of his ribs immediately making him scream and grimace in pain. The taste of blood reached his mouth, and he knew he was in deep. He had internal damage, and if he was right, several of his ribs were either cracked or broken entirely.

He fucked up. His exhaustion was undoubtedly hindering his performance. Otherwise, he knew sensing that tag would have been fodder— rhetorically speaking.

"Shit... What a nice welcoming... Kurama, if you would be so kind...?"

The great Nine Tailed Fox cursed and instantly sent a flood of red chakra into Naruto's body. Naruto literally breathed a gasp of life, saving air when Kurama's chakra started mending his body back into place. He coughed some blood and rubbed it on the grass below.

"You!"

Naruto turned his dazed head towards a female voice coming from his right. A team of four ANBU were rushing towards him, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. It seemed they were Kirigakure Shinobi. Great. Just what he needed— more Shinobi trying to kill him.

The woman landed next to him and immediately gawked at the speed all visible injurys were healing— they were starting to heal at an inhuman rate. "Who are you? And why are you in the middle of the front lines?"

Naruto would of tilted his head to the side wondering why there was a 'front line' in Kirigakure. Last he checked, there hadn't been a war in the region for years now. "F-front, lines?" The blond slurred, his voice cracking and the blood running down the side of his head speaking of a possible concussion.

The woman gasped, the eyes of the blond mesmerizing her by the subliminal color and shape. As did her comrades, who took a step back in complete shock and denial. "Th-those eyes, they're the legendary Dojutsu, the Ri-Rinnegan... with those eyes, could he...? But how could this be...?!"

"Oh, crap..." Naruto muttered, looks like his cover was blown. '_Kurama! Can't you fix me as fast as before?! We're about to get discovered here!_'

"**Remember the seal's still in place, idiot! The chakra I'm giving you is being filtered— your body has already consumed a crap ton as it is, and this is the most I can give you without risks**!" Kurama's irritated words fell on deaf ears, for Naruto had already passed out.

The woman ANBU made an obvious decision. "We're taking him to Mizukage-sama. We'll let her decide what to do with him."

Toss all responsibility to her superior.

"Come on." The woman took the blond and accommodated him on her back— their trek to Kirigakure was of relative distance. Her leader would either be surprised with delight, or outraged and blasphemously _pist_ for bringing an unknown towards the last loyal standing village in the country. But there was no other choice. Not when he had those eyes.

* * *

Naruto cracked open his Dojutsu wielding orbs. They ached, but it was normal; he hadn't slept in days, and the brightness in the room wasn't helping. Slowly and carefully, he came to a sitting position. However, it was meaningless, for his body was already at tip top shape; looks like Kurama was working over time.

His shimmering, Rinnegan eyes evolved to their usual sharp and focused vision in a millisecond, the answer to what got him unconscious in the first place coming with. "Where am I...?"

He looked around and noticed he was in some kind of office. It was well illuminated, but he could see it was night time thanks to the windows on the back. A finely crafted desk sat in the middle of the room, and various windows in rows overlooked what looked like a village. seemingly, he was inside of a two or three story building. By what he could tell from the view.

"You, my little blond, are in Kirigakure."

The Namikaze snapped his head to the side to see, what he considered, a _freakishly_ sexy women suddenly standing next to the desk that was previously empty. She wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress. She had soft and kind green eyes, ankle length auburn hair, two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her incredibly pronounced bust, just below her chin.

She smiled sweetly at him, and Naruto could not help the barely noticeable increase in temperature in his facial area. "My name is Mei Terumī, the Mizukage. May I ask your name?" She asked, her voice soothing and enchanting.

Naruto hesitated to tell her his name for obvious reasons, for he knew what the outcome might be. "For how long was I out?" Naruto answered her question with another question. He would avoid telling her his name until it was necessary to say so.

Mei was a bit perturbed by the way the blond avoided to answer her question. But she wouldn't press further. "Two days, Nameless-kun," She teased, going around her desk and slowly making her way towards him. "You were in such a bad condition that we had to wrap you up with bandages and medicinal ointments."

Naruto moved his eyes down to where he was laying, and effectively, there were various bandages with blood coloring them crimson. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble, Nameless-kun." Mei said cheerfully. "Now then, I believe it is time for you to answer me some questions. Firstly, please tell me, what are you doing in Kirigakure? Secondly, tell me your name. And thirdly," her smile dropped from existence. "Why is it that you have the Rinnegan?"

"**Don't answer her.**" Kurama advised. "**Make sure we can trust her first**."

Naruto mentally nodded. He stood to stand next to the window and stared out to the Village Hidden in the Mist, noting that the 'mist' was missing. Surely, his eyes were the culprit. It gave him a clear view of a city with various tall buildings and homes, all of them humble with an aura of calmness and humility.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot answer any of those questions. Please, first tell me what's going on in this country." Naruto pleaded, his senses picking something odd. It was faint, but he could see a blue hue in the direction outside of the village walls. A hue that indicated piled up chakra signatures. "There are a lot of chakra signatures in the horizon..."

The Mizukage was intrigued by this. Only her and what remained of her loyal shinobi knew of the army to the north of the village walls. "I suspect that you being able to see an army hundreds of miles north of the village, has something to do with your eyes?"

Naruto did not answer. He simply stayed rooted in place, staring out into the distance.

Mei smiled and walked to stand next to him, her arms folded under her breasts. "My attempts to reform internal policies between the clans in my village were not accepted. At least, not by the clan-less Shinobi, which are seventy percent of my forces."

"Let me guess..." Naruto interrupted, his mind doing circles around what could of gone wrong with that. "The Bloodline Purges again?"

The Mizukage sighed and stared out into the village that was currently facing annihilation. "Yes, it seems bad blood never dies. It first started a few months ago with small things against clan members. Things like discrimination, overpriced products, glares and open threats. I did not give it much attention— I thought it would pass in time. But I was mistaken. The shinobi in general started disrespecting the clan members. After weeks of conflict and ways to find a solution for the coming storm, we were too late."

Naruto side glanced at her. She was shaking, either from fury, fear or frustration, Naruto could not tell. "Why did you not ask for assistance from other Hidden Villages?"

"When my shinobi started taking arms against my will and began killing clan members, I did not get the opportunity to recreate diplomatic relations with other villages." The Mizukage took a deep breath to calm herself. "We were able to run them out since they were outclassed by me and my clan members. But as time passed by, they were slowly starting to pick us down one by one. Until we only had enough members to hold Kirigakure. But not for long. As you can see, the rebel armies are already closing in with everything they got. We cannot fight them, and we can no longer defend against them."

Naruto felt a current of realization crawl through his body. His outward appearance, however, betrayed nothing. These people, these clan members— they all lived through the same hell he lived as a child.

Remembering such things felt like something inside him struggled to go free. Like some kind of weightless energy was crawling through his veins, and for a moment, he was beginning to wonder if he was suffering from some sort of illness.

'_Let your emotions flow with the intensity of time itself_...'

Naruto's eyes widened hearing an unfamiliar, but powerful and wise voice. He raised his right hand and watched in awe as purple chakra danced about it. The fourth path was free.

Naruto clenched his hand, the energy within focusing around his fist. A powerful flame took ahold of his stoic, anomalistical eyes. "I will stop them, Mizukage-sama. But unfortunately, your village will not survive."

"Eh? What do you mean?" The woman asked, panic clear in her eyes. She stared into his Rinnegan eyes and a shudder filled her being. There was nothing but power, unsealed and untamed _power_ behind those eyes.

"I won't be able to stop that many Shinobi by myself. But nonetheless, I will find a way. Then I will make a new country in which peace will truly exist. A world fond of love and compassion, a world that has been waiting to be created in this war torn planet for many centuries. And I want you, to be its Daimyo."

Mei stared into the blond's eyes, seeing nothing but certainty that what he offered was nothing but that; peace. For a moment, she remembered an old legend that was told to her as a child. A legend involving an all powerful Sage with the exact same eyes. A Sage that brought peace to a world cursed by war. Her mind clicked, and both Naruto and that legend became one. She smiled. The blond returned it.


	3. Times of war

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Six Years Later+**

Sasuke's sluggish steps dimmed in his wake, the usual dull silence accompanying his walk through the woods. ANBU attire produced a solemn image, but the lack of mask concluded the philosophy of 'one without fear'. His sword, blessed as Kusanagi, remained securely strapped to his back, perfecting the image of a solitary warrior.

The moon maimed luminosity through the shallow openings of the leafs, and the temperature made for an enjoyable crossing in a plundered country. So a habit of it was concluded; at least, when his presence murmured through the Leaf Village. A melancholic sigh escaped his orofice. Much plagued his mind these days. Mostly about the Fourth Shinobi World War, a conflict scarring the Elemental lands for over six years. It was also about the same time the Leaf gained one of its greatest protectors, and protect it he has— various times in fact.

Throughout the six years, Sasuke, Killer Bee, the Shinobi Alliance and the four Kages repelled against the forces of the now living Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Obito. Because of the war, much was lost, and nothing was gained. Kumogakure and Iwagakure for example.

Both villages were taken while most of their shinobi were out, and slowly, both villages came down under their control. Be via Sharingan or willingly, the remainder of the Shinobi Alliance did not know for certain. However, it mattered not. The shinobi from those villages now wielded the Hitai-ate of each of their nations, and attacked the Shinobi Alliance without mercy.

Sasuke mingled with the hands in his pockets, taking a moment to stare at a tree that seemed oddly familiar. He squinted his eyes and tried to recall, but no matter how hard he tried, it just returned as a fumbled memory of unknown sequences. His Sharingan eyes, which had accustomed themselves to remain active, a custom he grew into, arose to examine it further. Perhaps it was the times of war, or he just felt safer with a menial amount of chakra always fluctuating through his coils.

Finally, after a few seconds, it became obvious. This was the area where Team Seven fought Gaara.

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed and leaned against the tree, mentally tired. His knees loosened, and slowly, he slid down the hard wood with little effort. One that was constantly in his musings was Naruto. The one who was willing to go through hell to try and bring him out of the darkness that he had shrouded himself into, and for nothing in return.

When he was told Danzo was the perpetrator, hell seemed kind and heartwarming compared to the rage and killer intent he had released upon the village. Had the allegiance with the Leaf, and his goal of becoming Hokage not interline with the old man's, he'd of sliced the bastards neck with a rusty kunai years ago. Even if he had to kill half of Konohas forces in the process.

He had already attempted to kill him. Back when the Kage Summit took place, and when the dark fool was elected commander of the Shinobi Alliance. Unfortunately, that was why he failed in killing him. For the other Kages had got in his way. Apparently, they were unwilling to let their newly elected commander perish by his hand. He was able to get out alive thanks to Uchiha Obito, who was at first thought to be dead, but was negated by the fact that the real Uchiha Madara was revived.

When the war had begun, he was still recuperating after claiming Itachi's eyes as his own. After healing, he received an opportunity that seldom occurs. He met Itachi in this world; through the **Edo Tensei**. Unfortunately, it wasn't the peaceful chat he had hoped for, since his brother was under Kabuto's control at the time. Nonetheless, he had his supposedly _flawless_ eyes opened by his brother.

The elder Uchiha had confessed to killing the clan with Obito's help, and hoped for him to redeem himself, as he never could or _had_ the opportunity. This resulted in confusion towards the path he was leading. The Curse of Hatred that all his clansmen died from seemed unreliable after his conversation with him. So now, here he was, alive. Because unlike them, he _surpassed_ such a curse.

The Shinobi Alliance did not press charges when he decided to join the Leaf for obvious reasons— they needed all the help they could get. But even then, the Shinobi Alliance was facing defeat in the war, and Sasuke knew it was mere time that was necessary for them to fall. The ones responsible for keeping the Shinobi Alliance going in the first place was Sasuke himself, Killer Bee and the Four Kages.

Strangely, one of the Kage's was missing; the Mizukage. Many messenger hawks were sent to ask for her aid, but they never got a response from her. Nor the hawks. After which they sent shinobi to escort the message, and again they got no response. Nor the Shinobi. He would of gone himself, but he was needed in the front lines. So the matter was dropped.

She didn't even come to the Kage Summit, which was even more surprising. But Sasuke didn't think much of it. He doubted anything would of changed had she gone, anyways...

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't bother to exert any amount of strength towards the direction his name was called. He already knew who the owner of that seldomly soft voice was. "Sakura, huh?" Sasuke phrased, his voice emotionless and subtle.

He and Sakura had been growing oddly close these days, which he was sure Naruto's untimely death was to blame. Perhaps it had to do with finding comfort with each other, to deal with their loss. He still found her a bit annoying, though. She always found him when he wanted to be alone. It was really, _disconcerting_. "What is it?"

Sakura landed before him, flak jacket and shinobi pants still in use. Her hair was short, but a lot neater than when she was younger, and still as pink as the sakura petals her name represented. However, on her partially revealed forehead, she had the Strength of a Hundred seal, formed into the shape of a rhombus-like marking. Her lisps were glossed red, and attracted more attention, pronouncing her womanly air further.

The 22 year old crossed her arms under her well endowed chest, sighing at Sasuke's actions. She knew he wanted to be alone. That's why he was in the forests this late at night. But there were things in the village that required the attention of the Uchiha clan head. "You're out here this late, _because_...?"

"It was a beautiful night." Sasuke excused, his lips pursed and his arms comfortably securing his head from the hard bark of the tree.

"You're miles away from the village. What if some assassin attacked you?" Sakura asked, her patience thinning by the normal attitude of the Uchiha— stuck up.

"Then I'll kill him and get back to the village in time for supper." Simply as that, Sasuke turned back to the brilliant blinking star's, considering to make it some sort of hobby. Just like Shikamaru watched clouds, he would watch stars.

Sasuke stealthily caught Sakura from the corner of his Sharingan eye. He grunted. The frown on her face made her usually attractive self seem rough and uncoiling. Sasuke shook his head softly and Sakura looked at him oddly. Somewhere down the road of the war, he must've hit his head pretty damn hard if his teammate was looking significantly attractive.

Sakura deadpanned and sighed. She could never tell when Sasuke was serious, or if he was trying to avoid a conversation by brushing away the subject. "You do know they need you in the village, right?"

"What _for_, liar?"

"What do you _think_?!"

"Aside from _breeding_?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke remained quiet. Simply to try and remember what he had to do today and just to annoy Sakura by not responding.

The girl grinded her teeth in lack of patience.

Sasuke remained oblivious, although he was secretly amused by her irritated face. "Oh." A thought popped into his mind and the answer came with. "Something about a meeting right? They were going to discuss something about a myth... and asking for its help... Him or her... I don't know. I don't care either. That might be the reason I'm here. It all just sounds like speculation to me."

"Speculation or not, Sasuke-kun. You have a duty that you need to uphold as the head of the Uchiha clan." Sakura uncrossed her arms, a scolding tone to her whine. "Besides, Danzo said he needed all the Rookies after the meeting. We're all getting deployed to the front lines in Suna in a few days, after all..."

She was sick and traumatized of all this fighting. Sick because it was a never ending river of blood, a nightmare for any medic. And traumatized because Shino was killed by a **Bijuu Bomb. **He died while distracting one of Madara's Edo Tensei Jinchūriki's so she, Hinata, Tenten and various companies of shinobi could get away.

Sasuke knew why she sounded so dismal over going to the front. After getting ambushed in the corners of Kumo's borders, Shino was killed when Sasuke failed to hold back all seven of Madara's Jinchuuriki's. Even with his **Complete Susanoo Stabilized**, they were just too much for him to handle alone. Shino made the noble sacrifice with an entire platoon of Shinobi and took the attention from the six tails, who was aiming to annihilate the retreating companies from the hills. This, however, resulted with his death.

He sighed and unhurriedly stood back up, a bit lazy even. He turned and started making his way towards the village, shoving his hands in his pockets to shield them from the bristling coldness in the atmosphere. He stopped and noticed Sakura wasn't following him. He turned his head, but his body remained rooted. "Sakura."

Sakura was shooken out of her depressed thoughts by Sasuke's oddly kind and caring voice. Something alien and unknown to his usually cold, non-caring self.

"I _swear_ I won't let anything happen to any of us while I draw breath. Even if it kills me, I'll keep _you, _and _everyone_ safe. No matter the cost."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm, and her stomach teased by the familiar sensation of the love she felt for Sasuke. Her heart sped up, completely shrouded in warmth, and she clutched it in repercussion, a futile attempt to try and slow down the emotions that were threatening to try and take her consciousness. "T-thank you." She stuttered, but she didn't care. The words that left Sasuke's lips were still fresh in her mind, and they just kept replaying in an unending album of emotions.

Sasuke smirked his usual cocky way. The pink in her cheeks were seen and stored thanks to his Sharingan, ready for later evaluation. "Come on, let's get this over with. We're all leaving in a few days and I need to be rested to make sure we all come back alive."

Sakura blinked twice, a dazed confusion processing the response, until Sasuke's words finally registered in her mind. "A-ah, hai!" Hurriedly, she matched Sasuke's pace.

* * *

**+COUNCIL ROOM+**

"Preposterous!" The civilian side of the Leaf council shouted. A complete atrocity was what Tsunade, the head of the Senju clan proposed.

Sasuke seemed bored as the heated discussion went by, but even he was surprised to learn that the supposed legend, the 'Rikudou Sennin', actually existed. Which meant that the 'floating planet' created by the same person existed, as well. However, every time he heard of such crap, it was either foolish rumors, or civilians talking just to have something to speak about. But Sasuke was no fool, not when his intellect was second to none but the Nara clan, or Sakura herself.

There were facts behind such a legend, such as the disappearance of the Land of Water and the shinobi who were sent towards them to deliver a message, who never returned. Everything pointed to one conclusion; shit was somehow getting around his Sharingan eyes. He didn't like it when shit was hidden from his Sharingan eyes.

"How annoying..." Sasuke muttered, his crimson eyes boring into the civilian side of the table.

The meeting room fell silent, and all eyes went for the head of the Uchiha clan, expectant of whatever he had to say. "Don't be foolish to dismiss rumors so easily. They all have to source from somewhere, and Just like legends, they're all based on real occurrences. If Senju-san says that Koyuki-sama knows of this 'Rikudou Sennin', then there must be some truth to such a claim. Do not dismiss the word of not only a Daimyo, but one of our honorable and previous Hokage's."

"I agree with Uchiha-san." Danzo stated, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. "But what of it? If I may ask, Senju-san." The man had a suspicion of what the woman would suggest, but he was waiting for conformation, while at the same time calculating what such an occurrence would bring to the future of this losing war.

Tsunade nodded towards Sasuke, thanking him for his support. She grasped her fingers and placed her elbows on the table, ready to address the council. "According to Koyuki-sama, her and _his_ country, are both well endowed in a trade system that they currently have with each other. They keep in contact constantly and seem to be good friends, even providing defense for the Land of Spring, a neutral country, to protect it from any harm that this war may produce. According to her, the man sent a single platoon of 60 shinobi capable of manipulating _leafs_. She said they can maneuver hundreds at a time and that they damage similar to hundreds of small blades. They successfully fended off an entire company of Iwa shinobi and came out victorious. Without a _single_ casualty in their part-"

"A single platoon defeated an entire company without any losses?!" The civilian council gasped in denial and broke into shouts, while the clan heads talked amongst themselves in complete astonishment.

Danzo's eyes widened, and Sasuke had the courtesy to seem surprised for such a feat. For a platoon of 60 shinobi to fight off an entire company of 250 _experienced_ Iwa nin... It was beyond comprehensible how they could pull it off. The only logical reason was that they had a strategical genius in the defender's side, and even then, it barely made any logical or rational sense.

"We must seek their aid!"

"But how would we contact them?!"

"But what if they ask for retribution?!"

"It matters not! With them we could _win_!"

"Don't be foolish! We must first see what could be lost...!"

"Enough!" Danzo interrupted, the ranting of the civilian council leaving an irritating ringing in his ear. "Shikaku, what are the chances of success for the Shinobi Alliance should we continue alone?"

Shikaku went over all data available in his top notch and unparalleled mind. He took everything into account. From the Kages that are in Suna in the front lines, to the shinobi outside guarding the Hokage's building. "None. Even if by some miracle Uchiha-san and Bee-sama managed to kill Madara and Obito, we would still have Kabuto and his **Edo Tensei Jutsu**. Meaning we'd still have to fight against various Kage level shinobi, whiles at the same time countering the attacks of the combined armies of Kumo and Iwa. Which outnumber us six to _one_. And that's not counting the Bijū's he has in his possession. There _is_ no victory alone."

"But what of the other Kages in Suna?!"

"Surely Uchiha-sama can defeat the Bijū?!"

"Silence." Danzo sighed and rubbed his temples with his available hand. Did they think the Uchiha was invincible? "What if he we had the assistance of this, 'Rikudou Sennin'? What would be the outcome then?"

Shikaku made an effort to scratch the back of his head in discomfort. All this thinking was driving him into a migraine. "How troublesome... I simply don't know, not when the capabilities of this man and his country are unknown. But I will tell you this, just a shred of help from _anyone_ could increment our chances tremendously."

Aburame Shibi looked at the options from all logical standpoints and agreed with the head of the Nara clan. Like mostly everyone, he had a great hatred for the enemy, but his _blazed_ with the essence of an entire star. The death of his son at the hands of the enemy logically caused the notion. Such an action could not be forgiven. "If we do not gain their assistance, then we will fall. Logically, losing Suna would be our last straw, for we would be surrounded— strategically speaking."

"Then it is obvious." The Hyūga clan head, Hyūga Hiashi proclaimed. "Receiving their aid would certainly help us in this long and tiring war. Sooner or later, they will have to get involved. Even if they are hidden, nothing remains hidden for long. Especially not an entire nation."

All the clan heads nodded their heads in agreement, all in accordance that it was the most logical option of all.

"Then," Tsunade spoke, all curious eyes turning to her. "Should I ask Koyuki-sama for a favor?"

All eyes now turned to Danzo for conformation, the commander of the Shinobi Alliance. The man stared back indifferent, but deep inside he knew there was no other option. He was not a man to admit a weakness, but even he knew it was only a matter of time for them to fall. He locked his one eye with Tsunade's, his choice made. "We will ask for this mans aid. There is no other option..."

* * *

**+Hyūga Compound+**

Hyūga Hiashi stalked through the maze that was his home. The white paper walls, the luxurious furniture and the artistic paintings spoke of nobility. The Hyūga clan was the definition of nobility. To any other it certainly would be a maze, but to those that knew the ups and downs of the estate; it was as simple as recollecting recent memories. Finally, he arrived where he desired and cleared his throat softly. "Daughter," he spoke lowly, but high enough to make his presence known. "I am entering."

The man calmly slid the door open. The sight of his daughter came to him, her damaged, scratched and dusty ANBU equipment in place. She stood in the middle of her room, staring at that picture, again. Hiashi sighed and took a step in to slide the door behind him. "Hinata, again you are staring at that picture I see."

The fully matured and beautiful indigo haired woman, which attracted the opposite sex like the earth attracted the moon, did not acknowledge her father's words. Instead, she kept staring at the worn picture of a scowling Naruto with Team Seven. A picture Sakura had given her as an 18th birthday present.

After a suffocating minute, she slid the picture into her back pocket and turned towards her father. No day had passed without the blond crossing her mind, no day had passed without having thoughts of killing Danzo, and no day had passed without remembering how much she still loves him.

"Tou-sama." Hinata bowed low, _almost_ mockingly, and stood straight once more. The respectful tone in her voice was far more balanced and refined than when she was younger. "What did you wish to speak of?"

Hiashi mentally sighed and lamented every action he had done towards his daughter. Ever since the blond Jinchūriki was killed, -a decision he disagreed with Danzo- his daughter had become cold and unreachable to him.

She was exactly what he wanted from a daughter, skilled, powerful, prodigious, and a mastermind of deception. Yet, he felt saddened that she became so. When he was around her, she never smiled, laughed, or did anything that a normal woman her age would do. The only time he saw any emotion in her eyes, was when he came into her room to catch her staring at that picture.

Maybe she secretly resented him and she thought he no longer deserved to have her blinding smile. Or maybe it was his disapproval of the relation she had with the Jinchūriki prior he became the hero who saved the Leaf, and now she felt like releasing her smitten hate on him. But like any father, if that would help her deal with what happened, he would gladly take the roll of the sponge that would absorb her unending sorrow.

"The meeting is over. It was decided to ask for the help of this man with the title of, _Rikudou Sennin_." Hiashi informed, examining the blood on her hands and the damaged nails that adorned her fingers. "I see you have been training; a wise decision. But are you not here to rest for the time being? When will you be deployed back to Suna?"

"Hai, but it is beneficial to not let my skills waver." Hinata excused. "We will be returning to the front in a few days. I must be ready. It is late, Tou-sama. Will you please allow me to rest?"

Hiashi nodded and made way for the door, but stopped once more and turned his head towards the woman, now considered the second genius of the Hyūga clan. "I am proud of you, daughter." With that said, the man left the chambers and went for his own.

Hinata watched her father leave and gave a tiresome sigh. Why did he always walk in when she was staring at Naruto's picture? She took it out once more and felt her eyes sting with the familiar agony of sadness. Followed by the release of tears once more being shed by her lavender eyes. The tears met the picture and found their way down the image and onto the wooden floor. The sound rebounded in her hollow room, just like her heart... What she would give to have the blond back in her arms. "Naruto..."

* * *

**+On Top of the Raikage's Building+**

Obito gawked at Madara, a bit surprised and amused. The look of malevolence the man poised made him feel oddly entertained. "You wish to send _five_ companies of Kumo Shinobi and five Jinchūriki's to Suna?" Obito asked, his war time outfit flapping in the bucolic wind. However, the mask that he once wore in his Akatsuki days was long forgotten. "For what purpose? Neither Suna or Konoha is of any use to us."

The revived Uchiha Madara nodded, admittedly. He wore a high collared, black shirt with the Uchiha clan's crest on the back, which the man tended to leave slightly open, while his blue pants were bandaged around his shins for mobility. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his shinobi equipment.

"That's true. However, I feel that this meaningless war has gone long enough. We will take Suna and then Konoha to get ahold of the Hachibi. Then we will have to find some way to get the Kyūbi's chakra, since the Jinchuuriki containing it has been killed along with the beast... The Hokage made a wise move with that, I must say."

"Indeed he did." Both men turned back to see a fairly tall man wearing full white clothing. (1) He was a former candidate of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, a man who betrayed his country and comrades by killing the first Mizukage, and the man who took six other in their own paths of power. Sōsuke Aizen, the original candidate for the title of the First of Seven Swordsmen.

"Why don't you let Ulqiorra lead them. It is about time we showed the world what we are _truly_ capable of, is it not?" The man offered, a hand running through his stylishly brown hair. He stepped up to the edge of the roof that gave a fine view of Kumo and sneered wickedly. What nice weather.

"I agree." Madara announced, turning back to examine one of his villages. He was the one responsible for reviving the legend known as Sōsuke Aizen, including his six subordinates. Aizen was a shinobi to which even he doubted would come out unscathed without seriously going all out.

He could feel the man's power radiating like a volcano about to burst. But thanks to that sword on his hip, his power was sealed until Aizen decided it was needed to Release. "Ulqiorra has been a bit antsy about doing nothing for our cause. This should get him back in a good mood." Madara chuckled and his Sharingan eyes glowered in a show of immense power. "I'll send him a message to head for Suna in a few days."

Madara unfolded his arms and turned on his heel, intent on getting back to where he was needed. "For now, I'll try and summon the Gedō Mazō once more. It's been years since I've been able to call for it. I do not comprehend why we can no longer do it, there must be something interfering with the summoning process."

Madara was both intrigued and annoyed. The Gedō Mazō had become inaccessible for both he and Obito for some time now. However, the Bijū's chakra remained locked inside the Jinchūriki's, who were brought back by the **Edo Tensei** at the time. At least that was good news. '_But still... to separate me and Obito from summoning the Gedō Mazō... It would take someone with immense power to seal it from us, when the Sage of the Six Paths couldn't..._'

* * *

**(1): Arrancar clothing.**


	4. The Seven Swordsmen

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"6 years since my death huh...?" Namikaze Naruto reigned the top of the meeting rooms table, a masterpiece crafted from a tree strictly fed chakra for one hundred and fifty six years. His gaze inclined towards the far off ceiling, his matured and overpowering Rinnegan eyes, thinning at the substance before them. The crystal ceiling, overtook over half of the rooms roof, permitting morning rays through the glass in order to illuminate the massive room.

He spun on his black, leather chair and watched adequately as the room refused to lay still. 22 years old, and the spinning chair convoluted by Urahara still entertained him by its simplicity.

He stopped spinning in order to stand. The man wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, it was closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. On his forehead lay a Hitai-ate with the Kanji words 'Rikudō' engraved into them (1). Strapped to his left side was a black sheath with a gold tip, inside it contained a daitõ with a black blade. The cross guard with four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, gave for a visage of extraordinary craftsmanship. The blade's name was Tensa Zangetsu. A gift, an invaluable gift.

Naruto's steps were noble, elegant and style ridden, even as he climbed up a set of marble steps towards the back of the room. He reached the top, and a curtain of windows met his eyes. He stopped in front of them with his arms intercrossed, a look of happiness and pride flourishing in an instant. He stared out into the village that was his. Someone who was not a resident of his planet would stare at its size in awe.

The size of it easily dwarfed any other Hidden Village threefold, its tall buildings and magnificent gardens varied from home to home, and its architecture expressed a cultural mixture of Kumo and Kiri, fluorescent with its vivid colors of light and dark blue. Nonetheless, he considered it all exquisitely beautiful; it was his creation after all. His Rinnegan eyes softened and a small smile crossed his masculine features, reminiscing about the old days, and everything he had to do to get where he was.

Rikudō no Kuni (2), as he named it. A planet made out of the Land of Water and the surrounding islands sprinkled around it, all compressed, into a single mass of absolute dexterity, geographically speaking. It was a magnificent spectre of a planet filled with luscious green forests, lakes the size of small villages bluer than the deepest oceans, snow filled mountains higher than the towering hills of the Land of Snow, and plains that stretch out farther than the normal eye can reach; a becoming sight for farmers who want a peaceful life.

It was everything the blond, a cast away, an innocent, a Rinnegan wielder, and the Sage considered to be the reincarnation of the Sage of The Six Paths wanted for his people.

_How_ life flourished so perfectly on his planet, however, was a secret that only his top ranked officers knew...

To his people, he was no God, no holy man and no living being with absolute power. No, he was sure to remind them all that he was just a man. A man who created the planet they thrived on, but a man nonetheless. He just wanted to be seen as their leader and their guardian, nothing more.

"Rikudō Sennin..."

The title he gained in the war against the insurgents of the now desolated Kirigakure. The entire island of the Land of Water and various other smaller surrounding islands became what his people stand on now. All of it was taken and carved into his image with **Chibaku Tensei Evolved**. Needless to say, he couldn't get out of bed for the next _week_ from the stress it brought to his body. After the foundation was born, he transported all citizens of what used to be the Land of Water, and established them into the new planet that would become a world superpower. Both economically and technologically.

The economy was sustained by three civilian cities, all of them responsible for the economic infrastructure of the Rikudō no Kuni (2). The cities of Osaka, Niigata and Hyogo maintained the populace economically stable, and therefore, happy. The various plantations and mines surrounding them were prosperous in resources essential for both trade factors. Since the Land of Water was an island made by large volcanoes, it was known that the depths of the planet inherited the minerals considered invaluable to any economy.

Under the planet itself lied the grandest floating harbor in the middle of the ocean. It was baptized Namikaze Harbor, in honor of his father. Only citizens essential for international trade knew of this harbor. Not even the countries they traded with knew of the harbors existence. For who would expect a harbor the size of half a village to be sitting in the middle of the ocean? Just thinking about it was considered ludicrous by the world they shared the sun with.

The countries they traded with, frankly did not care either way. All they knew was that a tag-less boat came to shore every two weeks, filled to the brim with gold and precious items. Ready to buy and sell whatever goods either country possessed.

Technologically speaking, there existed no other country even _close_ to his own. At least, after his deal with the Land of Spring's Daimyo, Koyuki. Usually, he would never meet with another country leader in person, for lack of wanting the Leaf knowing he still drew breath. But with Koyuki, he knew there was no risk, so he met with her in person for the signing of the International Trade Treaty between both countries.

But he would admit that he did more than just sign documents with the Daimyo... Specifically, in her private quarters... His face felt flushed just remembering.

The trade was simple. The Land of the Six Paths would give the Land of Spring two metric tons of gold, in exchange for the secret of combustion they so dearly kept. Thanks to this, his two personal geniuses were able to get to work into something that would make his planet accessible, and in retrospect, tradeable for his people.

Said invention was a machine capable of flight that would make it possible to leave the gravitational field of the Land of the Six Paths and into the ocean below. This creation was dubbed the 'Helicopter'. However, Naruto still thought his name was better: 'The Spinning Popper'.

The blond turned, his 'throne' as his Shinobi dubbed it, a comforting sight for his lazy aptitude.

"Heheh..." Naruto drowned back into his seat, and he grinned, his eyes subsequently shutting in the process.

The best move he made in shaping his country, however, was not an object, but living beings. Using the **Rinne Tensei**, he gave life to various forgotten legends that dwarfed even those of the Three Legendary Sannin. The original 7 Swordsmen of the Mist and their families. The men and women responsible for founding Kirigakure, the ones inspired to give the duo of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama a run for their money had they fought on equal grounds.

"Yo." Naruto made the grin disappear and took an expression of honest bewilderment. How is _he_ so early in the morning?

A pair of dark wooden and gold encrusted doors cracked open. In strolled his strongest Shinobi. Kurosaki Ichigo, the First of Seven Swordsmen. The man said to be able to fight Shinobi as powerful as Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

A loud yawn indicated sleep deprivation and his messy, standard uniform for all members of the 7 Swordsmen, a black Shihakushõ with a white haori exclusively for the 7 Swordsmen themselves, indicated that he escaped home in a rush. On his, the Kanji words 'MAROON' were imprinted on the back, his 'Rikudō' Hitai-ate remained positioned over his left bicep, like all other Seven Swordsmen (3).

The 'MAROON' Division were the best of the best. They were the unit that would be dispatched strictly under orders from the Kage (4). The shinobi inside of this Division were mostly branch members from the Kurosaki clan for their pros in swordsmanship. But others were allowed if they could meet the requirements: near chakra control, a master swordsmen that can at least be on par with the Second Divisions own, chakra sensing abilities and the last and probably most important requirement, an IQ of at least 170. This was necessary to even _consider_ joining the First Division, for only tactical geniuses were allowed.

Unfortunately, because of these requirements, there were only so many team's in the first Division.

The slim man that easily reached six feet tall, dragged his feet, his eyes lazy and his orange hair a bit messy from bed, his swords that identify him as one of the Seven Swordsmen in place. Both were a fragment of the same title, Zangetsu (5).

"Sorry I'm early... Rukia woke me up..." The man groaned in discomfort and collapsed into his chair to Naruto's left. A yawn escaped him and he made an effort to stay awake by cracking his neck.

Ah... so that was the reason. Rukia, Ichigo's wife was the one responsible for this miracle. "So that's why... I was really surprised, you arriving before Toshiro is a hell of a shock."

"_Kurosaki_... You dare arrive earlier than I?" Both men diverted their gaze towards the door. In came the sight of the man Naruto spoke of, wearing the same attire as Ichigo, the only difference being that on the back of his haori it read 'FREEZE' in kanji. His name was Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Third of Seven Swordsmen.

The younger male plopped the giant doors and they clashed with the wall sustaining it. A rumble that made the room shiver followed. A foreshadowing of the _boy's_ raw strength. "How very, _intriguing_. But inappropriate." The pure white haired boy hissed, his equally white eyebrows scrunched into a frown. His own sword, Hyōrinmaru was strapped to his back.

The 'FREEZE' Division was mostly made out of pilots of helicopters. All of them systematically tested and experienced to take on the most thoroughly dangerous and drastic of terrains. However, it also contained fighters capable of incapacitating enemies by stopping them in their tracks. Either by head on collision, counterintelligence, or distraction if needed. All thanks to the Ice Release Bloodline users that made up the division. Most of them were from the previously thought extinct Yuki clan, who were in hiding until Toshiro, the first Ice Release user called them out and asked them to join his clan as branch members.

Toshiro stepped in, frowning even further, Ichigo chuckling in his direction. His expression turned respective, however, as he turned to look at Naruto. "Kage-sama, good morning." The head of the Hitsugaya clan took his seat two down from Ichigo's. His expression expectant of what would be their topic of discussion today.

The young swordsmen knew he was the punctual one of the Seven Swordsmen. Obviously the respectful one as well. That's because he knew he was the youngest of the Seven Swordsmen, and unlike them, he valued the honor of being in such a prestigious group at such a young age. It was a testament to his prodigious ability.

Naruto blew an idling sigh, his knuckles serving as support for his head, a mix of amuse and fowl character on his face. "I've told you a bigillion times, Toshiro. You don't need to call me 'Kage-sama' when we're not in public. Just call me Naruto, you don't need to be so serious all the time."

"I full heartedly agree with that one!" The Second of Seven Swordsmen made his presence known, Kyoraku Shunsui. The man in question, passively cropped his entrance, his attire dignifying him as a Swordsman. But instead of having it showcased like the others, he wore a straw hat and a pink flowered kimono over the white haori that should have the Kanji word's 'STRIKE' imprinted on the back.

The man carelessly glanced at the cracked wall behind the giant doors. He chuckled and shook his head amused. Looks like Ichigo was early today. "Yare yare, looks like Ichigo beat Toshiro-kun at arriving first, huh?"

The 'STRIKE' Division contained shinobi trained to fight alongside the 'MAROON' Division as an aspect to their skill. All of them required to be the best of all Seven Divisions, below only the First Division, who were the best. They were the second most powerful Swordsmen Division that made up the forces of Wakuseigakure no Sato (6). All of them had exceptional swordsmanship, excellent chakra control, and an IQ sufficient to analyze and calculate enemy movement in the stressful heat of battle.

"Kyoraku-san," Toshiro addressed, his turquoise eyes hidden, and his arms intercrossed. "Please refrain from calling me by my first name in such a child like manner."

"Mah mah... no need to get upset, Toshiro. They're orders from our dear Kage, after all. He ordered us to be casual when in the loving company of each other. We're all good friends, you know." The man smiled fondly, his straw hat cornered to one side, his left eye partially visible.

Toshiro scoffed.

The man chuckled cheerfully. Shunsui sat right next to the sneer full Ichigo, while Toshiro continued grumbling about Division captains not respecting their own status'. "This is rare though, Ichigo I mean... you being first to arrive. Does that mean the planet is on fire or something?"

"Rukia." Naruto plainly tossed, his eyes as mischievous as a common thief.

"Ah... Rukia-chan huh? Well, now all makes perfect sense. I feel a little relieved, too..." Shunsui faked a sigh that showed nothing but utter relief and contentment. Ichigo glared, and Naruto laughed at the Swordsmen's antics.

"Ohh... Look, Mayuri. Seems very lively today, _nē_...?" All heads once more guided towards the entrance. In came the Sixth of Seven Swordsmen, Urahara Kisuke, and his assistant and lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Kisuke stepped in, his Zanpakuto strapped on his left side, his haori imprinted with the Kanji words 'RDI' (Research and Development Institute).

Mayuri was baptized in a black Shihakushõ (7) but without the white haori that would dignify him as a member of the Seven Swordsmen. His own Zanpakuto was also strapped to his left side, and both his hitai-ate and lieutenants insignia contributed to show his position on his left bicep.

The Research and Development Institute were the ones atoned for the advantage Wakuseigakure no Sato (6) had against all other villages. For thanks to their 'Lord Kage', as they called him, they had a funding that _literally_, had no limit. The creation of the helicopter was lead by both the genius minds of Urahara Kisuke, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Who were inspired by the doors that were opened with the Land of Springs technology. Based on that, they opened whole _worlds_ of technological advances. That in their words, would bring 'a new era for humans and shinobi alike', as they so passionately put it.

"Ara, Kurosaki-san, you're early this morning. Might I guess that the reason perhaps is Rukia?"

"Definitely Rukia." Naruto confirmed, a grin spreading as Ichigo's glare intensified.

Mayuri scoffed at the usual behavior of his superiors. They never changed no matter how many years they spent with each other. "Hmph, Lord Kage, please do not involve yourself with actions as low as Urahara-Taicho's. It is beneath a man of your status."

Shunsui hummed in bewilderment. "Really? How odd. Well, since you respect Naruto-kun so much, why aren't you respecting the orders that he gave us all, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho?"

The man stood his ground glowering at his superior. But aside from that, he said nothing. He wouldn't fall so low as to respond to an obvious trap like that. But it got harder to keep a retort when the man seemed to poke at his ribs with his snickering.

"Calm down guys, sit down. We still have to wait for the others." Naruto perked, a failed attempt to play leader. The smile on his face, however, a testament to his true emotions. Both men nodded and Urahara sat next to Toshiro, while Kurotsuchi stood behind his captain.

"Kage-sama." The emotionless voice sourced from another great shinobi. Kuchiki Byakuya, the Fourth of Seven Swordsmen. The man's steps were gentle and unheard of, speaking of a true nobleman of high society. His attire for all Division Captains, gave him a sort of rough flare. But unlike the others, he wore a white scarf said to be worth 10 mansions in Wakuseigakure no Sato's (6) clan only district. His white haori had the Kanji letters 'SHIELD' imprinted on the back.

The man walked towards his seat, on the opposite side of Naruto. "Forgive my tardiness, my lord. My wife, Hisana, felt a tad lightheaded this morning."

"Don't worry about it, Byakuya. You're usually the second to get here, I was a little surprised, but I see why. Did you take Hisana-chan to Hospital Rikudō?"

"Do not worry yourself, Sire. I have indeed taken her to be examined by Unohana-san immediately." Byakuya assured, his voice low yet noticeable. The Kuchiki clan head sat on his seat, his back firm, his expression lacking any sort of emotion, and both of his hands resting on his lap expectantly.

Although his expression was emotionless, most of the Swordsmen knew he was troubled, for they've known him for quite some time now. And worried he was, for he had lost Hisana once before at a too young age, and he would move heaven and earth to stop it from happening again. For thanks to his lord, she returned to him, even after death.

However, his thoughts also included his 'SHIELD' Division. For he had left his assistant and lieutenant, Abarai Renji in charge after taking his wife to the hospital. And Byakuya was never a man that would let others take care of his own business.

The 'SHIELD' division were in charge of the protection of Wakuseigakure no Sato (6) and Rikudō no Kuni (2) in general. Like most of the Seven Swordsmen, his Division was made up of branch members from his clan. Which were gifted with exceptional skill in Air Release. They could cover thousands of leafs (depending on their skill), preferably sakura petals with concentrated air and sharpen them to the extent of small blades. Nobody on their planet could match the Kuchiki clans skill in Air Release but the Kage himself. That is why they were in charge of his and the planets safety.

Naruto nodded and sat back in his seat, glad that there was no longer any need for worry. Since he knew that Unohana, was by far, the best doctor on his planet. The woman was in charge of Hospital Rikudō. Named after him, of course. It was Unohana's decision, however, not his own.

'_Now there's just one left... Scratching the ones hiding in the ceiling, I mean...' _He crossed his arms behind his blond hair, proportioning a comfortable pillow. "Join us please, Soi Fon, Yoruichi. I know you've been on the ceiling almost since Toshiro entered the room."

As if on cue, two shadows blinked into existence. The Seventh of Seven Swordsmen, Shihōin Yoruichi appeared sitting to Naruto's right. Her assistant and lieutenant, Soi Fon right behind her. Yoruichi, like her comrades, wore the Division Captains attire, her haori reading 'STEALTH' in Kanji. Soi Fon wore a replica of her captains stylish and partially modified Shihakushō, but lacking the haori.

Yoruichi scoffed in indifference, her pouting lips aimed at the blond. "Not bad, Naruto-boy. I see the years of peace have yet to rust your chakra sensing abilities."

The 'STEALTH' Division was in charge of espionage and creating shinobi who were obsessed with pleasing their leader. They were cold blooded shinobi who did whatever mission they were given, without question. Whether it be rescuing a child or killing it, they did it. Without doubting the order like a renowned philosophy, they just did it. They were the unequivocal, true, heartless and perfect shinobi. They were the shinobi who tortured to get both pleasure and information out of their enemies. Only their leaders were capable of controlling their bloodlust, strictly under orders, that is.

Soi Fon's expression gained a crimson hue, avoiding Naruto's literally overpowering gaze at all cost. He and her had done something... inappropriate, on this very table a few days ago. And the flashbacks of the positions he had her in were causing her to feel _extremely_ lightheaded.

'_Calm yourself, Soi Fon. It wouldn't be the first time we've done something like that anyways._' The beautiful women's temper was tampered with by Naruto's haughty grin, which only helped increase her embarrassment. That bastard...! Finally, she rounded her resolve and locked eyes with her leader, and occasionally lover, a red coloring increasingly greeting her expression. "Good morning, Kage-sama."

'_Yesh!_' She didn't stutter!

Naruto blinked, the simplicity within her greeting, _disappointing_. She ruined his fun on purpose. Fine then, there'll be time for that later. He sighed over dramatically, a pout of dejection in heed towards the woman. "Good morning, Soi Fon..." During his time of growth in legend and power, Naruto had his share of beautiful woman. Although he restrained himself from having as many as he wanted.

That was normal, of course. He was a teenager in growth, but he was a kindhearted man as well. His hormones were going haywire, and being surrounded by hundreds of grotesquely beautiful women, tended to worsen the dilemma. Hell, anyone would expect him to have slept with as many women as he wanted. If not, then his subordinates would of certainly thought him to be pitching for the other team. Especially since he himself had a little perverted side to him when he was younger.

However, he didn't love any of them, and he was sure to remind any girl before he made her his. He cared for them, yes, but he just couldn't have them thinking he loved them— it just wasn't his nature. Love was something he once had, but it all ended in a _horrendous_ tragedy... Because of this, his heart froze and shattered into hundreds of pieces. So much so, that he doubted even his **Rinne Tensei** could be able to put them back together... If he could still use it at will, of course.

Soi Fon smiled. He was adorable when he was flustered. Unlike Naruto, she really loved him, but unfortunately, the blond did not. She hoped that in time he would learn to love her, but the blond made it clear; love was something far from his mind. And even if she wanted, she could never deny any opportunity to become close to him. Whether it'd be emotionally or physically, it did not matter to her.

Naruto accommodated himself back into his chair, his arms downed by passiveness. '_Now there's only one left._' Unfortunately, the one that was left had a worse sense direction than a stray dog trying to follow a scent during a typhoon.

Shunsui sighed, slumping into his chair much like Naruto. "Well, if we're going to wait for _him_. We might as well start playing poker... It'll probably be a few hours. Anyone got a deck of card?"

Ichigo nodded, his frizzly hair providing a countermeasure for his boredom. "I guess so... Last time he took two hours just to find his estate. And that was because I found him in the mountains of Osaka while I was meditating."

Urahara chuckled. No surprise there. "Well, I've actually been working on something that that could help him find things much faster. Important buildings like our dear Kage's castle, his own estate, or if needed, the hospital."

Mayuri glared, a scowl taking ahold of his odd facets. "Urahara-Taicho. _Please_ stop telling everyone you see about our secret projects. We agreed with Lord Kage, but not all the Seven Swordsmen as a whole."

Urahara laughed, albeit nervously. He scratched at his head, childly smiling towards his lieutenant. "Mā, don't worry about it, Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho! They were bound to find out when it was done anyways! Its not like it was top secret or anything!"

"It is _LEVEL FOUR_ confidentiality! And you told one of the MAIDS in Lord Kage's library!"

"Oh yeah... Well, looks like it's no longer confidential, hahaha!"

Yoruichi sighed, a smile directed at Kisuke nonetheless. They've been a couple for months already, but she had yet to get used to his occurrences. "Kisuke, you should really stop giving away state secrets to anyone you see in the streets. Last time you did that, we had an entire crowd of civilians anxiously waiting for the first secret test flight of the helicopter in Naruto's backyard."

"I remember that." Toshiro spoke, his voice emotionless, but a hidden amount of amusement creeping deep in his throat. "Me and my Division had to surround the vicinity with an extremely high ice dome. The people were upset, but we promised a supervised Tech-com in the RDI's quarters a few months after. A flawless idea to leave the people content and controlled, Kage-sa-."

Darkness filled the atmosphere.

They turned towards their Kage, a thick coloring of suffocating, purple chakra consuming at their brains in warning. It rised from his persona, up towards the high ceiling and forward towards them. It washed over their bodies like a wave of ice in a state of gas, but the coldness and humidity on their skin saying otherwise. Surreal power seemed to _radiate_ off of him in a way witnessed a mere few times before.

And even those could be counted with one hand.

The most fearful of all, however, were his eyes. The Rinnegan eyes responsible for crushing enemies in a tearful, merciless command. The purple luminous glow that naturally came with, incremented threefold, and the tomoes on each lining globe turned and throbbed dangerously in an effort to follow the rhythm in which his killer intent pounced in waves.

Byakuya's emotionless mask cracked almost visibly, the wave of drowning power and emotion picking at his support. But again, he was reminded that it was meaningless when in the presence of his lord. Toshiro's nails tapped against the table, following a fruitful tempo equal to Naruto's rapid fluctuations of chakra. The energy oozed over his body like a lone wind. Mayuri and Soi Fon calmly breathed in and out, an attempt to rebuke the lack of oxygen in the room.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, unwilling to let Naruto know of the small twinkle of surprise deep within them. The killer intent, the massive bloodlust, it was all so refined and sharp... Ichigo, Shunsui and Urahara seemed interested, and perfectly comfortable with the oppressing haunt of power sucking all happiness in the room. His **Shikai** seal was still in place, yet the power being portrayed was _ridiculously_ abnormal.

Finally, after what seemed hours but realistically minutes, their leader ceased his exposition of power. Light was shed on the situation, however, when the last member of the Seven Swordsmen came rushing through the double doors with an _ungodly_ grin on his face.

Zaraki Kenpachi, the Fifth of Seven Swordsmen. "I felt 'n amazing rush of power comin' from here. I didn't expect it to be the room I was lookin' for originally, but here I am." The man srolled in, his captains attire rugged and unsavory. His white haori, which read 'S&amp;D' (Search &amp; Destroy), was ripped in rabid ends.

The 'S&amp;D' Division was _exactly_ what it sounded. It was a Division intoned with warriors mostly from the branch members of the Kenpachi clan. All of them were blessed with an amount of chakra that could rival Bijūs below three tails; depending on rank. They were all skilled in the art of killing mercilessly, capable of obliterating countries in a single raid. They were unrelentlessly respectful to their captain and the Seven Swordsmen, but especially their Kage. They were a Division that respected men who held immense power, and there was nobody more powerful than the Seven Swordsmen and their leader.

Clinging to his back, was Zaraki's adopted daughter, assistant and lieutenant, Kenpachi Yachiru. Her petite body sported the standard uniform for lieutenants, her small Zanpakuto remained strapped to her left side, and her pink hair was as fluffy as ever. "Nē nē, Ken-chan! See, I told you I knew where we were going! Look, everyone's here!"

The eyes of all shinobi turned to Naruto's toothy grin. A chuckle followed with the realization to his actions. The only way to get Kenpachi to where they wanted, would be to light up a bonfire of _pure_ untamed power. Specifically, a power high enough to destroy countries.

"Now then."

Zaraki sat between Kyoraku and Toshiro, Yachiru lovingly humming on the grand mans back.

The Swordsmen held a void air, curiously wondering the reason for the lack of life in Naruto's voice.

"Today's topic is simple. I received a message sent by Koyuki, the Daimyo of the Land of Spring. But it seems the Kage of the Leaf was the one to write it, not her. And so I must ask you." His Rinnegan eyes fined in width, and his blond locks mystically provided the dark side of a leader in muse. "Do we intervene on the war raging below us... or ignore it completely...?"

* * *

**(1): Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Version 3 clothes. Literally the easiest clothes to imagine.**

**(2): The Land of the Six Paths. Using the inspiration of his given tittle, Naruto named it as such.**

**(3): Captains attire from Bleach. This clothing, according to the Seven Swordsmen, dates back to the era of the warring clans. Everyone except Naruto wears their 'Rikudō' Hitai-ate over their left bicep. This is because nearly everyone holds their blade using their right hand, which shows their respect for their nation by keeping their nations insignia or 'flag' away from direct harm.**

**(4): Shadow. As eccentric as Naruto is, he decided that Kage was a suitable title for a leader. As such, he considers himself the shadow that shrouds the planet in its embrace, shielding it from harm.**

**(5): Ichigo's real Shikai. Two blades, one long, one relatively short, but not much.**

**(6): The Village Hidden in the Planet. Unless you know the exactitude of Wakusei, the village itself, you will realize, is hard to identify through its massive forests and lakes. _Unless_ you have Naruto's eyes.**

**(7): A Shihakushō is the clothing any normal Shinigami wears, it's standard uniform for them.**

* * *

**The Seven Swordsmen:**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: The First of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'MAROON' Division.**

**Kyoraku Shunsui: The Second of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'STRIKE' Division.**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro: The Third of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'FREEZE' Division.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya: The Fourth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'SHIELD' Division.**

**Zaraki Kenpachi: The Fifth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'S&amp;D' Division.**

**Urahara Kisuke: The Sixth of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'RDI' Division.**

**Yoruichi Shihoin: The Seventh of Seven Swordsmen. Commander of the 'STEALTH' Division.**


	5. It begins

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

The meeting room fell into a suffocating still. The nerve wrecking lack of sound, but the chirping of the morning birds on the other side of the crystal wall, was the only noise springing through the spacious, light filled room.

Naruto sparsely glanced at the faces of each of his Swordsmen. He knew them well. Without question, he knew they would go to war alongside him, shed blood for him, and even _die_ for him. The forces that were threatening to dismantle the world below them was troubling, yes, but he also knew that he promised a country fond of love and peace. Not one that would last a few years in tranquility, then go back into conflict a few years after...

"I'm fine either way."

All Seven Swordsmen sent a menial gasp towards their leader, perturbed. An unsure gaze demonstrated their worry for his proclamation. Would he really be fine forsaking his homeland, just like that? They knew Naruto's loyalty rested with the nation he _literally_ built with his own hands, and that he would place it before any other country. But was it really that easy to, _not_ get involved in a war that involved the entirety of the human race?

"Naruto," Ichigo called, his voice clear and calm going. "We know you will place the planet before anything else. But will you really leave your homeland to be destroyed?"

The other Swordsmen nodded in agreement towards the Kage, their figures expressing much interest in his answer. Naruto leaned to his right and took ahold of a small folder that was resting against his seat. He opened the folder and threw it in the middle of the table, no thought of its containment.

The folder opened in mid air, and its contents spilled across the dark finish like a natural occurrence. They were pictures containing images of hundreds of shinobi from the Leaf, Suna, Kumo, and Iwa. All of them laying dead over the sand dunes of Suna, a crimson pool of their own blood, refreshing the once dry sand. It was a clear reminder of what they would get involved with; a war.

"I'm not the leader of this country because I'm one of the strongest. I'm the leader because I know what benefits my village, and what _doesn't_." Naruto informed, almost politically.

He stood, both hands serving as support in an effort to lean on the table. His Rinnegan eyes showed nothing but true wisdom. Wisdom that only those seldom surviving veterans would gain after a war of cataclysmic proportions. "We entered peace not too long ago, and became the only shinobi nation that still took missions, while the rest were at war. I knew that by doing this, the village would prosper greatly on its rise to power, and it did. We are currently the only shinobi nation still in business in the entire world. Meaning, that we're taking all the missions that the world needs done. So is how the legend of me and my nation circled in rumor."

Naruto took another folder leaning on the left side of his chair and carelessly threw that one in the middle as well. Various sheets of papers containing charts and diagrams of the economy of Wakuseigakure no Sato, spread for all to see.

"I made all these charts and diagrams using schematics for the past year. Its purpose is to evaluate a conclusion of what would occur if we stopped taking missions. The result was interesting, but expected— the village wouldn't be affected in high degree. The cities of Osaka, Niigata and Hyogo, produce more currency than what three of the Five Great Shinobi Villages could make _together_. In fact, we could even say that stopping it from taking missions could boost culture, and decrease chances of anarchy within the village."

Naruto's legs collapsed from under him, and he comfortably revolted gravity thanks to his thrones leather seating. An emotionless expression pursued, one that would challenge the Kuchiki clan heads own. "But that means _nothing_ to me if I know I'm burying my shinobi six feet under. _This_ is my home village. So please, do tell, why the _hell_ should I take it into a war that would only end in bloodshed?" The blond asked, knowing full well what his subordinates were thinking.

He knew that the 'right' thing to do was to help Konoha and Suna, but why should he? As far as he knew, he had no _political_ connections with either of those villages. But _now_ that they were pressed against a wall with a kunai terribly close to their necks, they were asking for his aid.

Pathetic.

The Swordsmen were well aware why Naruto was pulling so much data on them; war was unconventional. It was understandable, and completely logical, in fact; to ignore the call of the Shinobi Alliance. But they would be lying if they said it was for the best, or that they weren't interested. The war with the Kirigakure insurgents lasted only so long after Naruto revived them, and they were reborn far stronger than before. They were antsy for a war that _truly_ tested them. They were warriors after all.

Urahara examined one of the charts made by their Kage and raised an eyebrow in response. Looks like the village was making more gold than it knew what to do with. Yet, according to the other diagram, it read that they were barely scratching the surface of the planets crust for precious minerals. '_Yare yare, so that's why our funds are limitless..._' The man handed the diagram to Kurotsuchi and the latter nodded in appraise. "Naruto, as much as I wish we could ignore this, we simply _can't_. Not when this war will be bound to come to us in a later time."

"I concur with Urahara, Naruto." Shunsui pressed, his fingers interlocked in front of his bearded features. "We've known about this war since it started, but we wanted nothing to do with it ever since... By your decision, I might add."

Shunsui side glanced at the blond, and the latter shrugged in dismissal. "But was it the _wrong_ decision? No. in fact, I think it was a _wise_ decision. At the time, our own war was coming to an end, and you were in the middle of our training regime. Each messenger bird that was sent our way was burned to a crisp, and the shinobi that came our way porting a message were killed by Ichigo personally."

"Naruto didn't do anything wrong by ignoring the requests made by the people who attempted against him," Ichigo spoke, his eyes cold, unforgiving and begrudging. "The planet was recently made and he was still weakened. Both from making the big ball and sealing that thing inside of it at the same time. The people had yet to start building their homes, our Divisions were in disarray, we had yet to build the Hidden Village, our soldiers from the war were lacking skill and sanity, and the three cities responsible for keeping us standing economically were yet to be thought of by our Kage. What he did, he did because it was necessary. If Naruto thinks this war would only harm our home, then he has my full support. Whether it be for war, or neutrality, I don't care."

"While I agree with you and Naruto, Kurosaki," Toshiro spilled his own thoughts, just as calm. "This war will come to us sooner or later. Don't forget our Kage is a _Jinchūriki_ as well. And if that somehow got out, there's no doubt they would come head first towards us. I think the best course of action would be to handle them now while the Shinobi Alliance is still standing and able to help in someway. If we wait, we risk the chance of having this war being fought on _our_ planet."

"And how the hell would it come to that?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked, a penetrating scowl on his rough features. "'Less those pieces of shit can fly, there's no way for 'em to get to us. 'Sides, I agree with the squirt. It's 'bout time we go rip some heads off and bathe 'erselves in blood. Why wait to do sumtin' we can handle now, for a day that will come and haunt us tomorrow? If you ask me, that'd be fucking stup-"

"Ken-chan!"

"Watch your tongue, Kenpachi." Byakuya sharply warned, his eyes fierce and his aura demanding nothing but respect for their leader. "Kage-sama, if you believe neutrality's what is good for the village, then I shall offer you my full support. If you believe war will let us rest easily at night further down the cataclysmic diversity that is destiny, again, you have my full support. No matter your decision, the Kuchiki clan will stand by your side to defend with our life's if necessary." The man narrowed his eyes at Kenpachi, who chuckled and mentioned something about him being the Kage's bitch.

"Easy kid." Yoruichi grinned, Byakuya's perforating gaze turning to her at full power.

The old memories of her teasing when Byakuya was a boy resurfaced and perturbed his mind with indigence.

"Naruto-boy, as much fun as it would be to kill enemy shinobi like in the old days. It's your choice if we go to war or stay standing as we are. This is _your_ village, you have the final say in the matter. We appreciate that you try and make us see what would come if we do intervene, but keep in mind that this war will come to us sooner or later."

Naruto's frustrated sigh growled through the table, the rubbing of his eyes proof of his apparent unease. He rigged himself further into his chair, unsatisfied with this indecisiveness. Why was being a military leader such a pain in the ass? "Then..." Naruto knew what would result of this war— death.

He trusted in the skill of his Seven Swordsmen. He knew what they were capable of and what they could handle. He had seen it before and tested it for himself. Their power was enough to tear this planet in half if four of them released their **Shikai** seal at the same time. Putting them all together... Well, the planet below would take a hell of a beating.

Still... Things could happen. War was cruel and unpredictable. Just like life. But at least in life, there were choices. Once war was declared, there was no going back, and the river of blood was both endless and relentless. That was the problem, if his shinobi died, they would _stay_ dead. His **Rinne Tensei** and the **Outer Path** were sealed; by his decision, of course. Reviving someone was impossible, at least for now. As to why they were sealed; it was Level Zero Confidentiality. Known only by him and the Swordsmen. None else.

If he ignored this pending threat to his country, however, then it would surely come back and bite him in the ass. Specifically, when Madara and Obito find a way to reach his planet, for he knew it was not impossible. One of the fundamental rules of war was to _never_ underestimate your opponent. And those bastard Uchiha's were crafty. He knew by experience.

Still... Peace was something he promised his people, and now after years of diligent struggles to make their country into what other world leaders only _dreamed_ of, he was taking it to war once more.

A melancholic, but controlled sigh escaped him. What should he do?

"**There's one thing you _can_ do... Right... Kōzō?**" (kid)

Like all those years ago, Naruto grinned at Kurama's unknown addition to his planification.

* * *

+**The Land of Wind's Desert. Two Day's Later**+

"What of camps Three and Seven? Any word from any of them?" Sasuke questioned his assistant.

A girl, his age with long brown hair and equally soft brown eyes. A single strand of hair hung loosely on the left side of her face, while another stood behind her right ear.

Currently, he was standing on a high sand dune, observing the scorching desert that was the Land of Wind. He was a couple hundred miles northwest of Suna, wearing his ANBU attire with no mask. He had no need for it. Everyone knew of the ANBU commanders identity.

Funny, how was a desert supposed to represent wind anyway? He never understood that crap about naming countries. It made no sense to him. The Land of Fire, for example, he never understood why it was named so. The damn place was filled with lakes, rivers and large forests. So why Fire?

Sasuke sighed, his arms over his chest taking comfort in conserving some purposely crafted warmth. For a moment, he gave a second thought in taking counseling for war veterans. This fighting was starting to get the better of him. That was never good when a moments notice into battle.

"We have not heard anything so far, Uchiha-sama." Came the soft and polite reply from the girl, supposedly precedent innocence in her aura. Sasuke, however, knew better than to think her innocent. He knew this _innocent_ girl, the type you think would never hurt a pup at first glance of her round, cute face, had killed without mercy... Just like him. He was there to see it for himself.

Sasuke sighed once more, his left hand going for the back pocket of his dark, ANBU pants. However, life seemed to enjoy pestering him, for they were worryingly void. "Shit..."

The cigarettes that he usually carried to the front lines, were missing. An act even he considered disgusting. But, it could not be helped, not when the stress that came from leading whole armies of shinobi into a probable massacre kept hindering his performance. The nicotine that came with, calmed his nerves to no end, and helped in giving the relaxing atmosphere that he so dearly needed in seldom occasions.

Unfortunately, it was a double edged blade. If the burning taste of smoke and ash was not teasing his taste buds, he would feel his left hand shake in antsy desire.

Sakura was not the one responsible for his objective related calmness, though. No, not when she was in Suna fulfilling her duties as head medic for Tsunade, who was in his base at the moment, along with the Tsuchikage, the Kazekage and the Raikage.

His head slowly turned to his left, his Sharingan eyes accusing and powerful.

There was only one probable perpetrator. "Mimi. It was you, wasn't it?" The girl in question, the same brown haired girl who informed him of their current situation, winced and wandered her gaze around the gold dust in apparent fascination. "Was it Sakura?"

"U-um..." the girl played with her teal polished nails for a moment, avoiding her superiors gaze like a cureless plague. Finally, she summed up her unyielding resolve and locked eyes with Sasuke's Sharingan orbs. "No."

"You're lying."

"A-ah! N-no...!" How could he break her with just two words?! She whined in a childlike manner, stomping her feet in the hot sand. Sasuke's face morphed from a deadpanned expression, to a look of declining patience. "Ok, I did! Sakura-san asked me to, she said she didn't approve of your smoking in the front lines!" So what if she took his smokes away? It was a nasty and unhealthy habit to have in the first place. He should be thanking her, not scolding her!

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. Damn Sakura again. Whenever she had the chance, she would always find some way to take away his smokes. It's not like he was addicted to the damn thing in the first place. He smoked on very rare occasions, and even then it was only when he was in the front lines leading his men into battle. "Where are they? If you hand them over willingly, I promise to break only one of your hands."

The smaller girl played with the sand surrounding her feet. After a minute or so, she finally decided he was being generous. She pulled her Leaf flak jacket forward and digged inside her bra, her tongue being nibbled upon in the ephemeral search for her target.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. His Sharingan eyes imprinted the perfect shape, pleasing size, texture and fair skin of Mimi's breasts into his mind. Damn. That was unintentional.

"Here they are!"

She handed the white pack to Sasuke, who took it without much haste. He stared at it, wondering if the product was also a trade object sourcing from the supposed 'floating country' that was on everyone's speech. Probably was, since these were a new type of cigarettes; menthol flavored, to be more precise. An ingenious idea for those that weren't regular users of tobacco. Whoever was the leader of that country, must be some interestingly brained leader that knew his stuff about creating revenue for his country.

"Uchiha-sama!" Sasuke snapped his gaze to the side. A Suna Chūnin was frantically running up the sand dune, terror etched into his heated features. "We got a report from a team of scouts saying they spotted five companies of Kumo shinobi passing through our lines a few clicks northeast from here! According to them," the man gulped, and Sasuke gave a stern look to encourage the continuing of his report. "They caught sight of the following Jinchūriki's: the Nibi (Two Tails), the Sanbi (Three Tails), the Yonbi (Four Tails), the Gobi (Five Tails), and the Rokubi (Six Tails)! All of them a couple clicks west from their position!"

Mimi gasped incredulously, her facial expression turning into that of unaccented fear.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and examined his options. For those bastards to be sending that many shinobi, with _that_ many Jinchūriki as insurance, it meant they were tired of playing games and that they were getting restless.

Could they of caught wind of their request for assistance from the 'Rikudō Sennin' perhaps? No, that was impossible. Then what? "I want you to _rush_ back to camp and send all available Kages here. Have whatever shinobi we have intercept those five companies. Tell the Kages we've been compromised and that I need their wrinkly asses here if we're to return home alive or in body bags. Understood?"

The Chūnin saluted and stood at attention. "Hai, Uchiha-sama!"

The man began his trek south from Sasuke's position, the latter hoping he'd get there in time to request backup. Or else they would find him dead or in a bloodied condition. Neither was an attractive option for him. The companies in question were a definite 'no no', however, the problem was fighting that many Jinchūriki's by himself. "Mimi," Sasuke spoke, gaining the girls undivided attention. "I want you to go back to Suna and wait for me there. You're only here to deliver a report, the report was delivered, now go. Tell them of our situation."

"But Uchiha-sa-!"

"That's an _order_, Mimi." Sasuke interrupted. Quarreling was definitely not something he wanted at the moment.

"I will not leave you, Uchiha-sama!" The girl protested, her hands clutched to her sides, her voice filled with conviction and determination. Nonetheless, the shrouded fear deep within her eyes was not invisible to Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. "If I left you now, and Kami forbid something happened to you... I could never face Sakura-san or live with myself any longer..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, an action that commended ones courage to its full extent. An act that would usually make Mimi shrink under his red and overwhelming gaze. But she kept firm, an odd response that Sasuke would admit to be impressed of. Still, "I'm not going to die that easily, _baaaka_. Unless you can somehow fight against a Bijū in its full size, run before I _kick_ your little butt out of here, _Chūnin_."

The girls eyes softened, submitting to the Uchiha's whim. But not before frowning at him and stomping away, her destination being Suna to deliver a message of what was about to concur. Sasuke watched the girls rare figure disappear, running down the sand dune with distaste.

Honestly, why the hell were females always so difficult? He never understood how they could just brush away a direct order like something trivial. Though he'd admit the girl had guts. Most shinobi would leave running for the hills if they were to fight against something as grand as a Jinchūriki, let alone _five_.

He sighed and turned back towards the direction the enemy was approaching from. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut; that something was amiss, and that the report given to him was missing a crucial detail. It was a feeling that gave him an unpleasant chill, the sort that would tell him when things wouldn't turn out how he'd like. He could feel something, _sense_ something, like his mind was trying to tell him that there was _more_ than those few Jinchūriki's. Something they had yet to encounter, something big.

Another dilemma, however, were those five companies of Kumo shinobi which probably consisted of a hundred each. That's if his bingo book was up to date, that is. He never much cared in updating it these days.

If he was right, there were only a 100 Leaf and Suna shinobi back at base. And if he was right again, then the odds were against them five to one. He scoffed, a single white cigarette accommodating itself between his slim fingers. If they were lucky, they would survive the encounter between himself, the Kage's and the Jinchūriki's.

Sasuke however, knew better. That was Madara's ploy, that they would survive. After which, those five companies would take a detour towards him. And that would be the end of that.

Sasuke brought the cigarette up to his dry lips, the tip of his index finger on the peak. A simple discharge of electrified chakra later, and it caught a small spark. He greedily inhaled the toxin until his lungs begged for mercy. He exhaled the smoke through his nose, leaving the bitter aftertaste of burned ash and tobacco deep in the back of his throat.

He did not bother removing the cigarette from his lips, he left it there, there was no time to take his leisure pace in enjoying the luscious venom. If his calculations were correct, then today would end badly for the Shinobi Alliance. Specifically him and the Kage's. But how the hell did Madara know that the previous Hokage, the Kazekage, the Raikage and the Tsuchikage would be on the same spot at the same time?

There was definitely something going on in the dark, a spy perhaps, a traitor to the Shinobi Alliance. But that was impossible. Not when the Alliance was so close and united, and none but those loyal to Suna and Konoha who had ancestry in either village remained.

Sasuke cursed and raised his crimson gaze over the terrain visible to him. '_Perfect time to be late, Bee._' Their own Jinchūriki was still in Konoha, late for who knows what reason. His help would incremente their odds tremendously, his **Complete Susanoo** and Bee's Hachibi transformation were an odd, but efficient combination against the other Jinchūriki's. '_Stupid tako (octopus), I swear if I die because of him..._'

Sasuke took another deep intake of the refreshing smoke deep into his tensed body. The joints that were once stoic regained flexibility and mobility in the process. Finally, he exhaled the soothing cloud of death into the atmosphere, the cigarette being coursed to the side in a careless spit. After much wandering, his tongue finished inspecting his teeth for any remain of the drug. Sasuke sucked his teeth one last time and placed a firm grip on the handle of Kusanagi. "It begins..."

The words left his mouth and all five Jinchūriki's arrived a comforting distance away from the tip of the sand dune. They surrounded him in a pentagon formation, with him in the center; he was excitingly covered.

Sasuke unsheathed the blade, slowly, savoring the screech of Kusanagi grinding against its sheath. The sound of it wavered in the small current of air overlapping his raven hair. When was the last time he was so outnumbered and outclassed? Certainly seemed to be a first, but at the same time it didn't.

Sasuke locked his Sharingan eyes with the Jinchūriki of the Nibi, the two tailed cat. The blonde woman seemed indifferent to Sasuke and looked ready for a fight. He turned his Sharingan eyes towards the Jinchūriki apart from her, the Sanbi, the three tailed Giant Turtle. The Jinchūriki, a boy, who looked even younger than Konohamaru, stared back with the same expression as Nii Yuugito, expectant of the fight to come.

Sasuke lazily glanced over his shoulder to another corner of the pentagon formation. The Jinchūriki of the Yonbi, the four tailed King of the Sage Monkeys. The Jinchūriki, Rōshi, a red bearded older man. He was suddenly surrounded by a wave of lava, encasing his body completely with the burning substance. He was definitely ready for battle. Sasuke sneered, that aught to be interesting.

He looked over his left shoulder and was met with the Jinchūriki of the Gobi, the five tailed horse. Han, a towering man which gave an impressive aura of power and at the same time calmness. But his barely visible Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes seemed concentrated on the task at hand.

Finally, he turned to his left, narrowing his eyes at the Jinchūriki of the Rokubi, the six tailed slug. Utakata, a young male who gave a calm and controlled atmosphere. That was something rare coming from a dead Jinchūriki. The teen reminded him of himself, his chilled and steady appearance seemingly passive, much like he.

Sasuke sighed, raising the blade to rest on his right shoulder. He raised his gaze towards the clear blue sky and took a deep intake of warm air. He exhaled and reopened his eyes. Sasuke swung his blade downwards towards Yagura, the Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails, his eyes remaining fixated on the sky. The slice produced a current of concentrated air from the simple swing.

The boy's eyes broadened, and he immediately brought both arms to shield himself from the current. It sliced through the sand by the sheer strength behind Sasuke's menial swing.

The air current met the boys arms and they were immediately sliced halfway through the flesh-like appendages. But the **Edo Tensei** instantly started to put them back together almost a second after the injury was brought to be. Sasuke lowered his gaze down to see Yuugito with a single blazing, blue tail swinging back and forth, ready to pounce on him at the drop of a sand particle.

Sasuke widened his eyes. The usual rush of chakra, power, dexterity and release, _shrilled_ his being in incalculable supremacy. The Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan spinned into life, the red glow apparent even through the powerful rays of the sun. "I'll play with you until those Kage's get here. Now... come."


	6. A bad day

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

Sasuke swallowed whatever content his salivary glands could accumulate. Thanks to the frustrating heat in the atmosphere, however, it was proven that even his spit had forsaken him. His lips twisted into a satisfied grin. He was surrounded, from all angles. By sealed monsters that could devastate a country without proper care. How imbuing of him, to be faced against odds no shinobi on earth would wish to be.

However, he was an Uchiha, and one like himself never ran from such an enticing challenge. He would take it, and bite down... as wrong as it sounded.

His Mangekyõ narrowed and so did his peripheral Vision. He did a quick search of his surroundings to register all data around him, like a continual camera taking images without restraint. Were they waiting for a cup of tea or something? Did they expect him to strike first in a game that threatened to destroy his mortal body?

Screw that. Not when he was at a disadvantage of five to one.

Sasuke's gaze flickered forward, Yuugito making the first move. Her nails extended into sharply thinned blades and her cat-like reflexes allowed instantaneous speed. The young Uchiha took Kusanagi inverse grip, his guard reinforced. He frowned and intercepted both clawed hands, detaining and preventing them from ripping his chest open, a cling of complain sourcing from Kusanagi.

His crimson eyes bored deep into the woman's eyes, realizing she was merely testing him. How amusing. Sasuke scoffed in annoyance. His acute hearing caught rapid footsteps from behind. He glanced over his right shoulder, shallowly registering the burning figure of Rōshi heading for his supposed blind spot.

Sasuke struggled to keep Yuugito back, but his threatening eyes persisted on keeping the lava coated Rōshi as first priority. The Uchiha sent his open left palm through his right underarm, stopping Rōshi's attempt to jab him in the gut, all the same keeping Yuugito from gaining ground towards him.

He cringed feeling the burning lava of Rōshi's fist sissing away his skin, his flesh trying to undermine the sting by summoning a small layer of fire chakra. He was at a _complete_ disadvantage. Sasuke cursed. Up above, he could sense the Jinchūriki of the Five Tail's, Han, literally a few feet above him.

Sasuke's Shinobi instincts kicked in, quickly formulating the best course of action in the heat of battle. He pulled on Rōshi's fist and allowed Yuugito to press through his guard, just at the right time to have them clash against the other's forehead.

Sasuke jumped in a demonstration of extreme agility.

He observed from above how Han took down both Jinchuuriki's with his **Erupting Strong Foot**, enhanced by the altitude he was in. The dune of sand he was utilizing as an observation tower blasted apart in a thick cloud of sand. There seemed to be a hell of a lotta power behind it to cause that.

The last loyal Uchiha had not time to rest. Fū appeared behind him with the help of her bug-like wings. '_Where the hell did she come from?! Was she the presence I felt missing?! The Jinchūriki of the Seven Tails?!_' Fū came to an upside position and prodigiously roundhouse kicked him on the back of his neck. He plummeted towards the sand that was previously his standing ground.

Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi and went through a sequence of hand seals. Stylishly, he maneuvered his way to face the ground, not planning on letting this opportunity go to waste. There would be time to meddle with other thoughts after he survives his current predicament.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" (**Fire Release: Great Fireball**) Sasuke summoned forth a tremendously large fire ball, forwarding it towards his emergency landing. There were bound to be unwanted surprises in the sand that had yet to settle. He was unwilling to face them while outnumbered.

As expected, Sasuke followed four blurs escaping his fireball and heading straight for him. His Mangekyõ Sharingan identified them as Yuugito, Rōshi, Han and Yagura. Sasuke smirked. He skillfully dodged through all physical attacks sent straight for him. All of them were burned and crisped, however, they were already returning to their previous conditions.

Sasuke braised himself for impact, turning to face the sky, not wanting to land face first— he just had his eyebrows done. His body met the sand, which thankfully cushioned the blow, but blistered and hurt his back nonetheless.

Sasuke laid on the sand, his eyes half lit and barely focused; an attempt to try and keep the sand from falling into his precious eyes. His hands came together into the horse seal and his lungs took ahold of partially sand coated air. His eyes remained half opened to keep partial view though.

The sand settled and the intent to kill bloomed. Finally, he widened his crimson orbs to see all Jinchūriki's heading straight for him, gravity taking its effect on them. Sasuke _grinned_. "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**!" (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**) Sasuke blossomed a wave of flames that spread in every direction above his field of vision, but centered to the area where all the Jinchūriki's were descending.

The slight surprise on the jinchūriki's face, when realizing the set up, rubbed at Sasuke's self-satisfaction. The flames skyrocketed the surrounding temperature twofold, but Sasuke kept the raging flames alive.

He added more refined, condensed chakra into his blazing Jutsu. He wanted to make sure they burned into scraps as much as possible. In retrospect, buying more time for the Kage's to get to his position in the time they reformed. "Hopefully, I'll be alive before they get here." Sasuke sighed, the horse seal dismantling onto the sand. Though he lazily laid on the sand, melancholic thoughts kept creeping into his mind.

The Uchiha clan head rose to a sitting position, a frown on his face. Something was wrong. A _chill_ went down his persona and a wave of malignant chakra overwhelmed his body. A begrudgingly familiar chakra signature, the type that could be sensed hundred's of miles away, flushed and covered the sand in a thick sheet of malignancy.

He stood almost immediately, his Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan taking its place in the middle of his pupils like a king claiming his throne. A few seconds transpired and he saw no bodies reforming the shape of a Jinchūriki's Version Two state. Only _that_ chakra could give _him_ the chills.

Realization hit him like a **Bijuu Bomb**, and unfortunately, it was a _literal_ expression.

"OH SHIT-!" His eyes widened, his piercing gaze targeting the sky. The danger was clear, all of the Jinchūriki's we're hazing in their Version Two forms, a **Bijuu Bomb** balancing itself between their mauls. The nostalgic red chakra surrounding their bodies brought a rare combination of fond and dreadful memories of a certain blond. Sasuke grunted in discomfort. He gave a futile attempt to get a split-second idea, but It was too late, they fired.

"Fuck...!"

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The explosion that came with, the fusion of negative chakra and positive chakra in an 8:2 ratio between the cleansed energy, caused an explosion that shook the very core of the Land of Wind. Like an earthquake concentrated into a single orb of delicate balance and pureness, then dropped for it to shatter like a crystal clear orb made of shimmering, clear glass.

The sand shook for hundreds of miles in a mind-boggling circumference of land. The sound barrier was broken several times by the reiteration of the many blasts that took place with only a millisecond of difference between detonations, and the heat in the epicenter trespassed that of the very surface of the _sun_ for an instant.

All in all, Sasuke considered this a _shit_ of a day...

He stood in the middle of a crater a kilometer in diameter, the sand unsettled by the blow. He stood panting, his body feeling substantially broken. His lungs, eardrums, and many other vital organs were spared from getting incinerated and mollified by the not so subtle sound that came with the explosion itself.

Fortunately, the perfect form of his **Susanoo**, currently concentrated to cover his body at a miniature scale, took most of the blast. That alone, spoke _volumes_ of the Uchiha's resilience. For who else could take five **Bijuu Bombs** to the face and live? Hell if Sasuke knew...

His ANBU armor was shredded, in every sense of the word. The chest area of his armor was nonexistent, the left side of his chest was partially red and burned by the severe heat produced by the blast, and his arms and legs had blood embracing them from injuries yet to be spotted out by his eyes.

"Well, shit... I let my guard dow- guh!" The teen doubled and his mouth was instantly covered by his crimson hand. Blood covered it immediately, along with this mornings pork ramen.

Ah, life was sure a bitch to him sometimes...

"So that's how they did it huh...?" Sasuke mumbled, exhausted. The Jinchuuriki's staged themselves before him, a magnificent sight of red brilliance and power. Their tails swung about behind them, ensuing anybody foolish enough to consider them non hostile.

"You guys are alot more conscious than what you give out to be..." Sasuke licked the blood from his lips. Such an act could be coming from psychotic mentalism, a repercussion of the heat produced by the desert and the explosion that took place literally around him.

Sasuke, being as smart as he was handsome, knew of what actions the Jinchūriki's took before they even turned to their Version Two forms. It was brilliant, yet not unexpected. But he would commend them nonetheless. For not many shinobi could think so fast in the middle of getting fried by his **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**).

'_They turned to Version Two in the middle of a firestorm to retain any damage done by the fire. After which, they came up with an immediate counterattack by preparing a **Bijuu Bomb** to take advantage of the confidence in my own strategy... Fucking amazing for a bunch of dead bastards..._'

Sasuke lifted his right hand and stared at it for a moment. He clenched hard enough to cause a few pops. He scowled, as if by the grinding of his bones could tell the caliber of his current power. He offered an indifferent scoff. He gave the Jinchūriki's a blood covered leer. "You guys brought me down to a dangerous amount of my remaining chakra and stamina. If you're gunna kill me, I hope you get serious... or this'll take forever."

The Six Tails came forward first.

Sasuke remained standing as he was, the chilled expression on his face not wavering by the animalistic roar chanted by the Version Two of the Six Tails.

"Now!"

Sasuke called upon his purple **Susanoo**. The phantom Jutsu took ahold of the Six Tails with its left hand. But the Four Tails came forth with its own plans, much like any other predator seeking out its weaker prey. Seeing this, Sasuke summoned an **Amaterasu** blade within **Susanoo's** right hand. It swung towards the Jinchūriki, but the latter easily squirmed over it before it got caught in the blade from the fires of the underworld.

Sasuke expulsed more chakra into his **Susanoo **and it grew into its **Complete Susanoo** with legs, shield and an eerie purple sword in tow. He glanced above him and saw Yuugito plummeting towards him in a peak form, gaining speed and momentum by the second.

With the struggling form of the Six Tails in **Susanoo's** hand, Sasuke launched the Jinchūriki towards the Two Tails in an effort to divert the direction of where the Two Tails was on. The sudden strategy had the desired effect, but Sasuke was caught off guard by a head on collision the other three Jinchūriki's. They delivered both their clawed fist's into the chest of his **Susanoo** with _tremendous_ power, cracking it.

Sasuke's **Susanoo **disappeared, blowing into small, uncountable fragments. His body was hurled in and through a large sand dune, carving out a trench with every feet he progressed. After finally stopping with his back battered and wounded, the man rose and panted, blood seeping down the left side of his face. He considered ensuing a hasty retreat, but that thought was brushed aside by the notion that the Jinchūriki's were much faster than him. Even at a hundred percent.

Sasuke tightened his teeth in frustation. This was going nowhere. If he kept fighting like this, then he would definitely not last much longer than what he intentionally wanted. There was only one way to even out the odds in this game of speed.

"**Final Susanoo**..."

It was his only choice, if he was to live long enough, that is. The combined speed of the Jinchūriki's was much greater than his own, and if he kept at it as he was, he would die either from getting beat around too much, or fatigue.

If he used **Final Susanoo, **however, then their advantage in speed would be meaningless against an obstacle of such size. Especially if they couldn't hurt him. This, would in turn, force them to use their full Bijū transformation, equaling out the odds in the fight. The problem with this on the other hand, is that his chakra would be depleted in a few minutes in his current condition, especially if he had to fight against five Bijū's at the same time. But it was either that, or die, so the choice was obvious.

"So you are... _Uchiha_, Sasuke..."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen hearing a voice behind him. An emotionless voice that would by far, fodder the Hyūga clan head's own. It was so cold and void, that he felt his heart clench when it rounded his ears. It sounded merciless and powerful, toneless and breathtaking, cold and almost frozen.

It was incomprehensible and irrational how such a voice even _existed_ in such a warm place. But what startled him above all, was how close the voice sounded. How mystique and clear it came. Like it was literally a few steps behind him. But that was impossible, he was the commander of the ANBU. The elite. How was it that someone could sneak up on _him?_

Slowly, he made to turn, and there he was, six feet away from him. He was a slender, fairly muscular male of average height, and had a melancholic appearance strangely appropriate on his persona. He had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, much like a cat's.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked, a partially hidden tone of warning within. He tensed when all of the Jinchūriki's surrounded them, stepping up to attack him. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't sure, they stopped dead on their tracks when the pale man lifted a single clenched fist.

That was enough to gain Sasuke's undivided attention. If the Jinchūriki's were following the mans orders, then he was definitely no friendly. "Who _are_ you?!" Sasuke rephrased. He took a single warning step forward, a deep scowl etching itself onto his face.

The strange man observed him with almost dead, green eyes, like he was staring at an object, an obstacle that carried no life. "I will honor you this once, and allow you to hear my name, for you have proven to be a decent warrior. I am, Ulqiorra Cifer, the Fifth of Seven Espada." Ulqiorra shoved his right hand in his pocket and hardened his gaze on the Uchiha. "Learn it, trash. Because it will be the last name you hear in your _miserable_ life."

Sasuke didn't bat a single eyelash. The man disappeared from his line of sight. A feat that _should_ be impossible for his Sharingan. He appeared in front of him, his left hand right _through_ his sternum. Then, lood relentlessly coursed down his beaten and exposed chest. Sasuke blinked, once, twice, not comprehending what was occurring at the moment. At last, he grasped his current situation, and his mind blazed with the instinct of survival.

"Wha...?!"


	7. Outclassed

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human Thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu Speech**."

'_**Bijuu Thoughts**_.'

* * *

Sasuke intuited the pain, his mind instinctively lured it. However his face, incorporated stoic behavior. No emotion, just cold and calculatively sterile. He could see the foes hand inside his chest, he could feel his hand crawling within his organs like a scarab crawls through dirt. He was aware of something else, though, that for something like this to happen to someone like _him_, was impossible.

The Jinchūriki's remained rooted and unmoved, waiting for Ulqiorra to bypass the simmer point and ravage their prey. The tails that distinguished them apart flowed its magnificence in the hot, desert air. Sasuke lifted his gaze and came across Ulqiorra's frozen, green eyes. Ulqiorra just kept staring back with no emotion at all. That was interesting in their current situation. He tilted his head to one side, "You think something like this could thwart me?"

Sasuke's theory was proven when the image before him vanished, like a mirage fragmenting into nothingness.

The real Ulqiorra stood as he saw fit, scoffing with the delicacy of a noble. He was right. This man, had not placed him in a Genjutsu or anything of such fragile contingency. It was something of _far_ higher scale in Sasuke's opinion. Killer intent. To have such an overwhelming and _thick_ line of pure, killer intent... It flabbergasted his logic. It was so profound, that it actually made him witness his own death by the hands of Ulqiorra's twisted lucidity.

Did he consider something like this ever happening again? No, not since he and the original Team Seven had faced off against Orochimaru all those years ago. '_But his killer intent was much more powerful than Orochimaru's. It was like a whole other world of difference..._' For someone to actually drive him through the same experience as back then, it didn't add up... At such a stage in his life, where he no longer feared death, but embraced it. It was unthinkable, yet according to this, still possible.

Sasuke rubbed at the area where a hole the size of Ulqiorra's fist once laid, unappreciative of getting fisted by the man. The reminder, the pain, the experience of that fatal wound still reigned freshly in his memory. His killer intent was that vast. It left a wistful recall of pain in the back of his mind. The taste of iron in the receding parts of his throat, and the feeling of dread ripping at his life force. It was extraordinary.

"The 'Fifth of Seven Espada' huh? Exactly what does that mean, Ulqiorra Cifer?" The Uchiha scoffed to the side, dismissively. "Never mind. You're just another part of Madara's group of lunatics. Though it's hard to believe someone like you could remain hidden for so long."

Ulqiorra's expression did not alter, at all. His hand remained sheathed in his right pocket, restraining its claim for blood. "I have no reason to explain myself to you."

"Agreed." Sasuke flickered from existence, a tremendous speed desiring the sand to follow in his wake. He appeared before Ulqiorra, his right foot firmly planted on the Espada's left cheek. The sudden increase in mass inflicted a circular dome of sand around their position, shrouding them with the surrounding particles in the process.

Ulqiorra's head remained twisted to the right, Sasuke's connection preventing him from doing otherwise. Sasuke's foot remained rooted to Ulqiorra's cheek, unmoving, satisfied.

The pale man gave a trivial attempt to readjust his head, staring back into Sasuke's broad eyes, his hand refusing to abandon its warmth. Ulqiorra felt nothing. Maybe he overestimated the Uchiha said to be the next Madara after all. "Is that all there is to your strength, _Uchiha_?"

Sasuke's expression exposed nothing but unbelieving _shock_. His eyes felt dry from exposure, his throat felt parched from his lips refusing to meet, and his cheekbones stood pulled in a futile attempt to hide any emotion. '_H-how...?_' That was the question, how? He condensed all current strength into that one kick. Every single ounce of power he currently possessed.

He was but a mere shadow in his weakened state, yes, but even then, that much power was enough to blast _Bee_ into a crater. Yet this monster, who appeared out of nowhere, without being sensed by him, took a blow to the face and just asked if that was all. "Wh-what _are_ you...?"

Ulqiorra's left palm rose and backhanded Sasuke's foot away like a measly fly. The latter staggered back a couple feet, seemingly more strength in the swipe than expected. Nothing but a _single_ scratch. That was all. Not a single serious deformation or broken skin that would indicate a connected blow capable of crushing boulders even remained on the flawless surface.

Ulqiorra took a calm step towards Sasuke, and the man was tempted to take one back himself. But his pride as an Uchiha wouldn't allow it. Ulqiorra took another two and Sasuke clenched his teeth and hands. The tension was starting to get to him.

Ulqiorra brought a swift left jab to Sasuke's stomach. He doubled over the Espada's metal-like fist. His eyes widened at instinct, his pupils dilated and blood was coughed at the assertiveness of damage to his intestines. The Uchiha felt all oxygen leave his lungs, his mind had yet to return to his command and his ego was having trouble accepting his inferior and outclassed behavior against a _single_ opponent. Part of him had yet to confirm if what was occurring reality at all. For who else but Madara, or even the passed Naruto could push him to such levels? It was just not _plausible_.

"You are weak." Ulqiorra muttered, the words easily breathed by Sasuke's ears.

Those three words felt like a stab in the chest with a disinfected and blunted kunai. Meant to hurt, not kill. Which in Sasuke's mind was worse.

"In my time, I have fought warriors worthy of being called so. And those that have defeated me in combat can be numbered with a single hand. That, however, was because of my own foolishness. For being young and having power makes you arrogant, but being old and having _strength_ makes you wise. You, Uchiha... are stuck in the middle..."

Sasuke took a breath in the form of a cold and unfamiliar air clenching his lungs. Never had he been told about his own faults so bluntly. Though he felt offended, he was not a fool who would take it as nothing but. He was a trained Shinobi, a prodigy, a genius. He was no longer that child that would consider it just that... He took Ulqiorra's words and made them into words of wisdom. Gifted literature from a Shinobi who has seen more than he has. Words to be applied into what was necessary for a Shinobi who had yet to see his full potential. Someone like him; a newborn child who had yet to start running.

The ANBU commanders blood trailed down his chin and onto the Esapada's arm, who had yet to leave his balance to his own whim. Ulqiorra shook his head, disappointed. He wondered if he was just waisting his time. He removed his arm from Sasuke's limp form. The former was about to drop face first to the stinging sand, but Ulqiorra detained him by grasping his neck with the same hand that brought him into such a condition. The Espada placed him on his knees and released, while Sasuke's head hung loosely facing the ground.

"Perhaps, I overestimated you."

Ulqiorra reeled his right hand back, pocketing the remaining unconsciously. He would finish the Uchiha by stabbing him with pure speed and strength, right through the boys collarbone. Ulqiorra lamented taking a life so young for a single reason. That reason being, that one day, if he was lucky, this boy could of grown into a man and given him a fight worth his time. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke. May hell be your final resting place." He lunged his hand forward. Feeling merciful, he decided he would kill the boy as painlessly as possible.

Sasuke meddled with Ulqiorra's words for a moment, coming up with an obvious conclusion. His full potential had yet to manifest. All these years he had thought himself strong enough to defeat Madara by himself. He had convinced himself that training any further would only divert his judgment further from that goal. But now, as he stood kneeling in front of said man's subordinate, the question of; 'was this really all he was capable of?' roamed in his dazed mind.

Was there no more to the prodigy of the powerful Shinobi clan that was the Uchiha?

'_No_...' Sasuke refused. The thought out words echoed In mind. There was more, much more that he could do. Many more people that he could learn from. Without the need of seeing where Ulqiorra's hand was descending from, Sasuke caught the Espada's wrist with his firm left hand.

"Don't underestimate me, ULQIORRA!" Sasuke demolished the gates that held back _years_ of potential with a single cry of the enemie's name. The natural dark tint of the Uchiha's chakra invaded the senses of all nearby living beings with a sense of grief and dread, darkening his surrounding in a black void of power.

Ulqiorra, however impressed by the sudden power boost the boy exposed, considered it a bare minimum of what he'd expected from a worthy plaything. "Show me, Uchiha." Ulqiorra broke the hold Sasuke had on his wrist. The boys Mangekyõ Sharingan _glowered_ red in a luminosity of power and dexterity. The dark chakra of the Uchiha clan swirled around his being, giving him an image of a demon with a grudge on hell. "I hope this time, you will show me what lies in wait inside you."

He arose. Sasuke's left hand gave a spark of electricity, his eyes demonstrating fierce determination. His face scarred itself into a mess of feral emotions. In a moments notice, his left hand was furled in lightning. The sound of a thousand birds manifested itself. Sasuke, however, wasn't finished. His right hand was also encased in a deep and shining coating of lightning. The constant sparks and branches of lightning created a shadow that lingered in his feral expression for various instances, enhancing his killing factor. "**Chidori**..."

Sasuke sent forth his double **Chidori** with renewed vigor, the intent to kill taking lead. Ulqiorra, on the other hand, was not faced in the least. The fifth Espada raised both his opened hands and caught both attacks on his opened palms, point blank— the electricity seemingly ineffective on his body. Sasuke gawked at the pros his enemy, who was obviously far more proficient in battle than he. He stopped the **Chidori's** penetrating power with nothing but his flesh; this was definitely a first for him. "I-impossible-"

"On the contrary." Ulqiorra interrupted, his tone smooth, relaxed, and for the first time showing any signs of life. Excitement actually murmured within it. "You actually dealt a relative amount of damage to my hands." For a second, Ulqiorra released a grand portion of his overall chakra. A colored wave of green and black followed. A pulse that caused the Uchiha clan head to stumble back a couple feet, repelled by the overwhelming power of the polarizing pressure behind it. "It seems, I underestimated you after all."

Sasuke could not process this. Even with his new found thirst for power, and the determination to learn and grow stronger— his **Chidori** _refused_ to penetrate flesh from another human being.

Just what the hell was going on?

He gazed at the extended hands that were Ulqiorra's, very remorseful of the outcome. He seeked anything that could mean he had a single chance against this foe, almost desperately. Finally, the smoke cleared and a sign from Kami that he was at last getting somewhere appeared before him. On both hands, there was a good amount of blood flowing down the palms of Ulqiorra's pale hands. "Finally."

"Do not rejoice just yet, trash." Ulqiorra wiped his hands against the other and relished the familiar and rare sting of an open wound on his body. Something rare indeed. When was the last time he had bled? He honestly could not recall. "There is something I should probably mention before you dwell on nonexistent hope, Uchiha. As you see me now, I am not using _half_ of my true power."

"You're bluffing..."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke tightened his jaw in search for a lie. A sense of disbelief took his brain for a joyride known as denial seeing nothing that could indicate as such. Not even _half_ of his real power? Bullshit. It had to be. But his eyes showed nothing but the truth, nothing spoke otherwise. If that was true, did that mean Ulqiorra was merely playing with him up to this point? Did he ever _truly_ try to attack him full force? Or was he only using him as a plaything, only meant to amuse him? "Yo-you're lying..."

"Please." Ulqiorra spat, his eyes closing and his words demonstrating a thin line of amusement. "A person such as myself does not dwell in such a useless act. I only speak the truth." Ulqiorra began walking towards Sasuke, his steps far too lazy and uncaring for their situation.

The Jinchūriki's around them stood anxious by the killer intent leaking from the Espada.

"You see this sword here?" Ulqiorra questioned, pointing at the blade dug into the left side of his waist. "This blade is specifically made for that purpose. To seal most of my power in order to move around freely without being detected. As I am now, you are _half_ as powerful as me. If I were to release the seal of this sword, then you would not be able to even _bear_ to stand before me, trash."

Ulqiorra halted a couple feet away from him, an ancient ghost of a sneer on his lips. Sasuke swallowed, and Ulqiorra narrowed his eyes. Faster than Sasuke could blink, Ulqiorra turned his body rightwards, then completely spun himself to the left, detaching his footing from the sand and delivering a butterfly kick to his left cheekbone.

At a speed his Sharingan caught, but his body could not— Sasuke was sent scurrying through the sand, skidding over it like a smooth rock thrown over a calm lake. After several feet of skidding through the hot sand, Sasuke's way was intercepted by a soft pair of pillows that felt quite comfortable on his bruised head.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Sasuke groaned. It seemed his head was currently in between Tsunade's large breasts. The Uchiha clan head removed himself from the embarrassing position with his pride cracked, but partially intact.

He stood upright, his head still spinning by the blow it received. His ground wavered and a few hard breathers seemed to slow the earth's rotation. He could feel blood dripping from his chin, meaning the wounded area where Ulqiorra's attack was received was enough to open an injury. He tsked his tongue and wiped the crimson liquid with his left forearm. Things were reaching uncharted dimensions of annoyance. "About time you got here. I was starting to think I would be saving the world on my own this time."

Tsunade sighed crossing her arms under her exaggeratedly large breasts. Sasuke acting like a spoiled child didn't really surprise her anymore. "We were waiting to see if we would receive any response from the 'Rikudou Sennin'. But it seems we might be on our own after all." Tsunade informed the ANBU commander, the rest of the Kages landing around them.

Ōnoki gave Sasuke a satisfied once over, a small smirk on his face. The cocky boy looked like a couple mountains fell on him. "It seems the Uchiha-boy got his yearly dose of ass whooping."

"Screw you, Ōnoki."

"I'm the Tsuchikage brat, show some respect."

"Tsuchikage of _what_?"

"Enough." The massive muscular man that was the Raikage ordered. "Sasuke, what's our situation?"

Sasuke put his glaring contest with Ōnoki on hold, the scowling Raikage his next target for his Sharingan. "We're outnumbered and outclassed. The Jinchūriki's are at Version Two state, and they're pretty put on trying to kill me, then carve their way to Suna. As I'm sure you heard, and probably _felt_, an explosion took place by a combination of six **Bijū Bombs** fired at me. At the same time."

"Wait." The Kazekage spoke, his expression as emotionless as ever. "What do you mean outnumbered? The scouts reported only seeing _five_ Jinchūriki's heading our way."

"That's where they were wrong." Sasuke insisted. "There are _six_ Jinchūriki's. But... there is someone else with them, someone I've never seen before. His name's Ulqiorra Cifer, he said he was a member of the 'Espada'... whatever the hell that is." Sasuke hardened his gaze on all the Kages, dignifying his next words into a felony degree worry. "He was the one responsible for sending me flying half a kilometer from where we were fighting. With a single kick."

The Kages tightened their resolved and tried to remain stoic. Their true emotions betrayed them, however, when they clutched their fists in worry. They knew Sasuke was the strongest Shinobi they had in their Shinobi Alliance, but they also knew he was never one to exaggerate over an enemy. Especially one to be that strong. They believed he could handle fighting the Jinchūriki's for a certain amount of time as well. But from what his condition told them, either they miscalculated, or Sasuke got cocky over his own abilities. Which again, wouldn't surprise them.

"Let me handle Ulqiorra." Sasuke offered. He took a step back and turned towards the direction where he could clearly see Ulqiorra actually _strolling_ towards them— a melancholic expression on his face, whiles his left hand was once more shoved in his pocket, the Jinchūriki's on all fours loyally walking behind him. "You guys keep the Jinchūriki's at bay, while I find a way to kill this bastard. Someone this powerful cannot be allowed to go back to Madara."

"I see more trash has appeared before me." Ulqiorra proclaimed, a sigh indicating his boredom and frustration. "How annoying. All of you are but flies that do not deserve the life gifted upon you. Come. Let me do this world a favor and slice your necks open to cleanse it of this plague." Ulqiorra disappeared from all of their sights, the Jinchūriki's stopped.

"It is over."

Sasuke felt _fear_ crawl on the surface of his skin, true fear. A feeling of trepidation made its way to the pit of his stomach and he visibly paled hearing Ulqiorra's voice in the middle of them all. Ulqiorra unsheathed his Zanpakuto, and allowed himself a small but still invisible smile. He did not expect to be done with this mission so quickly; all of his targets in one small circle.

_***CLIIIING!***_

The sound of steel repelling steel lingered in the ears of all those present. The power behind Ulqiorra's flat right swing towards Sasuke's neck was intercepted by the unknown shadow of a person using a sword in a two handed guard position. In effect, the sand rose from its slumber and blocked everyone's field of vision with its dusty state. Further concealing the appearance of the person that intervened. Only those who had their blade's crossed could see each other clearly. Aside from them, visibility was zero to all.

For the first time in years, Uqliorra portrayed _true_ surprise seeing _him_ here. "It's _you_...!"


	8. Blond hair

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu Speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

'_Eagle. Diary Entry; Day 1, 1400 hours: Today, Kage-sama ordered an 'Intervention' force of 30 MAROON Shinobi to prepare and head out immediately. Commanded by none other than the Third of Seven Swordsmen. Tch, funny, I'm having trouble considering this my rotten luck, or my stupidly rich one. First of all, out of the various MAROON squads, mine was chosen to 'Intervene' for negotiations among our countries. However, in this time and age, not everyone gets to meet a single one of the Seven Swordsmen. I even had the honor of shaking the man's hand.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day 1, 1600 hours: We just hailed __into the unknown. Me and my team of 30 were sent out in three separate UH-1 Iroquois, or 'Huey' as the rookies nicknamed it. As usual, leaving the Land of the Six Paths' gravitational field made us feel extremely light; the gravity on our planet is almost two times stronger to that of the earth's, after all. Why that is... heh, it's classified intel, even for me. I still don't understand how these damn things can float in the first place. Though if I even attempted to comprehend the logic in which Urahara-sama and Mayuri-sama used to create this machinery, I'd just end up with a big migraine. Even for a tactical genius like myself; it's incomprehensible. Thanks to them, however, we're supposed to arrive to Suna in a days time.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day 1, 1800 Hours: It's been an entire evening of watching nothing but blue. The solemnly pure white clouds, do not suffice as a worthy distraction. It really is rather dull. This big metal bird does not provide much entertainment. My guys keep arguing back and forth, something about the odds of the First of Seven Swordsmen defeating Kage-sama are those of the moon being made of cheese. Fools. They underestimate the First of Seven. Whether it be true or not, I believe my captain could prove to be a worthy advisory for our Lord Kage.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day 2, 0800 hours: We're half way through the Land of Fire. Already, we've stopped six times to refuel the flying platypus. According to the pilot, it requires a combustible liquid to fly... The STEALTH Division really are something else, those bases containing the fuel were really well hidden. As we entered this accursed land, however, the emotions of spite, tension, hate and anger were completely visible on the auras of my men. We all know what occurred to Lord Kage in this god forsaken land, and even I have the desire to make a quick stop and blow a couple buildings or two. Just to relieve some stress. Have them feel a quick taste of what Kage-sama felt during his time in this sorry excuse of a nation.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day 2, 1400 hours: The Third of Seven Swordsmen jumped out of our chopper two hours after we entered Suna. A country of which Kage-sama spoke fondly. Well, at least of its leader. Boar was saying something about that being bull, but who knows. At the end of the day, they're just rumors. I digress, hopefully my wife will not be too conflicted with my sudden departure. I would love to be by her side, but my nation requires my presence, and I will serve patriotically. From what I've heard, Kage-sama handpicks team's to be sent by examining their personal capabilities. So if he thinks I am capable of saving a nation; I shall not fail. No matter the cost.'_

* * *

Eagle, the leader of the 30 man team, closed his black, personal war diary with a shallow thump. He uncrossed his legs, and took a small intake of air. Two days on this thing and he had yet to get accustomed to the sound of the rotor, or the smell of burning chemicals. The man placed his left hand on the handle that kept the safety of the crew in check, thoughtfully wondering of its repercussion. He pressed the pressure button on the back of the handle, and slid it open without remorse.

Immediately, a shower of hot air invaded the lungs of all those within the metal piece of machinery. They all knew what that meant.

Eagle stood up as best he could in the cramped space. The man wore the standard attire for the Rogue of the MAROON Division— a shinobi that took orders solely from the Kage, and the First of Seven Swordsmen. He wore a black Shihakushõ under a black cape, a Zanpakuto with a short handle and black sheath, a bone-white mask that protected his identity, a teeth-like design on the bottom area, and red line markings on the upper left corner. (Ichigo's hollow mask)

His men stood around and behind him, all of them wearing an imitation of his equipment. However, their masks contained distinct animal's with red lining, and a mere katana instead of a Zanpakuto phrased their left side. Eagle pressed the 'send' button hidden on the right side of his mask. A slight buzzing from the device indicated the connection with the similar frequencies. "_This is Eagle. Prepare to disembark the bird. Boar, Rave, do you copy?_"

"_Roger, Boar copies_." Came the immediate answer from the Huey in front of Eagle.

"_Understood, Rave copies_." Came the answer from the one in the opposite direction.

Eagle succumbed his body into the hands of gravity. He spread his arms wide and took the hot air pushing against the openings of his uniform with slight comfort. The HALA (High Altitude Low Activating) jump was of 15,000 feet, more or less. According to the details he received from the sixth base they arrived inside of the Land of Fire, one would die unless he was a Shinobi from this high. Fortunately, they knew, that it wasn't the height that killed you. It was the sudden stop at the bottom.

Eagle flipped backwards, and the blue sky became apparent. Pride interlocked with his adrenaline at the vista. All 30 of his men were right behind him. They truly feared nothing. Thankfully, the heli's were already heading towards the extraction point.

Eagle placed his right hand over his heart, while his left arm soared above his head. An intricate seal ordering positioning around his falling figure. He turned his body to face the nearing sand, his men forming a single straight line with him as the center. He mused how easy it was for them to let gravity take its course, meddling with the thought of where their lost sanity roamed.

"_Activate_."

Thanks to Eagle and his men's quick wits, near perfect chakra control and obsolete seal memory, they were capable of casting Jutsu's with the minority amount of seal's.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa!**" (**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**)

The air Jutsu easily softened their decent by huge margins, the recoil of the Jutsu to blame. The coming sand seemed to slow as his men, including himself, halted their decent towards the forgiving sand.

He landed, and the hot sand sustained his knee from its conquest of gravity. Boar landed to his left, and Rave landed to his right, imitating Eagle's posture. Clearly as the sun above them, Eagle heard the soft thumps of his men landing on the sand. Like a needle landing in a mountain of sand; like true Shinobi.

"_Tac: Full Moon. Boar, take left flank. Rave, take right. I want no mistakes. Let's finish this as instructed; quick and easy. Copy_?"

"_Copy_." Boar answered.

"_Copy_." Rave repeated.

"_Go_." The hushed orders were given, and Boar disappeared to the left flank with ten Shinobi, while Rave took to the right flank with his ten. That left Eagle with his own ten, strictly lined behind him. Eagle stood back up, allowing himself a small, but calm intake of his surroundings. The sand dunes, the wavering mirage of a nonexistent liquid on the bordering edge of his line of sight; it gave this country a truly rustic beauty.

Eagle lifted his left hand with his middle and index finger's extended. He waved them left and right, indicating his men to file a line with he in the center. The Shinobi quickly followed the orders and lined next to him accordingly. "_Stay strong_." Eagle advised, for the enemy was close at hand.

If his Intel was correct, then there should be five companies heading his direct direction. Each consisted of 80, a total of 400 shinobi; Kage-sama bless the STEALTH Division. However, that was not all, there was more, much more. Something he considered a pleasure to deal with.

"Who are you?!"

Eagle and his men turned to see an entire company of Konoha and Suna shinobi, examining his response. But that mattered not. What did, was who were the ones in the lead of this fragile looking company. Had Eagle not been a superbly trained shinobi, he would of chuckled at their posture. Most of them were nervous, sweating, and completely shrouded in visible fear. Something told Eagle that these men and women were informed that they were heading towards their death.

However, those in the front showed no fear. No hesitation danced about in their eyes, no hovering false sense of duty even passed through their features.

"I presume you are what remains of the famous Rookie 12, correct?" Eagle questioned, a massive pillar of blue light rising in the distance.

* * *

Ulqiorra, uncomprehending how _he_ was in front of him at the moment, could only gawk in denial. "Hitsugaya Toshiro huh...? Exactly how are you here... **Edo Tensei** perhaps...?" Ulqiorra detached his blade from the snow haired boy's, his expression turning from interested to bordering delight.

How couldn't it? He was facing off against his junior. A boy prodigy that almost took his place as the candidate for the Seven Swordsmen. If he was here, Ulqiorra was honestly considering going all out. For even their combined forces would be suppressed by the First of Seven Swordsmen; if he was here too, that is.

Toshiro's blade severed the sand's roughness in a powerful swing. In effect, the surrounding sand blew itself into calmness, returning visibility to the surrounding people.

Toshiro stood at the center of the leaders of the Shinobi Alliance. His non-emotive, turquoise eyes emitted the aura of a cold being in boredom, and his Division Captains haori blew with the warmth the natural heating the Land of Wind was famous for. His Zanpakuto, Hyōrinmaru, stood at the ready for a frontal assault. "**_Edo Tensei_**...? Hmph, I am a being brought fully. Meant to succumb scum that deserve not the life they were gifted. Specifically, you, _senpai_... I'd prefer avoid a battle, but the orders of my Kage are... _Unquestionable_."

Ulqiorra took two steps, and brought his blade down on the prodigy with relative strength. His left hand meticulously remained pocketed, and the hold on his blade trembled from the strength being used to attack Toshiro's two handed guard. The sparks perturbing from the grinding of steel danced around their swords and arms like a magnificent exposure of harmless rays of energy.

"Your Kage, you say? Who might this Kage be?" Ulqiorra withdrew his blade once more, only to bring it down onto Toshiro's upper guard with more strength than the previous assault. The sparkles of sand rose with the wave of blue against green chakra. The surrounding Shinobi could only cover their eyes to shield them from both the sand and power pulsing out of each of their crossing of blades.

Toshiro weakened his guard and allowed Ulqiorra to break through, slightly. Enough to bewilder the Espada in the weakened defence, and at such a crucial moment of strength, too. But Toshiro trusted his judgement.

He allowed him to break through to launch a knee to Ulqiorra's midsection, causing the latter to grunt in discomfort. Toshiro fully turned on his left heel in order to gain momentum for his right foot, effectively crushing Ulqiorra's face while the Espada was perturbed. "Guh...!" Ulqiorra was sent spiraling through the air by the clean strike to his face, satisfied by the pain. But he easily flipped back in mid-air to land on both feet. Right in front of the Jinchūriki under his command. "I see you will not speak."

Toshiro was undeterred seeing Ulqiorra wipe away his attack like a minor inconvenience. He knew Ulqiorra's secret as if it was his own. He and Ulqiorra had a past of rivalry upon which he rather not recall. A past that only his close comrades and friends knew. "I see you are using the 'Cursed Blade' seal once more."

Toshiro spat in disgust towards the foe. "Even after death, you do not repent, senpai. I guess, that too is a feat I have always admired of you. However hated, as well. Unlike our Zanpakuto's, which seal our power without retribution of blood. Yours need to slay a human life to keep your power in check."

"And that is why yours are weaker than our's." Ulqiorra persisted. "Our Zanpakuto's are strong enough to suppress our massive power with a single seal. And only those with even more massive power, like Aizen-sama, the Second, and the Third of Seven Espada need a second seal to be contained completely."

Ulqiorra raised a single clenched hand to stop the Jinchuuriki's from moving once more; it seems they were getting impatient. "My power right now is equal to that of your **Shikai** seal. As you are now, you will not be able to hurt me, Hitsugaya."

"Tch." Toshiro scoffed at Ulqiorra's frowned upon logic. Even if what he spoke of was correct, it made it no less dignified. In his current state, he stood no chance against Ulqiorra. For the Espada's power was equivalent to his **Shikai** seal. But that could be easily adjusted.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens..." Toshiro's surroundings crackled with obvious power, and the temperature smoothly declined at a steady rate. A pillar of blue energy swirled towards the sky, darkening and clouding his appearance into that of a demigod called upon the heavens. His turquoise eyes and body carved an image to that of a preclinical explosion.

"HYŌRINMARU!" Toshiro released his **Shikai** seal and Hyōrinmaru flourished into a blue hue. The sand trembled in both power and fear. The petal-like waves of energy swirled above his position. The unanimous glow of the blue aura circled his position like it was naturally attracted to his radiation of blue chakra.

Sasuke and the Kages did their best to shield their eyes from the roaring winds sourcing from the boy like he was the eye of a hurricane. Both confused and astonished that someone so young could muster so much power with a simple call of a name.

Toshiro felt the first seal dislocate itself from his chakra coils at instinct. He felt the rush of power and his blood turning into that of a silken line of untamed adrenaline. His body turned unrigid and his hair seemed more defying of gravity than usual by his body's natural expulsion of chakra.

His eyes were somehow colder, unforgiving, even bored. Constant sparks of countering chakra signatures flared around them, making them even more menacing. The boy breathed in, and exhaled just as widely. Unsurprisingly, breath vapor left his mouth with the exhale.

Now thanks to the release of his **Shikai** seal, his chakra, strength, speed, affinity, and power in general, multiplied itself by various degrees. He could see the blue chakra surrounding his arms, legs and body. Dancing about it like its loving caretaker, with no hint of betrayal or plan to leave and disperse around the atmosphere.

He held Hyōrinmaru on his right hand and glanced at it like a national treasure. Which to him, it was. He considered it a partner that allowed him to move freely without the worry of being detected by the enemy, even by the abilities of sensing shinobi. He considered it a relic that protected and helped him, for it allowed him to be a Shinobi.

Toshiro swung the blade back, carelessly. A thin trail of cold ice followed the tip of the sword, imprinting itself on the sand in the process. The natural Ice Release chakra overflowing over Hyōrinmaru, was supernatural. It was truly unique.

"_Uchiha_ Sasuke, Senju Tsunade, A, Ōnoki, Sabaku no Gaara. My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Third of Seven Swordsmen. My orders from my lord were to not to let any of you perish this day. And although I'd rather keep this fight between me and my senpai, it is unlikely, for he has us outnumbered. I will need your assistance against the Jinchūriki. But whatever you do, stay away from our loca-"

"Intelligent as ever, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Ulqiorra interrupted, his composure refusing to show any signs of being impressed by Toshiro's exposition of power. "You are correct. Do not believe that just because you arrived, I am going to turn on my heel and fail my assignment. Quite the contrary, really. Now I will have the pleasure of taking your life _again_..." Ulqiorra breathed a single take of the cold air that overpowered the dry ecosystem, and let loose the _full_ potential of his current state run wild. '_No more need to hold back..._'

The power of the Fifth of Seven Espada burst into a _literal_ explosion of pure, condensed energy. The unstable ground below him spread from the man's location by the wave of evil power that it was assaulted with, as if fear was somehow inhibited into the lifeless sand by the oppressing feeling of Ulqiorra's chakra spreading across the desert like a rare rain.

His power reached its maximum in his current form, and for once, he felt at ease. Ulqiorra's green chakra swirled around his body ceremoniously. The look of a being who sought uncontrollable power, and found it by turning his heart dark, following his twisted wake.

"Well then," Ulqiorra started. "I see you have improved since our first encounter from long ago. However, if this is all, then I suggest releasing your **_Bankai_** seal. For you will not be able to harm me with that pathe-"

Toshiro disappeared from sight. In the blink of an eye, Ulqiorra's chest was sliced open by Hyōrinmaru. A clean slice starting from his right hip to his left shoulder. Ulqiorra's eyes actually widened in astonishment, unbelieving that the Swordsman had actually cut through his **Hierro**. A condensation of an Espada's chakra, distorting a steel-hard skin strong enough to make almost every attack impervious against the users flesh. A powerful Jutsu only capable of being used with near perfect chakra control. "Wha-...?!"

"Remember the first rule you forced onto me, _senpai_?" Toshiro asked, his eyes as cold as the atmosphere around them. "_Never_, underestimate a _single_ opponent. Even if you have fought that same enemy a _hundred_ time's." Toshiro's blade remained pointed towards the sky, the blood of his senpai in a drift between gravity and momentum. "You just have... _Ulqiorra_." Toshiro twisted his wrist and the blade obeyed. He brought it down and aimed for Ulqiorra's chest once more, but the latter intercepted with his own blade, crossing them.

Ulqiorra was impressed. No, he was _flabbergasted_. Hundreds of years ago, Toshiro was incapable of even _scratching_ his skin with that same blade. And back then he considered himself weak. Now that he had the 'Cursed Blades' seal as the Seven Swordsmen called them, his power was surely twice as then. This could only mean that whoever this 'Kage' was, knew well how to nourish his Shinobi's strength. "Just what I would expect from a boy genius who was _banished_ by his clan."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes; that was uncalled for. He took a step back to try and catch Ulqiorra off guard, but the Espada rarely fell for the same trick twice. Ulqiorra jumped back into the middle of the Jinchūriki's, his blade prepped. "Go." Ulqiorra muttered, deciding to take his given advantage.

* * *

The Kage's and Sasuke could only watch at the spectacle, Sasuke especially. A few moments ago, he was getting his ass handed to him, like a Genin fighting against a Sannin. The next, however, a stranger suddenly saves his neck -quite literally, too-, and starts cutting Ulqiorra like a paper doll. Something was for certain. This Toshiro guy was someone who held _immense_ power. Such great power, in fact, that every time he swung his blue, aura covered blade, a thin trail of ice followed the tip like a magnet attracting a nail.

His moves were refined and coordinated. His grace made it look easy, but there was more to it; his Sharingan told him so. Every move was calculated, every swing was perfection, every single intake of breath was taken into equation. Every finger he placed on the handle was overseen to balance the blade like a true master. His chakra was _monstrous_ and oppressing, his presence was intimidating, his eyes were unforgiving, his blue flowing aura demonstrated power, and his sword was elusive to the fundamental nature of reality by its glowing complexion.

But one did not need the Sharingan to see what's in front of them, he could see on the faces of the Kage's that he was not alone with these feelings. This overwhelming feeling of respect and fear in prefect balance was attached to them like a second skin.

The clear question that came by seeing this man trading blades with Ulqiorra, a Shinobi even Sasuke couldn't handle, was if a subordinate of the legendary Rikudō Sennin was _this_ strong. Then exactly how strong was _he_?

"Sasuke! MOVE!"

Toshiro glanced towards Sasuke, a cold smirk on his lips. He could sense something falling from the skies at a _magnificent_ speed. A speed even _he_ would never dare challenge. The Uchiha had nothing to worry.

The Kage's ran towards the dazed Sasuke, frantically. If those attacks connected, he was done for.

Sasuke was brought out of his internal musing by Tsunade's voice. Only to see all six of the Jinchūriki's with their fists extended towards him. Time seemed to slow as the red and black chakra covered fists neared him. Not until they were a mere ten feet in front of him did the revelation dawn on him.

"Oh shit..."

He knew better than anyone, that those attacks, should they connect, would be fatal.

Sasuke blinked, his Mangekyõ Sharingan eyes flaring in self defense. Instantly, a figure wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat, flickered into existence with a speed defying the laws of the known universe. The sand rose as the figures legs met the ground. His aura was commanding and superior to anything the Uchiha had ever witnessed in his life before. The figure had his left hand obscured in one of his pockets, while his right arm was outstretched towards the nearing Jinchūriki's in a lazy fashion.

The jet black coat flowed in the wind majestically, like a mystical creature out of a legend from folktale. His outstretched arm seemed to radiate energy thick enough to materialize into purple, flame-like chakra. For some unknown reason, Sasuke could feel that the man's eyes were coated with the same substance that dignified power and life.

Finally, his eyes reached the top of the figure, and his knees were overwhelmed by a sudden wave of weakness seeing a long mess of blond hair, triggering long and old memories of a dead teen who sported the same color and thickness.

"Hopeless as ever... Sasuke..."

The figure muttered a couple words, and the fine hairs on his neck stood on edge. For the first time in years, Sasuke found himself incapable of drawing in a breath.

"**Shinra**..."

Sasuke dropped to his knees, the air around him somehow turning into some unbearable mutation of oxygen.

"**Tensei**..."


	9. Surreal power

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"**Shinra**..."

Sasuke dropped to his knees, the surrounding oxygen mutating into something more.

"**Tensei**..."

The wind whistled, crying in desperation. The sand bristled, falling still before all eyes. The air withdrew, thinning the amount of oxygen within the desert. The world came to a standstill, oppressed by the intensity of the purple flame-like chakra enveloping Naruto's arm. The combination of his chakra and the execution of the Jutsu, _dwarfed_ any other chakra signature within a ten mile radius.

The visible chakra about Toshiro vanished, its enormous counterpart forcing submission among its kind. As if bowing in respects to the power that brought people together, lands into a single nation, and power into a new border of god-like measure; only trespassed by the being in question.

The Kage's watched in awe. The responding surroundings stopped all movement. As if time itself came to a halt, just to witness the extent of a power no human being should be worthy or capable of wielding over their mortal bodies.

Ulqiorra held surprise over his face, inspecting the mysterious warrior holding reality itself still. He could see the atom-size sand particles balancing themselves in front of his eyes. How the terrain seemed in tune to see the result of this sudden halt and combination of energies never before witnessed on the face of the earth. Up to the point that had him wondering if the brink of reality and illusion had been breached.

Sasuke was too close to the source of this great power. In turn, it constricted his movements limited. As he lay sitting on his heels, looking up at who was undoubtedly the blond boy he once knew, the one he considered a brother until he betrayed his friendship by shoving a **Chidori** through his chest, the one bent on going through hell and back just to get him back to his senses. He wondered, should he be crying in joy? Or reprimand him for making them think he was dead in the first place?

But was it really him? This, _man_ before him, held the eyes that only one in a million Uchiha's could develop. That technique, which held all in place, was reserved for the all powerful Rinnegan, and it was his Sharingan who cried hysterically in grievance. For his aura was similar to the one they called Pein, but the aura of the former Rinnegan wielder was nowhere _near_ the size the one surrounding Naruto.

Naruto released, and the wave of gravitational push was relentless. His right hand disintegrated the sand flowing in front of him like it was a gas. The fists of the Jinchūriki's were pressed with immense force. The chakra around them wavered in and out of existence as the wave advanced, with no sign of stopping. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Toshiro, and the latter nodded understanding.

Toshiro jumped high, flipping back and twirling his waist. All in order to land behind Naruto's left with the utmost agility and elegance. He sheathed his sword, and his **Shikai** seal once more restricted his coils.

The whistling of Naruto's **Shinra Tensei** continued, and the Jinchūriki's kept skidding over the sand like they were spare shrapnel from a much more aggressive explosion.

Ulqiorra scoffed, his blade coming down at the exact second the wave of gravity reached him. The Jinchūriki's literally flew by his side like ragged doll's. For a moment, he held his ground, but quickly he noticed the futile attempt.

"This... is... IMPOSSIBLE!"

He was overcome by the wave of pure power, in wonder to its nature. He was launched back along with the Jinchūriki's, unable to admit that a simple Jutsu like this could overpower _him_ in such a state.

After much hassle, Ulqiorra stabbed his blade down in the sand without holding any of his strength. He came to an abrupt stop in his unwanted flight, by sheer perseverance. Several time's he had tried to overpower the malicious feel, several times he had tried to desist the natural push of the Jutsu, but his body _refused_ outright. Every time he tried to fight back, it was like trying to stop the earths natural rotation. The inexplicable power, the feeling of inferiority, the feeling of dread and vulnerability. It reminded him of his youth.

It _sickened_ him.

When he was young, he was nobody. He roamed the street's of Kiri like a wild cat in search for scraps to suffice its hunger. He was a man who sought peace and care for all, and would never hurt those that did not harm him. But as time passed, his naive sight of the world matured, and the cruel reality was served to him accordingly. He wanted nothing to do with it.

'_Why bother...?_' He thought. Why bother with a world so selfish and cold. Void of love and unprecedented hate for the other. Power... power was what kept it all in balance. Power was what drew those into the right way; the only way.

So when he was presented with the opportunity to become the first generation of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist, how could he ever hope to decline? His chakra was extravagant and thick. Like no other in the tests for candidates.

From five year's old he had killed, from nine year's old he had tortured, and from twelve he was forced to rape a sixteen year old girl that had stolen from a merchant. To _grow up_, they had said. The cruel reality of life in the Bloody Mist. By the ending point of the Bloodline Purges, he had killed ten's of thousand's, tortured thousand's, and raped hundred's. Male and female.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted power, and he sought more.

But in exchange of what?

Exactly where did his innocence disappear to?

Did he ever have one in the first place?

He couldn't remember. He didn't _want_ to remember.

Aizen, he saved him from that hell. The day he left Kiri, was the day he and the rest of the candidate Swordsmen became the Espada. The liberators of the land, no matter the means. He had sold his soul to the devil for more power, for _much_ more; and he would never regret it. There was no point.

Ulqiorra drew the blade from the sand, clean and brilliant. He pointed it towards the direction Naruto and Toshiro stared back. His mind was made. He would die if it meant he could finish off whoever this bastard was. "Enclose-"

"Kage-sama!" Toshiro warned, his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"No." Naruto intervened, shaking his head to not interfere.

"Murciela-"

"Enough." A tall man grasped Ulqiorra's wrist, in a commanding manner that showed superiority. Ulqiorra's piercing gaze snapped to his right. There stood his master and saviour, Sōsuke Aizen. Ulqiorra, begrudgingly softened the hold on his Zanpakuto. Aizen was surprised he did it in such a reluctant way; it was interesting to see him so flustered and showing emotion.

"Aizen-sama. I request you let me handle these _pests_."

"Denied." Aizen flatly responded, his facial expression showing no desire for opposition. Ulqiorra grit his teeth, but stood down. He took a step behind Aizen, roughly sheathing his Zanpakuto. "You must calm yourself, Ulqiorra." Aizen advised.

It was a first seeing the emotionless of them all so flustered, so bloodthirsty. The veins on his arms were pulsing by the desire to tear them apart. To beat them within an inch of their life and finish them off without mercy. These knew opponents would certainly be trouble, especially the blond in the middle. "Greetings. My name is Sōsuke Aizen, the First of Seven Espada. It is a _pleasure_ to deal with your acquaintance."

Toshiro felt his anger blaze into a new innovating level. Aizen bowed to his Lord in a fashion that seemed almost mocking; his left arm behind him and his right arm over his esophagus. It irked him to stab Hyōrinmaru through the man's throat. However, he was taken aback when his Lord imitated the mans bow.

"Likewise. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Shodaime Kage of the Land of the Six Paths. I've heard alot about you from my Swordsmen, Sōsuke-san."

"Kage-sama!" Ichigo arrived in the same fashion Naruto descended to the battlefield, brimming with the authority of a noble. Shunsui landed next to Ichigo, as did Kenpachi next to Shunsui. Byakuya landed next to Toshiro, Urahara landed next to Byakuya, and finally, Yoruichi landed next to Urahara, her impeding figure as exquisite as ever.

The Seven Swordsmen of Uzumaki Naruto stood at his sides, foregoing and ready for anything, serving as the metaphorical pillars for Naruto's dominance over anything he wished. "Aizen..."

"My, my... If it isn't my old friends, the Seven Swordsmen. How appropriate of you all being here at such a crucial time for this war." Aizen chuckled dryly, the Swordsmen tensing at the sass. "But do not get ahead of yourselves. I did not come alone either..."

A miniature sonic boom roared through the desert. The Second of Seven Espada, Gin Ichimaru. The Third of Seven Espada, Kaname Tōsen. The Fifth of Seven Espada, who was there before all, Ulqiorra Cifer. The Sixth of Seven Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. The Seventh of Seven Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Aizen's men stood by him, their white clothing branding them as the Espada that fought for their philosophical point of view. Their abilities and power was suppressed by the Zanpakuto strapped to their sides. But the pressure around their surreal power was felt like an impeding time bomb, set to go off at a call for blood. The vision of them bended light like a distant mirage, capable of twisting the space and terrain in which they stood on by their sheer presence.

"What do you intend to do, Aizen?" Ichigo asked, a perfectly calculated amount of threat in his tone. "We have you outnumbered and outclassed. If you expect us to leave you in your merry way, you're more naive than what your fathom ideology brings to the world." Ichigo placed a strong grip on the blade strapped to his back, his eyes narrowing for effect.

"Please," Aizen raised a calm hand, head tilted to one side. "You underestimate me, Kurosaki Ichigo. You know well I am much more than a buffoon of great strength. Unlike you, I might add." Aizen's constant smile grew at Ichigo's frown. "As you can see, my Fourth of Seven Espada is not present. And that is because he is currently, _watching_ over your men a few miles from here. With order's to terminate every single one of them, should a battle ensue here."

Ichigo took a step forward. "You basta-"

"Ichigo, enough." Naruto ordered, his hands pocketed. "Tell me, Sōsuke-san," Naruto started walking towards Aizen, his steps dignified and full of control, while the latter imitated the Kage. Naruto's Swordsmen followed, and so did Aizen's Espada, intent on keeping their leader's safe in the hands of fortune. "Exactly what are you planning?" The blond questioned, his pace showing no real concern in the outside.

Aizen kept walking, his white coat overcome by the constant waving of the hot air in the atmosphere. His appearance was cool and the tips of his hair clashed against his forehead. "If you must know, Uzumaki-san. Our plan's are to take the world and quench its thirst for blood. That is the only way to commend peace in a world torn by war. To do that, we will need what is _inside_ of you."

"That isn't true peace; its elitism." Naruto responded, his own black coat unable to remain still by the winds assaulting it. His blond locks of hair stood stable but rustic, with every air molecule enhanced to tune his appearance. "You plan to use strength to try and bring all those below you, oppress every nation into your own twisted way of peace."

"Then tell me," Aizen added. "What form of peace will the people willingly accept? As far as I see it, people will never understand each other like proper human beings."

"You never know until you try, _Aizen_." Naruto persisted. His own country being a good example of that.

They stopped.

Tōsen disappeared from sight, his destination— Naruto's throat. Kenpachi immediately followed. Both appeared in the middle of both group's, the point of each other's blade to the other's throat, a small trickle of blood flowing down the steel like a steady, newborn stream. "The hell ya think you goin', Tōsen? You won't be gettin' to the blond any time soon, shit for brains."

Tōsen remained appropriately calm. "That man disrespected Aizen-sama. He must be dealt with." Tōsen pressed forward on Kenpachi's throat, the latter copied. Both remained immobile from their mortal positions.

"Over ma' dead body. The asshole over there's the one comin' here acting all hot and shit. So back the fuck off." Kenpachi's thirst for blood followed a thick line of killer intent, almost instantly. Their constant threat caused the blades to grind against the other. They had enough, and regressed to their previous positions.

The Espada increased their chakra concentration, as did the Swordsmen. The sense of grief and dismay spread itself around the sand dunes like a physical coating of the fabric itself. Naruto and Aizen merely stared back, interested. Daring the other to make a move.

The chakra turned into something else, however, when Naruto himself started leaking his own chakra into the game.

'_What in the FUCK_...?!' Grimmjow mused hotly.

'_Holy shit..._' Nnoitra coursed.

'_My, my... How interesting..._' Gin observed.

Naruto's Rinnegan eyes glimmered with audacity. The wind started picking and his chakra took on a life of its own. It turned from a steady stream, to a fiery ensnaring of purple flames obscuring his body. It was like he was suddenly set aflame while covered by the liquid that allowed the machine's of his people to fly. The Swordsmen observed wearily, while most of the Espada resisted the temptation to cower before him. Their sealed bodies were overwhelmed by the sheer force pushing them like a repellent against small insects.

A steady flowing of lightning danced around Naruto's legendary eyes, and the world seemed to distort around him in an inexplicable fashion. Something completely alien to the Swordsmen and the Espada alike. Naruto released his grasp on the power and allowed himself to calm the surrounding auras, until they slowly disappeared from existence. "I hope you tell _Madara_ I'll be seeing him soon."

The Swordsmen felt a great sense of relief seeing Naruto lower his power, meaning he was in control. The blond had practically released his **Shikai** seal.

He turned and began his walk towards Sasuke and the rest of the Kage's. The Swordsmen turned on their heels and began accompanying their Lord back to his duty's.

"It will be my pleasure." Aizen turned, fond of the idea of returning to his land. Who would of known he'd be proven right. There _was_ a missing player in this magnificent game of high-class chess. Even for him, he astounded himself by his intellect.

The shallow attempts to counterattack by Konoha, the Kage's in one place, the slowly declining rate of their attempts to fight back, and the way they avoided to purposely confront their troops. All of these were signs of a plan, and he stood correct once more. They were searching for aid. And by the Jinchūriki of the _Kyūbi_ no less.

"Why didn't we attack, Aizen-sama? It was the perfect opportunity with all of us together." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asked by sheer curiosity.

Aizen shook his head— how naive. "Don't be so rash, Grimmjow. This is a game of minds, and brute strength will get you nowhere. The Jinchūriki sees this as well. Which is why I had the upper hand by sending Starrk after his troops... At least this time. Had we started an all out fight, we would be outnumbered, and without Madara, outclassed. Yes, we would of killed most of the Kage's, but we would've resulted heavily downsized as well."

Yes, he outsmarted him this time, but never did he consider it would be easy to do so again. He caught him off guard, but next time the blond would take precautions. A new head had entered the game, a powerful one. _Maybe_ on par with _him_...

* * *

Sasuke could see... No, _feel_ Naruto's power from the area distancing them. His aura was magnificent, and the way those Swordsmen surrounded the blond, who were surely comrade's of that Toshiro guy, made it clear that he was the leader. Meaning _he_ was the Rikudō Sennin. _He_ was the leader of the rumored planet in the atmosphere. _He_ was wielding _the _Rinnegan— the most powerful of Dojutsu's. Even more powerful than his own. It was too much for the once rogue Uchiha, there was so much he wanted to know.

"_Uchiha_, Godaime, Tsuchikage, Raikage, Kazekage. I'm sure you all know who I am, so there's no need for introductions. As you might of guessed," Naruto began, stopping before them. His Swordsmen also stopped in a horizontal line behind him. "_I_ am the Rikudō Sennin, and leader of the Land of the Six Paths. Kage of the Village Hidden in the Planet." Naruto announced, his eyes as cold as winter.

The Kage's, and especially Sasuke and Tsunade, could only gawk in hidden astonishment. The blond addressed them like they were strangers he met in the street, then dismissed without asking their names. Tsunade wanted to hug him, her pouring eyes said so. While Sasuke wanted to, ironically, shove a **Chidori** through his chest for acting as such.

Tsunade ruled up her resolve and took a step forward. "Naruto, how are you...?"

Naruto turned to Tsunade, narrowly. A flat look told her he didn't want _anything_ to do with the conversation she was about to initiate. "This is no time for sentimentaly, Tsunade." Naruto monotonously advised.

There were many mixed feelings in Naruto. He was happy to have them before his guard, yes. But the resentment over having Sasuke somehow back in the Leaf, Tsunade's incapability of doing anything for him back _then_, still creeped around in his heart. He knew it was egotistic to think that way, but he couldn't help it. Not when he suffered as much as he did.

On the other hand, this was business. Therefore, he would treat it as such.

"I advise we head to Suna for our, _negotiations_." Obviously, Naruto had many plans for that. The dull glint in his eyes said so. "But before that, we need to make a quick stop a few miles from here. Byakuya."

"Hai, Kage-sama." The head of the Kuchiki clan raised his hand, pressing something on his right ear. He quietly muttered something, and nodded towards his Kage.

After a minute or so, nothing occurred. But after a while, some sort of machinery started descending upon them from the very sky. Three vehicle's came into view. A completely black reigned the front, and two green one's escorted the latter. The non-local shinobi from the Land of the Six Paths, watched in wonder how these 'things' were somehow capable of flight. For the first time, it awoke their natural curiosity, causing them to muse how far human endeavor has come.

The three landed a little ways off, and Naruto made his way towards the machines, the Swordsmen in tow. "Keep your head's down if you can't handle it!" The Kage screamed over the whistling of the rotor.

The Kage's didn't want to embarrass themselves or offend the man in any way, so they followed loyally without question.

The Swordsmen stopped in front of the entrance to the black heli in a double line, facing each other. They bowed, and Naruto made his way through the middle. Ichigo opened the doorway, as was his duty. Naruto sat inside the Huey with his legs crossed with little to no care. All the Swordsmen flickered away to get inside their own vehicle's. Ichigo, however, was in charge of Naruto himself, so he remained.

Without question, and begrudgingly, little fear, Sasuke and the Kage's adjusted themselves in the cramped space. However, when Sasuke tried to sit next to Naruto, Ichigo quickly intervened by shaking his head. Sasuke got the hint, and went around the contraption without a single thought of it. Ichigo stepped in and sat next to Naruto, who smirked at the man. Sitting next to him wasn't a necessary regulation. Comes to show that even his Swordsmen were not happy with helping out the people that hurt him.

"_Let's go_." Ichigo ordered.

The Royal Pilot's in charge of driving the Kage's heli, were wise enough to follow the First of Seven's order. Ichigo closed the doorway and sunk back into his seat, the arms over his chest imitating Naruto's own. Both were much like the other, but neither much cared to be in a war that was considered unnecessary. However, neither was stupid. Both knew that if they didn't act now, it could later reach their own home.

"_You didn't have to sit next to me, Ichigo. I can handle being with these people_." Naruto's voice came to life through the line connecting the Seven Swordsmen. "_If anything, I'm surprised; going as far as giving Sasuke a silent but dangerous threat_."

"_Shut it_," Ichigo uttered. "_I don't like these bastards, and I can tell you have something against them. It's better to lay off from getting you alone at the moment. I know well of your lack of patience in these type of situations. I don't want you making a mistake you'll later regret_."

"_Hoooo... so he even sat next to ya huh...?_" Kenpachi hummed, the grin on his lips practically sparkling though the frequency. "_I didn't know you were his babysitter, Ichigo. Maybe these times of war've already softened ya ta' some extent, huh..._?"

"_Please stop using this line to fool around..._" Toshiro sighed for effect. "_This is a private line only meant for Kage-sama to send out his order's. Kenpachi-taicho, please stop it. Kurosaki-taicho, grow up_."

Ichigo grumbled, his hand reeling away from the send button on the earpiece planted on his right ear.

"_Aww... that is shooo cute, Ichigo. Maybe you can hold his hand while he gets off the heli hmmm...? Or would you like to act as my babysitter, too...?_" Yoruichi added, her own twisted teasing coming next.

"_Eeeeehh, but Yoruichi-saaaan,_" Urahara whined. "_You promised I was the only one allowed to role play wi-OW! KIDDING, I'M KIDDING!_"

Naruto chuckled, smiling fondly at the screams of Urahara. He gave Ichigo a thankful nod. He was right, this was no time to meddle with buried pains. There would be time for that later, when they were done with the Intervention. He knew Ichigo was trying to protect him, and he was thankful. But even the Seven Swordsmen were incapable of stopping the inevitable arguments with the Rookies and Konoha.

* * *

"Who _are_ you?" Hinata asked dangerously low, her right hand heading for the handle of the Tantō strapped to her back. These strangers were odd, and very suspicious. While her gut was trying to tell her to stand down, her rational mind was warning her to press forward.

"Please," Eagle raised his hand's and demonstrated he was no threat to them, which noticeably helped in calming down the group. Except the female ANBU sporting the white bird mask. She really looked like a tigress about to pounce on her prey. "I mean no harm. However, I cannot tell you who I am, not yet. Those were my order's. Knowing that I am not your enemy should suffice."

"Not me," Hinata unsheathed her blade, charging first, ignoring the protests of the Rookies, who looked undecided of what to do. She swung her blade over Eagle's head, and the latter bent back to fully avoid the sharp end of it, elegantly. Again he dodged by taking a step back, avoiding the two handed lunge to his chest.

Eagle was impressed. For whatever reason that this woman was attacking him, either to test herself against a powerful opponent, or her real doubt of him; she had the potential to move in an exceedingly fluent manner. But there was more; she was exhausted, he could tell. As she was now, she stood no chance against him. "_Hold your ground_." Eagle ordered through the radio. He would handle this personally.

His men, who did not move from their line remained firm and rooted to their positions, their hand's grasped behind them. Interfere? They thought, almost laughing. What for? There was no way their leader could possibly lose against such a tired looking opponent. Especially since they were familiar with the man's capabilities.

Eagle watched the girl. She turned her feminine body, swiftly bringing her blade horizontally, an attempt to try and slice his chest. Eagle would have none of that, though. The man turned, jumping, his left heel kicking her wrist with enough strength to force her to let go of the blade. In mid-air, He followed up with his right foot and clashed with her mask, shattering it like glass in an instant.

Hinata's gorgeous, albeit stunned face, was revealed. Eagle took this moment of freezing to his advantage. The leader of the MAROON team unsheathed his blade, his left hand twirling it into a reverse grip. He disappeared from Hinata's Byakugan eyes and appeared behind her, his blade pressed against her smooth neck.

The world seemed to grow silent for a second, the mans actions settling in.

Eagle would admit that he had never seen such a bestowed beauty in his life. However his wife, was an exception, of course; no woman was as beautiful as her. This woman though, gave an air of a cold beauty born once every few hundred years. A delicate flower that smelled of lavender and cinnamon; a true seldom delicacy. If anything, he felt horrible for trying to break the subtle air of beauty that naturally surrounded her. His blade against the fragile skin on her neck ached his reasoning. But he considered it a necessity; she was as wild as she was beautiful.

"Now you see; had I been an enemy, you would be dead. Please hold yourself back. The true enemy is upon us..." The man removed his blade and sheathed it once more. Hinata did her best to remain emotionless, heading to pick up her own.

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura and Kiba watched as Hinata was _outclassed_ by a shinobi which had yet to be identified.

"That was... interesting..." Kiba spoke offhand.

"Interesting?" Shikamaru scoffed. "Hinata's one of the strongest among us, and she was owned by this guy like a Genin trying to fight a Jōnin." Simply put, Shikamaruu was smart. On much more thorough terms, however, he was considered a genius. Even amongs the Nara clan standards. His IQ was off the charts, but his lazy attitude held him back from the potential that he so dearly knew he had.

His father had told him various times, that had he been active as he was smart, Konoha would come into a new era of technological advances. When Shikamaru asked his father why _he_ didn't try, he responded it to be too troublesome.

"Hinata-sama was much too rash." Neji observed.

"Rash?" Tenten deadpanned. "She practically _jumped_ on him like a puppy seeing her master returning through the door."

"You are quite incorrect, Tenten." Lee intervened. "I believe Hinata-san was trying to prove herself and fight an opponent like the youthful fiend she IS! YOSH! Well done, Hinata-san! You inspired my drained flames of youth to reach for higher levels!"

"Chill, Lee." Ino suggested. "If you somehow get more 'youthfulness' in ya, you'll turn into a baby. Tenten will have to be the mom."

"INO! Do you realize of the horrors you prophesies?!" Tenten demanded.

"May I have your attention please." Eagle interrupted. They were _really_ getting off topic here. "_This is Eagle. Status, Boar, Rave_."

"_This is Boar_." Came the immediate answer into Eagle's ear. "_Schedule is progressing fondly. However, I advise we take precaution. I'm sensing unwanted hostility from an unknown source. Probable VIP of higher status in the dark_."

"_This is Rave_." The radio came crackling once more. "_Boar speaks truthfully, on right flank I sense a great disturbance. Don't know what the shit it is, but it's undoubtedly Swordsmen level. Orders_?"

"_Understood, keep as advised. VIP will remain hidden unless sought out after. Otherwise, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Understood_?"

"_Copy_." Boar affirmed.

"_Copy_." Rave repeated.

That was _definitely_ not good. A shinobi like that could not be fought head on. At least, not with their numbers. Eagle suppressed an annoyed groan. He knew nothing ever went as planned, but even this was overdoing it by alot. "All of you, continue as ordered."

Immediately, all of his men disappeared from sight.

"Now then, as you know, there's a certain amount of enemy shinobi hea-" Eagle froze. A cold chill ran down his body, one of psychotic degree. He gulped, turning towards the direction where a _massive_ amount of power was being exerted.

Eagle sensed the Third of Seven's power, but that was a few minutes ago, and the Shinobi in front of him had not reacted much to it. Apparently, they thought it was their Kage's and the Jinchūriki's starting to fight. However this... it was incomparable to the Third of Seven. This was on a whole other level of an oppressing feeling. In the distance, he could see how the sky was tainted purple. How it distorted his line of sight by its intensity.

It was miles away, yet it could be seen and felt like it was right in front of him. If he had to guess, then it _had_ to be the power of his Kage. There's no way any other living being could posses such a surge of power, not when he could feel his left hand trembling in alarm.

His gaze went for his temporary comrades. They were shivering, like the desert air had become as cold as the mountains of Osaka during winter. The Rookies looked unnerved and visibly struggling to stand unmoved by the excess in bloodlust.

As the wave kept washing over them like a thick sheet of frozen air, Eagle tried to remain uprooted. But he couldn't say the same for the Shinobi that were behind the Rookies. Most looked ready to give up and surrender, without even letting the fight begin. What kept them, he wondered. Then it came clear; they were gaining courage from the Rookies. They were all good leaders, he could tell by the way they inspired their own men.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of tortures suppression, the wave ceased and they all regained the ability to think logically. Like a feeling of liberation washed all over them. "Alright, looks like Kage-sama has given me permission to continue and tell you who we are." Eagle informed, his voice lacking any substance, like usual. "We are Shinobi sent by the Kage of the Land of the Six Paths. And as such, we were ordered to terminate five companies of Kumo Shinobi heading this way."

"Wait, that was your _Kage_?!" Kiba asked in freight. "What the hell _is_ he?! I've never felt such an overwhelming amount of power!"

"Yeah," Sakura rubbed her arms in an attempt to try and decrease the goosebumps overtaking them. "It was like a second skin of pure ice clinging to my body."

Hinata was speechless. She wasn't able to comprehend how so much power could source from a single being. After Naruto's death, she had trained like never before and sought after the hidden potential deep inside her. After much to overcome, she awakened it and came to understand the extent of her abilities. Which were considered more than impressive by the Leaf Village. But here came a shinobi out of nowhere, and defeated her with so much as little effort.

Then, a minute after, a mind-boggling source of power becomes apparent in the distance. Something completely undermining the logic in which her brain processes combat level.

Something was for certain, she had to meet this 'Kage' face to face. Someone so strong could help her gain even more power, and that was one thing she would do anything for. "I want to meet this Kage of yours, Eagle-san."

Eagle inspected the girl, carefully. He nodded in response. "In due time." Eagle turned, the incoming foes starting to outline themselves in the distance. Hundred's of Kumo Shinobi were storming down a sand dune the size of a small mountain. Like small ants they trekked downwards, running. Perfect, all according to plan. Boar and Rave's Genjutsu seemed to of worked. They were crawling down the mountain of sand he specifically required for the Full Moon.

"_Boar, Rave. Do it_." An explosion held the tension on hold. Eagle watched in satisfaction as the top of the sand mountain was blown right off. Super Explosive Tag's meant to go off like a chain reaction. In effect, the sand dune came down like a miniature avalanche over all the Shinobi in view. "Come on, let's move!" Eagle ran, expectant of the results. If he was lucky, their number's were roughly sliced to a quarter of what they originally were.

"Holy shit."

"No way..."

"Incredible..."

"_Impossible_..."

The shinobi behind the Rogue picked their jaws from the sand, quickly realizing Eagle was almost out of sight. It was fascinating how this 'Eagle' guy was capable of eradicating five companies of shinobi like they were nothing— by using first class tactics instead of head-on attacks. But they knew well there were bound to be some survivors from the avalanche. They would have to slice their necks before they regained their bearings.

Quickly reaching the area, a few things became apparent. For one, thirty of Eagle's men were there, various bodies at their feet. Secondly, the stench of blood roamed like the natural heat, and the foul taste of iron danced about in their taste bud's.

"Form." Eagle muttered. His men instantaneously lined, facing them. "Report."

"Sir," Boar and Rave stepped up from the middle of the line. "Full Moon went as planned. A few survivors dug their way up and were dealt with. Mission complete." Boar finished, his cool voice lacking any hint of emotion.

Something was roaming around in the minds of every Shinobi that wasn't from the Land of the Six Paths; fear. Very powerful and _unending_ fear. What these Shinobi pulled off, was nothing short of amazing and genius tactical warfare, and it would take weeks of planning ahead to pull off. But as they demonstrated, it took but a few minutes of observing the terrain in which they were in to come up with a strategy.

A single strategy to destroy a greater force of enemies by sheer brilliance. Just who the hell were these people? But more importantly, who was their leader?

"Well, shit... Aizen-sama ain't gunna be happy about this."

All heads turned to a voice coming from a small sand dune. There sat a lazy looking man, with equally lazy eyes. He wore white clothing, and had a sword strapped to his side. While his appearance said he was lazy and laid back, his aura spoke of someone with immense power. "Hi y'all... name's Coyote Starrk, Fourth of Seven Espada." The man waved and stood back up to his full stature.

"Shit...!" Eagle cursed and unsheathed his sword. His men quickly followed his example and stood around him, their respective stances in place. He didn't even _sense_ him. "Coyote Starrk huh...? You're in our record's as a freighting enemy, Starrk-san. What is your purpose here?" Eagle asked, carefully. He hoped it wasn't to kill them, because if that was the case, things could turn complicated.

"Well..." Starrk swung his body from side to side, initiating a few stretches. He considered it a great effort to return mobility into his stoic limbs. "I'm supposed to kill you all... I _think_... I'm not even sure, but I think that's my reason for being here." Starrk answered, scratching the back of his head, his eyes closed just for the hell of being lazy. "Now then. Let's begin, shall we...?"

"Sir." Boar advised.

"I know." Eagle responded. There was no need to say it, he could practically _taste_ the power oozing off of this man. "All of you, stay back, that's an order. Rookies," he locked gazes with them all, but he lingered more with Shikamaru. "I need your assistance, please. The rest of you, stay put. Boar, Rave, keep close to me." His men stood back without question, and the Rookies went to stand beside Eagle and his two men.

If he played it this way, Eagle knew casualties would decrease, but so would the chances of not getting killed themselves. Attacking altogether would be a foolish mistake against a Shinobi that was a walking time bomb of power. If they went in and out, strategically, then the odds would be much more on their side. But even then, if he released his seal, then the fight was over. With the amount of Shinobi he handpicked, they were enough to overwhelm him. But not enough to throw away and get killed like fodder.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. Stay behind me and my men. Whatever you do, stay _away_ from his front side." Eagle advised, adjusting his grip on the handle of his blade. Nervous would be an understatement of what he felt; this was his first time fighting seriously against a Shinobi the same caliber as his taicho. A nervous breakdown would be expected. Fortunately, he was a member of the MAROON Division; suppressing emotion was standard issue.

"Understood." Sakura responded. Who knew things would turn out like this. One day she and the Rookies were in Suna doing what was needed of them, then the next they receive an anonymous tip about five companies and five Jinchūriki's on their way towards Sasuke and the Kage's.

Naturally, they immediately departed and kept running for two days straight to arrive and help in any way they could. That was probably the reason Hinata was beaten by this Eagle guy so easily. She was exhausted like all of them. Still, it took great skill for him to defeat her, even in her current state.

Starrk smirked, this could be interesting. "Come, show me."

Eagle immediately disappeared from sight. He appeared over Starrk, his blade reeled back. Eagle brought it down onto Starrk's head. The latter caught the blade in his left hand, like it was a wooden stick.

This was expected by Eagle.

But the group of Shinobi behind him were caught _completely_ off guard. "It'll take more than that to break through my Hierro, Eagle-san."

"Bullshit..." Kiba muttered. Unyieldingly denying that a human could catch a sharp blade with his _flesh_.

"H-how is that even possible...?" Choji asked, speaking his mind.

Starrk pulled the sword and sparks resulted by the grinding of his Hierro and Eagle's steel, effectively pulling Eagle along with. Starrk followed up with a hard fist to Eagle's sternum, with immense power behind it. Eagle was launched back, sliding over the surface of the sand like it was ice. Eagle stopped right in front of his men and gently rubbed the area where Starrk's fist connected. That hurt like hell.

"You're pretty fast," Starrk began. "But it takes more than speed to cut through my Hierro. Wha-?!" He couldn't move. Starrk caught sight of a shadow connected to his own. So that was why...

"**Kagemane No Jutsu**, success." (**Shadow Imitation Technique**) Shikamaru stood in the middle of the Rookies, his signature seal in place, a smirk on his sweaty features. Like many say, great mind's think alike. Shikamaru noticed that lingering gaze when Eagle called for their assistance, how he specifically looked into _his_ eyes through that mask of his. Then it clicked. The man probably knew _everything_ there was to know about him and the Rookies. He was meant to round up with them, after all.

Shikamaru wasn't blind. At least, mentally wise. He could guess that anonymous tip, the one about the five Jinchūriki's heading Sasuke's way, was somehow planted by them. But why? Who was this _Kage_? Those were questions that had yet to get answered.

"Ingenious." Starrk suddenly spoke. "You used yourself as a decoy, _and_ bridge, to help the Nara clan member extend his Jutsu by connecting it to your own. After which, it connected to mine the moment I stopped your sword with my hand. Truly impressive. Only a couple of geniuses could pull such a stunt without the need to say it out loud. I'd expect nothing less from Shinobi like yourselves. But how long do you expect this Jutsu to keep me unmoved? You don't honestly think it'll keep someone like me rooted for long, right?"

"Tch," Shikamaru sucked his teeth, struggling to keep the Espada in place. This guy was able to figure out every detail of their plan with just a few minutes of observation; he had a truly dangerous mind. "You're quite the analyzer. Yeah, it's not meant to hold you for long. Go!"

"Yeah!" The Rookies chorused, Eagle and his two men immediately taking action towards Starrk. They ran towards him at top speed, with Eagle in the front and center, their footsteps not being slowed by the soft sand. The heat in the atmosphere was nonexistent, thanks to their adrenal glands pumping at full force.

Starrk smiled, he _knew_ this would be interesting.

Eagle's eyes widened and his blood ran cold. An accumulating pressure was being concentrated over the Espada's chest.

Starrk smiled wider. They were in range. "**Cero**..."

"STOP! BOAR, RAVE! BOTH OF YOU! FORMATION **RASHŌMON** IMMEDIATELY! DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!" Eagle shouted out order's, panic clear for the first time in his voice.

Boar and Rave took a small jump away from Eagle, biting their thumb's without hesitation. They slammed them on the sand at instinct. Chakra ran throughout the particles, and seal markings covered the sand at its expense. Eagle did the same and all three used whatever chakra to summon their Jutsu.

"**KUCHIYOSE: SANJŪ RASHŌMON!**" (**Summoning: Triple Rashōmon**)

The moment the words left their lips, three massive gates appeared in front of them. Totalling a total of nine **Rashōmon** gates, side by side. Hopefully, that would detain the incoming attack.

Starrk fired his **Cero** from his chest. The concentration of his chakra created a blue beam of super condensed chakra, much like a **Bijuu Bomb**. It skewered through the wind, lifting a cloud of dust in the process. The sand reflected a faint blue, traveling over it and towards its target at an unbelievable speed.

_***BOOOOOOOM!***_

The beam met the three pairs of **Rashōmon** gates, and it exploded into a relucent detonation of energy meeting an opposing force at full power. The gates were immediately destroyed, and the **Cero** disappeared from sight at the connection. The marvelous explosion that ensued tore the sand apart. The heat became unbearable, and the source of the explosion incinerated all nine **Rashōmon** gates like they were never there in the first place.

Eagle was panting, on all fours, and his mask was chipped on various parts. But thankfully, they survived the explosion, thanks to the combined efforts of his two most trusted men. Now if he could _somehow_ get back to his feet.

"Sir!"

Eagle turned, and there stood Boar and Rave, clutching their arms in a way that worried him; probably broken. Boar helped Eagle to his feet and the latter inspected his surroundings in a careful manner. Though there wasn't much to see, since the world seemed to be shrouded in a thick, cloud of dust. "Shit..." Eagle walked through the sand-like mist, his men behind him. He could sense the Rookies a little far-off.

After much wandering about, he finally came to the location of the Rookies. They looked like shit. All of them were scraped in any exposed skin, their faces had blood flowing down them, and their Leaf shinobi attire, whether it be ANBU or normal, was shredded.

"Eagle-san, Boar-san, Rave-san, are you ok?" Hinata asked, her voice soft and delicate. The pain her body was experiencing had yet to cease.

"We are fine." Eagle spoke for his men.

"What now?" Kiba asked, pained. "I don't think that attack injured him. Considering it was his own. Though I doubt he would of died, even if our attacks had connected."

Eagle tilted his head to one side, his men who were ordered to stay back, immediately appearing behind him. The company of Leaf and Suna shinobi also came to join them. "What are you talking about... kill him?" Eagle questioned, further confusing the Rookies.

Shikamaru already knew.

"The purpose was never to kill him." Shikamaru answered the unasked question. In the distance, they could hear a strange sound. Like a motor rotating and creating an opposing force to carry a heavier object. The cloud of dust was forcefully blown away by heavy winds, and soon it became visible what was responsible for such an occurrence. Three machines were flying overhead. One black, two green. "The goal was to buy time, and allow reinforcements to arrive..."

* * *

_**The Seven Espada:**_

_**Sōsuke Aizen: The First of Seven Espada.**_

_**Gin Ichimaru: The Second of Seven Espada.**_

_**Kaname Tōsen: The Third of Seven Espada.**_

_**Coyote Starrk: The Fourth of Seven Espada.**_

_**Ulqiorra Cifer: The Fifth of Seven Espada.**_

_**Nnoitra Gilga: The Sixth of Seven Espada.**_

_**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: The Seventh of Seven Espada.**_

_**IMPORTANT A/N: As much as Naruto and his Swordsmen seem all powerful, trust me. They are most definitely **_**NOT. Oh, and I _know_ their ranks are different from Bleach— I placed them there for a reason. They're as strong as I want them, or need them, to be.**_**  
**_


	10. Uzumaki Naruto!

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech._"

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts._'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS.**"

"**Bijuu speech.**"

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

Naruto grimaced, Ichigo noticed. Right below them, just a few hundred feet below them, he could sense, _her_.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Shit..." He cursed.

A foreboding feeling was crawling through his mind like a new born thought of uncomfortable reminiscence. That girl used to _love_ him, or so she passionately declared. He knew her nature. Kind, caring, loving and completely honest. Incapable of lying even if she tried, or if she wanted. She was a wonderful human being.

_Was_, he smiled benevolently. One thing his country was superb at was espionage, and of course he would keep tabs on her and the Rookies. However, there was only so much he could leach out from the occurrences in the Leaf. Like Sasuke somehow back in its ranks. But there was no need for infiltration to dig that out— not when the answer was in plain sight.

Desperation.

The Shinobi Alliance was crippled. Seeking for his aid was an obvious testament to that. They needed Sasuke, he was strong, his strength could prove invaluable to them. Perhaps not exactly as strong as one of his Swordsmen, but strong nonetheless. He had more than strength, however, something his Swordsmen strived to expose. Untapped _raw_ potential.

More so that he could grow as strong as Toshiro, or maybe even _Ichigo_. Of course, his lack for admitting the want and need for the help of others kept that potential sealed. And something he knew for certain about Uchiha Sasuke, was that he never admitted a weakness.

"Hinata..."

Damn, her words were still fresh in his mind. How couldn't they? It wasn't everyday that the heiress of Konoha's most prestigious clan came saving your ass after getting impaled to the ground like a fish about to get skewered. Then proceed to confess the love she harbored for him knowing what was locked inside his gut. If anything, he was surprised she even talked to him; being her status as clan heir.

Apparently, she didn't give a bird's fuck about social status. Well, taking into account how she _bluntly_ declared her love for him like she was giving the date. Naruto would be honest— what she did was hot, like the mid-summer sun kind of hot. Maybe he had a fetish for powerful women suddenly turning vulnerable. Either way, he found it to be quite cute in her part. That, and she had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen on such a harmless creature.

But...

She wasn't the same Hinata that he knew from back then, or so the thorough reports he got from the STEALTH Division informed. Hell, it might be a whole different girl. Or maybe he was making speculations out of his ass. The latter seemed more reasonable.

"_You look nervous_." Ichigo's subtle voice broke through his oppressing thoughts.

Naruto spared him a lazy gander, noticing the man's foreshadowing look at the door in front of them. That was interesting. He wasn't looking at him. Plus, he used the private line available only between the First of Seven and the Kage. "_Obscured, maybe. Not nervous._"

"_Cut the shit_," Ichigo immediately countered. "_I know you better than any of the other Swordsmen, Naruto. We've gone through more than what we'd like to admit. I know when you're lying. You might be able to fool the entire world, but you will NEVER fool me. Out with it, what's bothering you?_"

Naruto responded with a strained chuckle of amusement. His cackle was reinforced by his open laughter, though a smog of worry was hidden within. Ichigo always knew when something was wrong with him; he found it refreshing. But _hell_ it could be a bitch sometimes. "_To be honest, I don't think I can keep my mask of superiority in front of all those people. You know I don't trust them._"

"_And you know what I think of that,_" Ichigo responded, frustration creeping into his masculine tone. "_If you keep babbling about conflicts without saturated truth to them, then there isn't any real fact to it. So why bother?_"

"_And I told you, it's not that FUCKING simple_." The blond retorted, his annoyance starting to crack his mask of coolness. "_They could have been the ones aiming to kill me back then, Ichigo. Something THAT war taught me was to never let my guard down, and I was biased to think the Leaf would never attempt against me. Now look where I am._" Naruto told, his arms waving about suggestively.

"_You are really starting to sound like the kid I met all those year's ago._"

"_Well, SHIT, Ichigo. I don't remember confessing being a sentimental KLUTZ that forgave those who tried to BLOW me up after SAVING their asses from a PSYCHOPATHIC Rinnegan wielder who had a robust way of seeking peace._" Naruto reproached, feeling a great sense of accomplishment by the orange haired man's eyebrow twitching in obvious discomfort. Immediately, he knew he'd won.

Naruto 101, Ichigo 99.

"_What about Hinata... You still plan on doing THAT?_" Ichigo suddenly and confidently asked.

Shit...

Naruto 100, Ichigo 100. A tie wasn't bad either.

* * *

"_Man_ this is getting rather troubling..." Starrk grumbled, a lazy hand running through his drizzly hair. The slight moisture from dehydration remained between his slender fingers. It seems the heat was getting to him. He never did like deserts. How he was still standing where he was he would never know. The Espada gave an infecting yawn, shoving his left hand in his pocket. He could sense one _hell_ of a chakra signature in that contraption flying overhead.

Starrk wouldn't deny wanting to tango a bit with him/her, but his chakra was already exhausted. So there was no point.

In a blur of black and a disconcerting interruption of the still sand below his feet, a black blade pierced his back and out his chest in a mere moment of dozy muse. His gaze fell to the expertly crafted blade perturbing from his chest with a non-caring sigh. "Oops..." Looks like he let his guard down; _always_ happens when he loses interest. Nevertheless, the speed used by the enemy to sneak through his superb sensing was nothing short of impressive. If not _incredulous_.

"You let your guard down, _Espada_." Naruto bluntly spoke.

"Indeed I did..." Starrk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes closed to keep _some_ part of his dignity. The sand around them settled and the view became pristine.

Starrk deemed himself entertained by the looks of atrocious shock on all the faces of the people he had tried to blow up with his **Cero**. Honestly, he must look like a total fail to everyone now. Whatever, at least he had his fun.

Naruto stood behind Starrk back to back. His left hand held the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu like the precious artifact it was, inverted grip, solemnly looking out into the desert at his disposition. Purposely, he was showing his black coat to drag the moment of greatness in his praiseful speed. His Rinnegan gaze inspected the desert in front of him. He felt disappointed; Suna hadn't changed. Bummer.

Finally, he gave a shallow sigh and his Rinnegan sight lingered among the sand dunes for one more minute. "You are one tough clone." Naruto commented unbelievably mellow. He knew about Coyote Starrk, he knew well about his legendary power. Though it was _dwarfed_ by his legendary laziness.

There's no way someone like _he_ would personally go and handle something so trivial, when one of his clones crammed with a _ridiculous_ amount of chakra could. **Kage Bunshin** was the holy grail to all lazy people.

Starrk wasn't surprised he found out— not in the least. He could tell the man responsible for the blade leaking his miniscule chakra was of profound power. The original was taking a nap somewhere in the Land of Fire's border. While he may of been tempted to join him as well, the original Starrk summoned him for a reason. To follow through with Aizen's orders. So, he created a **Kage Bunshin** _crammed_ with chakra. "You'd be surprised how much damage a clone can do with the equivalent of a **Bijuu Bomb's** worth."

"Kage-sama!" Ichigo landed next to him in a shower of sand, his facial muscles contorted into his trademark scowl. "I _said_; 'dibs on the dude with the long hair'... What the fuck?!" Ichigo demanded, obviously upset. He was never allowed to do anything these days. Hopefully in this war he'd get the chance to kill a few people— it'd been a while.

"And I told _you_," Naruto twisted the black blade and Starrk's clone was converted into a cloud of white smoke. "'If you can beat me to him, then he's all yours.' And you didn't." Naruto lamely excused. He placed the tip of his blade inside the sheath and allowed gravity to take its course by letting it grind down.

"YOU JUMPED OUT OF THE HELI AND SHOUTED THAT HALFWAY DOWN! How the hell was that fair?!"

"Ichigo..." Naruto smiled fondly. His shimmering lilac eyes sparkled with the audacity of a teen in love. "Excuses are unbecoming of you, I-chi-go-kun!" Naruto winked.

Ichigo almost barfed in sheer disgust. He stood at attention and placed his right hand over his heart. "Forgive me, Kage-sama. It seems I misinterpreted my position as your servant. Please excuse me, I have to shove my hand down my throat to rid it of the disgust withering within."

"No one's stopping you, HAHAHA!" Naruto roared with laughter while Ichigo glared at him with the intensity of a thousand hyper novas. After a minute or so of laughing at Ichigo's expense, the blond mellowed down to contemplate his next move.

Ichigo, however, was holding the bad will of stabbing his own eyes out with Zangetsu.

"Kage-sama!"

Fortunately, Naruto didn't need to plan ahead, for his men, which had bravely fought against Starrk came to stand before him. Along with the people he once considered comrades, their company of Leaf and Suna shinobi joining. Naruto, however, refused to turn, not yet.

Seeing this, Ichigo came to stand next to him on equal grounds. Both men stood a tall six feet high, their impressive stature incrementing their presence like a spotlight doming them with its intensity.

Immediately, his men fell to their right knee. Their right hand stood over their heart, speaking of loyalty. Their left hand grasped the hilts of their standard issue katana strongly. "Kage-sama! Kurosaki-sama!" Eagle all but shouted, not risking or wishing to remove his gaze from the sand below; a true spectacle of subordination. "As ordered, the five companies of Kumo shinobi were dealt with by my team! Zero casualties, _zero_ injuries!" Eagle proclaimed, considering the few injuries he, Boar and Rave _did_ posses nonexistent by the sheer honor of being in the presence of both his captain, _and_ Kage.

The non-citizen's of the Land of The Six Paths watched in wonder. The loyalty, the humility, the subordination, the respect they showed the blond man was something never before witnessed by them. Not even when they did something wrong were they so humble in front of their Kage. But as the citizens of the Land of the Six Paths bowed their head and their gaze remained planted on the sand, the foreigners could see why such a man deserved the utmost respect.

The aura, the clothing, the stature, everything addressed the figure as someone with omnipotence. Someone with relevant grace and stunning power. He was the one responsible for the shrivelling of their very soul when they witnessed his power from miles away. He was the leader of the Shinobi who imbued themselves with genius tactical warfare. He was the one who dispelled the opponent they were having so much trouble with by stabbing him in the back.

_He_ was _the_ 'Rikudō Sennin'.

The Rookies felt out of place, like they were disrespecting the man in someway. Like they didn't deserve to be in his presence, but at the same time felt like they knew him. The blond hair, the slender figure. All of it guided them toward some long forgotten memory. The memory of a man that was once their ray of sunshine, but was killed unjustly. All of these feelings seemed to accumulate and overcharge their sense of curiosity, to the point that had them wondering something plainly obvious. Why was he not showing his face?

Naruto's seven Swordsmen flickered about him. Standing tall, their chests out. The firmly stood like the civilized Shinobi they were, their faces lacking any contortions of feeling or emotion. The blond in question remained rooted with his back to them, watching in precedence how his machines landed in front of him. He watched how Sasuke and the Kages somehow found a way to relinquish themselves from the apparatus in record time.

The Kages, the bloodied, shirtless Uchiha, walked toward them without remorse. Sasuke, who was in the front, had a powerful crossing of eyes with Naruto. Sharingan met Rinnegan, and for the first time in his life, Sasuke found that he could not sustain his sterile character. He diverted his gaze onto Sakura, who stood behind all thirty of the kneeling Shinobi under Naruto's will. He stopped mere feet from the blond— waiting for her to act.

Sakura apathetically cut through the line of deadly Shinobi like they weren't there, immediately heading toward the injured Sasuke. For one, she noticed how the air became heavier as she made her way through the Kages' Swordsmen, even as she stood in front of Sasuke. "What happened to you? You look like you got run over by a stampede of Bijuu's." She quickly started to get to work, but noticed Sasuke's gaze remained locked with the Kage.

Sakura gently made to turn until she came across various things. For one, two pairs of cold, Rinnegan eyes. A black Swordsmen with the figure of a Greek Kami. Long, sun kissed blond hair with two horn-like messes of the prospect, and whisker marks that came across each of the man's cheeks. The latter aided to make her heart stop long enough to allow tears to prickle themselves in her green eyes like a newborn star. While the rest only helped in creating more question's to her already unresponsive brain.

"Na-Naruto... y-you're... N-Naruto, a-aren't you...?" She couldn't allow herself to hope. But that small, tinkling amount that flowed freely in her war torn heart was just waiting in anticipation to _burst_ and hug the brains out of the man in front of her. The tears that decorated the edges of her eyes accumulated enough substance until they finally flowed freely down her cheekbones. A moment later, she could of sworn her heart had just grown out of its protective shell. A steel hard shell it had buried itself into to avoid being hurt by the war.

The memories of complete guarantee that she would be unharmed by Naruto's promises came flowing back like a raging river. She had faith that if this truly was Naruto, then this war could now end and her life could be complete by having _him_ back in it. The steady flow of chakra being concentrated on Sasuke's chest ceased instantly. She openly gawked at the blond. Her eyes morphed into those of a woman that would break if her last resort was proven faulty.

Naruto stared into Sakura's green eyes with _complete_ stoicism, thankful that his Rinnegan eyes were a valuable asset to relinquish all emotion. However, deep inside, he felt crestfallen. What had happened to this girl to completely infuse the last of her sanity into proof of his given identity? Exactly what had this war done to her? And were the other Rookies this downsized mentally-wise? Had this continued river of blood that had been going on for six years capsized their sanity as well?

Naruto took a deep breath and ignored her question for now. He turned to face both his troops and the Rookies. His Rinnegan seemed to validate them all with as little as a glance; his own personal test of power.

All seven of his Swordsmen took a single step back at the same time. They imitated the show of respect that Eagle and his men were giving their Kage. Their right hand over their heart representing respect and loyalty, their bowed head representing humbleness, their kneeling position representing subordination, and their left hand on the hilts of their blade representing their lives laid to do his bidding.

"I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato, and his beautiful wife, Uzumaki Kushina. _Proud_ Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune, baptized as Kurama. Creator of the Land of the Six Paths, founder and Shodaime Kage of the Village Hidden in the Planet. Wielder of the Rinnegan. Titled as the Rikudō Sennin and praised as the Child of Prophecy by Jiraiya of the Sannin. My name, is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"We swear loyalty and perseverance in the face of adversity! To fight and maintain our world of peace and love for all of our citizens! To kill for thee and die for thee until thou dying breath! Uzumaki Naruto! Shodaime Kage of Wakuseigakure no Sato!"

"Rise!" Naruto exclaimed. His men and Swordsmen quickly stood at attention at his order. Their countries anthem gave them a sense of honor and fate— R eminiscent of the moment when becoming a Shinobi of their village.

Like a guided missile, Hinata squirmed through Naruto's shinobi with her incompatible flexibility; like a snake brushing through tall grass.

For once, Naruto was _completely_ taken aback by this not so subtle approach.

_***CLIIING!***_

Hinata was stopped just a few feet from Naruto. Just a few feet...

Soi Fon appeared out of nowhere clashing blades with Hinata. The Hyūga girl's intent in beating or raping -she was sure she could decide before closing the distance between them- the hell out of Naruto was partially... _intercepted_. Merely a small distance away, this woman just appeared bringing her blade down on her. To which, she had no other choice but to bring about her own. Otherwise, she was pretty sure this _bitch_ would have sliced her in half.

That was unacceptable. Not when Naruto had yet to take her virginity.

The blond in question regained his emotionless facade, treading forward to intercept further conflict.

Soi Fon retracted her short blade. She jumped and endorsed herself in a turn, her right foot gaining speed toward Hinata's face. The latter jumped and turned herself, her right leg speeding upwards to stop the foot heading for her exposed self.

Neither met the other, however, as Naruto appeared in the middle. One hand grasped Soi Fon's ankle, one hand stopped Hinata's.

"Enough..."

Naruto easily swung them without mercy. In mid-spin, he released their ankles at will.

Hinata was sent spiraling over Naruto's MAROON team, while Soi Fon was sent straight toward Yoruichi. Hinata spun her body back in mid-air, her unparalleled flexibility aiding in her acrobatic skill. She met the sand in a kneeling position, sliding over it like it was thin crystal. Soi Fon was caught by the collar of her uniform by a frowning Yoruichi. She dismissed her Taicho's look by glaring somewhere else entirely.

Yoruichi ignored the rotors of various helicopters flying high in the air. Instead, she bopped the woman on top of the head, frowning at the kneeling female. "Soi Fon. _What_, was that?!" Yoruichi demanded from her Fukutaicho.

Soi Fon mumbled a barely audible apology that sounded all but honest. Aside from that, however, she remained glaring at Hinata with the eyes of a _truly_ jealous woman.

Naruto gave a shallow sigh standing between his troops and his Swordsmen. He wondered if his purpose, his goals, and his very existence— did it all lead him to stand here? In the middle of a mass of extremely powerful shinobi. Mainly Shinobi who were his subordinates. If someone had told him he'd be standing on this very spot six years prior after Pein's defeat, he would have considered it utter ludicrous.

Now during all this time of musings, battles, bloodshed and death. One thing remained as fresh as the day he first heard it from all those years ago.

_Because I love you, Naruto-kun_

The three words he thought would never be directed to him. Cause and effect took it's course; when his world felt empty and on the edge of solemness, those words were always there. She was the one who threw herself into the pit of death for him without any mundane thought of doing otherwise. At first reaction, he considered it ridiculous and reckless, _stupid_ even. But as those thoughts settled, in came the involuntary feelings of marvel and admiration for her actions.

Naruto turned and observed her. Hinata's beauty enticed lavender moons stared right back with something bordering between love and disappointment. He wasn't surprised. Not when the man she had loved was supposedly dead for six years after she summed up the courage to confess her feelings. He was, however, impressed to see her charge him like a raging bull after their first meeting in six years. He didn't think she was _that_ pissed.

Shows how well _he_ understood women.

Hinata did not consider herself the kind to hold a grudge— even after all the events concurring through her life. But Naruto was special, he still is in fact. He was alive. She could feel those prehistoric feelings that had yet to be claimed resurfacing into her wounded heart. Those blond locks of hair _had_ to have some sort of pheromone that surfaced these feelings from her.

But she couldn't help it, nor did she want to stop it. She was a girl in love.

Slowly, she ordered her tired legs to start moving; to head for him. After finally getting a response, she started walking toward him at a slow pace. Her heart increased its static pace with every step she took. As she walked through Naruto's Shinobi, she could feel their interest infused glances sticking to her like an Explosive Tag. Taking one last step, she stood before him fearlessly. Her shorter figure was dwarfed by his own, nonetheless she was not thwarted.

_***SLAP!***_

Naruto's head was jerked to the right, Hinata's _vicious_ slap to blame. All those in the surrounding area winced both mentally and physically. There was _definitely_ chakra in that slap.

Naruto, although pained, accepted her violent gesture without reproach. In fact, he welcomed it. If she needed this, then who was he to deny her? His cheek ached, yes, but it meant nothing if Hinata could release the pain accumulated after all these years of thinking him diseased.

Naruto could have _grinned_. The burning sting of pain on his left cheek was _tremendous_. Only a Hyūga proficient in the Gentle Fist could use chakra to enhance the stinging power behind a slap. His left cheek would look like a tomato, had he not been a strong Shinobi, that is.

Slowly, Naruto adjusted his head. Lilac, Rinnegan eyes met lavender, Byakugan ones.

For a moment, just for a moment, time seemed to stop for Hinata. Like the world had just become nonexistent and nothing but Naruto existed in her little Hyūga mind. Her eyes stinged, but she refused to let those pesky tears out. She had cried enough for him. Unfortunately, not even a trained ANBU could sustain their emotions to such an extent. Her tears slid down the pale and delicate flesh she was blessed with, denying the existence of the shuddered breath that left her dry, pink lips.

Without warning, the Hyūga threw herself into Naruto, her arms curled up against the Kage's chest. She bit her bottom, quivering lip till she predicted it would wound. Her breathing became flustered and rabid, but she didn't care... He was alive. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for her, not even the annoying thought telling her that sooner or later, she'd have to get out of his warm, personal space.

"Forgive me, Hinata... I'm back..."

Hinata trembled in weariness. Her heart fluttered feeling the man's arms surround her smaller figure like an impenetrable shield crafted from diamonds. His voice was rough but gentle at the same time. A tone that only helped in incrementing her soaring heart to new heights.

She barely reached his collarbone, but Naruto didn't mind. He actually preferred it like this. That way, he could rest his head on top of hers in a reassuring fashion. Her hair was soggy from sweat and coated in sand, and it gave a faint trail of blood. However, Naruto's keen senses could detect the deep scent of lavender and cinnamon, the kind that naturally originated from her body. A scent he found oddly comforting.

"Naruto!"

The blond's Rinnegan eyes sharpened drastically. The rest of the Rookies came forward running to them.

They all immediately stopped on their tracks, however, when the Seven Swordsmen landed in front of Naruto and Hinata with impressive force. The Swordsmen stood tall and intimidating with their left hand resting on the handle of their Zanpakuto, their eyes cold and void— R eady to assess the situation with appropriate handling if necessary.

"Sorry," Ichigo stepped up. "But Kage-sama ordered us to let Hinata-san pass. None else."

"What?!" Ino shrieked. "Naruto, we're your _friends_! We want to hug you too!"

"That's kinda gay," Kiba excused scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wanna shake his hand or sumtin', haha!"

"Naruto," Hinata inquired. "Why are you not letting them near you? They have missed you as much as I have."

"Simple, Miss Punisher." Kenpachi stepped up next to Ichigo, a grin that portrayed his thirst for blood. It was a threat to all those that had the balls to cross them. "Some of them might've tried ta' kill the Kage. Back _then_."

Instantly, the Rookies were surrounded by all 30 MAROON task force members. Their hands rested on the handle, ready to draw the blade, and if necessary, the _blood_ out of the possible enemies.

"Orders?" Eagle requested eagerly, his blade already halfway drawn and the steel exposed— ready to slice flesh and bone alike. If they had so much as lifted a _finger_ against his Kage... Heh, their lives are forfeit...

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N: Let's get something straight. From here, a few chapters will dedicate themselves to view Naruto's wartime and the Swordsmen's involvement with Kirigakure. This is also _very important_: During the war, Naruto is not, I repeat, _is not in love with Hinata_. Let's cut all the bullshit here, he's a dude. As such, he's expected to get laid once or twice or even fall in _love_ with another girl that isn't her. It is common, logical, _realistic_ sense between such a large span of time. But keep this in mind, this already happened. _It's history_. I am a NaruHina fan full force, trust me. But I will _not_ have my blond man over here falling in love with the girl just 'cause she confessed to him. There will be cause and effect for the confession, of course, as you saw earlier in this chapter. But not to that extent. As such, I don't want my comrades from the NaruHina taxing department to get up my ass for doing what I have to for the sake of Naruto's character development. But my harem dictators- you know who you are-, I don't want you to get your hopes up either. There will be a shit amount of obstacles, but eventually, Naruto _will_ be with his one and only princess.**


	11. The snow in the Mist

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

**+Four Years Ago+**

"_This is Blond Heretic. I have the perks in sight. Is everyone in position?_"

"_Affirmative, we're all in position._"

Naruto laid in wait inside a mist veiled tree. His Rinnegan scanned through the shallow openings it provided, stealthily. He wore a blue flak jacket, navy shinobi pants and similar colored sandals. Not his favorite outfit. But it mattered not to a professional like himself.

The objective was simple; rescue numerous slaves heading to the eastern part of the Land of Water. And kill the guards. A simple, get in, get out, R&amp;D mission. Clean, and simple.

Blond Heretic was his code name as team leader. Whether it was the Mizukage's ill humor, or lack of seriousness, Naruto didn't know. Didn't care either. All knew who he was either way. The Rikudou Sennin. He was famous, or infamous, again he didn't quite care.

The subtle taste of stardom could puff a Shinobi's head with invincibility, something he most certainly knew was not the case. Everyone respected and feared him, from enemies to friendlies. It was the only matter in which both parties met eye to eye. At least, to a certain extent.

The war he'd been fighting in had been dragging on for years now, with no end in sight. It was a pain, and tiring. Both mentally, and physically. But he couldn't stop now, not when so much was at stake. Not when the insurgents settled back into the most grotesque stain of human's historical evolution.

Slavery.

The reason? Profit, production, and increase in Shinobi. While willing workers in a shinobi village gave you much production already, it was nowhere _near_ the amount a slave ridden village could produce.

No payment meant no losses, no exaggerated food expenses increased taxes on foreign exchanges from the surrounding islands by the simple act of trading at _ridiculous_ prices. That, and there was no choice to stop and rest after a day of hard work. In effect, giving one more valuable asset to a Shinobi village that only produced and never experienced losses monitory-wise.

This brought the decline in both the market and real estate, almost all over the country. Materials were scarce and getting taken, not payed. Workers were being forced, not compensated. And any new businesses were getting low rate contract deals with no profit in sight. It was havoc.

Until Mei brought in the 'Pay or Die' law all across his territory.

He always knew she had a very forward way of doing politics; at least in these times of war. But for the first time he found her bluntness oddly lifesaving. And sexy. The latter was unbecoming; there was only so much a teen could handle. And finding her in his apartment 'accidentally' wearing see-through lingerine was not helping. That low-cut nightgown had yet to leave his early wet dreams.

All of this was a single person's fault, however.

His.

The first day he included himself into this war, losses for the rebels increased twenty one percent by the next week.

**Shinra Tensei** was _ridiculously_ op.

Because of this, however, the 'brilliant' minds incorporated with the rebels came up with slave drives. And as hard as it was to admit it; they were making Shinobi faster than he could kill them. Giving them the minimal training and sending them out to the battlefield, was in simple words, a regular massacre. They had no choice of course. Either they fought, or their families would be killed. Well, only if they were lucky.

There were those times where their families, specifically the females, and rarely males, were raped over 60 times until they considered them, '_spoiled_'. _Then_ they were killed. It became such an atrocity that they started considering death a sort of freedom. Or so some of the slaves he'd freed had said. He knew war was despicable, but this... It was much worse than he could've imagined.

He was no saint either, of course. He had killed plenty. Something he grew into, or forced to, more precisely. What would _you_ do when a woman runs up to your battalion wearing a sealed jacket made out of hundreds of already lit Explosive Tags? Naruto knew _exactly_ what to do; shove a **Rasengan** in her chest powerful enough to blast her a very good distance away from him and his men. The death of a woman had never been so ensuring in his ears.

The nightmares had yet to stop.

And would he do it again? Yes. Without a moments hesitation.

This was war.

"_Move in_."

Something didn't sit well with him. This was a detour from the original mission, a bonus, so to speak— there was no assured intel. There were fifty slaves being forced to walk in chains, right through the front lines of the Mediterranean forest. With only _ten_ guards... Normally, one wouldn't notice such trivial misconceptions, but Naruto wasn't normal. Well, at least his eyes weren't. Currently, they were telling him that half of these slaves had the chakra only produced by training. Simplified; _Shinobi_.

Oh _shit_...

"AMBUSH!" Naruto blasted through the trees, ignoring subtlety. The chains of over half the slaves came right off to charge his Shinobi, kunai in hand. Immediately, Naruto saved one of his own by planting a **Rasengan** on a man's back, shredding the smudged white clothing usually worn by slaves like it was thin paper.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Naruto crossed his fingers, hurriedly. A cloud of smoke later, and the unfavorable odds were abolished by his personalized PMC army. While he let the clones charge screaming towards the remaining enemies, the blond went towards four of the original guards that weren't in disguise— who were unfairly fighting against one of his kunoichis. "Get down!"

The brunette kunoichi did as ordered, by complete instinct. The enemy before her overpowered her wounded defence, and she kneeled almost instantly. She followed the trail of the enemy kunai as it carved its path towards her face. But it never made contact, thankfully. Another kunai intercepted the hostile a mere inch from her eyes.

Naruto took the wrist of the male Shinobi with his left hand. He twisted it, until he heard the delightful crunch of bone snapping. The man in front of him gave a futile cry of pain, but Naruto wasn't done. He held the kunai in his right hand appropriately. He mercilessly shoved it into the mans chest with utmost barbarism. He unsheathed the tool out of the man's ribs, relishing the blood splashing over his hand and bicep. The man instantly dropped dead, one final gasp of air ceased by his in-peril lungs.

"You bastard!"

Then came the remaining three seeking vengeance. Naruto stood guard in front of the female Shinobi, protective of her. He allowed one to get a stab through his stomach with a thrust of his right hand, but Naruto twisted his midsection a minimal amount to avoid getting skewered. He placed his left arm over the extended man's limb. Savagely, he turned to the left with the mans arm still in lock. In effect, he once more heard the bone cracking under the pressure.

The third felt sickened hearing the bone snapping in two; a fatal mistake while in mid battle. Naruto brought his armed right hand, his eyes hollow. He planted his kunai on the side of the man's throat, not a single flinch sourcing from his eyes. The man's own widened in utter horror for a mere second, his situation much too overwhelming. He staggered back, clutching at the kunai embed in his neck until he fell, immobile. No further movement sourced from his body.

The fourth and final one went to free his comrade, who was still being submitted by Naruto's hold on his broken arm— the one crying and begging for mercy, but to no avail. The final male Shinobi sent forth his right armed limb with skill, but lacking speed. Naruto's available hand grasped the man's wrist mid lunge. He influenced the kunai into the man being submitted— right in between the Shinobi's eyes.

The last of the three was stunned by what he had done, fearful of the repercussions. Naruto allowed him no time to think though. The blond grabbed the slightly taller man by the throat, his Rinnegan eyes ensnaring themselves into the fearful glare of the man in his possession. He wondered, did if his wife consider him a good husband, and would his children cry in his funeral? Naruto placed his thumb over his neck; where he knew the jugular vein resided. He pressed forward with _monstrous_ pressure.

"Please... no...!" The man begged one last time, pathetically. Warm tears ran down the side of his face, the foreseeable upon him.

Naruto knew not what mercy was.

The thumb pierced flesh, and blood came forward like a monsoon onto his face. He digged further, clenching his teeth— an effort to keep this mornings breakfast from trying to forsake his stomach. Naruto swallowed back the sour taste, his thumb halfway through the man's throat. Until alas, half of his hand rested inside the warm tissue and blood. He felt the man's pulse lessen with every beating second. Until finally, it stopped, demonstrating the taking of his life.

Naruto yanked his hand out, unmerciful. A trail of crimson followed, and the man fell limply on the dirt like a useless sack of rotten, outdated meat. He raised his gaze and was met with twenty of his Shinobi grouped in front of him. Their eyes brimming with awe and respect for the blond, now crimson haired shinobi. He could of scoffed. What exactly did they admire? He just mercilessly killed another human being with his bare hands.

His blond locks were tainted red. So much so, that the barely distinguishing locks of gold between the still dripping blood, could barely be sought. His right arm was covered in blood and tissue, while his chest had several stains of red coloring it like he had just finished doing surgery. Shinobi laid dead at his feet. Somehow, he knew, this could make great inspiration for an artist who considered war a focal point.

"Sir..." Naruto heard a soft voice sourcing from behind. He considered the need to fully turn unnecessary, nor did he have the will to do so. Instead, he slowly turned his head by the most minuscule of amounts. "I-I would like to thank you... you saved my life..." Naruto didn't need his all seeing, Rinnegan eyes to know the woman was red in embarrassment. But not by blood. At least, not the enemie's.

"No need." Naruto responded, barely alive. "I only did what any leader would do." Naruto glanced at the men and women in front of him through his red bangs, his head slightly tilted from exhaustion. Physically, but mostly mentally. "How many survivors?"

A man with short, blue hair stepped up. He almost flinched when the blond's eyes switched to observe him. Those eyes were hypnotizing. "Sir! Fifteen survivors and no wounded!"

So thirty five were Shinobi in disguise, while fifteen were real slaves to give them the impression of being so. Not bad, he would give them props for such a well planned out strategy. "Let them loose and get them fed. We're heading back to the village as soon as they're done." Naruto released the intake of air he was harboring, turning.

"A-ano...!" The Kunoichi from before mumbled. "Here..." She offered Naruto a small pink towel. To which the man portrayed his limbs soaked with blood asking if she was sure. "It's ok... yo-you can keep it..." He was right, her pale skin was noticeably darker. She tried to avoid his gaze with a fake, haughty smile.

Naruto sighed. It would seem, that the rumor saying he liked powerful and independent women had yet to cease around the female population. What a drag. "Thanks." Naruto took the offered piece of clothing, using it to smoothly try and wipe away the revolting liquid. Well shit, it's actually pretty good. Almost like it was meant to remove blood from oneself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl. The latter responded by shutting her eyes and giving him a cheesy, overgrown grin, her arms loosely grasped behind her. A grin that looked almost like the one he used to wear. He allowed a smirk on himself. He placed a clean left hand on top of the girl's dark hair, almost fondly. "Good work."

"SIR!"

Naruto's razor sharp senses went into overdrive. His Rinnegan locked with the Shinobi that screamed.

"One of the slaves is getting away!"

Naruto could _sigh_ in tremendous relief; he thought it was serious. There was no point in going after him/her; they were free now. They could do as they pleased. He was planning on releasing them after Ao's procedure, anyways.

But they were in the front lines.

Ah crap...

If it was a female, then she would be found and ravaged until they no longer considered her attractive. Then she would be killed. Damn...

Naruto sent a pulse of energy, searching for a chakra signature in the immediate area. He sensed nothing. He/she's a slave, they don't have any noticeable chakra, idiot!

Immediately, he jumped high into the air, carrying with a powerful gust of winds. He jumped and stuck onto the trunk of a tree, then jumped once more, this time hard enough to land on top of a sapling. He jointed his hands together and concentrated vigorously. Searching for the one thing every living being held no matter how small.

Natural Energy.

There.

The blond aimed northwest and shot forth over the trees, utmost skill and elegance in his wake— intent on stopping who ever the hell was stupid enough to try and 'escape' by cutting through the middle of the _front lines_.

He jumped once and flipped his body forward. He dove through the leafs, head first, straight for the ground where he could still sense the faint signal. His eyes met the light, but were not overwhelmed; no amount of light could overpower his Rinnegan. Not when they adjusted themselves to meet the merits.

The Jinchūriki's flawless eyes was met with a female wearing a torn, white shirt too big for her size. Her snow white -almost silver- hair stretched all the way down to her mid-back. Dark, yet enchanting eyes probed her innocence, and fair skin helped incorporate delicacy twofold. Naruto forced her to the ground, his right knee in between her legs, terribly close to her sex. Both of his hands were planted right above her shoulders, his face inches from her own.

The girl blushed, frowning.

Naruto deadpanned noticing where his knee rested.

Oops?

"Where do you think you're going, girly?" Naruto asked. His senses were telling him something was amiss, though... But he dismissed it as something trivial... '_What a gentle scent..._'

The girl frowned deeper, her two white bangs of hair enhancing her expression like some sort of amplifier. "Let me go! I will _not_ be some fat bastards whore!"

"You're no longer a slave." Naruto countered. "You're free now, but I can't let you go while we're in the middle of the front lines, idiot. You'll be captured, then raped over and over until they finally show some mercy by using your throat to clean their kunai. So unless you want to avoid that, come with me to my village. Then, you can decide if you stay or we send you to one of our settlements until this is over and done with. Got it?"

"There you are!"

Naruto felt _two_ energies fluctuating in his plummet through those leafs. So that was the other one.

He stood, his expression remaining bare. He registered how the aura of the girl before him turned into horror and grim hopelessness. Slowly, he turned, the red bangs of hair keeping his eyes hidden. But a luminescent purple crawled through the openings by the littlest of amounts. The man before him stood a good foot above him in height. He was muscular and all out intimidating in general. His messy, short brown hair was drizzled in blood.

"Who are you?" The Uzumaki asked, testing.

The man sneered in his direction, anger apparent. He stopped running, the slim boy guarding his prey. "That's none of your business. Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to kill you, kōzō."

"And if I don't?" Naruto questioned, his hands curling into tight fists. The puzzle of why the girl behind him was shaking in mutilating fear was coming together.

"I'll shatter that fragile looking neck of yours with my bare hands!"

Naruto glanced at the girl over his right shoulder. Her teeth were clenched, and the way she grasped the grass she laid in with utmost anger, helped in slotting the dilemma. The Uzumaki turned to the man, he needed conformation. "What did he do to you?"

The girl flinched, her eyes starting to moist almost instantly. "He tried to ra-rape me..."

"This time there's no one else to help you bitch..." The man charged, his first reeled back.

Naruto, however, remained apathetic and immobile. The man's fist traveled towards him, until it was a mere foot from his face. But before it met, Naruto lifted his left hand to intercept. He caught the fist, but there was too much momentum to stop it all at once. Instead, he guided the fist over his left shoulder without letting go. The man's body neared and Naruto took the golden opportunity like a greedy Shinobi waiting for an opening.

Naruto tightened his hand, hard. He jabbed the man's lower ribs with enough force to crack them all with his steel-hard knuckles. The Shinobi instantly stopped. Blood seeped down his mouth, his eyes wide in disbelief. Naruto reeled his fist back once more. He launched, and the middle of the man's chest exploded into snaps. Naruto, pleased in hearing the man's sternum collapsing, reeled one last time to finish.

Naruto's eyes uncovered, revealing them to be filled with hate and malice— the disgust for this man's attempt to rape the woman slowly eating away at his humanity.

Seeing those eyes, the man seethed in fear. Until he felt death's cold hand grasping at his very soul. He turned to the woman behind Naruto with betrayal and anger as his last expression. "You... bastard..." The lights were sought down, and the man fell to the ground, dead.

Naruto turned, already erasing the hurtful feeling of reproach his subconscious enjoyed giving after a kill. He offered the young girl his hand, waiting for any obvious testament of fear. "Come with me. I'll protect you from now on."

The girl stared into those swirling masses of purple with valor and admiration. He was the profound Rikudou Sennin she'd heard so much about. The man capable of annihilating armies by himself. Said to have the most powerful of Dojutsu's under his command. And the one responsible for freeing slaves all over the Land of Water. She took his hand with utmost care, and the man helped the docile woman to her feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Eh?"

"Can you walk?" Naruto rephrased.

The girl nodded. Naruto made his way back to where he could sense his men. Fortunately, they were already coming his way. The girl came out of her dazed state and followed, carefully calculating the distance in which they were separated from. She took a second to stick her tongue out at the man who laid dead in a pool of his own blood. Her face turned red, however, when Naruto caught what she did. She fell in step with him, giggling awkwardly.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked. Showing interest was something rare for him these days, but this girl was odd.

"Yuki." The girl answered, bemused; the blond's voice made it sound more like a demand than a request.

Naruto mused in telling her his real name. Screw it, she was gunna stay close for a while anyways. "Uzumaki Naruto." The Jinchūriki proclaimed, pride raveling within.

"Sir." The twenty of his Shinobi stood at attention, side by side. The freed slaves seemed tense, yet thankful; looks like his reputation preceded him. "They have been fed and are ready to follow us. We're ready whenever you wish."

"Understood." Naruto turned on his heel and swoop Yuki off her feet, carrying her like a newly made bride. A _red_ newly made bride. "Let's move. I want this blood off of me as soon as possible." His Shinobi followed his example, carrying the remaining slaves on their backs. It was a long way back to the village, and they couldn't take the risk of getting ambushed while escorting so many people by foot. So they headed for the trees.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Yuki shouted, embarrassment apparent on her heated features.

"Quiet." Naruto ordered, immediately silencing the pouting girl. "You wanna give our position to anybody else? Here, maybe I can stop on top of a tree, then you can set up a concert. I'll be the sponsor." Naruto offered.

Yuki deadpanned crossing her arms in a way that showed her _incredulous_ reaction towards the blond's foul-taste in sarcasm. Naruto shrugged dismissing her look, undeterred. But a grin, one that had been missing for a while, appeared nonetheless.

* * *

For two days, they traveled through the forests filled with mist— Naruto obviously in the lead; his eyes knew not what mist was. Something Kurama had been oddly quiet about. He didn't really care, Kurama had told him it was nothing to worry about. The Rinnegan was solely his, they were there as his rightful inheritance. Naturally created for his use. So the fox had said.

Yuki hadn't shut up the whole damn way. Something about: 'you keep fondling my legs whenever you get the chance!'. Wasn't his fault she kept grumbling while she was in his arms; it caused her moving around to press her body against his own. It annoyed the hell out of him, just as much as he got off on it.

Aside from that, however, their trek back to the village was rather uneventful. _Boring_ even. They moved all day and night, only stopping once a day to eat a ration bar. The ex-slaves slept when they could on the backs of his Shinobi. Sleep deprivation was never a problem for any shinobi worth their salt. Chakra basics 101: chakra is equal to caffein, only ten times more potent and no side effects. Used properly of course. Used _improperly_, and your insides explode.

Wouldn't classify that as a side effect though...

Naruto traveled through the darkness, not a single spent breath exploiting exhaustion. Honestly, he could barely feel his limbs heavy. The woman currently sleeping peacefully in his arms, however, was practically snoring. Of course, he only meant that figuratively, not literally. She was as still, silent and as light as a feather— as if taking extra care not to move inappropriately and bother the blond in repercussion.

How interesting.

Naruto glanced over his left shoulder. His Shinobi were keeping up quite well. He was proud of them; not many could keep up with him in terms of speed. Or stamina for that matter. Of course, all this exertion would undoubtedly keep them restrained to a bed for a day or two. There was no choice. The faster they got back into the walls of the village, the faster they could hit the sack.

The face of the girl caught his attention, not because of indecent thoughts or anything. Not that she was ugly, either. On the contrary, Naruto considered her one of the cutest girls he'd ever seen in his life. It was something that had caught his attention _many_ time's before.

'_She's crying in her sleep again..._'

Naruto took one last lunge over a tree branch, sticking himself to the village wall like an eight legged spider. He ran over it with ease. He took comfort in counting the correct amount of steps that twenty Shinobi should make when meeting the wall. Seriously, why the hell were walls made in Shinobi villages? Any Shinobi could walk over it, or just use some simple earth Jutsu to go under it. Although it could serve as a psychological enhancer for its citizens, so whatever.

When an entire team of Shinobi landed right in its catwalk, the patrols tend to freak. But since they were napping, they were thoroughly confused instead. Immediately, they ran towards them to identify the possible intruders— weapons drawn. "Identify yourselves!" The taller of the two demanded. However, a spare glance from Naruto gave them all they needed to know. Those luminescent, lilac eyes were unconfusable. "Rikudou-sama, welcome back! I assume you are on your way to Lady Mei?"

"No," Naruto flatly denied. "I'll see her tomorrow. For now, I want one of you to tell her I've arrived, and that I found _it_. Understood?"

Both men saluted. "Hai!"

Naruto turned his head towards his shinobi. "You all know what to do. Take them to the shelter and have them looked after. After which, head home. Good job."

"Hai!"

Before any further questions were made, Naruto blurred towards his apartment with a simple mist **Shunshin**. He reappeared in front of his usual blue door and rusty handle.

He forgot about taking Yuki to the shelter.

Great.

Fuck it. He'll take her tomorrow.

"Yuki." Naruto shook her, only to get a whimper of discomfort and rambling about ramen and sauce being delicious. The blond's face involuntarily twitched in annoyance.

_***THUD!***_

"Oweeee!"

Naruto dropped her.

The blond inserted the key into the small contraption, withholding the need to aknowledge the grin on his face. A difficult task while it was pitch black; not for a Rinnegan user, of course.

He opened the door, cherishing the sour stench of ramen spilled over various locations. Nothing fancy decorated his apartment. Aside from the giant TV and the black leather couch, nothing else really stood out. He never was one for luxury. Not extensively at least. The kitchen had a simple L shape design which consisted of a modern looking range and fridge, a hallway right next to it lead to his room and the bathroom right in front. Pretty practical.

"Home sweet home..." Naruto strolled in, his mind elsewhere.

"That hurt..." Unknowingly, Yuki was right next to him as he entered— rubbing her aching bottom. He dropped her right when her usual nightmares had turned into what she'd consider a blessing; ramen enticed dreams. You don't interrupt a girl when she's dreaming about food. It's usually mother nature saying you'd be gaining a few pounds this week. She hated that bitch.

"Alright," Naruto placed both hands on his hips, heroically. He took a commanding view of a man about to address his men before the forthcoming of an epic battle that would be spoken of in centuries to come.

Yuki considered it _completely_ unnecessary.

"First things first. You will sleep in the sofa, unless you wanna sleep with me, in my bed. Which is pretty damn big, fyi. However! Don't get too comfortable! Because once I come back tomorrow after a few errands, I will take you to the shelters where you will be given a proper job and home. Unless you wanna leave the country all together, which is completely up to you. And frankly, I don't care either way."

Yes, that was definitely how he would do things. What could _possibly_ go wrong, honestly?! It's not like every single plan life-wise hadn't been going exactly how he planned it. So how could _this_ possibly go wrong...?


	12. Unforgivable

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts._'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS.**"

"**Bijuu speech.**"

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

"A real man would take a pillow, and sleep on the floor!"

So Yuki had said. Nonetheless, she laid sleeping next to him like a newborn baby. He wasn't kidding about his bed being huge, it pretty much engulfed half of the room quite nicely. Black silk sheets covered his naked upper body, his right arm served as a pillow, and his sharp, Rinnegans eyes pierced through the darkness like it was the time of day.

Yuki was on the far off corner, her own bed sheets completely twirled around her body like some sort of protective shell. _She_ obviously didn't trust him. The pale rays of the solemn moon, squirming through the window blinds, was his only companion in the endless night.

He couldn't sleep.

It happened from time to time. Well, almost everyday. He was a veteran, of course he would have nightmares. And like any veteran, he feared those nightmares. Sleep wasn't much of a need for a Jinchūriki, anyways. Especially for a Jinchūriki who had his Bijū instilling chakra into his system in a regular basis. It was necessary. If he wanted his system to accustom itself into handling massive amounts of chakra, then he needed it to be in constant circulation— but at the same time suppressed as to not attract unwanted attention.

"**You seem restless...**"

Naruto turned to Yuki, confirming she was in a deep, unconscious slumber. The girl was mumbling again. Something about the physical and liquidation transept of ramen is beyond the comprehension of any genius who dares cross the boundary of the food brought down by the gods themselves.

Sheesh... he loved ramen too, but _damn_...

The blond ignored her almost incoherent mumbling and giggling, closing his eyes, slowly...

* * *

Naruto reopened them, receiving the image of Kurama laying on its belly— its crimson eyes practically penetrating his Rinnegan like a knife through liquid Mercury.

Magnificent.

Naruto consoled himself, however, that the reason for that was Kurama's longer experience with glares.

"**_Naruto_... you're still too soft...**" Kurama scolded, his ruffled tails extending over him like feathers. Kurama considered the brat a son. An unwanted son, but a son nonetheless. The Yondaime was killed by his own claws, and to atone for such a crime, the fox considered it his duty to mold him into the warrior that would surpass his own father— the original Rikudou Sennin. "**You need to learn to turn off your emotions. I've told you countless times.**"

"Yeah well... if it was _that_ easy, I wouldn't have to deal with nightmares every night." Naruto strolled through the bars. He collapsed over the fox's right paw, uncaring of all. His head tilted upwards to face the pipes overhead, both his arms positioned into a makeshift pillow. While his legs laid crossed over the other. "I'm not like you, Kurama. You kill and consider it a sport, but I'm human. I can't just take a life and consider it as something to boast about. Unless it was Danzo's..." The blond grumbled.

Kurama pricked his nose in discomfort, a low growl sourcing from his maul. "**I never said you should enjoy it. I just want you to kill and not _bitch_ about it a few days after.**" The fox retorted aggravated. Kurama repressed a sigh, deciding in taking a different approach. "**What if there comes a time when you need to kill someone you consider a friend? What if him breathing means risking thousands, or even _millions_? Would you kill him, or let him continue living and allow all those people to be killed?**"

"I'd find a way to save both parties." Naruto said firmly, his resolve unshaken. "Plus, it'll never come to that."

"**Your naivety is almost as big as your stupidity, idiot.**" Kurama dreadfully muttered, almost sounding like he spoke from experience. He knew the way to shut down one's emotions to kill, but he didn't want that for the blond. Not when he could break...

Silence dwelled in Kurama's domain, a comfortable silence that could only be produced by a relationship built on complete trust. Friends, comrades, siblings, father and son, these were the fundamental positions in which they considered apparent in their relationship. An iron strong connection that was built over the years of fighting, killing, torturing and arguing.

One absolute and indistinguishable partnership.

The blond trusted Kurama with his life. The fox trusted Naruto with its chakra; his very essence. Well, at least as much as that pesky seal allowed to give.

However, one thing was certain. Their rivalry to best the other remained intact. Naruto considered the fox a milestone, a goal, a mountain waiting to be conquered. Kurama knew this. He knew Naruto considered him an objective, and he couldn't be prouder. For how many people dare tell his eventual demise by a human's hands in a frontal confrontation? Kurama knew none.

"Neh, Kurama?" Naruto broke the peaceful silence. "Let's fight." Naruto offered. The words echoed through the damp chamber, rebounding off the walls like some sort of way to define the extortinous request of Uzumaki Naruto. The lingering tune of drops of water perturbing from the pipes in view, only enhanced the thickness in which the atmosphere suppressed the amount of oxygen in the chamber.

Silence reigned the area for just a moment, while Naruto remained rooted and unwavering on his relaxed position over the creature's claws. Suddenly, Kurama's chuckle reverberated through the silence like a plate being dropped and trashed into hundreds of pieces.

Without thinking, Kurama launched his right palm into the air— Naruto coming along with.

Naruto smiled, remaining in mid-air, adrenaline flowing through his veins almost instantly. He turned his body until he could face Kurama, his expression steady. Kurama sent all nine of its tails towards him, nonetheless, Naruto remained calm. Instead, his hands started shaking. But not from fear. Contrary to that; pure and raw excitement. Kurama was the only one he could lose to, and it felt amazing knowing holding back was not an option.

For who could kill an immortal beast?

Right when Kurama's tails were a mere couple feet from his exposed body, Naruto outstretched his edgy right arm with vigor. "**SHINRA TENSEI**!" The Uzumaki concentrated a great amount of condensed chakra into his unique Jutsu, launching his opposing wave of gravity without remorse.

Kurama's tail's stopped for a moment. A second later, the towering figure of the fox itself was forced to reel its entire body back. For a moment, it seemed he would start rolling with its tails knotted around him like a ball of yarn, but Kurama was undeterred by such power. The fox managed to hold himself, facing the boy on all fours— fabbergasted. '_**Impossible... this kid is stronger than last time... is it the war...? Or his own prodigious ability...?**_'

Their constant encounters were not rare. In fact, they were enough to be considered frequent. And every time, Kurama used that opportunity to measure his power. There was no doubt.

The kid was getting stronger by the day.

The fox released a massive growl. A shockwave of pure power followed, colliding with Naruto. The blond was hit dead on in mid-air. He found himself flying across the air like the birds in a spring migration. His body flipped back, until he finally fell and met the shallow water below, sliding over it. Believing that staying _on_ it would give him better mobility than being _in_ it.

Kurama's giant clawed hands came splashing through the shallow water. Naruto made the hand seals he considered necessary to counter Kurama's next action. The fox stopped, a relative amount of area separating each other, a deep intake of air rounding up power. Naruto finished his seals, ending with tiger.

"**Katon: Karyūdan!**" (**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet**)

Kurama responded in kind; with his own brilliant exposition of **Fire Breath**.

The blond's Jutsu scorched over the surface of the water decorating the fox's domain, avoiding any contact with the liquid all together. His natural affinity for fire, summoned the seething form of a giant dragon. Complete with claws and savor teeth, all made of pure fire.

Kurama's **Fire Breath** needed not to avoid the water. Instead, the flames scorched the liquid itself like it wasn't there— steady cloud of mist followed with. The temperature immediately skyrocketed to mind numbing degrees. However, the fox and the Jinchūriki were unaffected; a little heat didn't bother such powerful adversaries.

The Jutsu and the powerful flames met with a powerful hiss. They fought for domain, the built up pressure pushing and exhaling rings of flames sideways, upwards and even downwards.

Naruto's mindset cursed up a storm. However, he kept the imbuing of chakra into the steady stream of fire. Fire Release was one of his five affinities, yet even his fire was being constantly pushed back by Kurama's like an ember fighting against a flamethrower. Exertion started taking its toll on his body— his chakra was pumping at full force, it was normal.

The flames the size of Kurama himself, fought for a good fifteen seconds. But quickly, it was apparent the fox's flames succumbed to its own power and devoured Naruto's own.

Naruto released the Jutsu immediately. He stretched out his arms, away from his body, palms opened. The flames swallowed him instantly. However, they quickly swirled around his entire body, a white-like barrier absorbing the chakra based attack with ease. The Preta Path was relentless.

The fox, seeing this relinquished all chakra from his attack. He knew that the only way to actually defeat Naruto was to do so physically. But this duel in which thickness of chakra vs chakra would eventually reign supreme, was also a test in which the fox used to scale the boy's chakra density.

He was not disappointed.

Naruto charged.

Kurama sneered.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" Five clones appeared to Naruto's left, with another five to his right— all sporting the enchanting Rinnegan eyes descending from the heavens themselves. "Do it!"

The clones on the left summoned a spinning orb of chakra on both their hands— withdrawing an **Odama Rasengan** on each hand like it was second nature. The clones on the right, however, did something akin to complete strangeness...A **Chidori** was born on both their hands. The melody of chirping birds echoed through the chambers, withholding its position as the only sound in the vicinity.

Kurama was not fazed. He had known about the kid's perseverance of mastering his sensei's Jutsu long before he fully mastered it. But what was he planning to do with that many...?

"Now!"

The five clones on the left jumped to make a circular formation in mid-air. They smashed all of their **Odama Rasengans** together. Kurama was disturbed by this, thinking maybe the clone's purpose was to divert his attention from the main objective. However, the fox's red slitted eyes broadened seeing the giant orbs of chakra jointing with each other to make a compressed version of the **Rasengan**. It became so pressurized that the usual blue turned into a cobalt shade of dark blue. From its unstable appearance, and how small lumps fluctuated around the orb, it seemed to be barely contained.

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, observed the other group of clones with honest, curious eyes. The clones that were on Naruto's right, ran a little further before jumping themselves. They combined their **Chidoris** into a massive ray of lightning, inhabited between the circle of clones made for the purpose. Kurama felt a serious sense of warning for this. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to watch out for. None of those attacks were even remotely close to him. At least, not yet.

Naruto sent a pulse of chakra through his legs, using it appropriately. He flew towards the first patch of clones, aiming straight for the compressed ball of energy in the middle of the clones. He stretched out his right arm, his palm open. "Release!" The clones dispelled, and the small mass of swirling energy remained airborne for a mere second. Naruto's right hand took ahold of it, his facial muscles showing obvious strain in keeping it condensed.

"**That crafty little bastard...!**" Kurama chuckled in anticipation.

Naruto, however, wasn't finished. The impulse of his jump was more than enough to send him straight for the rays of lightning being kept in check by the remaining five clones. "Release!" He held the **Cobalt Rasengan** back, the last of his clones dispelling into white smoke. His body flew, until it came to settle inside the electric compulsion without problems.

Kyuubi watched in fascination how the electricity formed a sort of force field around the blond. Regrettably -at least he considered it that way-, Naruto's figure vanished from his line of sight. A single straight bolt severed the distance separating them faster than he could blink a single eye. "**What the shit...?!**"

Kurama blinked when Naruto stopped in front of him. Ironically, with a shocked expression on his face.

'_Crud... it backfired...!_'

_***BOOOOOM!***_

The Uzumaki was engulfed in an explosion consisting of lightning, cobalt colored chakra, and jet black smoke. He was blasted contrary of Kurama's position with enough force to seem but a blur heading straight for the ground. His landing lifted a pillar of water, demonstrating anything but a soft landing.

Kurama mused this for a moment. However, an obvious conclusion resulted no matter how he examined things: whatever Naruto tried, completely backfired. "**So... What was _that_?**"

Naruto lifted himself from the water, conserving whatever dignity remained of his identity by scowling at the fox for the obvious amusement in the question. "A Jutsu I've been trying to perfect. Well, this was actually the first time I've ever tried it in real combat. Or practice, for that matter. I've been running various scenarios in my head for the past month to try and work it out someway. But I can't grasp a way that relatively balances and fuses both the raw chakra and the Lightning Release chakra without having it blow up in my face."

"**So to clear any misconceptions,**" Kurama started, feeling the probing need to rub at his nonexistent temples, "**this Jutsu of yours is but a theory on the chalkboard waiting to fail, right?**" Kurama deadpanned. "**You do know, that had you tried this out of your mindscape you'd blow yourself up into-**"

"A million pieces!" Naruto enthusiastically finished. "I know, that's why I tried it in here and not outside. Don't worry, _mom_. I won't be stupid and try this anywhere out of my mindscape, I've yet to want to kill myself." Naruto assured, glad to feel his limbs where they should be.

Kurama shook his maul, disapproving yet annoyingly proud. "**How exactly does this Jutsu work? At least, in theory.**" The giant fox sat on its belly and relaxed, interested in such a combination of Jutsu's.

"In theory, huh...?" Naruto rubbed his chin and took a pensive pose. "Well, in theory..." Naruto mused this, his mind creating vast amount of whirlwind-like thoughts by the amount of possibilities. "No idea."

Kurama grunted, not the least bit surprised. "**You have _got_ to be shitti-**"

"I guess in theory," Naruto once more interrupted. "The amount of power in the **Cobalt** **Rasengan** is over ten **Odama Rasengans** combined... but it's _incredibly_ unstable. Though it's alot easier to move with when compressed into the normal size of a **Rasengan**." Naruto once more entered a stage of thinking over the Jutsu. "The combined **Chidori's** purpose is to increase my speed into lightning fast mobility. Meani-"

"**That the attack can't be dodged unless you have _incredible_ reaction time...**" Kurama intervened this once. "**Only a few Shinobi in the world are capable of such a feat.**"

"Yeah," Naruto yawned, his mental exhaustion already taking its toll on his body. Maybe he could actually get some sleep now. "Unfortunately, it's not even close to completion. Plus, I'm planning on integrating Sage Mode and use the **Chō Ōdama Rasengan (Super Giant Rasengan)** instead of the **Odama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan)** to create the **Cobalt Rasengan**. That might take years, though..." The Uzumaki yawned again, this time taking it as a sign to retreat to his real body. "I'm out, Kurama. I'll see ya later."

Kurama watched as Naruto's tired self disappeared with hidden fond. To think he would start making Jutsu's at the age of 18. Not even the Yondaime... The fox chuckled. Naruto was on a whole other level than the Yondaime. At least, at his age.

"Sleep well..."

Kurama glanced over his shoulder, grasping the small amount of reasoning that told him he shouldn't intervene with the decision of the figure that spoke. "**When are you going to reveal yourself to him**?"

"When the time comes, but that'll be years from now. I'm just here to check all is going smoothly. Remember to try and keep him sane until then, Kurama." The figure responded.

The fox scoffed and decided he needed a nap. The blond was strong. Not strong enough to fight him at his full power, but strong nonetheless. Hopefully he would be strong enough for the incoming disasters.

* * *

"So this is it, huh...?" Mei Terumī, the once Mizukage of the autonomous Kirigakure hummed, examining the scroll brought to her by Naruto from his mission. It seemed there was something salvageable from the ruins southeast of the Land of Water after all. She opened it, uncaring of the fine blue rice paper and elegant graphing of a lost civilization. The only value in the scroll itself was the information it contained, so gentle archaeologists who could unfurl it were unnecessary.

The blond observed how she read the contents it contained. It wasn't that old so it must be in a readable language. But that wasn't what worried him. For inside that scroll, information that could aid or end this war was inscribed— or it could contain nothing at all.

Information telling where the bodies of the original Seven Swordsmen of the Mist rested. His plan was obvious, revive them and have them help with this neverending war.

No matter the cost.

That was the main mission, rescuing the slaves, as he said, was a bonus. It was the only reason Mei approved of him leaving the village for so long, for he was needed here to defend it shall the dreaded day of an unexpected invasion occurr. The scroll was necessary to give him leave from the village for a few days. It was insurance that his search for the corpses of those legendary shinobi was not a fruitless chase produced from mere rumors.

However...

"She's pretty..."

Yuki had yet to leave his side, going as far as to follow him to Mei's office. Hell if he knew what was keeping her from grasping his arm like some love struck teenager.

Damn girl... she made breakfast, cleaned the house -which he appreciated to no end-, and even offered to scrub his back in the shower. Of course, he declined. For some reason, however, a feeling that he disappointed all males everywhere followed his decision.

Weird...

Now thanks to that, he was indebted to her. The only thing she asked of him, was that she be allowed to stay in his apartment while she searched for a job and a place to move to. He couldn't blame her. Not when the living conditions of people who used to be slaves were not the most comfortable. Rumors must've spread that Ao was now leading the necessary interrogation program; they weren't gunna allow random people to enter their village. And Ao was the best they had to interrogate; that Byakugan eye of his was the eternal nemesis of all spies.

More importantly, though, her ramen was amazing...

Mei finished reading the last line, and rolled the scroll back into its original shape. She placed the object on her desk and wandered around it, sitting on top. Her arms crossed under her eye attracting bosom. "They're buried and sealed where you suspected; Uzushiogakure."

"Then, how long until the necessary resources are ready?" The Jinchūriki asked, already making plans for future reference. Unfortunately, he would still need to wait a few days until a vessel was secure for his use. Something he would rather go without and simply use chakra to travel over the ocean. But if the corpses of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were there, he would need to save his chakra for the procedure.

"Naruto-sama." The blond in question turned to the heavy wooden door that guarded Mei's office. Ao politely stood before it. "I believe this girl has yet to to be inspected for treachery."

"Don't worry, Ao," Naruto muttered, brushing away the matter like something trivial. "I'll take responsibility for her. Not like she can do much in the first place..." The girl stuck her tongue out at him. He merely grinned in response.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Mei asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, don't worry." The blond made to walk out of the room, but remembered the purpose he was there in the the first place. "When'll the boat be ready for me?" He asked, but his pace remained, Yuki in tow.

Mei sighed, theatrically. She came around her desk once more, her shallow steps seemingly dragged. She rummaged through one of her cabinets and came upon the desired folder. She opened it and examined its contents whiles chewing on the edge of her bottom, luscious lip— seemingly doubtful of the information. "According to this..." She dragged on, hoping Naruto wasn't _too_ mad. "Three to four weeks, more or less."

"Ah _shit_... Great!" The Uzumaki announced waving his arms about wildly— he came uncomfortably close to hitting the girl at his side without notice. "Whatever... send me a message when it's in the southern docks. Then I can head out immediately."

"Madam." Ao spoke intercepting the nervous Yuki from walking any further. Naruto sighed, tirelessly. He stopped himself with his arms allegedly crossed in annoyance, but allowed whatever the man wanted to do.

The man did but a single seal. "Byakugan!" The veins around his right eye bulged to show the activation of the Dojutsu. Yuki only stared into his one visible eye, anxiously. "Answer me these questions, please. Are you a spy? Do you have any plans in compromising our defence? Are you a voluntary citizen sent by the Main Base to sabotage us in some way?"

Yuki trembled under the man's gaze. She clenched her left hand, pressing it against her lips, indicating she was about to break down in tears. "N-no, I have n-no intention in doing such a thing. I-i'm not a spy..." Nonetheless she answered, if a bit shakily.

Ao examined her heartbeat, the moist in her eyes, the body language that could show any deception, _anything_. Oddly enough, nothing indicated that she was exposing deceit, only fear for him. She was telling the truth. But there was still much more to ask "Are yo-"

"_Enough_, Ao." Naruto coldly ended the interrogation, having had enough of the abuse Yuki was experiencing. "Yuki, let's go. _Now_." The girl nodded, wiping away her eyes. She joined him in his walk to the door.

"Naruto-sama! I really must insist in giving the girl a thorough examina-!"

"I already told you, Ao." Naruto interrupted, diar. In a commanding tone that demanded nothing but what was asked. The room became deadly silent. The usual aura of authority came down on all of them like an unbearable restriction. Just like every time Naruto ever turned serious. "I'll take responsibility for her..." Both teens left the room with no further interruptions. The unsuspecting wave of oppression with.

"Ao," Mei addressed courteously. "When Naruto comes back from his mission, I want you to do something for me. Involving _her_..."

* * *

"You're scary when you're serious..." Yuki mumbled, invoking the small amount of will she had to move in the presence of the fearful man, staring into those enchanting lilac eyes.

"Hoooo... really...?" Naruto retorted, his mind obviously elsewhere. '_Three weeks..._' That was a short amount of time considering the war had been raging over the Land of Water for years. Yet, why did it seem so far off? Why was this feeling of trepidation crawling through him? Was it his instincts telling him to avoid reviving the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist? How strong could they possibly be though?

"The power of swords..." The blond mumbled, purposely low. He earned an odd look from Yuki, who accompanied him in their trek through Kiri's shopping district.

They were strong, yet their legend was not that well known— secretive even. _Why_? There were no records of their identity. No scrap of info that could provide him with at least a name.

_Nothing_...

What was their story?

* * *

**+Present Time+**

Why were these memories coming back to him _now_? Naruto wondered. What was the purpose, being as he was— with the decision between life and death over _comrades_. Within the dangerous contingency that could end unknowingly. So unpredictable, so uncharted. He smiled. Just like his life. "_Ichigo_."

"_Don't do it, Naruto._"

"_Just shut up and listen, Ichigo._" Naruto ordered, firm. The safe line between the First of Seven and the Kage, assured him the conversation would stay between them. "_You remember Yuki?_"

Ichigo swallowed, disturbed by this. "_What about her...? What does she have to do with all of this?_"

"_Everything_." Naruto told, almost chuckling. "_I loved her, Ichigo._" The Kage declared, strikingly emotive over the matter. "_After I revived you, you said a test was required for your allegiance. I was confident that I could accomplish whatever task. No, I HAD to accomplish it no matter what. For the people of the Land of Water, for the Shinobi under my command._"

Ichigo remained silent. Somehow, he knew where Naruto was going with this. A feeling of regret was making its way to him— one more powerful than any before. But fear was stronger, _much_ stronger. His logical mind was warning him of the foreshadowing decision the blond would take. He might have to intervene.

"_But_," Naruto continued. "_What followed was beyond my capability. FAR beyond..._" The blond's voice trembled at the shrill, the coldness within the memory. "_You knew Yuki was pregnant, didn't you?_" Ichigo remained quiet. Naruto took that as a yes. "_Heh... Yet you still let me kill her with your own blade..."_ He grit his teeth remembering the pain, the ache at seeing her blood. "_I was lost in the darkness, one unbelievingly thick sort of darkness. Thanks to my BLISSFUL eyes, I saw how the life left her body. How my unborn child lost its shimmering, hue of perfect, purple chakra by the steel inside its mothers chest..._"

"_She was a traitor, a spy. She said so herself. You did what you had to._"

"_Yeah, that's right_." Naruto once more muttered, dejected. His voice begrudged, lifeless. "_She was a spy sent by the Main Base, to kill me. Her memories were erased, brainwashed. The orders to kill me, or impregnate herself with my child were imprinted into her brain. In exchange, her family would be allowed to live. The memories that were locked away involving the Main Base, were set to return the moment she realized she was pregnant. Exactly when you guys arrived to the village._"

"_Where are you going with this?_"

"_Where... you ask? Heheheh, Ichigo, my brother. Your test was meant to assure that I would KILL any comrades, any loved ones, if they ever betrayed me, or my country. It was meant to make me into the perfect leader. A balance between a tyrant, and a pacifist. According to the man that trained you and the other Swordsmen back in your time, that man who held more power than all of you, it was my only weakness. So, isn't it obvious what happens next?_" The blond began walking, stepping in between Ichigo and Kenpachi. "Eagle, do you remember when we met?"

"As if it was yesterday, Kage-sama."

"So do I." Naruto chuckled, very much fond of the memory. "If I remember correctly, you tried to kill me during my time of, _release_. A week after I had killed a _certain_ person. You almost stabbed my eyes out with senbon needles sourcing from your mouth."

"Not my greatest memory, my Lord." Eagle excused.

"Yes, well," The Uzumaki shrugged, uncaring. "Had Ichigo not stopped them, I doubt we'd be here now." Naruto interlocked his arms over his chest, smiling. "What did you offer me that day, Eagle?"

"My undying loyalty to you, Naruto-sama. For sparing my life, and saving my current wife in the Main Base." Eagle proclaimed, proud to declare it for all to hear.

His men glanced at him, interested. That story was unheard of.

Shikamaru and the Rookies tensed. '_This is VERY bad...'_ Shikamaru was a genius. Therefore, he knew what was coming. What had Naruto lived through to turn him into _this_?

"Then I assume, you won't have a problem with _this_ order." Naruto's smile dropped from the face of the earth. "Kill them all."


	13. Demands

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts._'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS.**"

"**Bijuu speech.**"

'_**Bijuu thoughts.**_'

* * *

"Kill them all."

All thirty MAROON shinobi moved forth, Eagle in the lead.

_***CLIIING!***_

Ichigo and Eagle's blades crossed against the other. Eagle was astonished by this. However, he did well to hide it. Ichigo, on the other hand, held the shortest of his two blades against Eagle's with an uncaring air. The moment Ichigo had stopped Eagle from removing Shikamaru's head from his shoulders, the rest of the MAROON Shinobi stopped their ascending aggression toward the Rookies.

"Kurosaki-Taicho... _Why_...?"

"Because that's a bullshit order." Ichigo promptly declared, unfazed by the gasps of his men. Swiftly, he brought his blade back and clashed it against Eagle's. The latter took the blow against his blade, sliding over the sand a fair distance. The Swordsman held his Zanpakuto to his right, at the ready. "As the First of Seven Swordsmen, I _order_ you all to stand down."

"Ichigo! What the he-"

"Wait." Shunsui muttered, stopping Kenpachi from stepping any further. He placed a firm left hand on the grand man's chest to emphasize his point. Kenpachi, annoyingly suppressed the need to incapacitate Ichigo.

Shunsui knew better. There was no way they would show rank collision between the military leaders of other countries. Especially when they were surrounded by hundreds of foreign shinobi.

Naruto sheathed his hands. He began his trek towards Ichigo rather calmly, "Under what grounds do you interfere with a _direct_ order from your superior?" Naruto questioned, narrowing his eyes very slightly. "Credible ones, if you would please."

"Ain't it obvious?" Ichigo assessed, just as void. "You're calling upon the death of foreign Shinobi. Acts like these can ignite an international crisis among two politically affiliated nations, _my_ _Lord_."

"Even if those sentenced to death have the possibility of treason against _your_ Kage?"

"Not when such heathen acts are unsupported by any viable evidence."

"You raised me to kill those who betrayed me, First of Seven. But now, as we lay, here, at the intercross of destiny where I must make a choice that benefits my safety, you _interfere_...? Is that not a bit, shall we say... _hypocritical_...?"

"Nay," Ichigo denied, his own eyes narrowing at the closing figure of his leader. "You misunderstood my teachings, Sire. The moment you killed that _certain_ person, I wished for your enlightenment to see through those that deceive you. To summon the will to do what must be done. Not kill for the simple reasoning that you have a _hunch_."

Naruto stopped before Ichigo, face solemn. Both stared the other down— it was a way to insult the other in a way that only two men of prestige could. By standing at opposition of the other without a shred of fear.

Alas, Naruto smiled at Ichigo. "You're a hypocrite, Ichigo." The man in question was surprised by the bluntness in the insult. "I know you're hiding something from me. Something from the night in which blood was shed by my hands upon the declaration of a _certain_ traitor."

Ichigo remained unperturbed on the surface. Within, his mind was cursing at his foolishness for letting down his guard. He fell face first into the trap that was Uzumaki Naruto. His sneer was small, "You never intended to kill them... You merely lured me to reveal anything that would question the philosophy I myself inscribed into your brain."

"YEP! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The surrounding people seemed to relax at the blond's uncaring laughter. The blond locks of hair, the annoying high pitch of the man's cackle. It all pointed to the Naruto the Rookies knew and loved. They all sighed, able to relax. Apparently, Naruto had used some elaborate hoax to have one of his men lower his guard for some hidden intel.

"So, what's the joke?" A

ll eyes went for the six Swordsmen. The six powerful shinobi faced each other in pairs, bowing low.

Through the middle walked Terumī Mei, the Daimyō of the Land of the Six Paths. As such, she was dressed appropriately. A fine, light purple silk kimono graced her beauty to supernatural levels. It met its end right above her knees, exposing her pale, creamy legs for the opposite gender to wallow over in lust, while at the top-middle, it remained slightly withdrawn to reveal a small amount of cleavage. Most noticeable of all, however, were the ridiculously expensive diamond earrings which accessioned her beauty further.

Ichigo immediately fell to one knee, head bowed, his left hand planting his short blade into the sand accordingly. The MAROON squad followed their Taicho's show of respect. Naruto walked toward her, offering his hand to the beautiful lady. The woman delicately placed her right hand over the Jinchūriki's own. The man kissed the pale of her hand, purposely staring toward Hinata.

The latter frowned— he did that on purpose.

"My Lady," Naruto began. "You grace us with your presence. However, it is unneeded. You shouldn't allow yourself to wander among such _rodent_ infested lands. The heat is much too great for your beautiful, delicate skin."

"You flatter me, my Lord." Mei smiled, moistening her lips at the notion. "But I'm afraid it is Kurosaki-sama who has deemed my presence necessary here. He summoned me by radio, you see... Something about you making a _grave_ mistake shall I not interfere..."

Naruto smoothly left Mei's hand to her side. He glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo, smirking. "You went and _told_ on me did you...?"

Ichigo rose, clothing and placing his blade where it belonged. He merely shrugged dismissively, "I was willing to go politician had you decided on proceeding with your actions."

"Fair enough." The Uzumaki turned to Mei. "Shall we proceed, then. I feel time is running short on such a, _moist_ day."

"Please," she offered her left hand once more. "After you."

Naruto's right hand was raised, and the Daimyō complied, putting the tip of her fingers on the surface. Naruto's thumb enclosed their union perfectly. Their hands jointed, upright, and their steps speaking of royalty, they made their way through the Swordsmen. Ichigo followed, as did the Swordsmen horizontally.

Like a scoundrel seeing a noble for the first time, the Shinobi around them watched awestruck. Their movements were so fluent, that they could barely distinguish them from godly. It spoke of monarchy, royalty, something truly blessed— like gods walking among mere mortals. It was increasingly apparent of the civilized manner in which their culture defined them.

Naruto and Mei reached the Kages, Sasuke and Sakura— who were just as overwhelmed as the surrounding shinobi. "May I present to you," Naruto began, stopping before them. "The Daimyō of the Land of the Six Paths, Terumī Mei."

The Kages, Sasuke and Sakura bowed when the woman did so. The entirety of the Rookies came to join them, considering it necessary as the sons and daughters of most of Konoha's council.

"It is a pleasure to deal with your acquaintance. I hope my dear Naru has not been _too_ harsh on your characters... He is a bit, _rough_, shall we say, when meeting with other military leaders." The blond scoffed at that. "I beckon we should speak of _negotiations_ in Suna, correct?"

"Of course, Daimyo-sama." Tsunade addressed, glancing at Naruto's sagely eyes.

"Please," Mei excused. "Call me Terumī. It would not do for us to start so distantly. Especially considering what would concur should these negotiations go, _south_..."

"Excuse my brashness," Gaara stoically said. "But were you not the Mizukage of Kiri...?"

"Yes," Mei answered. "But I would prefer to leave further dialogue for when we arrive to Suna." The Daimyō yawned quietly. "For you see, it was a long flight, and I really wish I could rest." In an instant, seven companies consisting of a hundred Shinobi each flickered behind Naruto and his colleagues. "As does my escort."

The Shinobi of the Land of the Six Paths stood in ten by ten squares, forming a company. All of them had their own 'Rikudō' Hitai-ate positioned over their left bicep. Each held a standard issue katana on their left side, with a black Shihakushō dignifying them as the army of the Village Hidden in the Planet— the standard issue uniform for Rikudō shinobi. Those who had additions to their uniform were the MAROON— with their animal mask and cloak. And the Seventh Division, who were in full dark clothing.

All stood with their hands grasped behind them, chests out. It was no mere coincidence they were standing behind their respective captains.

The desert produced a throttling silence. Over seven hundred Rikudō Shinobi stood at the order of Naruto, willing to do as ordered, if it meant satisfying their Lord.

The Kages and the Rookies inspected the shinobi with caution. Their own surrounding Shinobi on the other hand, stood inadequate. Their tension was obvious, the recoil in uncontrolled emotions were peering through their eyes, and the amount of stiffness in exposure was abnormal. An army of powerful shinobi stood before them, and the legendary Rikudō Sennin stood amongst them. Their unease was comprehensible.

"Kage-sama," A called, respectful. "If I may ask, will we be traveling on your machines to Suna?"

"They are called 'Helicopters'." Naruto corrected. "But yes, yes we will. It would be inappropriate to allow Lady Mei here, to use her legs for anything besides attracting the opposite sex."

Mei giggled at the ply, sparing him a look that spoke of desire. "You _would_ be familiar with my legs. Wouldn't you, _my_ Lord?"

Naruto grinned, but refused to respond at the lure within that question. He was oblivious to the way Hinata stared at his back, her hands tight in jealousy. She had _much_ to ask him. Naruto motioned towards the Helis he sourced from. He was followed by everyone else, unquestionably. "I want all of you to escort the Leaf and Suna Shinobi to the choppers! But more importantly, do not leave Lady Mei unattended. Do I make myself clear?!"

"HAI, MY LORD!"

* * *

'_That went better than expected..._' Naruto mused, the rotor of the Heli unbecomingly aid full to draw out any other thoughts. Eighty five Helicopters. That was almost his countries entire stock of the machines. Seventy were necessary to mobilize his seven companies, five were to carry supplies and equipment, while the remaining ten were for the Leaf and Suna Shinobi. He grinned— many Leaf and Suna Shinobi screamed, refusing to enter the Helicopters.

There was something of greater importance, however.

Naruto glanced to his right, void of emotion. "_I want an explanation of what you're keeping from me._"

Ichigo sighed, adjusting himself back into his seat. "_I need you trust me on this, Naruto._" Ichigo requested. "_I will tell you, but I'll be the judge to classify it as a necessity._"

"_Why is that?_" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing at the small windows before them. "_Why are you keeping this so closely to yourself, Ichigo?_" He place his hands over his knees, cupping them. "_Answer me this honestly. Is there something you haven't told me, something that could've stopped me from killing Yuki?_"

The atmosphere between the two went unnoticed by Sasuke and the Kages, who sat behind them.

They both connected the edge of their gazes together. Not until Ichigo lingered in answering did emotion start filling Naruto's lilac eyes with impatience. Naruto's bottom lip trembled, partially bearing his teeth in the process. Ichigo stared back with the eyes of a dead man, passive.

"_Possibly._"

Naruto's right hand shot toward Ichigo's neck. The latter's left intercepted midway by grabbing Naruto's wrist, pressing it against the horizontal pole holding their seats together. Naruto was persistent— the blond's hand maneuvered around the Swordsmen's grip, succeeding in getting Ichigo's hand on a wrist lock. Naruto twisted Ichigo's elbow, guiding the wrist lock behind the Swordsmen's back, forcing the orange haired man to show his back to Naruto. Ichigo bent his waist clockwise as best he could, sending his right hand for Naruto's neck, grasping it successfully.

Naruto sent his left hand to clutch the wrist of the hand choking him, fending off the pressure in the process. Both stayed in their odd, submitting positions for a minute, staring the other down. Naruto's eyes trembled in anger, in dire need of illumination. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, refusing to provide that enlightenment.

Naruto released, as did Ichigo. Both returned to their former position uncomfortably heated.

"_You WILL explain it to me clearly. If your story doesn't add up, there will be consequences._" Naruto hoarsely informed the Swordsmen.

"_Are you willing to kill me for her?_"

"_No. There are much worser things that I can do..._"

"_Ichigo-sama,_" came the voice of the pilot. "_Suna is in sight. Where shall I land, sir?_"

Ichigo rubbed his wrist carefully— he stared at Naruto. The blond stared back. Ichigo smirked, the blond scoffed. "_Land before the entrance to the village._"

"_Understood!_"

A few minutes later, the vehicle landed, smoothly and without trouble. Naruto halted for another three minutes on purpose, patiently waiting for the rotor to die down. He slid the door open and stepped out, the entrance to Suna standing before him.

He walked around the machine, Ichigo and the Kages following, Mei joining. All of his men once more stood at attention, their Taicho's in front. "MAROON Division, I want you within the village at all times, shadowing me. STRIKE, you are to watch over Lady Mei's safety. FREEZE, RDI, set up base half a click south from the Kazekage's tower. SHIELD, provide support for the scouts in the parameters around the village. Finally, S&amp;D, STEALTH," he grinned. "Play nice."

"HAI, KAGE-SAMA!"

"Send hourly reports to your captains of any occurrences. No exceptions. Dismissed!"

Rapidly, all Rikudō shinobi disappeared from sight at the order.

"Naruto-kun."

The blond glanced at the Rookies as they approached, their company of Leaf and Suna shinobi with.

Hinata stood at the lead. "Can we talk to you, _alone_?"

"Can't." Naruto promptly denied. "We have a lot to do. Right, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, smiling the least bit possible. "I believe arrangements for a dinner are in order; for tonight. The commander of the Shinobi Alliance is arranged to arrive, as well. Therefore, a meeting shall take place for negotiations."

"Oooh!" Naruto slurred, his mouth watering. He was already looking forward to the _negotiations_. "That sounds like fun! Will there be ramen?!"

Gaara merely nodded consensual. "There shall be a large variety, yes."

"I need some good sake." Ichigo added, his left pinky digging into his ear in boredom. "May I request that there be some, Kazekage-sama?"

"Now we're talking!" Tsunade decided to partake, grinning at the uncaring Ichigo.

"Of course... Um?"

Naruto perked at this, subconsciously knocked out of his stupor. "Oh, where are my manners! This skinny guy here, is Kurosaki Ichigo. My first of Seven Swordsmen, and second in command."

'_First of Seven Swordsmen...?_' Sasuke observed, filing that away. If he remembered correctly, the Espada had the same system.

"The lazy looking guy over here, is Kyōraku Shunsui— my Second of Seven Swordsmen." The man simply tilted his hat in greeting. "The one with the white hair, is Hitsugaya Toshiro— my Third of Seven Swordsmen." The Swordsmen bowed low. The Kages did the same. "The nobleman over here, is Kuchiki Byakuya— my Fourth of Seven Swordsmen." The greetings were done appropriately. "The giant is Zaraki Kenpachi— my Fifth of Seven Swordsmen." The man grinned, making those surrounding uneasy. "The nerd over here-"

"Oi!"

"is Urahara Kisuke— my Sixth of Seven Swordsmen." The man scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Finally, Catwoman. Otherwise known as Shihōin Yoruichi, my Seventh of Seven Swordsmen." The woman glared, but remained silent, unwilling to call out her leader in public. "You guys already know the Kages and the Rookies, so there's no need for further introductions. Let's just go already, I'm burning up."

Naruto turned, heading for the gates, the high number of Shinobi following. At the entrance, the guards bowed as Naruto and the Kages stepped in. They were fully aware of the situation already. They walked through the main street cutting through the village, the villagers murmuring amongst themselves. Their prying eyes sticked to Naruto, trying to get a glimpse of his eyes.

Tradesmen stopped their yodeling, and children stopped their running, all in order to see how the Kages and a man with purple eyes paraded their humble streets. The crowd parted before them, unwilling to step in their wake. MAROON and STRIKE shinobi on the rooftops aided in sending people into further marvel.

"Who is that blond man...?"

"Don't you know...?!"

"He's the supposed legend...! The Rikudou Sennin...!"

"He _exists_...?!"

"Unless my eyes deceive me, yes...! Yes he _does_...!"

"His eyes are mervelous aren't they...?"

"Forgive them, Kage-sama." Gaara spoke, their walk uninterrupted by the hushed whispers around them. "My people, as I might guess, Konoha's people, have heard many rumors about you and your country. Their curiosity is a complex, but understandable response."

"No worries," Naruto assured, brushing away the subject. "It's understandable, as you say. These people need something to believe in. Something they consider beyond comprehensible, even. Only then will they seek to better themselves comfortably and without worry. Being protected by beings of power gives them that sense of security, especially in these times of war. Tales create culture— the manifestation of human intellectual achievement. In my time of war, I've learned that that is the only thing that aids a civilization to remain standing."

The Kages, the Rookies, _all_ of the Shinobi around him did not take his words lightly. The way he said it, the way his voice spoke wisdom so naturally— it pointed towards a man who had seen too much in a single lifetime. A man who had seen death, embraced it, and even come in contact with it.

"You speak wisely, Kage-sama." Tsunade noted, almost melancholically.

Naruto smiled, his eyes softening at the comment. "I have lived, Senju Tsunade..."

* * *

**+Presidential Suite, Kazekage's Hotel+**

One wouldn't expect such a luxurious room with a village as ruggid as Suna. But alas, they proved Naruto wrong quite nicely. Marble foyer provided a deluxe theme of extraordinary quality, gleaming hardwood floors layered its base, and the bathroom had a marble walk-in with a full size jetted tub. Now his bed, oh ho ho, his bed... It was big. Probably half the size the one he had back home... And that was saying something.

He strolled in, leaning Tensa Zangetsu against the bed stand. He launched himself face first into the bed. He rolled within its surface like a child would do to test its comfort.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto stopped, mid-roll. He sat on the middle of the bed, staring into oblivion. There stood Ichigo, shirtless, a towel over his shoulder. Obviously, the Swordsman had just come out of the shower, his still drizzly hair said so.

"What?" Naruto deadpanned. "Haven't you ever rolled around in bed for fun?"

"Actually, no. Not since I was six years ol-"

"Ah, shut up. Where are the rest of the Swordsmen?"

Ichigo frowned at the interruption— he didn't like getting interrupted. "Toshiro's napping in his room; he was grumbling something about hating hot places. The rest are by the pool down this hall. Kenpachi's playing pool by the, _pool_... Heh, that's a good on-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto held up a hand, stopping Ichigo from continuing once more. "There's a pool here? Ain't this place a freakin' desert? Is that saying that water is more precious than gold in the desert bullshit?"

"Nah," Ichigo denied. "It's just that your presence is more valuable than any diamond at the moment. Wanna join them?"

"Only if you come with me."

"I just came from there." Ichigo grinned, placing a hand on the towel over his shoulder. "But do I have a choice?"

"Hell no. Come on, it's hot as hell in here." Ichigo sighed, nonetheless he followed his leader in his way though the narrow hallway. Naruto removed his dark trench coat, appraising the glass sliding door in view. He slid it open, viewing the oasis-like area with awe. Palm trees decorated the corners, while a large, gunite pool designed for luxury, praised Suna's creativity.

"Yo, Naruto." Kenpachi called.

Naruto turned to see Kenpachi playing pool with Shunsui.

"Wanna play, Naruto?" Shunsui asked, taking his turn on the game of eight.

Ichigo stepped up, running a hand through his soft orange hair. "How much cash are we talking about here?"

"Well," Shunsui hummed, using his cue stick as leverage. "Me and Kenpachi are betting a thousand Ryu per game. Just to make it a little exciting."

"Pfft." Ichigo scoffed, taking his own cue stick from the rack. "That's pocket change. Let's play seriously, how about a hundred thousand instead?"

"I'm game." Kenpachi grinned, ready to make some spare cash. "You in, Naruto?"

Naruto removed his top, remaining with the bottom part of his Shihakushō. "No, I'm gunna take a dip in the pool. The sun's tempting me to block it off with **Chibaku Tensei** at the moment." He walked towards the pool barefoot. He waved at Urahara and Yoruichi, who comfortably sat taking the sun in some poolside seats.

Much like Naruto, Urahara laid face up peacefully, sunglasses over his eyes. Yoruichi grinned at him, her black bikini top unstrapped, her back absorbing the sun like a plant does for photosynthesis.

"You guys really should remember we're not on vacation."

Urahara merely chuckled laying il. "True, but this just goes to show how much we trust your judgement over our current situation."

Smiling, Naruto used chakra to walk over the crystal clear surface of the pool. "Whatever, just don't forget we have to be ready for a small dinner in an hour."

* * *

**+The Kazekage's Grand Hall+**

"Yeeeaaah... _Small_ is a strong word..." Yoruichi muttered, extravagantly amused.

Naruto blinked. A number of waiters and servants bowed to him and the Swordsmen in a double line, a great hall stood before him, and towering pillars consisting of marble material maimed the walls and every archaeological construction. People of class and wealth filled the hall, the scent of expensive perfume penetrated his senses, while the heavy stench of burned tobacco and sake left a raspy feel in the back of his throat.

Naruto and Ichigo stood at the lead, while the Swordsmen remained around them. Their Shinobi attire somehow seemed adequate, but rough at their situation. Their sheer presence dropped all conversations to a whisper, attracting all wandering eyes immediately.

"Well," the Swordsmen turned, seeing Mei nearing from the entrance. "I thought it would be a simple dinner, not a banquet."

"Yeah, thought so too." Naruto muttered, holding out a hand for the Daimyō. The woman took it, gingerly. Naruto walked through the people, ignoring the comments of awe directed toward his eyes. Catching sight of the Kages and most of the Rookies, except Hinata and Sakura, he headed for them. All of them were elegantly dressed for the occasion. "Kazekage-sama, I thought you said a small dinner. Not a small, private _festival_."

"Believe me, Kage-sama." Gaara responded, sounding oddly tired. "I wished for that sequence. But as soon as the civilian council caught wind of your appearance here, they insisted in the prospect."

Naruto chuckled at the occurrence. "I didn't think I was that desired among the civilian population."

"You underestimate yourself, _Sire_." All eyes turned behind Naruto, slowly. There stood Hyūga Hinata, a magnificent lavender gown enhancing the color of her eyes. Her hair, made into an elegant crown braided ponytail, attracted more attention to her beauty. Next to her, stood Sakura, equally as beautiful in her own dress. The pinket grinned at the Rookies in satisfaction. Obviously, this was her work.

Naruto whistled hotly. He smirked at the girl, tempting the latter to look away. "Well, well... You gained quite the boldness in the time I was absent, didn't you, _Hinata_...?" The girl was no longer capable of keeping her eyes set with his. She looked away, a magenta winding up on her cheeks. "Or maybe not... Heheh..."

"Naruto."

"I know, Ichigo." His smile evaporated into nothingness. "Kazekage-sama, I believe a meeting is in need. You mentioned the commander of the Shinobi Alliance would be present by this time. So please, before we get _too_ friendly... let us get business out of the way..."

* * *

Danzo was content. So did the aura around him said. His physical emotions had been locked away along with his compassion for human kind, so it was the best he could do. He leaned back into his chair, tapping his nails over the table of Suna's meeting room. The Rikudou Sennin had accepted their ply. In his way towards the meeting room, he caught and sensed _hundreds_ of unfamiliar chakra signatures over key parts of the village. As such, it was obvious the legend was in the same building as he at the moment.

The elder wasn't there because did not enjoy reveling through crowds— it wasn't his style. He was much more refined than that. In crowds, one could be easily assassinated in over one hundred and thirty six ways— he had invented half of those ways. Most of them were nasty enough to drown the spectators into insanity.

Danzo narrowed his eye, something was wrong. "Show yourself." He ordered, his voice on edge. For a good minute, nothing occurred. But that minute felt like an hour. A moment later, a man stood before him. A man with a mask of a demon, a bloodthirsty demon. Black clothing, a sword, a black cape... a Shinobi. "Identify yourself."

The man took a few steps, nearing Danzo. He stopped with a comfortable distance between them. "My name is Eagle. I am the Rikudō Sennin's Rogue; his personal tool." Danzo snapped his fingers, but nothing occurred— that was peculiar. "Do not bother. Your _ROOT_ are in a temporary coma." Eagle emptily informed.

Danzo swallowed. His ROOT Shinobi were no pushovers— he had made sure of that. For this man to handle all five of them, it was unprecedented, it was illogical. He had to be of great power. Taking into account his unconscious ROOT, that is. "What does your master wish with me?"

"Parlay..."

* * *

Naruto stood before the double doors, the entrance to the meeting room. The Kages, the Rookies and his Swordsmen halted behind him, waiting for his advancement. Most of them exchanged odd looks with each other, bemused. Naruto grasped his right wrist, clutching and unclenching his hand repeatedly.

"Is something the matter, Kage-sama?" Ōnoki asked the question on everyone's mind.

Naruto steadily relaxed his arms to his side, "No." He pushed the double doors, all of them stepping in.

Danzo raised his gaze from the table. Naruto purposely locked his Rinnegan with the elder. Naruto gave him a twisted smile— all color drained from the old man's face. The moment Naruto was revealed to be the Rikudō Sennin, all the pieces fitted into place. "IMPOSSIBLE, _YOU'RE_ DEAD!"

"_AM_ I KNOW?!"

"YOU _WILL_ BE!" The man began a sequence of one handed seals.

Ichigo's words were faster.

"**SHI-KAI!**"

_***BOOOOM!***_

The Kazekage's tower shivered, the windows blasted into fragments, the Swordsman's ground cracked and all those near slid across the floor, arms at defense. The air became thick, unbearable. Black colored, red outlined chakra, _swarmed_ the room with its intensity. All sources of light seemed to dim, bend and head for Ichigo like it was being sucked by him. His wooden ground cracked, crushed by the pressure. The sleeves of his Shihakushō were incinerated, leaving him to show his muscular bicepts. His eyes shined in brilliant power, while his hair was livid to pronounce his mood.

All shinobi who had not seen the man's Release stared incredulously. The power, the raw flaming chakra about him was hypnotizing— his status was beyond comprehensible. It was more pure, more oppressing than Toshiro's by a large margin. Yet, it could be sensed there was more to his power.

In an instant, he was gone.

Both he and Danzo reappeared at the wall opposite of them. Ichigo held Danzo by the throat, digging against the wall. Ichigo reeled his fist back.

Naruto blew the dust into calmness among his eyes. "Ichig-"

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of the Kage of the Land of The Six Paths." Ichigo interrupted, calming Naruto in the process. "Proof of your Sharingan arm, illegal experimentation with Senju Hashirama's cells, and your betrayal of the Shinobi Alliance by providing Madara with intel of the Kages' location will be provided. Do you deny any of these charges, Shimura Danzo?!"

Danzo glanced at Naruto for conformation— the blond grinned. A grin so powerful, so malignant, that his lilac eyes flickered red in sheer insanity.

Naruto did well to hide the expression on his face from all except Danzo. He had dreamed of this moment. The day Danzo would be killed in the worst way possible. By crumbling _every_ credit of loyalty for what he cares for the most first; Konoha.

Danzo sucked a breath in, bearing his teeth. "I do not."

"What is the meaning of this, Danzo?!" Tsunade roared, anger blazing in her amber eyes.

Sasuke clutched his hands, barely keeping his hidden turmoil. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE MEAN SHARINGAN ARM?! HUH, DANZO?!"

"You piece of trash..." A hissed, electric chakra sizzling over his large figure. "YOU DARE BETRAY THE SHINOBI ALLIANCE?!"

"Eagle." In a second, Eagle stood kneeled next to Naruto. "Take this trash."

"Yes, my Lord!" Ichigo released Danzo, and the man crumbled onto the floor. Eagle quickly submitted him— he placed paper seals over Danzo's chest meant to block chakra veins for a couple of minutes. "Sire," Eagle called, heading for the door. "Which Division should I take him to?"

Naruto grinned at Eagle. The Rogue shuddered; he could see where this was going. "Take him to the _STEALTH_ Division. It'll keep them, _entertained_ for a day or two..."

In a minute, they were gone.

Naruto turned to the Kages and the Rookies, completely empty of emotion. "I will say this once, no more." He began, piling up his words carefully. "These are the conditions to receive my countries aid. They are _nonnegotiable_." He now had their undivided attention.

"First and foremost, now that Konoha has no Hokage, it will declare itself a _neutral_ and _non-military_ state. Therefore, it will succumb to _me_— the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Planet. A union shall be created, where it will correlate as a colony for the interests of the Village Hidden in the Planet— a proxy state."

He smiled toward Hinata devilishly, "Now, to conclude this process in an _official_ and civilized manner... I _demand_ the hand of the Hyūga's princess... Line to a noble family, and next clan head to the Leaf's most powerful clan, Hyūga Hinata... To be my lawfully wedded _wife_..."


	14. Afraid

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu Speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

Like the amendment of order and control, silence dwelled...

The Rookies, the Kage's, they all stared at Naruto, incredulously. Naruto stared back indifferently. His uncaring posture, the stoic Swordsmen behind him, Ichigo's flaring figure right next to him... It did nothing to pace Sasuke's _rage_...

Partially rested and charged, the Uchiha was dangerous...

His speed was superb, great enough to stagger Naruto back by its quickness. Sasuke appeared before him, fist reeled back. Sasuke attacked. Naruto jumped and turned left, diverting Sasuke's attack by kicking it with his right foot. He twisted his body mid-turn and planted his left hand on the floor. Gaining momentum by the sudden turn in gravity, Naruto's right foot hooked onto Sasuke's neck accordingly.

Sensing where this was going, Sasuke could do nothing when Naruto dragged his face onto the wooden floor. He wouldn't go down that easily, however. Sasuke planted his fist on the floor before his face kissed it, splintering it. In return, his descent stopped, fully. His body remained defying gravity for a mere second. Enough time for Sasuke's foot to clash against Naruto's chest, and the latter's fist to collide against the Uchiha's... private parts.

Sasuke's fingers slid against the floor, while Naruto staggered back a couple feet.

Sasuke flipped back, kneeling and wincing, a painful frown wounding up on his face. "That was a low blow...!"

Naruto smirked, wiping away the pain on his chest with a few pats. "Technically, it wasn't. You were upside down. had I it you in the face, _that_ would've been a low blow."

"Enough with the bullshit...!" Sasuke snarled standing. "Do you know what you're asking for dobe...?! You're practically demanding that we stop being a Shinobi Village! What of the Land of Fire?! Without us, it would be some unguarded mass of land and without purpose! Anarchy would spread, albeit ironically, like wildfire!"

"Who says it'll be unprotected?" Naruto asked, staking his lead in front of his Swordsmen. "Konoha, the Land of Fire, and every city within it are now _mine_. Therefore, it is part of the Land of the Six Paths."

"Do you hear yourself right now?!" Tsunade demanded, her rage focusing on him. "You are proposing a hostile takeover of the Land of Fire! Such a notion is like a full blown declaration of war!"

The blond sneered. "You guys don't get it, do you? The Land of Fire is no more, nor is Konoha. You don't have a say, or a choice in the matter. This isn't an offer, it's an _order_. Deny, and I will simply declare war on Konoha. With your current condition, my army, which is right outside that door by the way, could take Konoha and the Land of Fire in less than a month. But instead, I want you to surrender willingly— a lot less blood will be shed this way. Tsunade, you don't like war, right?" The blond took pleasure seeing her eyes soften at the question. "I grew from my shell of naivety with my own war, I know its horrors... Which is why I'm doing this instead."

"Then, what are you suggesting Naruto?" Gaara asked, calm as ever.

A seemed undignified by Gaara's question, who gave the impression of being supportive of the blond's actions. "Kazekage, what are your intenti-"

"I want the Land of Fire to be annexed as a colonial suburb for the interests of the Land of the Six Paths." The Kage announced, very clear. "Its recourses, its missions, _everything_ will be owned by _my_ planet."

"What about me?" Hinata's soft voice brought all tension to a momentary halt. "Will I be just another object that _your_ planet owns? Or do you want to marry me because you love me, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had the decency to look away from her beautiful eyes in guilt. "I... need you to complete the arrangements without conflict, avoiding controversy from the citizens of the Land of the Six Paths. Your status as clan heiress of a world renowned clan will help in this. In other words, you're necessary to calm tensions between both nations on the long run. Our marriage will hopefully discourage geopolitical backlash from its citizens." Naruto glanced at her. She scowled, deeply saddened. "Hinata-chan, I-!"

"Please don't call me that." She interrupted, grief and anger being her major motivator. How long had she wished for him to use that suffix? It felt like centuries. But now, it just sounded so, _dirty_. "You don't deserve to call me that... Not when you mean _nothing_ by it..." She left the room leaving a single tear in her departure. She wanted nothing but to be far from _him_.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten frowned at him, considering that consoling their friend was of more importance than knowing Konoha's inevitable future.

Naruto took a step towards them, his right hand asking for her to halt. Ichigo placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder, asking to reconsider. Naruto turned to him, his eyes pleading. Ichigo merely shook his head, clothing his blade and locking away his **Shikai**. Naruto gave a menial sigh, considering Ichigo to be right. He had to take care of business first. "Those who wish to remain as Shinobi, will have to hand over their Konoha Hitai-ate and swear loyalty to _me_."

"Hooo... This is ludicrously _genius_..." Ōnoki muttered, amused by the outcome of it all. "You have earned my well deserved respect, kōzō."

"Have you no shame, Ōnoki?!" A demanded deranged. "Unless we meet his demands, he's declaring war on Konoha, and by extension, the Shinobi Alliance!"

"That's exactly why." Ōnoki responded aggravated. "Are you blind, or must I draw it out for you? The boy has duped us all." Ōnoki informed, speaking from experience.

"He came acting as our savior, while showing off his might in the process. We willingly allowed hundreds of his Shinobi into one of our village's, granting him access to key points of said village. He literally _killed_ our commander, and left Konoha leaderless. Now, he has us under his whim. He crippled Konoha and the Shinobi Alliance in the span of a day. If that doesn't indulge respect, then you're just jealous the boy took down Konoha faster than _we_ could ever dream to."

A couldn't disagree with that.

"Yeah yeah, it's all impressive..." Shikamaru mumbled, making his opinion known. "But what differentiates what you're demanding from what Madara is trying to do, Naruto?"

"You're smart enough to know that, Shikamaru." Naruto probed. "Unlike Madara, I have no intention of rounding up the Bijū and putting us all in a deep slumber. I like sleeping. The big ass bed I have in my castle says so. But I don't like sleeping for eternity in some illusion of a world. I need Konoha as a central intelligence, but I can't risk strengthening it by compromising tech and tactics for one simple reason." He smiled fondly. "I don't trust you."

The stone cold truth fell upon the Konoha nin. They felt saddened by the prospect, but considering what Konoha did to him, it was comprehensible.

"So then," Naruto began. "Do we understand each other?"

"What other choice do we have?" Tsunade asked, smitten.

Again, Naruto's smile took on a life of its own. "Well, you can go ahead and announce yourselves Suna Shinobi if you wish... But then, you would have no say whatsoever in Konoha's future..."

And so, Konoha was turned into a proxy state of Wakusei.

* * *

**+Kazekage's Grand Hall+**

Naruto took a gentle sip of his finely cut glass of sake. The sting soothed his throat. "So I told my sensei— it is not the Jutsu that shreds my arm, but the stupidity of my enemies for taking such a powerful Wind Release Jutsu at such a close range!"

The nobility of Suna did their best to laugh at Naruto's joke.

"I must say that is quite true!"

"Lord Kage, truly you are a master of such arts!"

"Of course! It is them to blame for such incompetence!"

Naruto nodded sagely, smiling in agreement. He found it funny how anyone within a twenty meter radius would come to try and suck up to him. Of course, had he been the boy he once was, he would be sending them all to hell by simple spite. But as a self-proclaimed philosopher of high status, he had to act the part.

He found it amusingly refreshing.

Unfortunately, it had its downs as well. He was sure the only ones understanding of a simple Jutsu were Shinobi. And the only Shinobi close by we're the Kage's, Sasuke, and Ichigo; the latter refused to leave his side. The rest of the Swordsmen were either eating, or drinking. Some rather heavily.

"If I remember correctly, the one _claiming_ it would be safe to execute the Jutsu was the Yondaime."

Naruto grinned, giddily. The crowd parted, and the familiar mask of his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi came forth. "I'm surprised you're still alive after all this time, Kakashi-sensei."

The Copy-Nin chuckled. "_Six_ years, and that's all you have to say to your lovable sensei? I'm hurt." The man stopped before him, his clothing speaking of his profession. "I'm glad you're ok, Naruto." The elder man offered his hand.

Naruto dismissed it, deciding for a full blown hug of the man.

Kakashi was glad the student-teacher connection between them had yet to be severed in the slightest. He returned the hug, the need to shed a few tears barely being suppressed. "Why don't we get the old Team Seven together for a little chat, huh?"

"Lord Kage approves this." The blond cackled to his own words, his sensei imitating. They remained with one arm around the other, searching the surroundings like two sea fellows searching for land. "OI, DUCK-HEAD?! WHERE ART THOU?!"

"I'm right next to you... That was obviously on purpose..."

"Heh, perhaps it was! HAHA!" He ignored the Uchiha's unsavory language, continuing his search for the last missing member. "SAKURA-CHAN?! ANYONE SEEN A GIRL ABOUT YAY HIGH WITH A _RAGING_ COMPLEXION?! YOU CANT MISS HER SHE'S GOT _PINK_ HAIR, HAHAHA!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO...!"

Came an echoing shout from the other side of the hall. In seconds, the crowd parted from another side. "I SWEAR YOU BEST BE DRUNK OR ILL SHOVE MY HEEL RIGHT UP YOUR-!" Arriving at the scene before her, she froze. Naruto and Kakashi were hugged with the other, while Sasuke stood right next to them, annoyed. Her emotions were meddled with once more. Fond memories of the old team came claiming her conscious, almost like second nature.

She shyly joined them, completely undermining her usual character. Naruto smiled at her, she returned it. "Come on, I saw a nice balcony when I came in." He split himself from Kakashi, preparing to depart. "Ichigo."

"Hai, Kage-sama?"

"Enjoy yourself a little, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ichigo scratched at the back of his head in muse. "You sure?"

"Yeah." He went through the surrounding crowd taking the lead. "Excuse me gents and ladies, me and my previous team have a little catching up to do."

"Of course, Kage-sama."

"Take your time!"

The crowd parted before them, making way for Team Seven. After stopping twice to refill Naruto's glass, getting Kakashi one and Sasuke another, they arrived at the small balcony without further interruptions.

Naruto leaned against the marbled railing, Kakashi did the same next to him, Sakura sat on it on his other side, and Sasuke stood standing before them.

"So, how have you been, Naruto?" Kakashi began, mingling with the ice in his alcoholic drink. "I've heard a lot about you through rumors. But it's hard to distinct rumors from true facts. Beginning with your Rinnegan... I never expected you to have such a thing..."

"And these horns of hair...!" Sakura squealed playing around with his hair, twirling them around her slim fingers. "They're so fun and cute!" She pulled on them slightly, savoring Naruto's annoyed groans.

"Well, my Rinnega- Sakura-chan! It hurts...!" The blond grumbled at her humble giggles. "Anyways, I gained the Rinnegan after Danzo tried to kill me..."

Sakura suddenly stopped pulling his hair. She pulled her hands away, basing them over her lap. Kakashi sighed, gaining a solemn attitude to the recall of said memory. Sasuke sipped at his drink, his Sharingan glancing at the odd response over Sakura and Kakashi's face through the glass.

"Naruto..." Sakura began, helplessly chewing on her bottom lip. "Had I known this would happen, I... I would've..."

"It's ok, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her, his voice understanding. "I'm happy as I am now. Besides," he took her hand's and placed them over his messes of blond hair. "I believe that was meant to happen. Though I wish I hadn't waited so long to take Hinata and you from this hell."

"About that," Kakashi interrupted, trying to sober up the ill mood. "I heard you'll be marrying Hinata, Naruto."

"Wow, word travels fast, don't it?"

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling his hair.

"Ow, ow! Sakura-chan?!"

"What you did to Hinata was _not_ cool!" Sakura scolded, proving her role as an older sister even to the Sage of the Six Paths. "What were you thinking putting the girl in that situation?! After so long, it's amazing she's still head over heels for you, and you pull _that_ crap on her?! Shame on you!"

"I know she is! That's part of the reason why I did it! I thought she'd be happy!"

"BAKA!" The pinket ceased her pulling, much to Naruto's relief. She sighed, rounding her small arms around his neck and basking her face in the warmth that was Naruto's hair. "Every girl wants to get married, Naruto. But no girl wants to be forced to do so, especially not a girl like Hinata— where such risks are a norm. I bet she's been dreaming to get proposed... Not being _ordered_ to get married like you did! The way she asked if you loved her... It made my heart break... That meant she was willing to sacrifice even _that_ if it meant being with you. If that's not true love, then I don't know what is."

"Ever considered obsession?" Sasuke bluntly declared, downing the liquid in his glass. He winced, the sting of quality alcohol never went down easily for him. "One thing is to be in love, another is to be obsessed. _You_ should know that better than anyone, Sakura."

"It's _because_ I know... You are such an inconsiderate jerk." Sakura grumbled, laying her chin over Naruto's head. "But unlike me, Hinata-chan's never been a crazed fan girl that lacks the mental substance to see the difference between love and obsession. I gained enough sense after my two years of training with Master Tsunade. Hinata, on the other hand, has always had her eyes on Naruto even when he was the loser-"

"Hey!"

"-we all knew and loved back at the academy. She could see what we idiots couldn't from the very beginning." She smiled, giving his neck a squeeze. "Now look at him, leader, founder and protector of the worlds most advanced civilization. Son of the Yondaime Hokage, and one of the Leaf's most looked up to Kunoichi. If I were Hinata, I would be worried with how things are looking, heheh...!"

"Ah, to be young..." Kakashi downed his own drink, cherishing the taste it left. "I feel old being around you guys now," he pulled out a familiar yellow book. "Maybe I should lend you these books. You _are_ getting to that age, after all."

"I don't want 'em." Naruto cleanly mumbled. "It's a lot funner going in without knowing anything. Then you can experiment with all sorts of freaky things, hehehe..."

They all stared at him.

"What? You didn't actually expect me to be a virgin still, did you?"

They all gawked at him.

Sighing, they awkwardly stared away from each other. Naruto obviously lacked in the delicacy department.

"Well," Sakura muttered. "I bet Hinata will be slightly disappointed with that."

They remained in a comfortable silence, staring out into the dark night. Nothing but the slight coldness, or the subtle scent of moisture from the barely tangible rain from days ago, told them that the world was still moving on.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, mulling over her next words carefully. "Do you think you can fall in love with her?"

Naruto smiled, very much aware of his answer. "No, Sakura-chan. I don't think I can fall in love with her..."

* * *

**+STEALTH and FREEZE Base Next Morning+**

"Kage-sama, I beg you reconsider!"

"You _can't_ be serious?!" Naruto demanded hotly. His STEALTH Division shinobi recoiled at the man's shout. He pushed through a pair of wooden doors, his ten shinobi close behind. They actually wanted him to stay put while _they_ tortured Danzo. Fuck that. The old man was his. He would personally take charge. "I've been dreaming about this for as long as I remember mastering **Shinra Tensei**. And you expect me to back off?"

"But my Lord!" Another Shinobi spoke. "I implore you reconsider! You shouldn't allow your hands to be sullied by such trash! We are perfectly capab-!"

"Enough." Yoruichi appeared before the last door where Danzo awaited conditioning, arms crossed.

Naruto stopped, his shinobi complying. "Yoruichi! Tell your puppies to stop annoying the hell outta me! Or I _swear_ that I'll make another planet made out of sand, with them as the _core_!"

"No." Yoruichi denied. "This is what you'll do, my dear golden hare Bubby. You will go back to your room, lock the door, sit on your bed, and enjoy Soi-fon's lap dance." She said so so comfortably, so seriously, that the Shinobi amongst them doubted she was kidding. "Let me handle him. I'll make him suffer before he perishes."

"What ever happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'?"

"You and I know well he was proven guilty the moment the Kage's submitted to your demands. Don't pull that card, Bubby."

"Stop calling me that."

"_Never_."

They openly glared at each other. Not until Naruto's Rinnegan swirled, and the chakra density doubled to pressurize the room did Yoruichi realize the Kage was serious about this.

Yoruichi bowed, the men behind Naruto did the same. "Forgive me, Kage-sama. It seems I misplaced myself. But..." Yoruichi remained bowed, but she raised her eyes to meet his. "Allow me assist you in this project."

The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Yoruichi stood upright, arms to her sides. "Nothing but a simple request from your subordinate, my Lor-"

"Spare me." Naruto intervened, having had enough of their little dance. "What is your real reason, Seventh of Seven?"

Yoruichi remained apathetic to the accusation. "I do not wish for you to lose control, Sire." She answered, simply and unshaken.

"If that happens," Ichigo announced himself, walking through the Shinobi behind Naruto. "I'll be there to keep him in line." The First of Seven sneered at Naruto. "You trying to get away from me, huh...?"

"Tch..." Naruto slumped his shoulders, supposedly disgruntled. "I was hoping I could let Kurama out and play a little... He already gave me an idea for some crazy shit." Naruto's head fell, obscuring his eyes. A chuckle reverberated against the walls, bringing tension into a new meaning of malignancy. "**Then again**..." Kurama raised his head, a red slit in the middle of its purple Rinnegan, whisker marks thicker and hair unruly. "**As second Commander in Chief, I believe you all don't have a choice with our decisions**."

"Lord Kurama!" The shinobi about the beast bowed lower in complete subordination.

Kurama cackled at the actions of the men and women around him. Had he known that Naruto would become a Lord, and in retrospect, him, he would've given the child his support much sooner. "**At ease, pups. Let's get this over with. I have a little grudge I've been meaning to rid myself of.**"

"Hai, my Lord!"

Without question, Yoruichi stepped aside, allowing Kurama entrance to his leisure. Naruto was one thing, and Kurama was another. The fox had made it clear times before. He was merciless and did not forgive those that did not respect him as he deserved. Countering his will, was like countering against a natural disaster. You simply couldn't. If you wished to remain healthy, that is.

Ichigo closed the door after Yoruichi and Kurama stepped in.

Danzo laid kneeling, stripped from the waist up, and both wrists restrained by chains connected to opposite corners of the ceiling. The man raised his half Sharingan, half normal gaze. He met Kurama's, and the man could've smiled. Those eyes, they spoke of experience, power, and extreme merciless intent. They were different from the child he once saw. "To what do I owe this honor, _Kyūbi_?"

"**Danzo**..." Kurama gave the man a grin, one of his favorites. He walked forward, stepping close to the elder. Ichigo stepped to one corner of the room, while Yoruichi stepped next to a rolling tray filled with many different layers of equipment. Kurama took one last step towards him, his knee bent back. He clashed it against the mans nose, without restraint. The sound of bone snapping gurgled in the room. "**How have you been, Danzo?**"

Danzo coughed out blood though his broken nose. His experience as a Shinobi instantly ceased the powerful numbness within the center of his face, almost desperately. "Can't say it has been bad," the man spat to the side. "Though I do wish this war had been a little more, _flammable_... If you know what I mean."

"**Oh, but I do.**" Kurama assured, cracking his neck in ecstasy. "**A war without being interactive, is a boring war, right?**" Kurama shook his head incredulously. "**This is the very reason everyone thinks you an old war hawk, Danzo. But this time, I'll agree with you— being a fellow appreciative of the art.**"

"But of course." The fox's fist collided with the side of his face, relentlessly and equivocally, over four times. It felt like steel against flesh, liquid magma against his skin. The elder could feel how his blood vessels burst with every connection, how the liquid flowed freely down the pale part of his chest where the Senju DNA had taken its claim. "Guh...!" Blood sipped down his lips unpleasantly. For the first time, he was doubting his decisions all those years ago. "I should have killed you myself..."

Kurama piled up his strength for this one. He placed his left foot forward, reeling his right arm back. With much swiftness, he uppercutted the man's jaw, lifting his body and crashing it against the ceiling in repercussion. The man landed, unceremoniously, on his knees once more, the chains complaining by the movement. Kurama finally finished with one last hard right to the man's face— a mixture of saliva and blood followed suet.

"**You meant to kill _me_? That's more laughable than you expecting to leave this room alive. However, I can appreciate a good barbaric act against your own kind. Of course, you still failed. The war broke out, and sooner or later, Madara would've found some way to gain my chakra. Nonetheless, you persisted loyally. You're part of the reason the Shi**nobi Alliance **rem**ains **standing** to this day, but you're also responsible for its downfall."

The beaten man glanced in wonder to the declining pitch in the Sage's voice. Cruel, Rinnegan eyes stared right back, a playful smile on the handsome face of Uzumaki Naruto passed by. "Uzumaki... Is what your plaything offered true...?"

"Plaything, you mean Eagle?" The blond asked, bemused. "How insulting... That man is one of my most loyal, if not _the_ most fateful Shinobi. However, unlike your ROOT, he actually hails a great amount of humanity in him. Well, at least when his mask is hanging by the key holder at his home."

Naruto's right hand took the elder by the throat, lifting him. The man's toes barely rasped against the wood below. "But I'm rambling. Yes, my offer stands. In exchange for your life, Konoha will not be destroyed by _my_ order." The Kage blinked, slowly reopening his eyes. "Ichigo, Yoruichi."

The Swordsmen swallowed. They knew what was coming.

"Any residue chakra streaming out of Danzo's arm?"

The silence was deafening...

"None in the left arm, my Lord." Ichigo informed.

"None in the left arm, my Lord..." Yoruichi repeated.

"And none in the right eye..." Naruto muttered, his Rinnegan proving the evaluation correct.

Unthinkingly, Naruto released the man. As smooth as nature, Naruto's left hand unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu, reversed grip. He guided the blade up straight for Danzo's underarm. It severed the appendage. Naruto released the blade, and it remained airborne for a millisecond. His right hand took the handle, and he brought it down. It severed the remaining arm. He sheathed, and his left hand ripped the elder's left Sharingan eye, destroying it in his grip, unknowing that it was Uchiha Shisui's eye. It was all done in a span of three seconds.

"AAARRGH!" Danzo released a piercing scream. He fell face first onto the floor, his vanquished arms no longer connected to his body causing the collapse of his body. The blood flowed unwillingly, and his consciousness flickered in and out of existence.

Naruto knelt down and his bloodied hands dangled lazily at the end of his knees. Unflinching, his Rinnegan bored deep into Danzo's remaining eye. "Being a Jinchūriki, Genjutsu's don't work on me. Even Uchiha Shisuis' Genjutsu would fail to corrupt me, at least directly. I'm currently searching for the eyes of the man." Naruto tsked his tongue in disapproval like an adult would do to a child. "You were once a great Shinobi, Danzo. But your morals were equivalent to that of a full blown tyrant. That's why you're here, dying. But I never said I'd kill you quickly, did I?"

"Do y-your worst..." Danzo stuttered, his every breath draining at whatever life force he had left. "I've experienced more pain in my life than you e-ever will, child..."

Naruto's smile faltered. Certain memories disturbed him by the mans proclamation. "I seriously doubt that. Yoruichi,"

"Hai, Kage-sama."

"Take out the experimental serum. The one you made."

Yoruichi hesitated at the verdict. "But, Kage-sama. It has yet to be tested on living creatur-"

"Danzo will be the first."

Yoruichi sighed. She hated when Naruto took the role of the powerful leader. She went digging through one of the lower trays in search. Locating a small, green liquid within a small vile, she took a supposedly sterile needle, filling it to a certain degree.

"Tell me, Danzo." Naruto requested, taking the offered needle from Yoruichi. "Have you ever heard of the rockfish? Not the fish itself, but the poison it produces." Naruto tapped the lethal needle with his bloodied index finger. "Something funky happens to the pain receptors when the poison drives through. We don't fully understand the process, but it is obvious it would be," he licked his twisted lips. "_Painful_. Yoruichi is a sort of specialist you see, and she likes tinkering with these things, you see. And well, let's just say this is probably fifteen times more potent than the original..."

Naruto turned the man's mangled body around, chest up. Carelessly, he shoved the needle where the mans heart lay in wait, carful for unwanted damage.

"Ngh...! GUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

No sooner had a quarter of the needles contents been inserted, did the man start screaming, blood spurting and trembling in pain.

"PLEASE, MERCY! KILL ME, JUST KILL ME NOW!"

"Oh, but that would be no fun, Danzo-chan! Hahaha!" Naruto rose, laughing in satisfaction. "No, you'll suffer until either blood loss or internal collision claims you. Both will take a while, considering your resilience as a shinobi, FYI. In that time, the STEALTH Division will be having some fun with you." The man turned abruptly. "**Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu**." A single clone came into existence next to him. "This guys packed with enough chakra to last two days-"

"W-WHY?!" Danzo demanded, calling upon whatever strength he had to ask. "WHY GO THROUGH ALL THIS AND NOT JUST KILL ME?!"

"I want to witness the moment chakra ceases to exist within you, slowly." Naruto clenched his hands, his throat parched by the emotive feeling of regret. "Had it not been for you, I would've never had to see her light, and my child's light leave by my hand..."

He cursed, feeling pathetic and powerless. He kicked the wooden door open, removing it from its hinges. The shinobi outside the door were understandably unnerved. The killer intent was massive. "All of you, get your asses in here. Do what you do best until he dies. Yoruichi, oversee them."

"HAI, KAGE-SAMA!"

"Ichigo, let's go..."

They walked through the corridor, side by side. Ichigo glanced at him. He sighed, that expression of pain was worrisome. "You need to get over her, Naruto."

Naruto suddenly turned. He smiled at him. It was fake. "I've been over her for a while now. It just hurts remembering, that's all."

Ichigo played along, nodding. "What about Hinata. Do you think you can fall in love with her?"

Naruto actually chuckled— that question sounded so familiar. "You know, you're the second person who's asked me that. Let me tell you the _exact_ same thing I told her." He stared to the side, a somewhat melancholic smile on his lips ... "No, I don't think I can fall in love with her."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I _know_ I can fall in love with her. Maybe that's why I'm hesitating to approach her, even now... I'm afraid what she thinks of me... When it's clear that I'm using her to keep Konoha on a short leash..."


	15. Betrayal

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human Thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu Speech**."

'_**Bijuu Thoughts**_.'

* * *

"Ever thought of showing compassion for your fellow man?"

Naruto scoffed at Ichigo's muffled voice through the door. It had been a long day, so he thought a small break was at the _least_ comprehensible. Can you blame him? "Why don't you ask him the same thing? I'm pretty sure he was the first one to try and kill me."

"Excuses are unbecoming of the most powerful man in the world."

"The most powerful man in the world has _feelings_!"

"The fuck you talking 'bout?! You just sentenced a man to death by _torture._"

"That don't make me any less human! It actually makes me _more_ human if anything!"

"HAHAHA! I should throw Aizen in a lake full of piranhas then. It'll make me _more_ human."

Naruto laughed like he rarely does anymore, finding Ichigo's sarcasm all but delirious. He rose from the warm water gently. The liquid streamed down his toned body, diverted only by the flesh itself. In record time, he was dry and back in his Kage attire, Hitai-ate in place.

Ichigo laid in wait next to Naruto's door, leaning against the wall. He observed him as he readied Tensa Zangetsu. He had grown so much. He was no longer a boy, but a man.

He remembered the first time he met him, back at the tombs of the Seven Swordsmen. How he seemed desperate, hopeful, dreadful, all in a single package. He thought him to be pathetic. Unworthy of his aid.

But the way he fought the very next second...

It reminded him of himself. The way he dodged his fists, the way he countered his Jutsus, the way he fought so exhausted after reviving them... It professed his exuberant resolve... His unyielding determination. He loved him. Like a childhood friend, and if possible, like a brother, he loved him.

'_Yet I still betrayed him..._'

It had been years since that day, that horrendous day. The day where the sky accompanied Naruto in crying for Yuki's death. The day in which he knew would mutate him into something, _more_. But did he regret it? Absolutely. Ichigo was not a man who enjoyed causing the death of an innocent woman...

The First of Seven fiddled with the scroll in his pocket. He had been buried with it, just as he requested. The man who had trained him and the Seven Swordsmen all those years ago, had told him to do what he did. The one that almost killed him, Kenpachi, Shunsui and Urahara just to 'prove his worth'. That man was the one to give him the scroll. A scroll that could only be unlocked by the one that man indicated. A scroll that he said to give when he thought him ready.

Ichigo was no fool, he knew the scroll contained information. Information that incriminated him and _that_ man. Information that could end their relationship...

"Naruto." Ichigo called, stoic. "Here." He threw him the scroll.

The Swordsman's heart began a rapid dance.

Naruto caught it in mid-air without trouble. "What's this?" Naruto asked bemused.

Ichigo walked to stand before him, arms crossed. "Just try to open it."

Naruto shrugged, examining the scroll.

Ichigo watched as the blond unfurled it without trouble. He swallowed, his hands incapable of laying still. The way he uncovered the scroll so easily kinda annoyed him. He had tried everything to try and uncover its contents, and Naruto does it like it wasn't locked with the most powerful seal he had ever had the chance of tinkering with.

Naruto read its contents, incapable of guessing its purpose.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Greetings._

_At the time, you probably know me as THAT man-_

Naruto finished reading. He rolled the scroll and booked it away in his robes.

"Is it true?"

The question was asked and the stakes were set. His voice was dead. The world remained stalled and the lack of noise was beyond nerve wrecking. The temperature slowly declined, challenging the heat for domination. Ichigo's lips were frozen, they were unable to mutter a single word. One wrong sentence, and it could defragment their camaraderie into atoms.

Unfortunately, his lips refused to speak a word...

"**Why**, Ichigo...?!" Kurama's chakra and influence was obvious in Naruto's demand. His whisker marks pronounced, his canine teeth lengthened and the six tomoes in his Rinnegan swirled in complete and utter rage. He dashed toward the man, his body turning and his legs coming with. He reeled his right leg back and clashed it against the frozen Ichigo.

_***CRAAAAAASH!***_

Being on a three story hotel, Ichigo was driven through every floor, leaving but a hole three times his size by the power behind the attack. Ichigo turned back in midair, sliding over the sand of Suna's main street. He raised his gaze, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He cursed, Naruto was nearing. He looked about wildly, wiping his lips from the small tinge of blood— there were way too many innocent civilians. "ALL OF YOU, RUN!"

"KYAAAAH!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

In a ramble of shouts, the civilians scurried away in fright. His gaze did its best to cut through the lingering dust, cautious. Naruto was flying through the holes he made, red chakra around his body, four tails cocked behind.

He fastened his teeth. The idiot was serious.

In a second, the Uzumaki reached him, right fist extended toward his face. Ichigo's left palm stopped the fist, while his right went for the Kage's underarm. He threw him over his back, causing Naruto to carve a trench through the street a relevant distance.

Ichigo charged next. He could take no chances with Naruto's current mentality. The Swordsman rushed through the cloud of sand.

"**SHINRA TENSEI!**"

Ichigo was stopped by the sudden counter in gravity, coming to a halt in mid rush. The wave held minimal power, but it was enough to stun him. Naruto appeared above with the speed of a demon. He kicked the back of Ichigo's head, causing the latter to recoil face first into the floor. Naruto settled his feet on the ground and took his Swordsman by the throat. A perfect, circular orb of chakra appeared on his available hand. "**Rasengan**!"

"Guaah!"

Naruto's arm felt the recoil by the expansion of the Jutsu over Ichigo's stomach. The Swordsman himself skidded over the road, destroying shops and porches by each pounce. He reached the village gate, and the guards jumped away fearing the power behind Ichigo's momentum. The man twisted his body, completely nimble considering his speed. His right arm pierced the sand in an effort to stop, successfully doing so, a thin trench following. He coughed a bulge of blood— that wasn't good. "Shit..."

"**Ichigo!**"

Naruto unsheathed his blade, running over the sand in a desperate attempt to reach Ichigo. He cocked his right hand back with the blade following.

Ichigo unclothed his blades, taking no chances. He crossed his blades together, and Naruto brought Tensa Zangetsu down on them.

Ichigo pulled his longest of the two back, causing Naruto's to grind over the largest. Naruto staggered forward by the loss of balance. Ichigo used this to conncect his right knee into Naruto's gut, forcing the other to double over, groaning. Ichigo planted the blade on the sand, leaving his right hand free. He struck the blond plainly over the left side of his face.

Naruto was sent scurrying through the air for a mere second, before stopping all together. He wiped his wrist across his lips, blood leaving a trail over the surface of his skin. "I trusted you... Now I find out that you did _that_... I THOUGHT YOU MY _**BROTHER**_!"

"I _am_ your brother!" Ichigo responded, in obvious pain to the Kage's words.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Tsunade, the Kages, the Swordsmen and the entirety of the Rookies landed a ways off from their location. They all prepared to interfere.

"Stay the fuck _**BACK**_!" The obscured tone of demonic aura in Naruto's order, was a clear warning.

"Ichigo, Naruto, what the hell is going on?!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

She was ignored.

Naruto glared at Ichigo, the latter mirrored.

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

An orb of light surrounded them, rays of energy sparkling within it. Ichigo's orb of red and black chakra remained still for a moment. Naruto's pure, black orb declared its dark tint like it declared supremacy over an inferior enemy...

_***BOOOOOM!***_

The sand exploded into chaos, the atmosphere of calmness was punctured by the intensity of two unbelievable chakra signatures, and the intent to kill flourished like the newborn sun after a full blown eclipse. The sand settled, and the figures of the two were in plain view. Ichigo stood with his arms exposed, while Naruto's coat refused to lay unmoved. Chakra, thick and oppressing chakra, _swallowed_ their heights with its own distinctive color.

Naruto's power was in plain sight, and it was _monstrous_...

Both stared the other down, barely emotionless.

Ichigo took his second sword from the sand. He fully turned, "**Katon: Getsuga Tenshō!**" He brought both blades up, slicing through the sand.

Naruto stabbed Tensa Zangetsu into the sand and outstretched his arms toward Ichigo. "**Katon: Shinra Tensei!**"

Ichigo sent forth a literal avalanche of blue flames. It burned the surface of the very sand, bringing temperature into a realm that could only be classified as an inferno. It illuminated the already lit world with a blue hue, coursing forward without stop.

Naruto tuned the surface layer of his Jutsu with fire chakra, creating the wave of a relentless, purple firestorm. It stormed the distance between both Jutsus, the outcome apparent.

Toshiro felt dread settle within...

"Everybody down! **HYŌTON: ICE DOME!**" The young Swordsmen stretched out his arms to opposite sides. He used the available moisture and chakra, then concentrated it all to build a strong dome of ice around them. The powerful defense Jutsu was summoned out of nowhere, giving all those inside a cold chill from the drop in temperature.

_***HIIIISSSS!***_

The flaming Jutsus met and swam around each other in perfect, deadly coexistence. It mixed and spread in every direction. It met Toshiro's ice dome hissing very powerfully. They all watched in anticipation. The colored flames surrounded their location and ate away at the ice with ease. However, it maintained its shape while losing thickness. It was definitely making them all uneasy.

The expected mist was nowhere to be seen. The flames were so intense, so deadly, that it burned the gas itself before it took shape— along with the remains of the dome. They all unknowingly held their breaths. The debris of the collision settled and the atmosphere turned heavy with fear of what would come next.

"Why'd you do it, Ichigo...?" Tears ran down the blond's lilac eyes. The sorrowful coat of betrayal was overwhelming to him. It was so familiar, so embraceable, that it felt like all those years ago, when Sasuke did the same. But this was different, almost overpowering...

"I had to..." Ichigo's voice trembled, but he felt no shame in the notion. "Do you think I _enjoyed_ planning her death with him?!" Ichigo questioned, his blades shaking in vulnerability. "Ive killed hundreds of people, Naruto. _Thousands_ even. But never have I killed a woman in such a way..."

His shoulders slumped, and his blades scuffed the sand. "I love you like my own brother... you know that... But do you have any idea what I went through for my actions? As my care for you increased, so did my regret and sorrow. They were like pillars adjoined in their ascent... The more I cared for you, the more the pain for what I did increased..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU _DO_ IT?!" The blond's chakra flared and fluctuated. Its dark streams flowed smoothly across his locks of hair and down around his feet. It was a clear demonstration of his held up emotions. "We could've found another way... Something that didn't involve killing the woman I _loved_!"

"THAT WAS THE _POINT_!" Ichigo suddenly declared.

Silence echoed across the area.

Ichigo locked eyes with the blond, filled with his own tears. "He only told _me_ of the plan, not the others... He said that... that if you didn't kill her, your plans would fail to prosper." He used his wrist to wipe away the tears obscuring his vision. "Your mentality, your resolve, it would've all crumbled by your compassion. That's why I made you kill her with _this_ very Zanpakuto..."

Ichigo raised the shortest of his two blades. "When we first arrived in Kiri all those years ago, I told you I needed to visit the cemetery... But that was just an excuse to give Yuki a scroll, a scroll _he_ gave me... The man who trained us to defeat the Espada over a hundred years ago..."

"Who was that man?!" Naruto demanded, his _fully_ crimson Rinnegan eyes trembling.

"It doesn't matter, he's been dead for years now!" Ichigo responded, wondering how Naruto's Rinnegan had suddenly turned into such a strong sanguine color. "We never caught a glimpse of his face... All we know is that he was unbelievably strong..." Ichigo felt a wintry sensation course through him. The memory of their scuffle was still traumatizing.

"He gave me two scrolls. One was the one you have, and the other was the one I gave Yuki. The latter, he told me, had a seal formula containing memories and the ability to mold chakra for a short amount of time to the one who opened it. The one I just gave you, however... he told me nothing about. Just to give it to you when I thought you a _truly_ capable leader."

Ichigo grit his teeth in anger. "You proved this to me long ago— back when you built the planet. But I was _afraid_..." He cursed himself for the shame dwindling in that confession. "I knew this would happen someday... But I dreaded it nonetheless. All I can say now, is that I'm sorry..."

Naruto's hold on Tensa Zangetsu tightened. "You're **_sorry_**...?" The tears streaming down his eyes intensified, and so did the amount of Kurama's chakra increasing in pressure. "SHE WAS _PREGNANT_...! AND YOU MADE ME KILL HER TO **RECEIVE YOUR ALLEGIANCE KNOWING SHE WAS NOT A TRAITOR!**"

"It was all necessary...!"

"Wha-?! GUUUUAAAH!" Naruto rushed, speed unparalleled to anything the foreign shinobi from the Land of the Six Paths had ever witnessed. His right hand swung the blade, intent on cutting the Swordsman in half. The latter brought the shortest of the two reversed grip, point toward the sand, successfully interfering its route.

Ichigo grunted, pained. The vibrations of the clash made his arm go numb. He brought the longest blade for a swing at the Kage's midsection with great strength behind it. Naruto turned his body right and brought his blade to slice at Ichigo's own.

_***BOOOM!***_

The Zanpakuto's clashed and the ground came to life in a mountain of blistering sand. It obscured them from prying eyes, summoning privacy upon them. A minute passed by. The sand settled, and Ichigo's blades fell from the sky to pierce the sand a little ways off. Naruto stood hyperventilating before Ichigo, his blade pressed against the Swordsman's throat, a trickle of blood seeping down the flesh. "What are you doing...?!" Naruto horsed out.

"It's pointless to fight you, Sire." Ichigo told the blond calmly. "We could fight and exhaust ourselves until dawn, but it would serve no purpose." Ichigo stared into Naruto's crimson Rinnegan eyes. "My life was yours the moment I declared my unending loyalty to you. If you deem me unnecessary, expendable even, then please, take the life _you_ gave me..."

Naruto pressed deeper into the flesh wound on Ichigo's throat. The latter merely stared back, truthful to his words. "Pick up your blades..."

"No."

"PICK THEM **UP**!"

Naruto's left hand struck Ichigo across the face. The orange haired man rolled along the hot sand until the swords laid above his head. He spat blood to the side, supporting himself from the ground on one elbow. In an instant, Naruto was above him, Zanpakuto grasped by both hands and reeled back, ready to pierce his chest. "My life is mine to do as I please, Milord. However, if you wish for my death... who am I to deny you the right...?"

Naruto's Rinnegan trembled with indecision. There he lay, the cause of Yuki's death, at his mercy... Yet, why did his arms refuse to heed his order of plunging the blade through the man's chest, ending his existence with? Was it because he knew, deep down, that Ichigo did what he had to for the Land of the Six Paths? That had he not done what he did, the Village Hidden in the Planet would never have existed? Or was it _that_ kind of fear... Fear to feel what he felt back _then_...?

"Dammit!" The blond blasted into the sky in a pillar of sand. He stood observing from the sky, tears freely flowing, Tensa Zangetsu sheathed. He cursed one last time, and he was gone, several rings testifying the way his speed multiplied in his wake to who knows where. The sky faithfully served as his companion. '_Why did this have to happen?! Why, god dammit!_'

Ichigo swallowed the blood accumulated in his mouth. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, sorrowfully remembering his sin to a man he considered a brother. "I'm sorry... Naruto..."

"Ichigo!" Shunsui and the rest of the Shinobi came to stand around his damaged body. Shunsui helped him to his feet, careful of the man's delicate body. "So it's true? _That_ man gave you the order to arrange Yuki's death all those years ago. And at the hands of Naruto, no less..."

"Yeah, it's true..."

"Are you ok, Ichigo?" Yoruichi questioned her comrade.

"I'm fine." Ichigo laid off from Shunsui. His weakened state, however, quickly brought him to his knees vomiting blood. '_Shit... Naruto's **Rasengan** held more power than expected..._' Tsunade quickly accommodated him on his back, mending whatever damage within him. "Thank you."

"Don't mind it." Tsunade muttered, brushing his thanks away. "Just... Just tell us what's going on between you two."

Ichigo gave a shallow sigh. "I caused the death of the woman Naruto used to love." Gasps came from all around. His eyes, however, went for Hinata— as if saying his next words were meant to be for her. "As you know, we were previously dead and Naruto revived us. Before we died, we were trained by a man who gave us a proposition: In exchange for eternal servitude, he would train us to defeat the Espada. He had a special task for me, however. That was to arrange for the death of the loved one of whoever revived us. By his own hand... Otherwise, he said whatever plans the man had would become obsolete... meaning the end of the Shinobi world."

"But how could this man know all this?" Hinata asked. "How is it possible that that man could plan so ahead after his death?"

"I don't know." Ichigo retorted grimly. "But he caused a great deal of suffering for Naruto. Suffering that should not be experienced by any living being, no matter how cruel. I was a key factor to that suffering, and I've been paying it for years..." His eyes filled with tears and grim realization.

He looked into Hinata's saddened eyes. "You're the only one that can help him heal now... If he keeps musing into the matter too much, it'll be the end of him... Please, track him down... He would never admit it, but he needs _you_ more than anything right no- Ngh!" He coughed and blood seeped down his chin once more.

"Shut up already! You need to rest! You let yourself get tossed around too much!" Tsunade scolded more than advised.

"But why me?" Hinata questioned. "Sakura-chan can do a better jo-!"

"Yo-you don't get it, do you?" Ichigo wheezed out. "Naruto holds you very dear, you know this. You have the capability to make the stupid blond see what's right in front of him. To return the will to fight on, to recall his reasons for what he does. You've done it before, Hinata-sama... He's told me himself..."

Hinata's eyes broadened at the realization. She had done it before, that was true. Memories of the Chūnin Exams flooded her mind... But more importantly, the way she showed him what true courage was by confronting Pein.

She nodded, determined. "Leave it to me." In an instant, she was gone.

* * *

Naruto clapped his hands together, concentrating vigorously. He felt how his chakra fluctuated within him, how it compressed and contracted in an effort to mend together. The mass of tomoes in his Rinnegan circled around each other, in perfect balance.

He split his hands and in the middle, a small, circular orb balanced itself within. He glanced at the sand below his feet— it was trying to climb up his footwear. It was undoubtedly attracted by the power withering in his grasp. He blew at the orb and it flew from his grasp with ease. He watched how it made its way to the sky, careless of all. He clashed his hands together, clutching them. A second went by, then the world seemed bleak and lifeless by the lack of sound.

"**Chibaku Tensei...!**"

Then chaos ensued.

The sand flowed upwards like it was a river heading upstream. It ignored his position and circled around him, raging forth toward the growing mass of sand. Naruto merely observed it all, completely mellow. After five minutes, the gigantic ball ceased growing at his thought. It remained the exact same size Pein had done so all those years ago, only carved out of sand. His right arm pointed toward it, as if calling for the object. He guided the ball until the moons sight was severed from its connection to the earth, shadowing the area further for miles around.

"I don't want to see your face right now, moon... You remind me of her..."

He had flown across the endless sea of sand for various miles, if not hundreds, until darkness ensued. As master of the Rinnegan, he had gotten used to the sensation of freedom flight gave. However, it was meaningless when his heart ached by the sheet of betrayal keeping it uncomfortably warm.

Everything felt meaningless. Exactly like the day he took the life of the mother of his child. He had failed to kill Ichigo for his betrayal. Did that mean he no longer had the right call himself Kage? Did he deserve everything he had fought so hard to obtain?

"I no longer deserve to go back..."

"We _want_ you to go back."

Naruto turned in a fluke. His hand went for the handle of his sword, but it was unnecessary. It was Hyūga Hinata. "Hinata...?! What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"You forget, Naruto-kun," Hinata told, playful. "My specialty is tracking. Plus, that thing up there," she pointed at the mass of sand in the sky. "Is very hard to miss."

Naruto actually felt heat crawl up his neck— that ball _was_ huge. Anyone could probably spot it from miles away, even with the darkness the cold night provided. He sighed and sat on the sand, knees to his chest, his right hand above his knees. Like a child's plaything, he meddled with the small planet of sand from one side to the other. He would definitely wake up sore tomorrow. "So, what brings you all the way out here?"

Hinata carefully stepped next to him and took a seat, her legs to one side. "I wanted to talk to you— to be with you. Is my presence a distraction? If you like, I can lea-"

"No." The blond interrupted, before he could fully comprehend what he had answered. "Stay, your presence... calms me."

Hinata merely smiled knowingly.

Naruto pulled out the scroll Ichigo gave him. He stared at it for a moment, musing a decision. He offered it to Hinata and the girl stared back questionably. The blond nodded as an answer. "Read it for yourself."

The girl gingerly took it. She opened it and took in the letters inscribed within.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Greetings._

_At the time, you probably know me as _that_ man. I can assure you, I am very much real. If this scroll has found itself within your grasp, it means Ichigo has deemed you a worthy leader. __I do not expect him to give you the scroll soon, since he probably suspects its contents. However, his worry is justified._

_You see, I have something to tell you. Something I believe deserves to be brought to your attention. The death of your loved one, was all planned by me and Ichigo. As such, her death was brought upon your hand, but it was undoubtedly me and Ichigo who guided it._

_This information I provide to test your resolve. If you continue on your route, that means you have willing comrades providing moral support that will be invaluable to you further down the road. If not, then you will most likely fall down the path of destruction and revenge._

_More will be revealed in this scroll, Naruto. Unfortunately, such content will be revealed after a certain amount of time. Until then, tread truthfully and wisely._

"She was pregnant, Hinata..." Naruto mumbled in despair. "These eyes... These eyes allowed me see how the life left her body... It carved the memory into me like an unforgettable sequence of pure, unadulterated sorrow. I saw how the child within her died after she did... I could see the faint, purple hue it emitted as it perished within her... It was a child that wielded my chakra... The color of it said so... It could've been a tremendous Shinobi..." Tears slid down his scarred cheeks. "And it was Ichigo and that man who planned it all..."

"And will you sacrifice all you've built for revenge?" The question caught Naruto a little off guard. "You loved her didn't you, Naruto-kun?" The question was asked much more painfully than she intended.

Naruto couldn't give a straight answer in fear of hurting her.

He turned, and she smiled. "It's ok. This isn't about me right now, it's about you."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in dismay. He looked to one side, then to the other. "Yeah... I loved her."

Those words hurt far more than she expected. "Then, do you think she would've wanted you to kill your best friend for the sake of revenge?"

"No, of course not." Naruto responded, as if the obviousness within that statement was as plain as day. "She was compassionate, peace loving and would never hurt others directly. She was a great girl."

Hinata sighed and Naruto glanced at her oddly. Why was she helping Naruto go through a break up session with a dead girl? She hugged her knees close to her chest, troubled. The way his voice spoke so fondly of her... it made her heart ache... "I-I still love you, N-Naruto-kun..." She blushed, shying away from the blond's face. "I've never been able to forget you, even after your supposed death. It felt impossible to do so... it felt wrong to even _consider_ it."

Naruto stared at the side of the girl's face, awestricken. Her voice was so sweet, so innocent and pure... It played around with his heart strings in unbelieving ways. "Hinata... What are you-"

"That's why...!" She interrupted, incapable of hearing his voice without her valor shattering. "That's why... I know you. Even after all these years and after all the misfortune that has befallen you... You're still the same Naruto that I know and love... You're still the boy who would laugh to release the tension between two friends, or fight to his last breath if it meant saving them."

She turned to look into his wide, lilac eyes. She smiled at him with the utmost fondness she could provide. Her right hand found its way to caress one of his cheeks, tenderly trailing his whisker marks. "You're still the same, only you've grown into a leader. Although it pains me to say, the way you consider taking the life of Ichigo, a man you consider a brother, is testament to your capability as one. So please, do not ignore the pain in your heart for no one to hear. Let it out."

Naruto bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop it from quivering— it was pointless. He launched himself into her warmth, hugging her waist like it was the only thing keeping him sane. He weeped into her chest while the girl sadly smiled twirling his blond hair.

The planet of sand crumbled in the distance. The moon revealed itself, shadowing them both with its mournful light. Nothing but the sound of sand falling from the sky and Naruto's sobs were heard throughout the desert...


	16. Sentence

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet."

"In what way?"

"Don't play the dummy, Naruto-kun."

The Kage sighed. They walked past the village guards, the latter wary of Naruto for obvious reasons. His Rinegan evaluated their condition with a simple glance. They all visibly tensed and swallowed. Tch, cowards...

He shoved his hands away, the slight coldness in the night a bit stingful. "I honestly thought you'd be happy... Shows how much _I_ know women, heheh!"

The girl stepped next to him equally. "Of course I was happy." She ignored the way the blond turned to stare at her in wonder. "I was ecstatic even. But... I don't know, I just... Expected _more_, I guess." She had dreamed with Naruto proposing to her. Hell, she had dreamed of Naruto _talking_ to her. But the way it all went down, it was just too sudden for her to react properly. "Nobody likes getting ordered around, Naruto. But I don't really have a choice from what I've heard... do I?"

Naruto felt like squirming into a hole. The way her voice sounded so dismay, it ached him. What was this feeling? He released a small intake of air through his nose, his mind set. "No, you don't." He failed to ignore the subtle drop of her shoulders. "But I have something better in mind."

It was her turn to look at him in wonder.

He merely grinned back. "We declare your amnesty to your availability as a woman. You will be brande- er, _granted_ the title as my fiancée, and therefore be giving the idea that you will be my wife. However," the blond's fangs somehow blinked in the hollow lighting. "Only those we trust will know you're actually a single woman."

Hinata stopped.

Naruto did the same, in worry that he might've said something wrong.

The Hyūga stared at him. How could she be so _foolish_...? She was so driven in her delusion, that she actually, for a moment, thought that Naruto liked her for making the declaration of marriage. But again, it seemed her mind was miles away from reality. She smiled at him. A smile that was a perfection of the one she had seen Naruto use before. A fake one. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Merily, she passed by him without a care in the world.

Naruto would not be fooled.

Commandingly, his left hand took her wrist with ease. "What's wrong?"

The contact brought a peculiar pink to the Hyūga's face. She felt pathetic at the notion. She had gone through so much, grown beyond her boundaries... why was his simple touch bringing such a vivid pace in her heart? "Wh-what do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"I practically invented that smile, Hinata." Naruto warned the girl, frowning in disappointment. "Yours might be much better than mine, but it's still from the same source of emotion; sadness." He stared at her in worry, as if asking for forgiveness. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hinata felt her eyes squint in weakness to his worry. She turned her eyes from his own, an effort to pacify her static heart. It wasn't working. "No-nothing's wrong, don't worry." She felt his remaining hand cup her cheek in a gentle fashion. He made her face him but with nearly no force. Their eyes met once more, but this time it lingered.

"Tell me the truth, Hinata-chan."

She winced almost visibly. The need to fall into his embrace was overwhelming. The way he said her name was a burden to whatever resolve remained, but his caring hand on her pale cheek was the final straw. "You're so unfair, Naruto-kun..." She muttered, her eyes softening at the flowing emotions within.

Naruto stared back blankly, his head tilted. Oblivious to Hinata's vulnerability. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The girl could feel herself give in. "... Naruto-kun... I-"

"Sir." Eagle appeared bowing before them.

Hinata took the chance to retreat her wounded forces from the dangerous situation. It wasn't running. It was a tactical retreat.

Naruto turned to Eagle, expectant of any news. Eagle arouse from his humble position. "Forgive me for the interruption, my Lord. But the First of Seven Swordsman has arranged for a meeting at your abode. He said it's what you would order at the moment of your arrival, so he prepared the rest of the Swordsmen in advance. They await your presence."

"Tch," Naruto spat. "I might want that bastard dead, but he knows me better than anyone. Thank you Eagle, you're dismissed."

"Hai!" The Rogue disappeared in the darkness.

Hinata got her heart under control remembering the First of Seven. "Naruto-kun, what do you plan to do with Kurosaki-kun?"

'_Kun...?!_' For some reason, Naruto felt _bothered_ by the honorific she used. He ignored it and seemed pensive at the question. What _would_ he do about the damage done? "Dont worry about it..." He walked right by Hinata in deep thought. "I assume you're not happy with my super-special-brilliant plan, right?"

Hinata stared back deadpanned. She found it incredulous how Naruto's observation skills could figure the obviousness in _that_ question.

Naruto smirked, in heed to his suite. "We'll talk later then!"

She watched him blast himself into the sky, sand partially following his trail. Her face flushed. She could still feel the warmth of his hand on her cheek. It felt like a trademark the blond left behind, marking her as his. She shook her head vigorously. What was wrong with her?! Her mind must've yet to cope with the idea of Naruto suddenly back in it.

Her eyes went for the full moon. He actually blocked if off with a _Jutsu_... Such a thing was considered an impossibility to her, until now. She wondered what other powerful Jutsu's the blond had in his arsenal. A little perverted Hinata, otherwise known as her conscious, also wondered how such power had carved the body underneath those clothes. Then she remembered she was a Hyūga. She swallowed. No, her curiosity was _not_ that ungodly.

* * *

**+Remains of The Kazekage's Presidential Suite+**

The Swordsmen watched as Naruto landed on the wood before them, the matter screeching in complain, his right hand on the floor to counteract the force of gravity. His pair of Rinnegan eyes stared at them all questionably. The blond straightened up and cracked his neck. "So..." The Kage began, his eyes going for Ichigo. The latter stared back indifferent. Naruto saw he had but a busted lip from their small encounter. "It seems we've come into an intercross."

"That is a _complete_ understatement." Yoruichi popped out in sarcasm. "I was calmly treating my hangover in my room, which is one floor down by the way, and the next thing I know, Ichigo comes _blasting_ through my roof leaving an even _bigger_ hole in my floor. Stupid Ichigo and laws of physics..."

Urahara chuckled nervously at Yoruichi's grumbling. The uncomfortable atmosphere was plainly obvious around them. The way Naruto and Ichigo stared at the other in unease was undoubtedly to blame. "Mah, we've gone through something similar some time back..." Urahara's smile faltered. "Although, it... wasn't as bad, as this..."

"Ichigo." All sentimentality or whatever sham of amusement was drained by Naruto's call of the Swordsman's name. Naruto took three steps forward. The Swordsmen drastically tensed. Should another battle ensue, they could do nothing. "You are hereby relieved of your position as my personal guard and sentenced to fifty years in prison-"

"Oi, oi, Naruto!"

"Kage-sama, I implore you think about this-!"

"-at the end of our current conflict, you are to serve your sentence." Naruto added, the Swordsmen still visibly unsatifyed. He cared not. "You might be the First of Seven, head of the Kurosaki clan, and of course, positively vouched by the the remaining of my top commanders... But you're still _my _Shinobi before all."

The Lord of the Land of the Six Paths sheathed a single one of his hands. "But... I know what would occur if I simply jailed you by my own whim. My MAROON Shinobi would decimate structurally, challenging the chain of command in the process. Instead, I'll give you a chance to prove your worth in this war. But rest assured, you will still be punished by the end nonetheless."

"Naruto," Shunsui began. "You should know something before you go ahead with thi-"

"SHUNSUI!" Ichigo intercepted any further dialogue by his fellow Swordsman. "There's no need." The man fell to his knees and bowed, his forehead pressing against the wooden floor. "You have my greatest appreciation, Kage-sama. But I must insist, Milord." Ichigo raised his gaze slightly. "I can take my own life if you wish."

"No." The blond denied sharply. "I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to Yuki. She deserved better than that. However," the blond turned and stared out into Suna. "The fact remains. You're like a brother to me. Killing you, would finish off whatever humanity remained from _t__hat_ day. I refuse to give up my capability to love for the sake of revenge. I am _not_ an Uchiha. I'm an Uzumaki. I will kill who I need to kill, torture who I need to torture." He turned to them, Rinnegan slightly crimson. "But I **_refuse_** to kill my own family. Even if that same family is the one responsible for taking my chance at happiness..."

Naruto's feet separated themselves from the floor by two feet. He floated in the small room with perfect precision, sourcing from years of experience. He looked over his shoulder at them. "Gaara said we can use his estate as we please. You all have the schematics of the entire village memorized, you know where it is. Go there, find a room, and get some sleep... Tomorrow's a big day..." He sucked his teeth in dismissal. "We're going to Konoha..."

They watched as Naruto blasted through the air, undoubtedly heading for the Kazekage's estate.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kenpachi questioned, almost angered.

"It was pointless. " The First of Seven brushed away standing upright.

"_He_ was the one to decide that, Kurosaki." Toshiro sighed. Things were getting far too complicated. "_That_ man practically forced you to do it. He didn't give you a choice. It was a condition to receive his training. Had you refused, the Espada would've killed us and destroyed Kiri."

Ichigo groaned at the Swordsmen's logic. "I shouldn't of told you guys that... It _doesn't_ matter, I still went through with it. I put this off long enough in the first place. Plus, I could've just lied at him and be done wit-"

"Don't fool yourself, Kurosaki-taicho." Byakuya patiently stopped him. "In that time, you were young and naive— still unripe. A man of his power would have seen through you immediately. Lying would have gotten us all killed, and purged the world in an early Shinobi World War had the Espada survived, you know this. What you committed against our Lord was an _atrocity_..." The man seethed in disgust for his next words. "But I would've done the same..."

"As would I." Shunsui spoke up in agreement. "We're not little kids playing hero my friends." The entirety of the Swordsmen focused on the man, slightly surprised by his sudden glow of command. "We're shinobi. We _kill_. It's our job to kill and it's what we live off of. The naïveté of a child that thinks he can save everyone is nothing but a dream of the inexperienced fresh out of the Academy. If killing one means saving millions, we don't think, we _act_. What Ichigo and _that_ man did helped settle that revelation into Naruto's mind. Our Kage knows this."

A single eye of the man was aimed at Ichigo under his straw hat. "And that's the only reason you're still alive, Ichigo. Which leads me to wonder if this was also something _he_ predicted."

The Swordsmen wouldn't be surprised if he did.

* * *

**+Kazekage's Estate Entrance+**

Naruto landed before the entrance walls of Gaara's home. A polished gate stood in the middle, two Suna shinobi at the guard. Both of these men considered themselves very experienced. They had seen some serious shit. But _never_ had they seen a man falling from the sky at some blasphemous speed. Adding the eyes that brewed through the darkness with an eerie, purple glow... It was certainly something new.

"Stop!" The broader of the two ordered. "Who are you?!"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. The Sage of the Six Paths and bringer of a new world. See these eyes?" He pointed at them for effect. "They've created planets and decimated lands. They once created a planet the size of your village just to block out the moon. It was looking at me funny. You sure you wanna deal with something like that?"

The two male shinobi looked like they were bleached by some sort of skin altering chemical.

"Naruto." An empty voice called from behind him. They turned to see Gaara, strolling through the darkness in his shinobi attire. "I would appreciate it if you resisted the urge to scare my guards."

"Kazekage-sama! Thank Kami...!" The men mumbled.

Naruto pouted. "They looked at me funny..."

Gaara smiled at the blond's playful manner. "Do you plan on blocking _them_ off with a planet?"

"Nah." He grinned at them. The men swallowed by the evil within it. "I've been meaning to see what would happen to a body if squashed by using it as its _core_..." Naruto considered Gaara's scoff the closest he would get to a laugh. "So, you gunna let me in or wazzup?"

"Of course. Excuse us."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The two men spread the gates open for both leaders.

Naruto's eyes scrutinized through the darkness with ease. Gaara's Suna style mansion became apparent— it was grand in size and spoke of high status. Various windows brimmed with light, while others remained shrouded in darkness. Shadows were visible through some of them, telling the blond that there were others within it.

"Are Temari and Kankuro home?"

They reached the door and Gaara placed a firm grip on its chromed handle. He smiled, almost devilishly. "They're actually expecting the leader of the Land of the Six Path's right behind this door."

Naruto felt a grin spread across his lips. "Well, Gaara. I didn't take you for the pranker sort."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Touché."

Gaara pushed the door for him to enter, and Naruto obliged. Before him stood maids and elegant men in suits, all lined facing the other, bowing in submission. In the middle remained Kankuro and Temari doing the same. The man stood dressed in an expensive suit, while Temari graced a beautiful teal colored gown.

"Kage-sama," Temari began. "We welcome you to our humble abode."

"It is an honor to have you with us." Kankuro added.

"What's so humble about a mansion filled with servants...?" Naruto couldn't stop a small cackle from peering through him.

Temari and Kankuro's head perked at the familiar voice. They steadied themselves and gawked at the grinning blond. That was unexpected.

"Naruto?!"

"You have the _Rinnegan_?!"

"HAHAHAHA YOUR GUYS' FACE IS PRICELESS!"

"It _is_ you!" Kankuro exclaimed smiling. Kankuro ran to give him a strong shake of his hand, while Temari gave him a brief hug. "How the hell are you alive?!"

"Pfft," Naruto scoffed. "Nobody can kill _me_. You might as well try and blow up the planet. It'd be a lot easier, hehe!"

"Still as confident as ever I see." Temari observed.

"I wouldn't be Naruto if I wasn't."

"Naruto." Gaara called, stepping next to him. "Are you hungry?"

Naruto repressed the need to sigh in melancholy. His eyes went for a window, where the moon laid in position. "No... I need a drink, if you can."

The three siblings shared a worried glance with the other. The way his voice sounded, the way his composure showed defeat... It was worrisome. It was obvious the blond needed company.

"Please, follow me."

Gaara guided them through a series of hallways and stairs. The fine paper on the walls was exuberant, and the marble pillars in every corner were breathtaking. Truly, Gaara had style.

They came to a wooden door exposing beautiful carvings. Gaara opened it, and a lounge room with comfortable, leather seating came to eyes. A bar stood in one corner, while a large window overlooked the Village Hidden in the Sand at the far front.

Temari went around the bars counter while the shinobi took a seat. "What do guys want to drink?" She asked merrily.

"You got any whiskey?" Naruto questioned. He sinked back into a black leathered sofa, right next to Gaara, Kankuro right next to him. "I do believe you guys began trading the stuff with the Land of Tea, right?"

Gaara glanced at him in bewilderment. "Yes, but we've only just begun a few weeks ago. The merchandise itself has only just arrived two days ago. How did you know?"

Naruto gave the Kazekage a knowing smirk. He accepted the glass Temari offered with a thankful nod. "What nation do you think invented the stuff in the first place? Let me guess, they overcharged you, didn't they?"

Gaara accepted his own glass from his sister, in muse of the question. "According to them, it was a bargain. The alcohol has become very popular amongst the younger population of Shinobi. Demand is at its highest. Plus, they decreased two million Ryu from the original pricing. Totaling out in about eighteen million Ryu in total for several thousand bottles." He stirred the liquid in its glass and took a sip. "But I do believe the price might've been too high."

"HAHAHA! Gaara, my man!" Naruto downed the two ounce contents of the glass. "Ah! This is good stuff! Anyways, they ripped you off!"

"I fucking _told_ him! KAHAHA!" Kankuro downed his own drink in a laughing frenzy.

"Yes, well." Naruto began. "Let me tell ya, I've never considered the people from the Land of Tea poor tradesmen. Which is why they gave you the whiskey at literally, about four times its resale value-"

"Holy bejesus!"

Gaara frowned at this revelation. Naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder, his other hand making the ice twinkle against the glass. "Hey, don't put it against them. They're just doing business, it's nothing personal. Just send them to hell next time and come over to me. I'll make you an offer that's even better than the one I gave them. To tell you the truth, I sold it to them at _FIVE_ times its real worth! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**+Over Konoha's Airspace+**

Ichigo's slim fingers tapped against his biceps in annoyance, while his right foot kept a steady tune on the huye's floor, demonstrating further desperation. He felt nervous. Not because he was about to land on Naruto's home country, no. It was because his leader was still in Suna after their day of travel to the country. He knew this would happen now that he wasn't his personal guard. The bastard would be getting lazy.

The blond had actually told him, the Swordsmen, the Kage's, the Rookies, and Eagle leading two sections consisting of eight MAROON shinobi each, to head towards Konoha first. And that he would catch up to them later. _How_ did it come to that? According to Eagle, he had said it was because the Kage was indisposed. In other words, hungover. "Stupid blond...!"

"_Lord Kurosak_i?"

"_WHAT?!_"

The chopper tipped over by the scare the pilot received. "_Um... S-sir, we've arrived. Where do we land?_"

"_WHO CARES?! This country's ours now! Just land it in front of the Hokage Tower!_"

"_HA-HAI!_"

The pilot comfortably landed within the large area available, along with the other five escorting them. Ichigo opened the sliding door with practical ease. He stepped out, uncaring of all. The remaining Swordsmen accompanied him, with he in the lead. They stopped before the gate in the walls surrounding the Hokage's tower. Civilians, shinobi and children watched them with marvel. He could distinct conversations about them and the machines behind. They were trying to make connections with them and their country.

The Kage's joined them, along with the Rookies. The MAROON shinobi disappeared to the roofs. The rotors ceased to make noise completely, allowing him to make out the whispers around their position.

"Who are they...?"

"Aren't they the supposed shinobi from the Land of the Six Paths...?"

"So _what_...?! What gives them the right to land those _things_ right in front of Hokage-sama's building...?!"

"Where _is_ Hokage-sama? I don't see 'em among the rest of the Kage's..."

"Welcome! You must be the legendary Rikudō Sennin, correct?"

Ichigo's gaze returned to the gate. The civilian and Shinobi council of Konoha approached them. So these were the ones responsible for Naruto's hellish childhood? He tightened his fists. He reprimanded the thought telling him to unsheathe Zangetsu and start slicing bodies open. "Do I look like I have the Rinnegan to you people?"

The men and women were taken aback by the clear offense within the question. A smug looking civilian councilman stepped up. "Ah, no... Excuse us... Then, where is the man?"

Ichigo sighed rubbing at his noggin. The blond had not given any further instructions from here. "Unfortunately, Kage-sama was incapable of making the trip for, _unsavory_ reasons..." His eyes widened when a single pulse flashed through his senses. A very powerful chakra signature was approaching at a _tremendous_ speed. Only one persona was capable of such pros. He looked up to the sky, every one doing the same. "Seems I spoke too soon..."

_***SWOOSH!***_

The eyes of everyone remained glued to the sky in wonder to its content. A figure was leaving a black, inky trail of chakra as it plummeted from the sky at a stupefying speed. The black spec of energy, instead of slowing as it neared, kept its speedy pace towards the unforgiving ground.

Ichigo deadpanned. He had a suspicion of where _this_ was going...

"That damn show off...! EVERYBODY DOWN!"

_***CRAAASH!***_

Whatever the object was crashed in between the council and Ichigo. A crater and a cloud of dust spoke of the grand scale of the crash. A powerful wave of turbulent chakra arose with the dust, tainting the oxygen with its dark nature. It overflowed with something more, however. Familiar chakra to those who were alive when a certain fox came in a rampage. Those inexperienced with chakra density could feel their consciousness wave in and out.

"Ouch..." A rough voice sliced through all the tension. The dust started to calm in a minute of nerve rattling calmness. Naruto stood tall and proud, covered in a thick sheet of dark, sizzling chakra. His **Shikai** seal had obviously been released. "Sorry I'm late. Mach one speed isn't as fast as it sounds... It took me four hours and six minutes to get here from Suna..."

Those unfamiliar with Naruto's full potential _gawped_ in complete and utter denial. Here came a man, from the sky, and according to him, traveling at the speed of _sound_. Nervousness was apparent to Shinobi and civilians alike. This living being, held great power. The way his chakra sparkled about his body like uncontrolled electricity was mesmerizing to say the least. However, his blond hair and Rinnegan eyes brought memories of someone...

"Konoha hasn't changed much, huh? Heheh..." The blond inspected all... "Well, taking into account that the last time I saw it... It was nothing but rubble I _saved_..."

Silence...

.

.

.

"IT'S NARUTO!"

"_HE_ IS THE RIKUDŌ SENNIN?!"

"WHAT POWER!"

"HOW IS HE ALIVE?! I THOUGHT DANZO-SAMA HAD KILLED HIM!"

"IT'S A GHOST!"

"ARE YOU _RETARDED_?!"

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!"

"SILENCE!" Shikaku demanded, silencing all. He caught sight of Tsunade in the back and he acted appropriately. "Tsunade-sama, where is Danzo-sama?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed for all he was worth. His head reeled back and howled even harder. Their reactions were priceless, and their faces just added kindling to the moss fire. Shikamaru's dad made it all the better. "Danzo?" Naruto questioned hoarsely. His expression turned void of all a second after. "Danzo perished eight hours ago. I killed him myself. You should've tried his head, it served as a comfortable stool."

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?!" A civilian councilmen asked in a rage, ignoring honorifics. "What does he mean Danzo-sama is dead?"

Sasuke severed the distance between he and the councilman, Kusanagi to his throat. "Careful with your words, _pig_. If you _ever_ disrespect a previous Hokage in my presence again, Naruto will be using _your_ head as a stool next."

Naruto grinned in a jolly good humor. "Heheh, feisty, Sasuke-_kun_." The Uchiha scoffed in distaste to the honorific. "I killed Danzo because he betrayed the Shinobi Alliance and for _attempting_ to kill me. It was fun... He suffered for over thirty hours with a new kind of poison that tears the pain receptors apart very slowly. Oh, and I severed his arms, too." He shrugged, his lips pursed. "But that was just for cracks."

The population stared at him in complete horror. Sasuke merely removed his blade from the man he threatened and stepped back to join the Rookies.

"You're a _monster_!"

Came but a single shout from somewhere.

Naruto had actually anticipated this _very_ eagerly. "Well, let's see then. What would your precious _Yondaime_ Hokage think about that, hmm?" Deeply confused murmurs concurred across the crowed to his question. "Better yet, why don't we ask him and my mom?"

Gasps came from all around him. They were capable of piecing things together.

"Are you saying the Yondaime was your _father_?!"

"Impossible!"

"As if you _fox_!

"He's lying!"

"Honestly people..." Naruto sighed in desperation. "How many blond's are there in Konoha? I sure as hell ain't no Yamamaka. So what does that leave?" His Rinnegan narrowed at the statue of his father. Time to get this over with. "Eagle." The man instantly appeared Kneeling at his feet. "Rise." The man did so, the mask of his Shinobi staring right back. "The silk covering your eyes from under that mask, remove it."

Eagle's left hand pulled something on his mask. His eyes were revealed only to him. "As some of my Swordsmen know, my **Rinne Tensei** is locked away for Level Zero confidentiality reasons. But..." He stepped aside and Eagle's _Rinnegan_ eyes were revealed to the Swordsmen, the Kage's and the Rookies. "It just so happens, that Eagle and I are a part of that _little_ secret..."


	17. Reunion

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

Eagle's tomoe infested Rinnegan stared at those before them with little care. He could feel the Kage's chakra tormenting his coils, how it enhanced and disturbed them at equal grounds. He resisted the urge to scratch at the left side of his chest. That always bothered him when composing the vivid chakra of his Lord.

"Is it time?"

Naruto hardened his gaze on the man. He felt humbled for the faith the MAROON shinobi held for him. It truly made him feel honored to have him. Especially considering what he was about to make him go through. "Hai... It is time."

"Kage-sama!"

Naruto's two sections of MAROON shinobi appeared, leaving two wooden and beaten coffins at his feet.

"Naruto!" Tsunade cried in unease. She recognized the engraving on both of those coffins. "What do you think you're doin-?!"

"Quiet." Naruto ordered. Silence followed. He proceeded without further interruptions.

He narrowed his eyes at Eagle's Rinnegan, the latter mirrored and nodded. Naruto could feel a sigh coming, but he suppressed it. He snapped his right arm to the side, a black rod was grasped on his hand. He snapped his left arm to the other side, a black rod was grasped on that hand.

Eagle jumped over the coffins.

Naruto reeled his rods back.

_***STAAB!***_

His Lord stabbed both black rods right below each of his shoulders, right below the collarbone. The rods escaped out of the man's back with ease. He felt how the chakra of the Sage flowed through the rods and into the Tenketsus that distributed chakra into his whole system. He groaned, the pain was overwhelming. It was like a foreign entity was trying to overwhelm his consciousness, but Eagle was stronger than that. He struggled and his body trembled, but he managed to bring his hands together into the Tiger seal nonetheless. "**G-Gedō: Ri-Rinne Tensei no Jutsu...! Kuchiyose: King of Hell...!"**

Next to Naruto, the earth cracked and spread open like the work of a miniature earthquake. The King of Hell was summoned upon the earth for humans to witness its power. "**Who dares summon me?**" The supposedly male creature demanded more than asked. His shrill and menacing voice brought a chill to everyone's spine, no matter how powerful the living being was.

The creature wandered its Rinnegan gaze among the mortals, evaluating any who were worthy. His eyes fell on Naruto with a confident and powerful grin. "**Well, well... If it isn't the Child of Prophecy himself... What do you summon me for, _boy_...?**"

A depressing wave of energy swarmed the entire village. It compressed all happy emotion and wiped it out of existence at its presence. Though the creature was invisible to most, its presence was there like the very sun raining down upon them.

"Can you see it?" Ichigo asked whoever answered, sweat pouring down his brow.

"Yeah." Shunsui responded the general question. From what the Swordsman could guess, only those that had experienced death could see the creature. Shunsui's gaze went for the civilians. Some of them could see it as well, and many seemed to have trouble holding in their bowels. They were probably survivors from the Pein incident. "It seems only those that have seen him in death can witness its existence."

"So what?" Toshiro questioned, goosebumps over his arms. That was disconcerting. It was the first time he had ever gotten goosebumps. "I could probably sense its presence even if I was miles away from it. Without the need of my training as a Shinobi."

Naruto stared into Eagle's marvelous eyes, examining how they trembled in exhaustion. He was losing a lot of blood from the wounds. He steadied his gaze on eagle, asking to proceed. The Rogue nodded shakily. He found it assuring how much determination Eagle demonstrated in his eyes. He released the hold on the black rods and Eagle balanced himself in his Tiger wielding posture. "So you know me, huh?"

The god chuckled at Naruto's question. It reverberated through the silence in a violent echo. "**How could I forget the many times you have _ordered_ me to release those hundreds of souls, Uzumaki...? But unlike then, this time you have summoned me instead. Why...?**"

Naruto fully turned to the creatures face. With his **Shikai** seal released, he felt comfortable. He was not by any means weak, therefore he could defend himself in some way. If it even mattered, that is. The being in front of him was a God. "So you know it was I who summoned you? I was hoping you'd think it was Eagle."

"**You actually thought you could fool _me_, child?**" The King of Hell asked low but dangerous nonetheless. "**I know that feeble creature is but a medium to use the Jutsu you've locked away by your own accord. I will admit, however. Using a living being as a Path is something never before done. You're indeed crafty, little human. But if that bug remains as a connection between me and you for long,**" he grinned. "**He will perish-**"

"My chakra will keep him living long enoug-"

"**You and I know that chakra is wasting away his remaining life force.**" The head actually gave an effort to shrug dismissively. "**If there is any, that is. Considering that the rods piercing his heart have been eating away at it for several years now. Of course, there is a reason for such an occurrence. The look in your eyes tells me you don't want this known.**"

Naruto frowned, he could actually sense his rods in Eagle's heart? He had planted those there years ago, so was the reason for the man's Rinnegan. Though they remained locked as long as Eagle wished it to be so. It had a lot to do with his planet... "Impressive. But I did not summon you to challenge each others wits with questions and revelations. I want you to do something for me."

"**Interesting,**" the god exclaimed. "**If you have the guts to summon me fully considering our very, _delicate_ relationship. I am willing to at least listen to your request. But that by no means will it guarantee I will assist you.**"

"Of course. I would expect nothing less from the King of Hell." Naruto assessed with hidden sarcasm. He was careful to calculate the amount within it. "I'll get straight to the point. I want you to bring back the soul of the Yondaime Hokage from the Shingami's stomach. Along with the soul of my mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Both of their bodies lay before you."

A laughter of ridiculous proportions sourced from the King of Hell's mouth. It gave Naruto a reminiscent feeling of Kurama's own. "**Do you hear yourself, Kage?! That traitorous fiend and I have been on opposite fields since the beginning of time itself. What makes you think he would agree to give me his property? Your request is ludicrous and unwise, suicidal even. To attempt to take it would require power, monstrous power from a single Rinnegan wielder.**"

Naruto summoned all the power his **Shikai** seal would allow.

_***BOOOOOM!***_

It amassed an immensely powerful course of wind and dark chakra over the surrounding area. His Rinnegan glowered with power, as if calling attention to itself to prove the wielders resolve. Chakra cavorted around him shrouding him in its darkness. "I _burden_ such power."

The God raised an eyebrow in response. He appeared apathetic, but deep within he was entertained by the idea. The boy showed promise and capability. His chakra was so refined and pure that only a select few had surpassed him in the entirety of this dimension. And even those could be counted with a single hand. "**You do realize this might kill you, child?**"

"I know." Naruto firmly declared. "But the love for my parents far outweighs my fear of death. Besides," he smirked. "I've always wanted to pull one on the Shinigami for taking my father, and a man I considered a grandfather."

The King of Hell considered it. He found it incredulous how he was even _considering_ it. Yes, he always wanted to do the same to the Shinigami. But such qualms could destroy the fabric of reality itself. Not to mention the destruction it could ensue on time for its risk of collapse of the latter. He grinned. What the hell, he could tell the Big Man it wasn't his fault. "**Fine. But heed my warning, Uzumaki.**" He turned sober and even dreadful at his continuation. "**This might someday come and haunt you.**"

Naruto only blinked back. "I'll deal with it when the time comes."

The King scoffed. "**You won't have a choice.**" His own Rinnegan narrowed in muse. "**Alright, focus every ounce of chakra into your Shinobi without killing him. Pure chakra. Not from that beast sealed within you, it will simply backfire. I will use such power to enhance my own with an earthbound entity and medium. This will sever the difference between a God and a human. The Shinigami is a hybrid, which is the cause of its nearly infinite influence. However, your Rinnegan transcends the boundaries of life and death. It will allow our combination of efforts to draw out your parent's soul from the bastards stomach.**"

Naruto side glanced into Eagle's eyes. The man was pitching back and forth from lack of blood, for it was great enough to eclipse most of his dark Shihakushō. Nonetheless, the seal on his hands did not waver.

Naruto grasped the rods one last time and pressed his chakra into him. Eagle stood his ground proudly. The earth groveled under Naruto, his chakra flickered wildly, and his trench coat fluttered with unsteady behavior. The citizens of Konoha watched in fascination how it caused the ground they walked upon to tremble and crack. Truly, it was a spectacle even for the most seasoned Shinobi.

Naruto's purple chakra skinned over the rods and went into Eagle. The chakra then obeyed Naruto's whim and funneled into the King of Hell, Eagle serving as a bridge.

The God received the chakra and made it work inside of him with ease— it was practically his own. "**Gedō: Rinne Tensei.**" He opened his mouth wide, bones snapping into place. The formerly green orbs of life force turned dark with Naruto's chakra. A few went into the coffin he knew his mother resided, but hundreds or even _thousands_ went for the one his father rested in.

"**It is done.**" The King of Hell proclaimed, his jaw coming to a close. "**Remember, Uzumaki. While we might have succeeded in retrieving your father's soul, it does not mean the Shinigami will not notice the void in its large stomach. Therefore, you may come to regret this someday. For I can guarantee you that that creature, is anything but understanding and compassionate.**" The God receded back into his domain, his purpose fulfilled.

Naruto seemed to ignore the warning, however his mind was careful to store it. He abuptly pulled on the rods penetrating Eagle, relinquishing him from further injury, a shower of blood coming with. Immediately, both men fell to their knees. The most powerful one from exhaustion, the other from excess of blood loss.

Naruto stared into Eagle's Rinnegan orbs, observing how they swirled away to reveal pure, tired green eyes. His breath scarce, Naruto spoke. "Eagle, talk to me... Do _not_ lose consciousness. Answer me... How old are you...? What is the date of your birth...? What is your full name...?"

Eagle lacked the strength to find his very breath. His arms remained numb to his sides and his head felt like it was being ripped in half. "I am twenty years old... My birthday is in June twenty fifth... My name, is Togashi Yuuta..." Still, he would answer the Kage by any means. Even if his eyes felt like they were aflame.

"Good..." Naruto felt his own mind withering away with exhaustion. A throb of his heart brought his hands to the floor, head slumped forward and sweat pouring down his face. No chakra was circulating through his coils. Therefore, living seemed but a dream that could not be fathomed, almost like pain had become something more.

"I should... release... the last seal...!" One last seal was obstructing his coils from receiving any chakra whatsoever. If he did not release, he would most likely die. "No! As if I'd die from something like this...! Kurama... Take over, fix my body as soon as possible...!"

"**LET ME, KŌZŌ!**"

The blond felt how the demonic chakra soaked his dry coils with the substance. For once, he took comfort in the heat proportioned by Kurama's chakra. His consciousness faded, and the Kyūbi took over. Kurama rose, rejuvenated, a red slit in its purple Rinnegan and whisker marks enhanced by demonic influence. "**Tsunade**." Cries of panic were heard all around from the deep tone within the blond. It was obvious who was in control. "**Tend to Eagle. Now.**"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kurama turned to see the Rookies, his Swordsmen and the Kages approaching. The girl named Hinata was in the lead. He grinned. "**You must be Naruto's vixen, correct? I praise you for loving an idiot for so long.**"

She stopped almost impossibly fast a few steps away. "Vi-vixen?!"

"_WHO_ IS MY BABIES VIXEN~TTEBANE?!"

Tsunade started healing Eagle. Then her expression turned into the utter meaning of deadpanned. "Tte~_ttebane_...?"

Everyone turned for one of the coffins, a massive killer intent stirring a natural fear in all. The top of the coffin was blown off its hinges by a massively powerful fist. A redheaded woman stood with the grace of a full blown mother carved out of rage. While her clothing was partially tattered and exposed a minimal amount of skin, her ill temper brushed away any wandering eyes without exception. She glanced about, her nostrils somehow blowing steam like a machine exerting unwanted pressure. "NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"**_Oh_ shit...**" Kurama cursed with justified reason. "**I _completely_ forgot about this diabolical woman...**"

"Minato, get your butt out of there!"

"_Kushina?_" A muffled voice sourced from the remaining coffin, a panicked voice. "_Is that you honey? Have I gone blind?! I can't move in here!_"

Kushina rolled her eyes in meager annoyance. She made for the last complete coffin, grumbling about unreliable husbands. She reeled her right foot back and cleanly ripped the top with little to no effort.

Everyone in witness felt their eyes bulge out in amazement.

"Oi, oi..." Shunsui slurred just as astonished. "Isn't that solid wood right there? She just kicked it off while _barefoot_... What is this woman made out of...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yoruichi bubbly said. "She's made out of love for her child. And there's no stronger material than that."

"Kushina." A voice filled with fondness terminated all silliness around. The Yondaime Hokage, branded with the trench coat that said as such, arose from his coffin with the dignity of a powerful leader.

Silence reigned as the man observed his surroundings with the striking blue eyes he was blessed upon. His silky, rabid blond hair flowed with the wind provided. His eyes fell on his wife, and his body tensed. "Kushina..." Like a guided kunai, his arms instantly surrounded the woman he loved. "We're alive...? This isn't a dream, right...? You really are with me, _right_?"

Kushina accepted the embrace from the man contently. She smiled warmly into his chest, basking herself within the care Minato provided. "Hai... We're both alive, and I am here... with you."

Those who had witnessed the love these two shared before couldn't stop smiling. The way they held each other in their arms was a real show of love for the other. The emotion that came with was nearly unbearable. Their relationship was too damn beautiful. Nobody could drive themselves to interrupt.

Nobody except Kurama.

"**How _romantic_.**" Kurama's gruff voice brought all sentimentality to an end. His smirking appearance and his interlocked arms told those he cared little for the moment Kushina and Minato shared. "**If you don't mind, cease such emotion when I'm around. It literally _kills_ me seeing such an opposing virtue against my nature.**"

In a flash of yellow, the Yondaime was gone...

He appeared behind Kurama, a very familiar kunai to the fox's throat. Kurama sneered. "**Impressive. Even these eyes lost track of you for a split second, Yondaime. And that is saying something-**"

"Enough. My son, back, _now_." The man demanded, his blue eyes sharp and drastically dangerous.

The surrounding citizens began muttering at the command of the revived Yondaime. They couldn't believe it, some were even denying it full out. The civilian councilmen began withdrawing within themselves. Was the child they had hated so much, scorned without restraint, and showed very little mercy to really the child of one of Konoha's most prestigious Hokages?

"**Or what?**" Kurama challenged half heartedly. "**Do you have it in you to slice Naruto's throat open, Namikaze Minato?**" The fox considered it a victory sensing the hesitation in the blond's demeanor. He chuckled, amused. "**Heheheh... Calm yourself, child. I am no longer your enemy, my other side tells me you're aware of this. Besides, **it wouldn't **do** if you hurt my delicate skin. Right, Tou-chan?"

Minato smiled brightly at the decrease in tone. Kushina squealed in delight.

"NARUTOOO!" Kushina practically tackled both her boys. They stumbled, but remained standing nonetheless. Kushina squished Naruto's blond head between her arms, and Minato held them both with his own. She felt her eyes moist at the thrill of it all. It felt like a dream... Like an unreal but extraordinary dream. "I love you both so much~dattebane...!"

"I love you too, Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..."

Neither member of the family could help the way tears flowed down their eyes. Minato had only _dreamed_ of this moment. Kushina had only _wished_ for this moment. But Naruto had only wanted _nothing_ _more_ than this moment. The Namikaze-Uzumaki family came to be one. It truly felt like a dream that was previously impossible to reach, but no more... Now, it was a reality. Nobody, whether it be a God or death would separate them again.

"Let's get a look at you, Naruto." Kushina requested in a tone so soothing that it felt like silk on Naruto's ears. Minato rounded an arm around Kushina's waist, and they both observed their child with pride. "He's taller than you, Minato! Awww and look at those whisker marks, he's so cute and handsome! Those eyes though, hmmm... If I remember correctly, those are the same eyes the supposed Sage of the Six Paths had, right?"

"That's right." Minato affirmed. He stared into the eyes of his son, searching. He observed every rippling circle, every fascinating tomoe and all the power they represented. Truly, it was a magnificent specter from the Gods themselves. "How did you get the Rinnegan, Naruto?"

"Kurama said they were meant to be mine." The Kage diverted his gaze from his starry eyed mother. For some reason, he felt really embarrassed with the way she observed him. "I received them about six years ago during the Pein Invasion. After I was forced to leave Konoha... and after Danzo attempted to kill me..."

"After... _What_...?!" Minato didn't like where this was going. He released Kushina and took a step forward. "You left Konoha...? Danzo attempted to _kill_ you?!" Killer intent flowed freely from the Hokage. It spread and convoluted with the wind, turning the warm wave of air into a freezing hoard of unparalleled rage. "_What_ happened to you, son...?"

Naruto straightened up his pained demeanor. "It's as I say, Tou-chan. I was forced to leave Konoha. I underestimated the hate people here had for Kurama and me. Danzo attempted to kill me because he thought that if I died, Kurama would go with me. After which Akatsuki's plans would be stalled. But, that would've only halted their plans, not stopped them. These eyes are the only reason I'm still breathing, them and Kurama. The latter convinced me to make a country of my own. And to tell you the truth, I didn't have a choice. We returned to what remained of the village and found them planning to finish what Danzo had started. I guess I just needed to see it with my own eyes... Funny, huh...? Heheh..."

"Danzo-sama was right in doing what he did." A civilian councilman stepped forward. "Had he not failed, we wouldn't be in this predicament of a war we're in no-"

A triple pronged kunai to the foolish man's feet stopped him from saying any further. A dark shadow obscured Minato's feral look of absolute anger. They all instinctively took a step back. "Since when is the _civilian_ council allowed to speak in shinobi affiliated matters? Since when has the Hokage turned into nothing but a figure head where he holds no real power?!"

Minato stared toward the Hokage monument. There he saw the face of the newly added Danzo, and Senju Tsunade. His next target was obvious. His sharp eyes found the woman behind the shinobi that were undoubtedly Naruto's. "Tsunade-sama, what is the meaning of this? Konoha wished for the death of my only child? They forced him to wander among the earth...? Has the position of Hokage turned into nothing but a barely honorary _title_?!"

"Tou-chan." Naruto called. "Our family has a lot to talk about, but I think informing you in everything that is going on should come first."

* * *

**+Kumogakure+**

Madara tapped his fingers on the wooden table. The meeting room was grand in size, but he never did like the way every sound echoed like some unending cavern. His Espada sat before him, Obito included, all facing him.

There was so much distrust between them it was ridiculous. The Uchiha knew Aizen was too smart to play the puppet for long, and Obito was getting restless. Sooner or later, he would have to deal with that. Perhaps he would kill them. Better yet, perhaps he would have his _Rogue_ do something about them. "So you're telling me..." There was something of graver consequence at the moment, however. "That that planet, in which we know nothing about... Is the place where the Jinchūriki of the _Kyūbi_ has been hiding all this time?"

Obito made an an effort not to laugh.

Madara sighed. Whether it was real or fake, nobody knew for certain. They had known about the planet for over a year now. Though somehow, every time they tried to infiltrate the place, their shinobi would mysteriously disappear. Shinobi don't mysteriously disappear. "Ok, I accept this. What I don't accept, however, is that such a man has been let loose to grow an army almost the same size as our own. That, my friends, I consider ludicrous in our part. Unacceptable even."

"I agree." Aizen stolidly and strangely agreed with Madara. "Uzumaki Naruto's power may prove to be difficult to handle. Who knows, maybe some day his power might even compare to yours, Madara."

"Both you and I know the impossibility of that." Dismissed the strongest Uchiha with a wave of his hand. "Now then, unless any of you wish to provide a viable plan for our small dilemma, anybody up for a picnic?"

Aizen inwardly smiled at this. It seems Madara had a secret ace up his sleeve. If he was confident, then worrying was pointless. Especially since he had a pretty good idea of what that ace could be. The man chuckled silently to himself. "Then, I'll get a few sandwiches."

"Excuse me, Uchiha-sama." Ulqiorra called. "But why are you so apathetic of the situation?"

"I simply fail to see the problem in it." Madara shrugged, comfortably steering back into his seat without worry.

"From what you say, Uzumaki Naruto is a confident leader with many secrets. Those secrets might just be his downfall. His Swordsmen you say, have grown, but lack the experience or the fighting capability to challenge you on equal grounds. Ulqiorra guarantees me Toshiro might've surprised him, but that he was nowhere near fighting at his fullest. Technologically speaking, theirs is much more advanced than ours. But that matters little in major battles. They are _still_ heavily outnumbered, _and_ outclassed. We are the stronger force, and they are the weaker one. That is why," he grinned. "All we do now, is wait for them to make a move. Then we _obliterate_ them in one fell swoop."


	18. Meeting

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Konoha's Meeting Room+**

The clan heads of Konoha sat on their appropriate seats, while the Kages sat opposite of Naruto with the Swordsmen behind him. The Rookies stood behind the sitting figures of their parents, or mainly against a wall in simple interest.

Much had been said.

Minato and Kushina were gawking at Naruto in a way many considered a _fine_ imitation of a fish out of water. That was normal, of course. Naruto had just told them he was the ruler of an imperial, floating empire sitting in the troposphere. Along with his takeover of Konoha. In fear of his mother's reaction, however, he had yet to tell her about his arranged marriage with Hinata.

The Yondaime Hokage had many things. Intelligence, dedication, good looks, courage and compassion to spare. But having decisiveness as an inexperienced father wasn't one of 'em.

"Naruto... I am very disappointed in you... Oh, but your planning of a 'hostile' takeover was brilliant... Ah, but why did you have to use them on _Konoha_...? Then again, they _did_ make you suffer with complete disregard of my request... But, this is our home... But they didn't take into account what I did for them... Nonetheless, I think Sandaime-sama did the right thing by hiding the truth of your parenting... But because of it you suffered as you did... But if he _had_ said something you might've been killed or kidnapped... Um, Kushina... help?"

Kushina's snarky smile said it all. Having to save Minato's butt from saying the wrong things was nothing new to her. Especially considering they were both inexperienced parents. "I _think_ what your father is trying to say, Naruto. Is that we're both proud of what you've done, but we're a little sad that things had to end up like this. With you thriving as the born leader you were meant to be, but of a nation we never expected to exist. Your dad may be a little disappointed you didn't become Hokage, but I'm _thrilled_ with your accomplishments!"

"That's not true!" Minato protested rising from his seat. "I'm happy for him! I can't wait to see what his planet looks like! I'm just..." Minato slumped back into his chair in defeat, almost pouting. "I'm just a little sad he didn't follow in my footsteps is all..."

"Minato!" Kushina exclaimed a tad bit annoyed. "Every child wants to follow in his father's footsteps! _Konoha_ was the one responsible for taking that opportunity away from him. But hey, it's their loss. Just look at what he made from scratch! The most powerful, technologically advanced _empire_ that is not even _on_ the earth! And _I'm_ his mother~ttebane!" Kushina instantly appeared by Naruto's side, rubbing her cheek against Naruto's crimson one.

The blond laughed at his mother's affection, but was more than willing to receive it. He cared not to stand for the sake of image. His mother, who had been dead until recently, was hugging him with the affection he wished to have had many years ago. Her touch was that of an angel. Perhaps, even greater. "Wait till you see it for yourself, Kaa-chan! I actually made a castle to serve as a Kage building!"

"Seriously?!" Kushina questioned, her eyes glinting in amazement. "Oh, Narutooo!" She squished his head between her arms. He was far too adorable for her to handle. "I'm sorry to tell you this, honey. But I think I'll be staying like this for at least three months~ttebane!"

Naruto shrugged as much as his position allowed. "I don't mind."

"Good." Kushina grinned into his blond hair. "Because I wasn't asking— I was telling."

"Naruto." Minato called in bemusement. "I forgot to ask, who is this _vixen_ Kurama mentioned?"

...

Naruto's face tried to tell Minato he was heading head first into uncharted territory. Territory that should _remain_ uncharted. Minato merely smiled and tilted his head to one side. Oddly, Naruto considered that response _painfully_ appropriate for a blond.

"_Vixen...?_" Kushina muttered, terribly close to Naruto's left ear. She separated herself from the blond, but her hands remained over his shoulders.

Naruto glanced up at her nervously.

The sweet smile on her face somehow made for a more frightening image. Her expression fell into darkness faster than Minato could cast the **Hiraishin**. "_WHO_ HAS THE BALL-!"

"Kushina!"

"-OONS TO TRY AND TAKE AWAY MY BABY?!"

A whimper from the other side of the table caught her attention. Hyūga Hinata took shelter behind the sitting figure of her father. A pointless act. Kushina was at her side at the speed of light. She assessed the Hyūga up and down, her hand under her chin professing a musing mind. She nodded once. "How many bowls of ramen can you eat at once?"

_***THUD!***_

Naruto's face met the table.

Hinata blinked, her hands clasped before her. Had anyone else asked that question, she would've undoubtedly kept it a secret. It was just too embarrassing. But since the one asking was Naruto's mother, she didn't particularly have a choice. "Umm... Forty six-"

"I like you!" Kushina suddenly proclaimed.

_***THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!***_

Naruto's face repeatedly met the table.

"So, you're the one my Naru chose, huh...?" Kushina orbited Hinata's position like some sort of natural satellite. She smiled at every corner, considering her very appealing. She came around her breasts, inspecting them thoroughly. "Hmmm... Even with the ANBU equipment, I can tell your breasts are big, but not _too_ big..." She narrowed her eyes in distaste. "Tch, it kinda pisses me off...! Why are you so _perfect_?!"

"E-excuse me...?!" Awkwardly crossing her arms, Hinata felt like she was bare for the redhead to explore.

"A Hyūga with lavender eyes, wide hips, beautifully shaped legs, the fairest skin I've ever _seen_, and bright, silky smooth hair!" She turned to Naruto with an exaggerated position of approval. "Your lovable mother approves this, Naruto!"

Naruto raised his head from the crater it had created on the hard wood. A small, insignificant trickle of blood trailed down his injured nose. He smiled almost lifelessly. "I'm glad you do, Kaa-chan..." Remembering the conditions of their marriage, Naruto's expression hardened. He wiped away the blood from the closed wound at instinct. "She's to be my wife but... She doesn't have a choice."

Kushina hardened her gaze on the blond. The latter diverted his connection with his mother. "Naruto, look at me." Hesitantly, the blond did so. "What do you mean she doesn't have a choice?"

"Yes, Kage-_sama_." Hiashi added. His voice might've been stoic, but everyone knew better. "Tell us, what do you mean she doesn't have a choice?"

All foolishness aside, Naruto arose from his seat. His chair slid back, and the entirety of the Swordsmen took a step back systematically. He leaned on the table using his hands as support. "Hinata will marry me to close negotiations between Wakusei and Konoha. This way, tension between the countries will be lessened significantly. It will feel less like a hostile takeover, and more like a union between two nations."

"It _is_ a hostile takeover!" A civilian roused from the left side of the table. "Who do you think you are coming into our country and announcing us a dismembered nation without further say...?! _We_ are the most powerful nation to have existed, _hundreds_ of years older than your own, yet you come and tell _us_ what to do, _child_!"

"Exactly!" Another spoke his mind. "You may be the son of the Yondaime, but it gives you no right to be sitting where our Hokage sits! This is a blunt offense to the Land of Fire as a whole! The Daimyō will not stand for this!"

_***SMAASH!***_

Naruto's fist came down on the crater his face had created, shattering the matter with ease. His killer intent flowed as naturally as oxygen itself. His Rinnegan exposed his lack of patience, and his hair swirled by the purple chakra surrounding it. "_Daimyō_...? What in the _fuck_ are you talking about...? YOU DON'T HAVE A _HOKAGE_ AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE A _DAIMYŌ_?!"

A boom spreading like a wave followed Naruto's rage-full demand. "You know why I came here and took shit over like I'm a _God_? It's quite simple, really. My country is _many_ times more powerful than your own. By all means, for your crimes, I have the right to burn it to the ground."

Naruto locked his gaze with the stoic one of his father's. He felt scared. He knew his father wouldn't say now, but he prayed he would want to join his country after the meeting. "This village has long lost the Will of Fire it loved to prophesies about. It is but a mere ember of its former flame. That's why, in honor of my father's legacy, not only will I turn it into part of my country, but I will make it stronger than ever.

"But before that... let's fix something, shall we?" Naruto snapped his fingers. Behind every terrified civilian in the room, a MAROON shinobi appeared. "Danzo allowed you people in here to gain more supporters for his decisions, taking away power from the clan heads in the process. A wise move, I must say. But now, nobody but Shinobi hold power in military matters. So, the presence of civilians are unnecessary. My Shinobi will escort you all to your homes. Get out..."

They were wise to do just that. Maybe it was his face that demonstrated no desire for opposition, or maybe it was the killer intent from his men... "Now then..." Naruto sunk back into his seat. He placed his elbows on the armrests and interlocked his fingers. "I want _all_ available intel on _our_ enemy."

The entirety of the room felt light all of a sudden. Perhaps it was Naruto declaring their common enemy, or the lack of fools trying to play leader when lacking any sort of battle experience. Nonetheless, they could finally get down to business.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Well, first off, we should clear out what we know." The rest of the Kages nodded in agreement. "As you know, Kumogakure and Iwagakure have been ceased by the enem-"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_***SHATTER!***_

Killer Bee came blasting through the available window to Naruto's left. He landed with the diversity of a King and the style of a celebrity— an odd combination. "I'm back, brōthe! I was chillin' at my homie Teuchi's ramen place, when a big bird flew over ma head cramping up my sensing space!"

All those within the room felt an odd beed of sweat trail down the side of their face.

Naruto nodded sagely with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "I must say, that's not a bad rhyme."

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered. "Are you suffering from dementia?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto mumbled back. "It had _ramen_, Huey's and Shinobi abilities. _I_ wouldn't be able to think of anything better."

Killer Bee stepped up next to Naruto. The Swordsmen tensed, they could sense the man was of great power. Naruto stared back, curious. The Jinchūriki inspected the younger one, checking for any darkness within. "Whatcha think, Ha-chan?"

'**_Hmmm_...**' The beast took over Killer Bee's body. The oppressing chakra of the being was easily absorbed by every shinobi. Physically, only Killer Bee's extended canine were a testament to its influence. '_**I sense no evil presence within him. Zit. However, I doubt he's all pure with the rumors we've heard. Especially considering Kurama's the one sealed within** **him**._' The octopus crossed Killer Bee's arms.** "But there's no doubt the dirty fox is in tune with the boy. The tainted chakra circulating through his coils is faint, but I can still pick it up very easily.**"

"**What exactly are you searching for, little octopus?**" The dark tone of Kurama brought both the Jinchūriki and the beast out of their muse. Naruto's hair thickened, his whisker marks enlarged and his canine teeth were aimed at Killer Bee.

"**Are you by any chance searching for that darkness within every human in existence? Sorry, but you won't find any in this blond. It has been long vanquished through sheer diligence.**" The fox slowly arose from his seat. He fully faced the taller man and stood his ground. "**Don't misinterpret rumors. Just because the boy has committed various atrocities, doesn't necessarily mean he's evil.**"

Those in the room watched the exchange between the two very nervously. It was a rare sight. Two beasts of unimaginable power conversed with the other like casual friends. Their aura circulated around the other's like something normal. However, the vicious sparks resulting from the encounters demonstrated they weren't very fond of the other.

"**I can't believe _you_ are following _his_ orders to the letter, Kyūbi.**" The Hachibi began, like it knew everything without hearing it first. "**It seems he left a good impression on you, didn't he?**"

"**Not every human on earth is as selfless as _he_, Hachibi.**" Kyūbi declared very frank. "**If I remember correctly, you knew all this would happen. But did you lift a finger or tell your Jinchūriki about it? No, you didn't. Therefore, I'm not the only one who's following his orders like they were some sort of Bijū Amendments.**"

"Wait." A spoke up roughly. "Hachibi, you knew Wakusei would come to our aid and take over Konoha?"

"What?!" Tsunade questioned enraged. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"**This is much bigger than your little quarrel, humans.**" Kyuubi properly dismissed. "**Had you continued on your own, you would've been destroyed by next week. The Shinobi Alliance right after. Naruto did you all a favor by intercepting when he did. Had it been me, I would've finished what I was forced to start all those years ago.**"

The Konoha nin didn't doubt he would've.

"**Before you ask anything, Naruto.**" Kurama muttered out loud. "**Answers will come on their own. Patience is a vir**tue..." Naruto shivered on his two feet. Kurama's chakra suddenly leaving his system tended to give him a chill.

"Damn Kurama, _patience is a virtue..._" The blond grumbled in a measly imitation of Kurama's voice. He cared not for maturity. "Well then, hopefully that'll be the last interruption today. Let's get back to it, shall we?" He sat back in his seat while the returned Bee went to stand behind his brother. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. What happened to Sai, how is he? I haven't seen the creepy bastard."

An uncomfortable air spread across the room. Sakura was the brave one with this. "Naruto..." She muttered hollow, almost sadly. She sighed and rounded up her will to answer. "Sai's been missing for years now. When he found out what Danzo did to you, he went back into ROOT, separating himself from us. After a while, he was reported MIA after a mission to Kumo. The same one in which Shino died..."

"Sai is... _missing_..." Naruto found that worse than death. If by any chance he was alive, then there's no doubt he was being tortured at this very moment. He gave a failed attempt at a reassuring sigh. "I knew about Shino, but not about Sai... _Shit_...! And when he was so close to changing, too..."

He felt crestfallen. He already considered a single one of his comrades dead too much of a loss. Sai... He might've not liked him at first, but he truly felt like a connection had been formed between them. "Anything else I need to know?"

"A lot." Ōnoki grimly mumbled. He floated from his seat and came to a wall where a map of the Elemental Lands hung. "First of all, the forces of Madara are focused on the border of every minor nation surrounding the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind. Specifically, these," the man tapped at the Land of Birds, the Land of Pebbles, the Land of Rain, the Land of Grass, the Land of Waterfall, the Marsh Lands, the Land of Bear, the Land of Hotspring and the Land of Frost.

"They're all under his control. If we are to move into Iwagakure and Kumogakure, then we must first make a direct route towards either country. However, I know you're smarter than that. Right, Kage-sama?"

The Yondaime nodded to the Tsuchikage's words. "Yes, it would prove _problematic_. Naruto, care to explain?"

"Indeed I am. Allow me, Tou-chan." Naruto agreed, acknowledging the praise and the observations of both men. "Making a direct route through either one of those countries would leave us surrounded. That is, unless we break through the edge of the Land of Birds and the Land of Hotspring. However, that would take far too long— I am not that patient. And even if I was, we lack the military number and power to launch such an operation."

Naruto called for Byakuya with his middle and index finger. The latter obeyed and leaned his head down. Naruto whispered something in his ear and Byakuya nodded.

The nobleman stepped to the door separating the meeting room from the other rooms. He suddenly opened the door, and a girl stumbled in landing face first on the wooden floor. The girl stood upright with the reddest face Naruto had ever seen. That was saying something. "Anybody wanna tell me who she is?"

"Mimi...!" Sasuke hissed in annoyance. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, Uchiha-sama!" The girl stuttered quite foolishly. She fixed her auburn hair by running her hands through them in an exaggeratedly rapid fashion. "I went back to Suna like you said! But... I kinda got busy getting my nails done... See, look! They're teal and beautiful again! Yaaay...! Why do you look mad...?"

"You IDIOT!" Sasuke was instantly at her side, pulling on her ear, his grip increasing by each of her whimpers. "This idiot here's my assistant. She was _supposed_ to meet up with me back in Suna. _Not_ when we got back to Konoha-"

"Stoooop! It hurts!"

"Shut up! It's your own fault, baka!" He released the nearly weeping girl and clapped his hands as if cleansing them from filth. "Mimi, write everything down and don't let a single detail get by you."

The girl silently sobbed and whimpered behind the tall figure of the Uchiha. She took out a small notebook and pen to scribble everything down. "Haaaai..."

Naruto thought the girl had a special kind of cuteness. But damn, she seemed unreliable as an assistant.

He shrugged, filing away whatever Sasuke's relationship with the girl as unimportant. He turned to Hinata while everyone else was focused on Sasuke and the girl. The Hyūga glared. It seemed she saw him analyzing the girl. In rapid succession, he made a continuous amount of seals. He watched as Hinata flushed red in embarrassment. He giggled to himself. The way she seemed so flustered was the definition of adorable.

Sakura's keen mind was not the only thing that was sharp. She leaned over to Hinata's oddly warm ear. "Did Naruto just ask you out on a _date_ for tomorrow..?!" She whispered the words into her ear and Sakura acted quickly when she collapsed. "Oh crap...!" She caught her from behind without much effort. Everyone turned to her, including Hiashi. "Um... Claustrophobia...?" Her pathetic excuse seemed to work, for they all went back to Naruto's giggling figure.

Hiashi sighed. He was by no means fooled. "Just like her mother..."

"Alright then, back to what I was saying." Naruto muttered, calling attention to his observations. "We lack power. Even with my Shinobi, we lack the numbers to reach Iwa and Kumo by force. Their Espada are a problem, but my Swordsmen can stand up to them. However, there's no guarantee they're the only ones holding immense power. Therefore, I decided on this."

Naruto held his decision for a moment, shoving anticipation further down the bodie's of everyone in the room. "At the moment, the ones with the potential to grow stronger are the Rookies— my brethren. So, this is how we'll go about it. Ichigo will train Neji, Shunsui will train Chouji, Kenpachi will train Lee, Urahara will train Shikamaru, Toshiro will train Kiba, and Yoruichi will train Hinata, Sakura-chan, Ino and Tenten. Byakuya, you'll meet your student later."

"Wait, wait!" Sasuke interrupted firmly planting his hands on the table. There was no way he would be left out. "What about me?"

Naruto _grinned _—he purposely summoned a tinge of Kurama's chakra to enhance the power within the expression. Had there been any other moment, any other situation, chances are he would be rolling on the floor laughing in satisfaction. "You, Sasuke." He stood and planted his own hands over the dark finish of the table. "Will train under _me_."


	19. BAN-KAI!

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

**A/N: Link to Hinata's casual clothes in my profile. Take a look. She's _beautiful_ :') Grab some popcorn btw. This is one _looong_ chapter.  
**

* * *

"Tou-chan. I want you to join my country."

Silence arose from the request.

Naruto and Minato stared at the other across a table. The meeting had ended, and now they were conversing in a small home Naruto had purchased for their family.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Minato could only stare back. Kushina was in the shower singing a lullaby, completely unaware of the conversation taking place. The atmosphere was obviously uncomfortable. Ubearable even.

"Naruto... I-" The Yondaime sighed in an attempt to gather his thoughts. Trying to say the right thing was much more complicated than one would expect. However, his choice had already been made. He just hoped it was the right decision for them all.

"Do you really think I'd leave you on your own...?" Minato smiled when Naruto did so. "We're a _family_, son... A family that has been separated by the unjust fate it was cursed with. I am _not_ leaving you again, that I swear to you." He smiled benevolently at his one and only son. "Besides, do you actually think your mother would let me stay when she's so put in going to Wakusei as a family? I think not..."

"You bet your butt I ain't."

Naruto's eyes widened seeing his mother coming out of the shower in _nothing_ but a towel. He blushed. "KAA-CHAN! PUT ON SOME DAMN _CLOTHES_!"

"WHY DON'T _YOU_ PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"I _AM_ WEARING CLOTHES!"

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING!"

"_WHAT_?!"

"Kushina, please put on some clothes!"

"I REFUSE!"

"I _SWEAR_ I'LL CALL CHILD SERVICES, _MOM_!"

After much squabbling, Kushina took a pair of her own clothing and changed in the bathroom. She came skipping out with a magnificent grin on her face. "There! How does your mother look, Naruto? This is what I used to wear before _Kyūbi_ came blasting down the gates of the village!"

"_**This woman...!**_"

"You look great, Kaa-chan." Naruto concluded, ignoring the fox's grumbling. "Oh yeah, and its name is Kurama, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, old habits die hard." Kushina excused. She snuggled herself next to Naruto, forcing the latter to share his small chair. She rounded her arms around the man's waist and brought him close. "I can't believe you grew so tall, Naruto! Ah, I remember when you could fit in between my arms..." She sighed remembering the events. "I wish I could've been there for you as a child... A _lotta_ dead bodies would be serving as fertilizer for my roses!"

Minato nodded in agreement. "And even _more_ people would've found themselves mysteriously falling from the stratosphere." Minato slid the chair back and stood. He went around the diner table and placed a strong hand over both of their shoulders. "But that doesn't matter anymore. What does, is that we're back together thanks to the efforts of _Namikaze_ Naruto!"

"Hey!" Kushina huffed. "His name is _Uzumaki_ Naruto!"

"Nope." Minato denied cheerfully. "I'm his papa, so it's _Namikaze_ Naruto."

"Can't I just be _Uzukaze_ Naruto or something?"

Both parents actually considered it. Kushina, however, was more than hesitant to compromise. "No. I like it, but no."

"Fine!" Naruto pouted and groused over the subject. "Well, since I'm used to being called _Uzumaki_ Naruto... I guess I can go with that."

"YOSHA! Take that, _Namikaze_!" She stuck her tongue out at the Yondaime.

Minato could only chuckle in admittance. "Oh well, I guess it's partially my fault you're not comfortable with Namikaze."

"Hey dad," Naruto called glancing up at him. "How many women did you go out with before settling with mum?"

"How _many_?" Minato seemed oddly self conscious about the matter. "Well son, to be honest... I fell in love with your mother at first sight. _Way_ back when I was a child. I never had eyes for any other woman since." Kushina's womanly side caused a blush to creep on her face. Minato was oblivious to this, of course. "But why do you ask, Naruto?"

"Well, it's cause I've been like with four different women. I just thought you might've been able to give me some advice."

"Ah." Kushina muttered.

Minato was instantly sulking in a corner. He cradled himself back and forth in a fetal position. "My _child_ is more experienced with women than me, the _Yondaime_..."

Naruto tilted his head like a child would do. "Kaa-chan, did I say something wrong?"

Kushina sighed and petted Naruto's blond head. "Oh, nothing. It's only his male pride shattering into a million pieces, nothing important." She straightened herself and seemed almost intimidating. However, her twitching smile failed to conceal her true emotions. "Naruto, I'm your mother. As such, it's my job to tell you this. I will _kill_ any girl that approaches yo- no wait, that's wrong..."

Naruto sweat dropped at this.

"What I _meant_, was that since you're my son, _obviously_ you're gunna be a chick magnet. But that doesn't mean you should abuse of this _dastardly_ and _evil_ power. I can't say I'm proud of you, but I'm not disappointed either. But by all means, use your god given charm to attract the girl you love."

"The girl... I love...?" Naruto slurred in deep thought.

"That's right." Her smile faltered as she continued. "But such a gift could easily turn into a curse... Me and Minato were lucky to find each other so soon. I was a bit ignorant at first. I thought him completely unreliable and frail. But after he saved me from getting kidnapped by Kumo, I started seeing him in a new light almost immediately. I already told you the tale years ago, so I won't bother with the details... I guess what I'm trying to say, Naruto. Is that I don't want you to get confused and find yourself surrounded with girls you like, but later have trouble identifying the girl you _love_."

Naruto acknowledged his mothers words like they were phrased by a profound philosopher. She had already told him about the way she fell in love with his father. Back when he released Kurama's seal, and when he was midway through his breakdown of killing Yuki. "Oh, yeah. I haven't thanked you for saving me back then, have I, Kaa-chan?"

"Ah, you mean when we first met, huh?" She released her arms from his waist. She cradled his head between her arms and accommodated her chin over his blond hair. "You wouldn't _believe_ how scared I was when you rushed to hug me like a madman. My heart cracked with every sob, with every tear you shed... Not until you told me what had happened with Yuki did I understand why you were so, so... _broken_..."

"Broken?!" Minato finally teared down his walls of depression. "What are you talking about, Kushina?!" He demanded more than questioned, rising and settling himself in a chair next to his wife and son.

"Naruto?" Kushina felt the way Naruto nodded slightly, granting her permission to continue. "During Naruto's involvement in the war with Kiri and its insurgents, Naruto killed the girl he loved because she was a traitor. A girl named Yuki. She was pregnant with _his_ child... And he had no choice but to kill her, or lose the only chance to end the war..."

"Kaa-chan... I... I need to tell you something..." Naruto swallowed back a sob. "Ichigo, my First of Seven... The comrade I trusted like no other, and the man I considered a brother... He and another man planned her death by my hands... They planned it all to make sure I wouldn't hesitate to kill my very friends if necessary... He betrayed me..."

"Naruto..." Minato raised his left hand and hovered it over the figure of his son, who could barely contain his sobs. He hesitated, and he clutched said hand with the strength of a titan. The clutched hand trembled and his killer intent was nearly uncontainable. He grit his teeth, his mind made. "I'm _DONE_...!"

Kushina wept with her son and watched how Minato knocked his chair back. "Minato...! Minato?! Where are you going?!"

"I will _not_ stand for this." The Yondaime's coat surrounded his figure with a bountiful swoosh. A tri-pronged kunai was instantly clutched in his left hand. Betrayal, a word known by the sinned. A word consistent to his one and only son. The Yondaime would not stand for such an offense. "This village, this man, _everyone_...! WHY is his life so bounded with betrayal?! He has done _nothing_ to deserve what he's GOTTEN! And even after sacrificing so much and fighting to such an extent, he is betrayed _again_ by the man he trusts with his life! There's only so much my patience can withstand...!"

"Tou-chan..." Naruto's call of Minato's name stopped him from leaving the room. "Konoha will pay for what it did, they already are. Ichigo will pay as well." He separated himself from his mother and stood. He wiped the drizzly liquid off of his eyes. "All I want is for my family to be there with me. Apart from you and Hinata, I care little for the outcome to come."

Naruto's Rinnegan examined the blues of his father. They were filled with hate, eager for blood, eager for battle. He had never seen the eyes of a man with such a powerful hatred. He knew his father was always calm and collected, but seeing as he was now, it meant the man had reached his boiling point. He was ready for anything. And Naruto knew, his first target would be Ichigo. Considering their strength, Naruto suspected their encounter could destroy the village. He could not allow that.

Minato sighed in grievance. He placed a hand on his hip and smiled slyly. He had clearly heard the passionate words of his son. "Us and _Hinata_ huh...? Kushina, you wish to indulge our child about _that_...?"

A red color invaded Naruto's cheeks.

Kushina smiled and roughly wiped at her eyes. She stood on the dining chair and took the posture of a cat. "YES I DO~TTEBANE!" She jumped and hung from the Kage's back like a small kitten. "Tell us, Naruto. Do you, perhaps, _love_ Hinata?! No, No! That's the wrong question with the relationship you share... Tell us, what do you like about her...? And be honest!"

Naruto cursed himself for the opening he offered his parents. He honestly didn't mean to say Hinata. She just sorta came to mind. He took an uncharacteristically shy pensive pose, the weigh of his mother practically nonexistent. "Well... I like her eyes... Her fair skin, her hair, her lips..."

He smiled as his mind considered the possibilities. "But most of all, I like how she shy's away from my touch... How she wavers from a confident girl to a stuttering mess of a schoolgirl at my presence... How her eyes slim at the moment she smiles... How her hands instinctively grasp in front of her when she doesn't know how to react... How she-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Kushina grumbled removing herself from his back. "Now you're just making your mother jealous." She skipped towards Minato and took refuge in his arms. "Look at him, Minato." She smiled towards him. A smile that spoke of sheer pride. "Hinata's a lucky girl. She won't find a better man than him."

Minato gave a wistful sigh at the figure of his son. His black coat, his broad shoulders and his very presence. It all spoke of a true and complete man. "It makes me a little sad he's grown up without us. But I'm proud of what you've become, Naruto."

Naruto smiled to himself. The praise of his parents mattered more to him than any compliment he had ever received. He felt fulfilled and satisfied with all. He knew that with their support, he could now grow even further, become even stronger, rise above the rest and destroy the enemies before him. Of course, he also knew he had no choice... '_Madara... I know you're stronger than I... And even more experienced... But I have my friends and family that'll stand by my side... There's no way we can lose..._'

* * *

**+Next Moring, Third Training Ground+**

It'd been years since Naruto had stood on the very training ground where Team Seven had been formed. For some odd reason, it mattered little to him.

The blond considered himself very perceptive. That is why, he was wise enough to sleep in a suite of Konoha's five star hotel the previous night. He was a man. And as such, he begrudgingly knew of the _needs_ his father had. That is why sleeping in the same house as his parents the same night they were revived was a _hideously_ big hell to the _no_. Not even if Madara suddenly appeared at the gates asking for death would he consider it worth such a torture.

"About damn time." As the words left his mouth, the Rookies appeared before him and his Swordsmen appeared around. "You guys are thirty two seconds late for class."

"You didn't tell us where to show up or at what time!" Sasuke snapped at the whistling blond. "Your Swordsmen were the ones telling us to head here for who knows what reason."

"I already find this troublesome." Shikamaru muttered popping out a yawn.

"I'm freakin' _hungry_!"

"It's so _hooot_!" Ino complained.

"Good Morning, Shishō." Hinata bowed addressing Yoruichi with the utmost respect. "I hope we can begin and make progress today."

"Oh, oooooh!" Yoruichi swooned over Hinata's smiling figure at an almost impossible speed. "I like your spirit, girly! I can tell me and you are gunna be _great_ friends..." The Seventh of Seven grinned perversely. It literally made the girls' legs tremble below them. "Alright, I know where to start with you. But according to our dear Kage-sama, he has study hall planned for today. Right?"

"I do? Oh shit, yeah, I do!" The blond cleared his throat, ignorant of the sweat drops of the people around him. He sobered up his expression with complete authority. "As we are now, we have no chance against Madara and his army." Gasps followed his revelation, except for those that held severe intellectual capability. "I'm not someone who gives up, you all know this."

Naruto continued. "Which is exactly why I'm using what I can to bring you _and_ us to a higher degree of power. You all witnessed the intensity of fighting a single _clone_ of the Espada. Now, imagine what it'd be like to fight the original..." He wasn't surprised to see most of them pale at the prospect. "This is no game, this is war. Which is why I will not allow any of you to die. I cannot be there for you always, so you will have to make an effort to make sure you get stronger no matter the cost. Do I make myself clear?"

Their determined faces nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Now then, I want you to know Yoruichi's lieutenant has been sent home to bring all lieutenants. The Shinobi roster of Konoha will be presented with the option of joining any of the Seven Divisions. But that's not important now." He turned towards the river and began walking. They all unquestionably followed.

"Just like us, the Espada have Seals over their chakra coils. These seals serve as restrictions on our coils, similar to the way the Eight Gates restrict the flow of chakra through the circulatory system. But unlike the Eight Gates, these seals restrict not only chakra, but the presence of the substance itself at _will_. Obviously, this serves to hide our ridiculous amount of chakra thickness from practically anyone. This allows us to move freely without being detected by Sensor nin." Naruto walked over the surface of the river without care of getting wet. Again, everyone followed without question.

"Ichigo." Naruto called, awfully cold and commanding. Much more than usual. "You'll serve as an example." He stopped in the middle and they all did as well.

Ichigo bowed, slightly. "Hai, Kage-sam-"

"Pull out your Zanpakuto's." Naruto interrupted. The tension between them was painful for the rest of the Swordsmen to witness. Ichigo did as he was told and unclothed his blades, holding them both respectively. "Zanpakuto's, or Soul Cutters, help contain the power that is restricted from flowing through our coils naturally. Zanpakuto's are capable of this, because they're part of our souls. As such, it's like they are us, in a figurative _and_ literal sense. If they suffer, we suffer. If they break... Who knows, it's never happened."

Naruto glanced at Tensa Zangetsu. His was an exception, of course. But for some reason, he still felt an overwhelming attachment to it. Maybe it had something to do with _that_ man telling Ichigo to give it to him as a reminder of accomplishing his _task_ of killing Yuki.

"Neji." Naruto muttered. "Activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

"Way ahead of you." Neji responded, his Byakugan already active. He gasped at what he saw. "There's an immense sort of flame-like chakra covering both blades. Both the same size as Kurosaki-sama himself. It is almost blinding..."

Naruto glanced towards his Swordsmen. They probably wouldn't be happy with what he was about to do. "Ichigo, release your **Shikai** seal." He could sense how his Swordsmen tensed.

Ichigo concentrated and relaxed his body. "**Shi-kai.**"

_***BOOOM!***_

Ichigo's chakra swirled about his height. Like a small tornado, the water below him towered him for the split second his chakra peaked. The sleeves of his Shihakushō shredded into nothingness, his orange hair gained some sharper edges, and the blades in his hand's glowed with the black and red chakra surrounding it. "This is my **Shikai**..."

Neji narrowed the sight his Byakugan could produce. The remainder of the Rookies observed wearily. The power from the Swordsman was nothing short of mind boggling.

Naruto stepped next to Ichigo. The chakra streamed over Ichigo's personal space, but it seemed to ignore Naruto's presence even as he neared him. "This, is the **Shikai** Release. It's the first seal restricting chakra over our minor coils. However, our full power is still locked away. And the longer it remains locked, the bigger the explosion of chakra will be." Naruto stopped right next to Ichigo. "Even this close, his chakra won't sting anyone. It is simply not thick enough. But if he releases his _**Bankai**_ seal..."

"Kage-sama." Shunsui properly addressed his leader. "May I remind you that speaking any further would compromise _Level Two_ confidentiality...! The secret of Ichigo's full power should remain only with those he trusts-!"

"It matters little. Right, Ichigo?" His head turned to see Ichigo's answer. The Swordsman held back his tongue. Hesitantly, he nodded. "Do it." Naruto leaped back a good distance and the Swordsmen did the same. "I'd join me if I was you!" The Rookies were wise enough to act on the suggestion.

Ichgio clutched the handles of his blades with tremendous strength. He visibly struggled to sum up the will to support the pain it would draw. There it was. "AAAAAHHHH!" He felt how the seals in his major coils dislocated and adjusted his bones with every spike of his chakra. "**BAN-KAI!**"

_***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

_***SPLAASH!***_

Neji immediately deactivated his Byakugan, Sasuke's Sharingan narrowed to memorize the magnitude of the magnificent chakra, the girls felt how the shockwave almost seemed to push them back, Kiba observed how Akamaru whined and took shelter behind him, Chouji was still thinking about breakfast, and Lee's starry eyes were filled with jealousy for the capability of wielding chakra. All of them had something in common. They could feel how the chakra stung the surface of their skin ever so slightly...

"Hinata-chan," they all flinched away from Naruto, who had suddenly appeared in the middle of them. "If you still wish to have a date with me, I'll pick you up at seven. At the front gates of the Hyuuga Compound. Shunsui, I leave the rest to you." Just as fast as he appeared, he was gone.

Kiba decided to ask the question in everyone's mind. "What's up with him?"

Shunsui strolled right next to Hinata with the Swordsmen in tow. "Yare yare... I believe our dear Kage-sama is a casualty to something we call... _regret_." He sighed. This tension between Ichigo and Naruto was tearing them apart. "Back to the lesson then, shall we?!" Shunsui clapped his hands merrily. "As you can see, _this_... is a **Bankai** Release." A powerful echo followed the reveal as if on cue. "This is the maximum power of a Swordsmen. Impressive, ain't it?"

"_Impressive_?!" Tenten exclaimed at the bearded man. "How are _we_ supposed to match such power?!"

Shunsui howled with laughter at the little girls question. "HAHAHA! You got it all wrong, missy!" All playfulness dropped from his expression in an instant. "You aren't supposed to _match_ that power, you're supposed to come _near_ it..." The grim news was dropped on them like learning about the death of a loved one. "You know how powerful _some_ of us are?"

They all turned to the glistering figure of Ichigo. They were slightly surprised to see him saddened for some unknown reason.

Only the Swordsmen knew why. "Only Naruto and Ichigo are more powerful than what Madara and Hashirama were when they fought. But not by much... And who knows how strong the Uchiha is now... Which is why Naruto is so desperate to show you all what we're capable of. So you can come close, or even _surpass_ us, therefore helping _us_ break through the limits of our own abilities."

"Shunsui..." Urahara called, very hollow.

"I know..." Shunsui clutched his hands into tight fists. He glanced at Ichigo through the shade his straw hat provided. '_Naruto... I know you want them to see what they're up against... But we all know better than anyone why you practically forced Ichigo to Release... You no longer care for his safety. You're exposing the full extent of your own soldiers like some trivial matter... You're compromising how much power one would need to go against him... why...? Did you just disown Ichigo as your fraternal brother...?_'

Shunsui lightly tapped Hinata's shoulder. He called for her, and she followed as they gained some distance away from the group. He stopped and removed his straw hat, showing off his curly hair. "Do you mind if I call you Hinata-chan?" The girl shook her head as an answer. "Hinata-chan, I'm not one to do this often. But I have a request."

The Hyuuga admired the man for the humbleness he showed. "If it is anything within my power, I will do what I can, Kyōraku-san."

"Thank you..." The man bowed low, surprising the girl by the tremendous demonstration of gratitude. "Please, I beg you." He stood upright. "In behalf of all the Swordsmen, please, _please_... Talk to Naruto about Ichigo. With the way things are, I fear things are heading towards disaster. If we try to approach the matter, he will simply brush us aside with his snarky smile... His mask drops every time _you_ speak of a delicate matter, I've seen it... Only you can help heal the damage done... I know it is a little unfair to drop everything on you, especially considering it's your first date... but you must understand. We're a family that's going through a severe crisis, and we have no one else to turn to."

Hinata could see the desperation in the Swordsman's eyes. Had Shunsui not been such a great Shinobi, she knew his body language would tell his pain over the delicate situation. She nodded reassuringly at the man. "I will speak to him about it." She feared such a conversation would ruin their date, but this was important...

"Hinata-chan." The young Hyuuga was brought out of her muse. Shunsui's voice had taken a very heavy turn to the dark. "I really shouldn't tell you this... but Naruto left me no choice... There's something you should know about the **Bankai** Release..."

* * *

**+Hokage Monument+**

Naruto sat on his fathers head, legs crossed. He smirked. For some reason that sounded awfully dirty. It was midday and Konoha was looking terribly calm. Peaceful even. Well, except for that lady getting robbed about half a kilometer northeast of his position. Ah, looks like Shinobi arrived at the scene literally after he sensed the woman's distress. _His_ Shinobi. Konoha Shinobi had yet to show up it seemed. He would have to fix that.

A lone wind blew his locks of hair from their position. Apparently, the altitude could not be underestimated. His right hand went to adjust said locks, preventing his right Rinnegan eye from resuming its watch over Konoha. The wind refused to leave him alone, however, but his hand halting the locks aided in stopping them from irritating his precious eye.

"What can I help you with, Sasuke?"

"Hmph." Sasuke appeared next to Naruto. He dropped on his bottom and crossed his arms like a pouting child. "Since when did _you_ turn into a Sensor nin?"

"One doesn't need to be as good as a Sensor nin to pick up a chakra signature." Naruto informed the Uchiha. The lone wind finally ceased and his Rinnegan was allowed to observe Konoha once more. "It's one of the many things you'll learn from me, Sasuke. I'm surprised you're not bitchin' about being trained by someone who isn't an Uchiha or a senior by the way. No offense."

"Non taken." Sasuke excused unwavering. "I'm well aware of how I used to be all those years ago, Naruto. Perhaps, if I had admitted my own weakness and accepted the help from others sooner, I'd be as strong as _you_ by now. Then again, that's what differentiates us. Ever since we were children, your annoying naivety somehow brought people together. No offense."

"Non taken!" Naruto triumphantly declared, arms flung into the air. He leaned back and used his arms to sustain his weight. "I'm not the same either. I guess you could say... I was _forced_ to change. Or maybe I was just, I don't know... waiting for something to come along and open my eyes to reality." He shrugged his shoulders in a mixture of amusement and depression. "Lives a bitch sometimes, ya know...? I guess the only real good thing about it is being in love... and ramen, obviously."

"The ramen part was unnecessary." Sasuke muttered in a deadpanned fashion. "But when talking about philosophy, that's pretty normal coming from you. I'm glad your love for ramen has yet to decrease even through these times of war. Though I couldn't tell you anything about that love thing..."

"Not surprised." Naruto stated boringly. "By the way, Sasuke..." Naruto felt awkward heading into the ground he was approaching. "If you pitch for the other team, I'm not one to judge... But let me tell ya, unless you actually... you know, _do it_ with a girl... The Uchiha clan's pretty much screwed... Unless you become a sperm donor or something-"

"I am _not_ homosexual, Naruto." Sasuke reproached. He was deeply and truly annoyed the blond could even _consider_ that. His dilemma was _far_ more complex than a mere sex preference... "You just don't understand... I can't just pick any woman to repopulate the Uchiha clan. Remember, I'm the last Uchiha who actually fights for the right reasons. The only one that's overcome the Curse of Hatred. The woman I pick, is the woman that'll serve as the roots, the basis to the next generation of the Uchiha clan. I need to make sure another Madara never exists. To do that, I need to find the right woman no matter the cost."

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, mid yawn. He pouted and blinked several times to rid them from afternoon drowsiness. Naruto noticed the raised eyebrow Sasuke was aiming at him, he chuckled. "Heheh... Yeah, I know."

Naruto brought his knees to his chest and a smile bloomed on his lips. "I really did love Sakura. You know that better than anyone. It wasn't simple brotherly infatuation, it was genuine love what I felt for her. But... all I required was time to realize she would never love me back. _You_ being the culprit, of course. But hey, I was mature enough to realize she would never love anyone other than you... so why wouldn't I be mature enough to get over her and move on?"

"I thought your Nindō was to never give up." Sasuke reminded the Kage. He had matured _a lot_ more than what he would expect from Naruto... Or was it the unfortunate events that transpired throughout his life? He honestly didn't know.

Naruto shrugged at the question. "Technically, I didn't. I was after Sakura-chan because I loved her. I no longer do. Had I given up on _love_ I might agree with you, but since I still have _some_ hope I might love again... I'm still true to my Nindō."

Sasuke smirked. "That's unusually dirty of you, Naruto."

Naruto smirked back. "I'm a changed man, Sasuke."

"Naruto!"

Naruto cackled with amusement. "Speak of the devil!" Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino came flying over the monument of his father. They landed right in front of their sitting figures with outstanding dexterity. "Yo, Sakura-chan, Ino! How are you two beautiful ladies doing this fine day!"

"Don't you act innocent, mister!" Ino began, her hands pressed against her hips.

"Naruto," Sakura began. "Answer this honestly. Are you planning to take Hinata to Ichiraku's?"

"Hell yeah!" All three of them groaned. They should've guessed that would be his answer. Naruto, however, had other reasons. "Me and Hinata are bitter rivals." The seriousness in his voice shook them a little. It sounded so solemn and true that it kind of disturbed their resolve. "Did you know she can eat _forty six_ ramen bowls at once?! Tha _fuck_?! Not even _I_ can eat that much ramen! And I'm a _pro_!"

Sakura suddenly leaned down and pressed her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but gulp at the proximity of her face. "Ha-hai...?"

Sakura frowned. She leaned even closer until their noses were practically touching. "Naruto. _P__lease_ tell me you have something planned for this date. _Please_."

"Planned how?"

Sakura sighed. She figured as much. The Haruno girl straightened up and frowned down at the Rinnegan wielder. She crossed her arms and took a posture that did her impatience justice. "Naruto, Hinata's been wanting a date with you since she was like... Um, Ino?"

"Five."

"_Five!_" Sakura repeated. "So I expect you on your best behavior. However, pay attention to the _signs_ as well."

"That she has to use the toilet?"

Both Sakura and Ino groaned once more.

"Sakura-chan, Ino." Naruto interrupted their grimace. They were a little surprised to hear the confidence in his masculine voice. "In my life I've courted princesses, perverted female Daymiō's, deranged kunoichi's and innocent civilians. The entirety of them had one thing in common. They were _all_ women I enjoyed being with."

Naruto stood back up and walked through Sakura and Ino. He stopped at the edge and shoved his hands away. "However, there's a big difference between _this_ little Hyūga and those other girls." He turned his head and smiled widely at them. "I'm scared. Because my heart's been telling me it might've just found its original owner."

The girls actually blushed. In a second, they huddled up close to each other.

"Sakura...!" Ino whispered to the pinket. "Was Naruto always such a romantic...?!"

"Obviously _not_...!" Sakura responded just as quiet.

Sasuke merely snickered. He could tell the blond had gained a way with words.

"Escort." Naruto announced. Almost instantly, eight MAROON shinobi flickered kneeling behind him. They were getting faster. "What's the situation on Eagle?"

"Sir." A single shinobi stood up, his voice muffled by the mask over his face. "Thanks to your... _connection_ with him. Eagle's situation is progressing well. Do you wish to summon him?"

"Nah," Naruto denied. "Let him rest for a while. Tell him a lie. Anything to keep him bed ridden for at least six days. How many of you were necessary to keep him from returning to me?" Naruto could practically feel the embarrassment shrouding his men.

"Eight of us... Sir..."

The Uzumaki smirked. Yep, that sounded about right. Considering Eagle was injured, that is. "Shadow." He heard how they scattered away back into hiding. "Heheh, well. I guess I'll go take a nap. My date isn't until a few hours and I'll need to be well rested. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**."

A single clone appeared next to him, crammed with a significant amount of chakra. "You know what to do." Both he and the clone levitated a feet from the ground. The original turned back and smiled at his friends. "I'll see you guys later!" The clone was gone in a sonic boom, while Naruto calmly flew over Konoha.

* * *

**+Streets of Konoha, Seven Thirty at Night+**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!" Naruto was obviously late. Why the hell didn't his Shinobi wake him up?! Oh yeah, he forgot to tell him to do so! "_Goddamn_ those comfortable king size mattresses! This is your freakin' fault!" He jumped and gravity was countered by the flush of chakra through his body. He blasted through the sky at over two hundred kilometers per hour.

For six seconds.

_***CRAAAASH!***_

The blond had a rough landing in front of the gates of the Hyūga compound. Debris of dust and chunks of earth fell all around him. The Hyūga guards only stared at the cloud of dust with hidden amusement. They already knew he'd be coming by. Naruto broke the cloud of dust with a pulse of his purple chakra. He glanced about wildly. "Hinata! You still here?!" He felt a powerful surge of disappointment when she was nowhere to be seen... "Shit... Hinata..."

"You're late, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned on his heal.

She came out of a small candy store wearing dark, colored stockings, similar colored shorts, a suntan colored tight jacket, and a similar colored, beret style hat with a checkered design. A small lollipop completed her good girl image. Possibly cherry, considering the reddening on the tender flesh of her lips. Naruto's mouth fell involuntarily agape. Again, like all those years ago, he was having trouble classifying Hinata's field. Was she cute, or was she hot? "Hinata... chan...?"

Hinata broke their connected gazes, and a tinge of pink paved its way towards her cheeks. She was uncomfortable with Naruto's gaze, but she didn't quite want him to stop either. "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan insisted I wear this..." She squirmed under his gaze. "Naruto-kun... Please don't stare at me so much..."

'_It's definitely cute. No, wait! Those shorts, those stockings... Damn, why is this so freakin' hard_?' He knew it was wrong to even try and place Hinata in either field... But he couldn't help it! It came like a second nature to him as a guy. "Hinata..." He muttered. "You look... Adorable," her face reddened. "Gorgeous," it increased to the color of a tomato. "And stunningly _beautiful_!"

Hinata's face literally steamed from embarrassment. "P-please..." She took a step back from him, her hand's pressed against her ecstatic heart. "No more... My head... It can't handle it..." She collapsed.

Naruto's unparalleled speed instantly had him by her side. He took her by the waist and held her head in his left hand. "Little Hina... Don't pass out on me. You might get those pretty clothes of yours dirty."

Hinata grasped whatever strength she could summon and regained her composure. She stood on her own two feet, still dizzy. She smiled at him reassuringly. Noticing the dust on his left shoulder, she gently gave him a few taps to relinquish him from the filth. "It seems you're quite a few steps ahead of me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the girl with his own cheeks colored red. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto's gaze went for the roof of the candy shop. Huh, he could've sworn he heard something.

* * *

**+On the Roof of the Candy Shop+**

"Why am _I_ here...?! I'm his _dad_...! This is _your_ job...!" Minato complained. Aside from that, he wasn't very comfortable laying over the ceiling of a shop.

"Shush you...!" Kushina ordered her husband. She wasn't comfortable laying on some roof either. He should really stop being so egocentric. "Naruto's first real date is _our_ job to oversee...! She might try to take my baby to some love hotel... I will not allow such indecency...!"

Minato watched how the girl collapsed at the compliments of his son. He sweat dropped. "You know, I really doubt she's that kind of girl... She seems innocent and sweet..."

Kushina scoffed very lowly. She shook her head, disappointed in Minato's naivety. "The quiet ones are _always_ the most dangerous, Minato...!"

The Yondaime chuckled nervously. "I find that very ironic coming from you... The overprotective mother stalking her son during his first real date..." His eyes went for the building across from them. He wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, he could sense a few chakra signatures in front of them. And they weren't Naruto's shinobi... No, _they_ were on the building behind him and Kushina.

"AAAAH, MINATO! HE'S _BLUSHING_! THAT'S IT, THIS ENDS NOW!"

"Shhh! Kushina! They'll hear you! I thought you liked the girl...!" He placed a hand over the retired Jinchūriki'a mouth, struggling to keep her calm. Hopefully, he could do the same for the rest of the night.

* * *

**+Opposite of the Candy Shop+**

"Oh man, I think I just saw some movement behind the candy shop." Ino muttered oddly concerned. "What do you think Naruto's Shinobi will do if they find out we're spying on their leader?"

Sakura sighed. "You mean you actually think they _don't_ know we're spying on him? Come on, Ino... You saw what they were capable of. They won't do anything as long as we don't attack him or something." Sakura considered it. "Probably."

"_Probably..._?!" Ino whined under her breath and slammed her fists against the roof. "I don't wanna get caught...! I've seen what dad does to people who try such unpatriotic actions...! But it's not _him_ I'm scared of... Oh no, I'm more scared of what _Yoruichi_-shishō will do to us if she finds out... Have you seen the way she _grins_...?! It's _diabolic_...! It's just like that one dude's, the one my dad works with, Ibiki...! She's secretly a sadist...!"

Sakura actually recoiled at the mention of Yoruichi. "Crap. I _completely_ forgot about her...!" Last second doubts immediately started flooding her mind. "Um, nē... Ino? Why don't... Why don't we postpone this overwatch...? I think the risks are an _itty_ bit too high..."

Ino mused this. Would she really back down, Konoha's queen of gossip? She swallowed the lump in her throat. "No..." Ino proclaimed. "Forehead... I might be scared out of my mind by the consequences, otherwise known as Yoruichi-shishō... But I will _not_ back down on such a juicy topic..."

"Ino-pig...!" Sakura cried lowly and in complete awe of Ino's sudden glow.

Ino smiled at Sakura, like a veteran would upon a newly instated cadet. "There's no way I can stop now, Forehead. Everyone must know of the details that will take place tonight... It's the _least_ I can do for my people... Even if my very virginity is claimed by Yoruichi-shishō in retribution..."

* * *

**+Ichiraku's Ramen Stand+**

"Teuchi-ossan!" Naruto and Hinata stepped through the flaps in a flamboyantly exaggerated way, Naruto especially. "We got a duel to wager here! Get some _serious_ amount of pork roast ramen ready! I haven't eaten all day, or tasted your ramen for over six years! All of it was part of my secret training to best Hinata-chan in eating ramen! Come on, make it rain!"

He only received silence.

Finally, a head popped out of the kitchen, a familiar head. "Naruto! Is that really you?!" The blond only grinned back. "Ayame! Come out here, it's Naruto!"

Suddenly, Ayame came flying around the counter. Just as sudden, she started choking the Kage with every ounce of strength her body could produce. "Where the hell have you been, Naruto?! I've been worried sick about you!"

Naruto actually struggled to breath. Was this the legendary strength of a woman in rage?! "GUUUUA! I'm s-sowy, Ayame-nee-chan! I wasn't g-gone on purpose! I swear!" The grip on his throat lessened, and Naruto was rightfully confused. He glanced down at the shorter woman to see her sobbing, but her hands were still on his neck. "Ayame... nee-chan...?"

Ayame hugged him with overflowing vigor. "I knew you were alive... I told Tou-san you couldn't of died... It was impossible... I didn't want to believe it...!" She cried into his chest for a good minute before calming down. She drowned herself in his arms and Naruto was more than willing to comfort her. Finally, she separated herself and took a single step back. "I'm so glad you're ok, Naruto!"

"Yes we are." Teuchi eagerly came around the counter and gave the blond a quick hug. "My, my! Look at him, Ayame. He's truly a man now..." Both of them took in his clothing, the sword strapped to his left side, his height, his horn-like messes of blond hair... Then they came to his eyes. "Naruto... Aren't those the same eyes the man who destroyed Konoha had?"

"Oh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's a Dojutsu... They're called the Rinnegan. I unlocked them the same day I was forced to leave the village. You could say I'm the reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths!" Hinata cleared her throat and Naruto almost slapped himself. "Oh yeah! I want you guys to meet my fiancée!" He turned and placed himself behind Hinata. He trailed his hands around her waist until they met over her flat tummy. He grinned at her blush and placed his chin over her head. "Hinata-chan's my fiancée, I'm gunna marry her for the amount of ramen she can eat!"

"Oh, Hinata-san's the one you'll marry, Naruto? But why because she can eat a lot of ramen?!" Teuchi laughed at the logic of his favorite customer.

"So Hinata-chan's your fiancée, Naruto!" Ayame giggled perversely. "And she's quite the cutie, too. You're a lucky guy!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha, I'm kidding!" He felt how the girl squirmed uncomfortably in his hold. Too bad. He really enjoyed being close to her. He just couldn't get enough of that delicate scent coming from her. That mixture of lavender and cinnamon, it was phenomenal.

He released her, albeit hesitantly. "Alright, old man! I want a huge amount of ramen ready! Me and Hinata-chan are gunna have a small ramen eating contest!" He disappeared and materialized sitting on a stool. He tapped at the one next to him with his hand. "Come on, Hinata." They sweat dropped at the void of his voice. "This is the only time I will see you as an enemy."

Hinata sighed before she continued in. However, first she bowed at the pair then resumed her trek. "Naruto-kun, this really isn't something I'm very proud of." She sat and tried to ignore Naruto's teasing grin. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop the smile on her lips.

"YOSHA! Come on, get your hands to work, Teuchi-ossan!"

"Coming right up!"

* * *

**+Forty Minutes Later+**

"I can't... handle anymore..." Naruto was proud of himself. He had beaten his own record of thirty ramen bowls. By eating forty... His forehead laid over the counter, while a tower of ramen bowls stood at his left. The coloring on his face was an unhealthy purple, and he literally felt like passing out.

"Thank you for the meal."

'_Im-impossible..._' He turned his head to the right very little. An _ungodly fifty_ ramen bowls brushed the heavens with its towering structure. It was a monument speaking of the legendary Kage's defeat to a girl. A girl who was a near foot shorter than the historical figure that was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Naruto cried. '_Kami-sama... Were those six years without Ichiraku ramen for naught...?_' He sat straight and ceremoniously took Hinata's left hand. "Hinata-chan, would you do me the honor," Hinata gasped. "Of telling me your secret?"

The Hyuuga deflated like a balloon. Nonetheless, she giggled at the blonds question. She pulled out another lollipop from her purse and popped it into her mouth. "There is no secret, Naruto-kun. Though I do take my time with every bite. That, and I think ramen gets more delicious with every bowl."

Naruto merely pouted in disappointment. "Fine. _Don't_ tell me, stingy." He stood and Hinata followed, their hands jointed. Naruto separated their hands, much to Hinata's dismay. He pulled out a grand roll of Ryū from his pocket and laid it over the counter. "Thank you, Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-nee-chan! Keep the change!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Teuchi urged. He examined the roll with an uncomfortable expression. "That's more money than what I make in a year! I can't possibly accept it!"

"Who said I'm giving it to you for free?" Naruto's eyes gave a mischievous glint. "This is me paying the ramen I'll eat for the next four _years_!" He grinned and the older man laughed at the snarky retort of the blond. "I'll come back and tell you all I've done over the years!"

They stepped out and walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. It was Saturday night after all. Which called upon an awful load of guys...

"Oi! Dude, look at that chick! She is _hoooot_..."

"Nah, nah brā...! She's _cute_, not hot...!"

"Holy shit... ain't she the heiress to the Hyūga clan...!"

"The fuck...?! No way...!"

"Foo, she is..! Look at 'er hair...!"

"Oh mah god...! It is her...!"

"Hey, go talk to her...!"

"Fudge that...! The dude she's wit looks _pist_..."

Killer intent began to leak from Naruto. However, it was barely kept in check by his pride. Those dogs weren't the only ones ogling Hinata like some piece of very high quality meat. No, practically every guy that they walked past wallowed over her body. He abruptly stopped. He had enough. "Escort!"

_***SWOOSH!***_

Five MAROON shinobi appeared behind him and Hinata. The dark capes that shielded them from the elements, were distorted from their sudden movement. Their hands were clutched behind them and their chests were out to show discipline. The one in the center took a single step forward. "Lord Kage?"

"Oh shit, dude... I think that guy she's with is _the_ Rikudou Sennin..."

"Should we run?"

Naruto's expression darkened. "Kill them all."

They waisted not time to get the hell out of there.

"Naruto-kun!"

"What?!"

"You can't kill them just like that!"

"I'm not!" Naruto's right thumb pointed back to his Shinobi. "_They_ are the ones doing the killing."

Hinata frowned. "It's the same thing!"

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head, pouting. "It's their fault for looking at you like that..."

"Milord?" The same shinobi requested.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "Shadow." Without complain or thought of it, the MAROON shinobi were invisible.

Hinata shook her head and began walking once more, Naruto quickly catching up to her. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was instantly in front of her. "I wasn't _jealous_!" He felt foolish when the girl merely stared back, deadpanned. Naruto begrudgingly gave up and continued walking, a smiling Hinata next to him. "Fine, I was jealous. But it wasn't that big a deal-"

"You were about to order their death's-"

"Exactly!" Naruto excitedly declared. "There are many things worser than death. Trust me, after I was done with them, they'd be _begging_ me to kill 'em!"

Hinata sighed in distress. "Whatever happened to that sweet, innocent Naruto-kun I remember from all those years ago?"

"He's right here!" The Uzumaki declared pointing at himself with both index fingers. "Thing is, this Naruto's had a few revelations throughout his life. Some that helped shape him into the leader required for a perfect nation to bloom." Melancholic thoughts started pouring into his mind. Noticing this, Hinata was terribly worried. Naruto cursed himself. It wasn't the time for such thoughts. He suddenly took her hand in his, causing the little Hyūga to go red. "Lets go!"

"Ee-eeh?!"

Naruto dragged Hinata through the crowds with swiftness and style. He jumped over a stand and Hinata came along. He ran into an alley with a dead end and they walked over the wall obstructing their path. They jumped over the rooftops of Konoha with their hands unseprerable. Finally, they jumped one last time and landed in the middle of Konoha's Central Park.

Naruto released the girl's hand. Firstly, he noticed very little people in the area. That was good. "Alright, this way no damage will come to the village."

Hinata stared at the blond in confusion. "Damage... What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"This." Steel against sheath screeched throughout the park. Tensa Zangetsu was gripped in his right hand. "**SHI-KAI!**"

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

Hinata was forced to use her arms as a shield to steady herself from the powerful boom. Her hat was blown right off her head and her shinobi training warned of the powerful being standing right in front. The electric sound of dark chakra crackling to life finally made her realize Naruto had Released. After a moment, the air of power calmed and so did she. "Naruto... kun?"

Naruto's smile didn't waver even by the exertion of his extraordinary power. He sheathed Tensa Zangetsu but his **Shikai** seal didn't lock away his coils. "Come here, Hinata-chan." He offered her his hand, and it sizzled with untamed energy. A truly unnerving invitation. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you. It would _never_ hurt you..." His smile intensified and so did the size of his aura. The way his Rinnegan shined with a purple hue only made for a more powerful image of grandeur.

Hinata hesitantly placed her right hand over his chakra radiating one. She felt how the energy crawled over the surface of her skin, how it made her feel oddly warm and safe. Like the energy itself was accepting of her. "Naruto-kun... Why did you...?" She couldn't comprehend it. What was the need of Releasing when they were on their date?

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. But I'm gunna rob you for the night." He pulled on her hand, and the girl clashed her hands against his chest. He gently surrounded the girls with his arms. "We can't have a comfortable date here. You see, there are a lot of WANDERERS around Konoha and it makes it impossible!" He pointed to a tree. "There." He pointed to a bench right next to the monkey bars. "There." He pointed to the bathrooms. "There." He pointed to the bushes next to the water fountain. "And there. Come out you guys, don't make me drag you out."

"Oh crap, he found us...!"

"What do we do...?!"

"Run like hell?!"

"That's pointless when he can _fly_, Ino-pig!"

"Then we're screwed?"

"Very."

Sakura and Ino jumped out of the branches of the tree. Their guilty expressions almost made him laugh.

"Aww, poo. Minato, he found out."

"_Of course_ he did...! He's long learned how to sense Shinobi when they're hiding!"

"I'm his _mother_. I should have some free passes with this sorta thing."

"Honey, you're stalking him. It's wrong even _if_ you're his mother."

"Says who?!"

"Says the law."

"Screw the law! I'm an Uzumaki!"

Kushina and Minato dropped their **Chameleon Jutsu**. Minato looked apologetic, while Kushina merely pouted with her arms crossed.

Noticing Naruto's all powerful eyes linger on her, Kushina took the act of the damsel in distress. "_Naru_! Your father _forced_ me to do this! He's a big, strong man, so I couldn't possibly fight against him!"

Minato stared at Kushina incredulously. "Say _what_?! Kushina, how could you?!"

"Pipe down! _One_ of us has to come out unscathed from this! I'm his mommy! He needs me the most!"

Naruto found the way his father cried hilarious.

"How troublesome."

"Shit! I knew bringing Akamaru was a bad idea! He probably sensed him!"

"Woof?!"

"No, idiot. Naruto's a shinobi with a very keen sense of chakra detection, but with a very short range. He sensed us all."

"No way! I'm barely using chakra as it is!"

"_Maaaan_ I knew I shoulda stayed with Chouji back at the grill."

Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru came down from the roof of the bathroom. One was bored, the other was pissed, and the last was wagging his tail.

"Father said this was an important assignment. How is spying on Hinata-nee-sama's date important?!"

"Don't ask me, Hanabi-sama. I'm just here because Tenten wanted me to be in her stead."

"The Weapon Mistress girl? Do you have a thing for her, Neji-nii-sama?"

"Hmph. Of course I do. Would I let myself be bossed around by any other woman if I didn't?"

"Me and Nee-sama do it all the time..."

"... Huh, good point..."

Neji and Hanabi stepped out of the bushes like the pair of nobles they were. Apart from the leafs and twigs in their long hair, that is.

"Wow..." Naruto muttered. There were a lot more than what he actually expected. "You see, Hinata-chan. This is exactly why we can't have a proper date in Konoha. Thankfully, we won't have to." He pressed her body very close to him. A pair of very soft cushions pressed against his chest. He swallowed. That was _definitely_ unintentional. "Ge-get a good grip around me, Hinata-chan. For the first few minutes, you might feel a little nauseous, but it's no biggy for you as a Kunoichi."

The girl rounded her slim arms around him. His body was as solid as she fantasized. "I'm kind of, afraid of heights... Naruto-kun." She hated to admit such a phobia, but it was really eating away at her courage. It was exactly why they returned _running_ back to Suna a few days ago. Because of such fear, her heart was beating hysterically in her chest. Perhaps it was because she knew what he was about to do. But more importantly, because said chest was very firmly pressed against his own.

Naruto guided Hinata's head until it rested right where his heart laid. Hinata was surprised it was beating just as loudly as her own. "You hear that? Just focus on it. Draw everything else out." A pulse of his purple chakra told him it was getting restless. "Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded into his chest.

"Neji!" Naruto called out loud. "Tell my father-in-law he'll be getting his daughter back tomorrow. Probably." He shrugged. "Depends on traffic."

Neji smirked at the blond. "You know he will be very displeased, right?"

Naruto smirked back. "She's worth it."

Hinata's heart melted at his words. Then came the overwhelming sensation of fear. She felt how her feet relinquished themselves from the earth, how her lungs were turned into a cold and void place almost instantly. She clutched Naruto's dark trench coat as hard as she could. '_Oh Kami... I really hate gravity right now..._' Since it was practically impossible to hate Naruto, that was the best she could do.

_***BOOOOM!***_

_***BOOM!***_

Hinata heard how Naruto broke the sound barrier in a rapid succession. She couldn't bare to open her eyes. She was surprised, however, to barely feel the burden from the speed they were going. She opened a single eye open and witnessed how a purple aura-like chakra surrounded Naruto and her completely.

She glanced to the direction of their feet and saw a dark trail of chakra being left in their wake. Her sharp mind easily connected the dots. Whatever was surrounding them, prevented their bodies from experiencing the stress of such a high speed. And since there was barely any wind resistance against her face, it was obvious it was slicing through that as well.

She glanced down towards the earth. She wished she hadn't. At the speed that everything was moving, she could converge that they were moving at over one thousand kilometers per hour. Simplified, Mach one speed. Her narrowed eyes glanced at Naruto's face. Her mouth fell slightly agape. He seemed so focused, so into the subject that she could barely distinguish him from a mannequin. No, even a doll would prove to have more detail to its characteristics.

She was surprised to see his lips move. '_Is he trying to tell me something...?_' He did it again, this time a little slower. Carefully, she read them in her head.

'_Hinata-chan, we'll be flying for two hours at the least. Don't worry about me, I've done this countless times before. Try to rest if you can. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you, rest assured._'

Hinata smiled and nodded into his chest, his heartbeat serving as a lullaby as she gently fell into a delicate slumber.

* * *

**+Two Hours Later+**

Naruto's Rinnegan finally warned him of the nearing destination. His hands gripped at Hinata's back. Damn. She was still sleeping soundly. Should he do a few circles around to let her rest a bit more? No, she was probably anxious of getting there as well. His chakra twirled around him like a hedgehog at high speeds, an effect to counter the high speed they were partaking. '_Kurama, lend me a hand._'

"**You got it.**"

The fox's chakra covered his legs, serving to slide over a river instead of crashing down into it. He felt the girl's body tense in his arms. It must've been the sudden decrease in speed. "Hinata-chan, we're here. We're in the middle of water, so be careful."

"We're where...?" The girl mumbled still obviously sleep struck. After a few rubs to her eyes, she gasped. They were in the Valley of the End, right before the waterfall. However, it was... _different_. From under them, it was bubbling _**Bijuu Bombs**_... But she sensed no chakra pressure whatsoever from them.

They were rising and illuminating the entirety of the statues, the waterfall, the forest around them and the night that should be shrouding them in darkness. A darkness that was foiled by the luminous purple light being exerted by the thousands upon thousands of empty **Bijuu Bomb** shells. "They're like... bubbles... But how...?"

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The blond shoved his hands away. He took a couple steps forward and admired the small circular figures floating towards the sky. At certain points, the shells popped in mid flight, an array of various colored sprinkles taken from the rainbow following.

"The **Bijuu Bomb** is one of my strongest Jutsu. The land it can devastate at detonation is beyond human comprehension. It's a weapon of mass destruction, through and through... I guess that's why I tried so hard in making _this_ Jutsu. I wanted to turn something deadly, into something beautiful. Something life giving..."

More orbs popped over their heads, truly like bubbles. "Every single orb carries thousands of macronutrients and micronutrients. Nutrients that specifically aid the surrounding plants and trees to grow as much as their environment allows... I used Kurama's chakra to make it happen. After years of wielding it, I found that a major amount caused destruction, while a minimal quantity caused plants to flourish. But since it takes some time for the process to begin, I sent a clone ahead to inject the chakra into the river.

"It needs a large, flowing supply of fresh and drinkable water to work. Then, the chakra binds with the water in a delicate balance. So delicate, in fact, that they form bubbles when they mix with each other. Forcing them to head for the surface and spread across the landscape all though the entirety of the river."

He turned to her and he smiled. "I'm not the corniest guy in the world, Hinata-chan." He walked to stand before her and took out his hands. "But I think you agree I have my moments. Just like any other guy. But unlike them, I have my personal style." He took the shy girl's hands in his own. "I don't bring you flowers, because your name dictates you're a flower yourself - a sunflower. Besides, you're much more special than that. Instead, this nameless Jutsu flowing around us, is my gift to you." He grinned. "Its name, is **Hinata**."

The girls head immediately slumped forward in embarrassment. She could feel her face burning up. So much so, that she wondered if it was unknowingly on fire. She would admit her mother picked a suitable name for her. Her face was indeed as hot as the sun. These were the moments where she cursed the relentless power of her shyness. She was incapable of muttering a single word. She was even less capable of looking the blond in the eyes.

But Naruto aided her in this. He used his middle and index finger to lift her chin. '_This feeling..._' Naruto had only felt like this once before. But his mind, his heart... They were racing _much_ faster. The more he stared into those endless pools of lavender, the more he wondered... '_Am I in love...? Have you really done it... Hinata?_'

Hinata stared at Naruto's lips for a moment. She knew Naruto did the same. They returned to each others eyes, and the pair of Dojutsu's almost dared the other's owner to proceed. Naruto leaned down, and Hinata severed the distance. Their lips met. A fair, but lingering tap against the other's lips. But it was more than enough for Hinata's first kiss. The dim light of the moon, the pops of the surrounding orbs of literal life, and the sound of the waterfall in the distance. She could ask for nothing more.

He loved the taste of her lips, he loved the scent of her breath. But most of all, he loved the way her lips felt so natural against his own. But there's one last thing he wanted to show her. He stopped the kiss and pressed his Hitai-ate against her forehead. The color of her cheeks tempted him to caress them... "I have one last thing to show you, Hinata-chan..." He succumbed to his desire and traced a hand over her left cheek. After a minute, he stepped back without removing their connection of eyes. He unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu. "**SHI-KAI!**"

_***BOOOM!***_

The boom that followed was much less potent than the first. The lack of chakra being pressurized by the short amount of time since the **Shikai** seal was replaced, is obviously responsible. But the pitch black chakra over his body was still partially visible. "I want to show you my **Bankai**."

Hinata took in a shuddering breath. She clearly remembered the words Shunsui told her just a few hours ago.

'_Hinata-chan, as a rule, we Swordsmen never show our **Bankai** to anyone we don't trust with our lives. Naruto hasn't released his **Bankai** in over two years. Nonetheless, he has shown it to all of his Swordsmen. We only release a **Bankai** when we want to prove our trust, and rarely, our love for someone. Or... when we swear to kill our enemy for witnessing our Release. The latter... is unfortunately the more frequent one... _

_'However, releasing our **Bankai** is a double edged sword. While we gain access to our maximum power, it is also the equivalent of showing our essence, our vulnerability. A shinobi should always be discreet about his pros. Once the last seal is released, discretion is an impossibility, because we cannot lower or contain our power without placing those seals over our coil's once more. This is why I'm worried. The way he forced Ichigo to Release in front of everyone... proves he couldn't care less about his well being...'_

Naruto's right hand clutched Tensa Zangetsu, hard. "UUUOOAAAAAAH!" Then came the pain. The pain of his bones almost splitting apart to dislocate the seals over his major coils. "**BAN-KAI!**"

_***KABOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

_***SPLAASH!***_

Every **Hinata** bubble popped as the first dome-like burst of energy advanced.

The blonds power sent a title wave straight for Hinata. She immediately started to spin. "**Kaiten!**" Her sphere of chakra easily stood its ground against the raging tsunami. It dwarfed her sphere in size, but it was impenetrable to the liquid all the same. She couldn't believe it. She needed to use a **Kaiten** merely to stand her ground against the aftershock of the Release. Was this the legendary power Senju Hashirama wielded...?

Finally, the world seemed to grow unbearably quiet and dark.

**Hinata** bubbles floated out of the water once more, illuminating the forest with its purple glow in their rise towards the atmosphere.

Naruto's energized self reigned the area. Chakra, that was what defined his existence. It balanced over his arms, legs, hair and his Zanpakuto. Like a dark entity it guided itself using an invisible trail. His Rinnegan glimmered purple like a bomb about to explode, while the spinning tomoes in his eyes helped in giving them an even sharper look. "This is my limit, Hinata-chan. You now know exactly how much power my body can produce. Therefore, you know how much power would be necessary to kill me..."


	20. Conflicts

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

An unknown figure maneuvered through a forested area. Specifically, the forest surrounding the river of the Valley of the End. He was one kilometer upriver from a signature of very unloose chakra. Impressive, is what he would consider it, but by no means intimidating. He recognized that chakra— it was a mixture of the Kyūbi's and an Uzumaki. "You've disappointed me, Naruto-kun..."

The cloaked figure sat on the edge of the riverbed. He removed his sandals and allowed his feet some leisure in the cool water. He turned left, downriver. It was fluorescent with a purple hue. Artificial light, most likely. From what however, he did not know. In the center of all that light stood a dark smudge, a stain on the purple light. Nonetheless, that small darkness was somehow brighter than the purple.

He was on his way back to Kumo when he sensed it— that Release. That primitive use of seals was distinguishable to him, he had gone through such phase. But the explosion of energy that ensued was fairly speaking, spectacular. Possibly because the **Bankai** seal hadn't been Released in years.

It was so easy to take their main objective right now, when it was so close and defenseless. But he wouldn't, not yet— because the timing wasn't right. Going after him now and ceasing the Kyūbi was asking to get bombarded by a powerful nation blinded by rage. No, first they would weaken the child's nation, then they would take him. Madara knew this. That's why he was waiting for them to make the first move. First they would cripple his defenses, then they would go for him.

For now, he would remain immobile and observe. He would wait. Just like a predator, he would be patient. His prey would limp sooner or later. When that time comes, Madara would give him the order to annihilate Naruto's entire infrastructure. Starting with his First of Seven Swordsmen.

He sighed. '_So is the burden of being Madara's Rogue..._'

* * *

Naruto sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and replaced his seals panting a little. That power was tiring. That pain was unbearable, but the power that surged after made him feel nearly invincible. He knew better than that, however. He knew invincibility was a dream, a dream that no living being could reach. As such, everything had a weakness— his was right before him. That weakness was called Hinata.

The Hyūga severed the distance between them, laying still at his reach. "Naruto-kun, we need to talk." Bubbles burst around them. "Kyōraku-san said that when one shows their **Bankai**, it is to show their trust or love for someone, or to... vow to kill the one who witnessed it."

Naruto place his hands over her shoulders and chuckled giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Heheh, don't worry, Hinata-chan. I would never hurt you. It's obvious I showed you my **Bankai** because I lov-" It took a full thirty seconds to make Naruto realize what he was saying. Awkwardly, he pouted to the side with a noticeable red on his cheeks. "Because I, trust, you...?"

Hinata giggled completely oblivious to Naruto's embarrassment. "Why are you asking _me_?"

He tried to brush away her giggle with a haphazardly confident grin. "Never mind that. By the way, do I have full authorization to call you Hinata-chan now?"

Hinata seemed to muse the request. She hummed and titled her head. "I don't know... Do you think you can fall in love with me someday?"

Naruto smiled lovingly. Hinata's eyes filled with emotion at the sight. "Trust me, it'd be harder for me not to."

Hinata squirmed under his gaze. His smile and his touch raining down upon her was difficult to cope with. No, she needed to be confident. This wasn't the time to fawn over him— there would be time for that later. "Naruto-kun, I'm worried about Kurosaki-kun." She felt cold when the blond removed his hands from her shoulders.

Naruto returned his hands to their rightful place. He held back a sigh and turned to take a few steps away from girl. After much internal battle, the sigh escaped him after all. "Who put you up to this?" He clutched his hands into steel hard appendages. "It was Shunsui wasn't it...?!"

"Does it matter...?!" She questioned taking a rapid step forward. "Kyōraku-san told me what you did to Kurosaki-kun." Her head lowered at the bluntness she would expose. "I think what Kurosaki-kun did was horrible, I do. I think there could've been another way to deal with the situation. However, if we don't entirely know the situation from his perspective, we shouldn't prejudice his decision to go through with it."

"I KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVED BECAUSE OF HIM!" Realizing what he shouted, Naruto immediately turned. Hinata stared at him with her eyes splashed with sadness. "Don't misunderstand, Hinata-chan. I'm talking to you about the feelings I _used_ to have. Not the ones I have now."

"I know." She tried to sound as assuring as she could with her words. "It's just I... I know she was part of your life and I have to accept it... It's just... It hurts..."

The blond Uzumaki nodded understandably. "Sorry, you won't hear me say them again." He browsed the area with a critical eye— the atmosphere was extremely uncomfortable. "Not only did he make me kill her, he made me kill my own child. But there's more..." Naruto grit his teeth in further anguish. "_That_ man said Ichigo would take his time to give me the scroll. Which makes me wonder, did he do that so my feelings for her would subside? Maybe he thought that way I would think twice before killing him..."

"Do you actually think Kurosaki-kun would do something like that?!"

"YOU DON'T _KNOW_ HIM, HINATA!"

"That's exactly why I'm questioning your basis of accusing him on such a heathen act!" Hinata practically shouted, stepping closer to him and ignoring the way his body tensed. "If you know him so well, would he really be that kind of a coward? Would he really care more about his life than what a very close friend thinks about him? Is he really that kind of a man, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know!" The veins over his arms bulged as blood and chakra pressurized within the canals that drove them. So much controversy was roaming through his mind and it was almost too painful. It was so incredibly painful... Why did it have to be Ichigo? No... Even if it was him, there was no excuse for what he did.

His arms stopped their trembling once Hinata kindly grabbed his wrists. "Hinata..." He stared into her eyes and spoke with the authority developed from years of discipline. "It's useless... what Ichigo did is unforgivable. I'd sooner see him _dead_ than receive my forgiveness..."

He knew his words sounded strong, but could he live up to them, he wondered?

* * *

**+Next Morning, Hokage Monument+**

Ichigo stood right off the Hokage Monument's crag, arms crossed. His rays of orange danced with the wind in a tango of cause and effect. Everything seemed so dreary these days. It was mostly his fault, of course. He had given Naruto _that_ scroll. The scroll he had carried for years. Now, an inner war was waging itself within him. He didn't know if he regretted giving it to him... But according to _that_ man, if he hadn't given him the scroll, the world itself could've dropped into chaos.

_***SWOOSH!***_

A single green helicopter flew overhead— that was odd. Naruto's forces weren't supposed to get here this early. Unless...

Two figures flickered next to him. One tall, muscular and gruff. The other slim, spectacled and stylish. Both wore the standard issue uniform for their nation; a dark Shihakushō. The insignia of lieutenant decorated both of their left biceps. Ichigo was the only Swordsmen with two lieutenants. They were his best friends— he would never pick one over the other.

"Yo, Ichigo."

The Swordsman smirked. "Sup, Chad."

"Explain, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's smirk grew further. "It's nice to see you too, Ishida." His eyes wandered over Konoha simply out of gusto, meddling his options. "I take it Soi Fon informed the lieutenants of our situation?"

"If you're asking if Rukia knows, she does." Ishida sneered at Ichigo's wince. "Yoruichi-taicho thought it necessary for the lieutenants to know. Of course, when we're speaking about Yoruichi-taicho, we're also speaking about Rukia. But don't worry about unknown sources finding out— Soi Fon was ordered to give all those she told a clear warning, especially Rangiku-san." The raven haired man ceased all emotion. "Is it true?"

Ichigo allowed his arms to drop lifelessly next to him, sighing towards the sky. "Yeah, it's true. I planned Yuki's death, I'm responsible for having Naruto kill her without the knowledge of her innocence. I'm responsible for the death of an innocent woman who carried the child of a man I now consider a brother. Nonetheless, I carried out what was asked of me without hesitation-"

"Don't flatter yourself." Ishida interfered. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Chad, how long have all three of us known each other?"

"Since we were seven."

"Exactly." Ishida confirmed. "Nobody knows you like we do, Kurosaki." Ishida crossed his slim arms and somehow got his right hand to push up his glasses. "That includes Naruto-sama. You can say you killed that woman and we'd believe you, yes. But do not try to patronize yourself by claiming your actions were your own in an effort to seem strong before our eyes. We don't know the circumstances you held at the time, and believe you me, we wouldn't fathom how hard it must've been to live with such guilt." Ishida sighed gracelessly. "Chad, do you have anything to add?"

The grand man nodded. "We got your back, Ichigo."

The clan head smiled. "Thank you, Ishida, Chad." They had no idea how much their support meant to him. They were like the pillars to aid him from collapsing mentally, his only defense against the torment his heart was forcing itself to overcome. Of course, with strong pillars a stronger base was necessary...

"Ichigo!"

Ah, there it was... The feminine voice of said base...

Ichigo turned on his heel. Her face brought happiness within him in an instant. She wore a black Shihakushō with white, fingerless tekkō which extended above her elbows, while her hair was cropped into a bob and made to hung loosely about her face. Ichigo could tell by the glint in her violet eyes that this, would definitely hurt.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Gah!"

The petite woman landed a perfect right over his left cheek. He fell from the cliff and gravity took its course. His unparalleled flexibility, however, was profound. He turned back and slid across the Shodaime's head with perfect skill. He ended up sitting on his behind right at the edge of the Shodaime's head. '_Well, that hurt like hell..._' A small stream of blood made its way down the left side of his lips.

Ishida could see where this was going. He randomly tapped Chad's left arm and made to leave. "Chad, we're interrupting. We got things to do, let's go."

"Yeah." Both disappeared as they appeared.

The back of Ichigo's left hand served to wipe the blood away, tiredly closing his orbs of brown. A second later, his head was encircled by Rukia's gentle arms. He took in her soothing scent and pressed his forehead against her chest. Only she could truly understand him— only she could comfort him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ichigo..." She felt hurt that he would keep such delicate information from her. But still, she felt comprehensive over it. His actions were not something to be easily spoken of, and the pain he must've gone through by keeping it to himself only made her feel all the worse for him.

"I couldn't..." Ichigo muttered. "You know I'd tell you anything. But this is different... And it hurt even more for a single reason..." He trailed his hands around her waist until they met over her back. He brought her closer to him and she complied. "Naruto is the reason I have you and everyone else back..." He scoffed at the irony. "And look at how I repay him... I can't even look him in the eyes without feeling guilty anymore... It's eating away at my mind with each passing day, Rukia... It just pisses me off that nearly nobody understands the pain I went through..."

Rukia felt how his body stiffened in her arms like a sobbing child, how he clenched his jaw until the grinding of his teeth echoed in her hearing. Not until her chest felt a little damp did she notice he was crying. "Ichigo..." She tightened her hold on his orange head. "We'll get through this, don't worry..."

This was the first time she had ever seen Ichigo shed tears so openly.

* * *

**+Midday, The Gates of The Hyūga Compound+**

For the first time in a while, Naruto forced himself to land carefully. Firstly, because there were dozens of people minding their errands in the surrounding shops. Secondly, and more importantly, because Hinata was asleep in his arms like a newly made bride. The tip of his white tabi socks met the ground, followed closely by his heels.

People came to a sudden halt at his arrival, staring at him.

"The Rikudō Sennin..."

"So it's true the Rikudō Sennin is Naruto..."

"I heard he took over Konoha...!"

"Oh, those are just rumors!"

Naruto made a rude noise by blowing air through his closed lips. "Nothing to see here, people. Have you never seen a flying blond carrying an unconscious Hyūga before? Sheesh... Please get back to your business."

"Kage-sama!" The rejuvenated Eagle landed before him, standing at attention immediately. "Reporting for duty, sir."

Naruto gave an aspirated sigh. "Eagle, please tell me your wounds have healed. _All_ of them."

"They have, my Lord." Naruto gave him a stern look. Eagle suppressed a sigh. "_Most_ of them. But the remaining ones are unimportant arteries that should repair in a day or two. Please, allow me to continue my duty."

Naruto groaned with indecision. Eagle was strong— he could handle this much. But still, the man would work himself to death if he didn't put a stop to it himself. "Dammit, how did you escape the hospital?! Wasn't anyone guarding you?"

"Hai." Eagle confirmed. "Senju-sama had been tending to my wounds. But she said the remaining ones would heal on their own as long as I laid in bed. She was very... insistent in leaving me bedridden for the time. Her methods of _keeping_ me there were... odd, considering I was injured."

Naruto chuckled as fond memories of said methods returned. "Yeah, they're painful. Fine then, I want you to track down every Swordsmen, lieutenant, Rookie and Kage. Tell them I want their asses in Training Ground Three at fourteen hundred hours for a demonstration, and prepared for battle just in case. Clear?"

"Hai, Kage-sama!" Speedily, Eagle was gone.

"Rikudō-sama." The two Hyūga guards came forward and bowed. They straightened back up and stood with the firmness of a noble, as expected. "Hiashi-sama wishes to share afternoon tea with you, Milord. Please, allow me to take Hinata-sama to her chambers and-"

"No." Naruto firmly denied, startling the two by the bruteness. "I'll take her." He went through the flabbergasted pair of Hyūga's like he hadn't just told them off. He stepped through the gates and came to a bare training ground skirted with pebble stone. Then he stopped. "Ah." His genius mind remembered something. He turned to the pair and grinned. "Could you guide me to Hinata-chan's room please?"

The two Hyūga's deadpanned at him.

Little did he care. A chance to grope Hinata's legs was rare. He wasn't about to give it up to _them_. Plus, he needed to make her a note telling her to meet in Training Ground Three later.

* * *

**+Hiashi's Office Door+**

"Hmmm..." Naruto considered his current predicament. What were the chances of Hiashi actually being pissed? Probably low, considering the man would rather die than lose face before him— he would be _secretly_ pissed at best. He slid the door open and took a single step in, closing it behind him. "Hyūga-san."

Hiashi stood from his seating position. "Kage-sama." Both men bowed respectively low. "Please." Hiashi kindly swayed his hand to the other side of the low table. Tatami flooring graced the room and a pillow waited for Nauruto on the opposite side of the low diner table. Naruto accommodated himself and sat gracelessly, unlike Hiashi, who sat formally. "Well then." Hiashi began. He fixed two very beautifully decorated daiso cups and raised the teapot.

"Wait." Naruto halted, his hand raised. Hiashi obeyed and gave him a questioning look. "I don't feel like tea at the moment. Do you have anything... _stronger_?"

Hiashi's lips turned into a very thin line. "It is barely noon."

"And your point is...?"

Hiashi simply stared back at the blond. Finally, he gave a conceding sigh and went to his desk in the middle of the room. He scrummaged through it for the desired bottle until he came to it. He raised the dark green bottle for Naruto to appreciate. "Petrus Pomerol. It is the finest wine we posses."

Naruto hummed thinning his eyes. "Don't you have any whiskey? I'm more of a business slash whiskey type of drinker. Know what I mean?"

Oddly enough, Naruto actually took a smile out of the elder man. "Actually, yes, I do." He stored away the bottle of wine. Again, the man pulled another smaller bottle for Naruto to appreciate. "Macallan forty six. The most expensive, delicious and sweetest whiskey to ever be produced by your nation. Rounding up the number, it is worth about seventeen million Ryu."

Naruto whistled at the proclamation, grinning much like a fox. "They say those that have the same taste in liquor have the same taste in women, Hyūga-san. And you just pulled out my favorite bottle of whiskey. Not to mention it's what I drink back at my castle. But let me warn you, just a tinge of that boos and it'll get you seriously hammered."

Hiashi smirked. "I am well aware. The question is, can _you_ handle it?"

"Are you _challenging_ me, _Hyūga_?"

"Did I stutter, _Uzumaki_?"

Naruto hooted at the man in applause. That was a hell of a comeback considering who his daughter was. "Alright, open it up and let's _chat_, shall we?"

"Agreed." The clan head went back to his seat and opened the bottle with nothing but his chakra binding. Carefully and proficiently, he poured the liquid into the walls of the daiso cups to avoid blemishing it. He filled them halfway and offered the first to Naruto out of courtesy. "Do you wish to call for some ice?"

Naruto's left Rinnegan eye glinted in acknowledgement to the trap. "No thanks. I don't usually drink with ice on formal occasions. I don't want to spoil the taste with such imprudence. But if you insist, we can call some for _you_, Hyūga-san."

Hiashi's own Byakugan eye gave a glint at the counterattack. "No. I prefer my liquor natural, if you _know_ what I _mean_..."

"Oh but I _do_..." Naruto sassily retorted. Their back and forth attacks were seriously aimed at damaging the other's pride. Naruto made the drink trail the sides of the cup under his nostrils. He took a deep breath and smiled widely at the sting coursing through the canals of his nose. He took a small sip and considered a larger gulp. Deciding to settle for half of the daiso cups content, he settled it back on the table. "Ok, say what you must."

Hiashi drank the same amount out of spite for the lack of openings on the boy's composure. He set the cup down gently and cleared his throat. "Me and the clan have been conversing about this, _marriage_. And we believe that such a connection would be beneficial for the clan. It would bring honor, prestige and recognition for you to wed Hinata. However," Hiashi took the cup and laid a small taste over his tongue. "I, on the other hand, cannot accept it."

Naruto did the same with his own drink. "Oh, and why's that?"

Hiashi finished his drink and refused to acknowledge his already cloudy senses. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't looking too good either. "She is my eldest daughter and the heiress to the throne of Hyūga." The man placed a hand over the table and tapped his fingers rhythmically. "However, before all that, she is my daughter. Therefore, I cannot help but worry." Hiashi almost grimaced at the words leaving his mouth. He honestly felt he didn't deserve to even worry for his daughter. Not with everything he had caused her to live through.

Naruto observed the man. This wasn't the same father that had tortured Hinata all those years ago. No, what sat before him was a real father. As Hiashi refueled their cups once more, Naruto secretly vowed to be a terrific father to his son or daughter. He would not deny mistakes would be made by the effort. However, he would do the best that he could.

"Naturally, she can make her own choices, for she has come of age. Nevertheless, I still wish for a caring husband for her." Hiashi placed the drink in its place in front of Naruto with its contents restored. "I've known about her infatuation with you since she was but a little girl. Since then, I have observed you, Uzumaki-dono. I have treaded carefully to try and convince her from forgetting such a preposterous relationship. However, I never truly told her to stop for respect to your father, the Yondaime."

Hiashi drank once more, but this time much more desperately. He slammed the daiso cup on the wood and frowned at the Uzumaki. "But hear this. I do not care if you are the son of the Rikudō Sennin himself, or the next incarnation to wield his might. If you so much as hurt my daughter _once_, I will not stop until I see you dead. Even if I lose my own life in the process."

Naruto took his cup and downed the contents just as furiously. He slammed his own cup down and scwoled back. "I care little for your preaches, Hiashi. But let me tell you this before you say any further. Hinata's a wonderful girl, she deserved my attention much sooner— I realize that now. In fact, I am starting to doubt I even deserve her. Which is why I have no desire of ever hurting her intentionally. If I ever do hurt her by my own will, then I will personally fly over to your compound so you can put me down with a Jūken strike to the _heart_."

Both men sized the other up for his words. After a powerful locking of eyes between the Byakugan and the Rinnegan, both decided they could trust in the other's words. Hiashi refilled the cups without speaking again. Both men arose from their sitting positions, if a bit wobbly. Hiashi presented his cup forwards and Naruto pressed his own against the latter. "Then, Uzumaki Naruto. I give you my blessing to marry my daughter, Hyūga Hinata."

Naruto nodded. "I thank you, Hyūga Hiashi. Your daughter shall remain safe with me until my last breath. That I swear."

Both brought each other's cup and drinked it in one gulp, bringing their argument to a close. Time to get truly wasted.

* * *

**+Later, Training Ground Three+**

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let's begin."

Naruto stood completely sober over the surface of the river. Kurama did a fine job.

The Kages, the Rookies, his Swordsmen and their lieutenants stood before him. What a grand image of familiarity. Chad and Ishida stood behind Ichigo, behind Shunsui stood the spectacled Nanao, Rangiku was trying to make braids on a grumbling Toshiro, Byakuya was receiving a report from Renji, Yachiru was humming happily to be riding Kenpachi's back again, Mayuri was scolding Urahara for some unknown reason, and Soi Fon stood waiting for orders right next to her taicho.

"Quiet down you guys." Naruto ordered, bringing all conversation to a halt. "As you all know, we're at war. As such, information will rule out the winners of this conflict. For that is the STEALTH Divison, of course."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"But for now, what we should concentrate on is getting stronger. All of us. Including me." They felt uncomfortable that their very leader was saying these words. "Madara has been allowed to roam free for over four years now, and I doubt that throughout all this time Madara was just sitting on his ass sipping tea. Which is why I decided on this."

Naruto pointed at Ichigo and Neji with both his index fingers. "You two. In front of me, _now_." Both did as they were ordered. Naruto then pointed to Sasuke. "Teme, right next to me." Sasuke scoffed but did as he was ordered, the pairs facing each other. "We're gunna have a _little_ spar." He unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu while Sasuke did the same with Kusanagi. "**Shikai** seals are allowed, Ichigo."

The entirety of the group stiffened at the statement. The silence was strong and forceful, like the order of a senile king gone mad with power. The lieutenants shared a glance with each other— the tension was obvious. The Rookies were antsy to see such a battle just as much as the Kages, but the Swordsmen clutched their hands to hold their tongue. Spar? Bullshit. An encounter between such powerful contenders was bound to get out of hand.

The training ground wouldn't survive.

"This will be more of a fight than a spar. Therefore, I expect you three to give it your all." Naruto started, almost like he was announcing an event. "I'm warning you, if you hesitate, you _will_ get hurt. My sword strikes will be aimed to incapacitate but not kill, so rest assured. But I will _not_ pull back any Jutsus, and neither should you. This will be a perfect time to experiment with any Jutsus you've been meaning to complete. I'll avoid trying to kill you. Unless you piss me off."

Naruto spared the stoic Ichigo a glance. The latter was glad Rukia was napping back in the hotel. This would be messy.

"True camaraderie is forged on the battle field, and so is _true_ power. Which is why this will be a two against two. Me and Sasuke." Both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha prepared to rush. Electricity charged through Kusanagi's thin blade, while dark chakra enveloped Naruto's Zanpakuto. "Against Ichigo and Neji."

* * *

**Lieutenants:**

**Kurosaki Ichigo: Ishida Uryū, Sado Yasutora.**

**Kyoraku Shunsui: Ise Nanao**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro: Matsumoto Rangiku.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya: Abarai Renji.**

**Zaraki Kenpachi: Kusajishi Yachiru.**

**Urahara Kisuke: Kurotsuchi Mayuri.**

**Shihōin Yoruichi: Soi Fon.**


	21. Battles, Injuries & Denial

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

Naruto flung the blade up and caught it with finesse. He flicked it to his right and turned his wrist so the sharp edge was forward. He rushed toward Ichigo, the water splitting in his wake.

The latter unclothed his blades and crossed them to his left, an effort to block against Naruto's swing. They met, and a shock of condensed energy spread across the river. Their clash made it rain all around them, causing their locks of hair to turn heavy and wet from the absorbed liquid.

Ichigo left his longest blade to keep Tensa Zangetsu from moving. His shortest separated itself from the lock, trusting the long one to keep it still. He gripped the blade on his right hand tightly, and skillfully made an arc motion to try and plunge it in Naruto's neck.

Naruto's left hand, however, was swift to hold Ichigo's wrist before it advanced any further, remaining locked with each other for a full ten seconds.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came turning his body clockwise with a charged Kusanagi gaining momentum in both his hands. Naruto caught Sasuke at the edge of his peripheral vision. The Uzumaki fell to his left knee immediately, Kusanagi barely missing his blond locks as it traveled toward Ichigo's chest.

"Kurosaki-dono, please get down!" Neji appeared behind Ichigo with his right palm extended. Guessing at what the Hyuuga was planning, Ichigo also fell to his left knee. However, the palm strike strike morphed into something else when Neji concentrated chakra into it. "**Hakke Kūshō!**" (**Eight Trigrams Air Palm**)

Naruto cursed in his mind. He stretched his single available hand forward, aimed at Neji's palm. "**Shinra Tensei!**"

The shell of condensed air and the wave of repelling gravity met with an extraordinary shockwave. At such a close range, there was nowhere for the attacks to go but back to their owners. Sasuke and Naruto got the worst of it as they were flung back wildly. Neji and Ichigo skid across the river like two rocks thrown over the surface.

"Get back, all of you!" Tsunade gave the order, and everyone complied. They all ran to the surrounding trees and took shelter in the branches. A second later, the remains of the combatants' attacks flattened the grass they were previously standing on.

Everyone went for shelter, except Shunsui, Kenpachi and Urahara, they took the wave without flinching. All three males stood shoulder to shoulder, each with their expression unreadable and strict. This was good, they knew it. In their own way, Naruto and Ichigo would come to an accordance with this battle.

However, they knew death always caught wind of these sort of encounters. The killing intent that shouldn't be there was visible with every sword strike Naruto sent, while Ichigo countered every strike as if he was serious. This was dangerous. If necessary, they would interfere.

Naruto's face, which was splintered with pain, turned in midair toward Sasuke. The Uchiha was looking the same as he, but was facing the sky instead of the water below. Naruto's right hand reached for the middle of Sasuke's chest and pushed down. Sasuke adjusted his position thanks to Naruto's boost and both slid across the river with ease. "Sasuke, how big of a **Susanoo** can you make?"

"It's harder for me to summon a small one."

"You think you can make it as big as a Bijū?"

"Easy."

On the other side, Ichigo and Neji came to a forceful stop over the river. Ichigo's left wrist wiped away the sweat over his eyes, then they went for the horizon. He saw dark clouds looming over the mountains, shrouding the sun with a soft blanket of darkness. That was beautiful. "Neji, if our trust remains as it is we won't stand a chance against them. Erase all formalities."

Neji felt relatively uncomfortable with the proposition. It felt like it contradicted everything he was taught as a child. But no matter how he saw it, it was logical. "I understand... Ichigo." He sighed, it would still take him time to get used to that.

Ichigo grinned at the Hyūga. "You're the type of guy who takes formality really serious, huh...?"

Neji glared at the man without mind of formality. "And you seem like the type of person who would never get involved with someone unless absolutely necessary."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'd rather call myself a reserved human being." Ichigo's keen senses picked an accumulation of chakra on the other side, a very special kind of chakra. "Oh _shit_... Neji, what chakra nature are you?"

Neji stared at the Swordsman oddly. "We Hyūga's don't dwell with any other type of Ninjutsu other than the clan techniques. Meaning, we never bother to find out our chakra nature."

Ichigo groaned in annoyance. "Let me tell you this as your teacher, Neji. I find that to be considerably stupid." Neji frowned and Ichigo shrugged once more. "Hey, I'm just saying it as I see it. Why concentrate on just the techniques of your clan when you can train your affinity to become even stronger? Lend me your chakra." Neji raised an eyebrow in bemusement. "You're a Hyūga. Just expel some chakra out of the tip of your fingers."

Neji raised his left hand and did as he was told.

Ichigo flicked his left hand upwards and threw his blade toward the sky. He pulled out a small paper out of his robes and used his middle and index finger to balance said paper over the chakra flowing through Neji's fingers. It crumbled at the contact. "Lightning Release, huh? You're exactly like me. Naruto did a hell of a job picking you as my student..."

"How would Naruto know my affinity?" Ichigo stared at him. Neji deadpanned at his own logic. "Rinnegan, right. Ok, what's the purpose of finding this out no-"

_***FLASH!***_

Neji blinked once. Reopening his eyes, a flaming Naruto was right before him. '_He seems to be on fire... What Jutsu is this...?!_' He observed the figure with his Byakugan sharpened to keep track of Naruto's body. Like time itself had slowed, he watched as Naruto reeled his right fist back, Zanpakuto grasped in his left hand. It took him a split second to notice.

That fist was heading straight for his face.

Ichigo was instantly in front of Neji. He caught the long blade that he had previously thrown into the air and used it as a shield to deflect Naruto's fist. The sound of flesh against steel reverberated. Ichigo held his ground, while Naruto's face turned into that of pain as his arm was repelled toward the sky. Ichigo lowered his left blade and struck Naruto's stomach with his right fist, handle and all, causing the blond to double over in pain. '_Going for the weakest link is basic. It's what I taught your first, Naruto... You didn't actually think that would work on me, did you?_'

**_*POOF!*_**

Ichigo's eyes widened. "**KAGE BUNSHIN**?!" The Swordsmen's mind made a sharp connection, his eyes going for the sky. "Up there?!" His mouth fell agape.

Naruto and Sasuke were plummeting to the ground. Naruto was using his Tailed Beast Mode while Sasuke was using his **Susanoo** to armor the beast completely. "Shit, none of my attacks will stop anything he's planning with that **Susanoo** covering it! We're sitting ducks here!"

In the sky, Naruto and Sasuke stood inside the Kyūbi's head— its most protected area.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at full force. That flaming appearance and that red slit in the purple of his Rinnegan. It was his power, his control and technique— it was all Naruto. It was incomprehensible how the dobe from all those years ago had turned into something so substantial, so powerful. '_You've really come far, Naruto._'

"Brace yourself, Sasuke!"

"Yeah!"

Naruto outstretched his arms toward the earth and the Kyūbi's maul opened at the thought. He concentrated positive black chakra and negative white chakra into a single sphere with the appropriate balance. The whine of chakra compressing murmured through the apparition. "**Bijūdama!**" (**Bijuu Bomb**) The powerful ball of energy circled toward the ground leaving behind residue chakra. Naruto quickly stretched out the fox's limbs to prevent it from falling any faster. "Sasuke, can you help?!"

"Leave it to me!" Sasuke summoned wings on **Susanoo's** back and swung them like that of an angel. Exertion was clear on Sasuke's face by the attempt. "Shit, the fox is too heavy! I can only keep it still as we are!"

"That'll have to do!"

Ichigo felt dread at the sight of a **Bijū Bomb** heading straight for him and Neji. "With that much power and that much space in between for gravity to take its toll... Maybe if I released my **Shikai** seal... No, it would take my **Bankai** to stop it when it's already so close... Damn... we lost."

"Do not give up so quickly, Ichigo-san!" Neji called, unconsciously adding the ending suffix. "Release your **Shikai** seal, I'll handle the rest!"

"It's useless!" Ichigo argued, finding it pointless to fight any further. That **Bijū Bomb** wouldn't kill them if he covered Neji with his chakra, but it would definitely leave him incapacitated. "I don't have any Jutsus capable of shielding us completely from something of that caliber!"

"Just trust me!" Neji exclaimed, the roaring sound of the bomb nearing with every word.

Ichigo glared toward the sky. Realizing that with every thought the bleak situation was turning into an impossible one, he complied. "FINE! **SHI-KAI**!"

_***BOOOM!***_

Neji was quick to act. Like a guided missile, Neji severed the distance between them to come as close as his plan would allow. He spinned and the laws of the universe caused the explosion of Ichigo's chakra to get absorbed by Neji's whirlwind.

Unsatisfied with the result, Neji spun faster and released his own chakra into the equation. "**Kaiten**!" He spread the chakra into a dome with the positioning of his arms, mixing the dome with red, blue and black colors. Unsatisfied with its size, he spread it further into the size of a small mansion, embarking the entirety of the river width wise.

Ichigo gawked at the feat the Hyūga boasted. His **Shikai**, when released radiated chakra that was incapable of being processed through his large coils. The Hyūga clan prodigy had actually taken that chakra and used it to cover them in what looked like a shield made of chakra. "Not bad, kid..." A certain amount of respect could not be detained over the action. However, his eyes still went for the peak of the swirling dome of chakra. "But will it hold...?"

Back with the observers in the tree branches, Kiba made a reasonable observation. "Um, I think we should run."

Everyone watched as the blurs of Shunsui, Kenpachi and Urahara passed right by them. They were obviously heading deeper into the forest.

Yachiru, who was again on Kenpachi's back somehow, waved as they gained distance from them. "If you don't run away, you're all going to diiie! Just a small warning, Leafy-chans...!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in nervousness. If _they_ were running... "EVERY MAN AND WOMAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Intelligently, and perhaps, wisely, they all rushed through the tree branches with Sakura in the lead.

"Oi!" Tsunade shouted toward Yoruichi. "Was that Naruto using full Tailed Beast Mode?!"

"Yeah!" Yoruichi responded back. "He started mastering that form after Urahara released the seal keeping them separated! It took the eccentric bastard two weeks of studying the seal to finally finish a key! That Yondaime Hokage of yours is a real piece of work to use such a complex Fūinjutsu! Unfortunately, it wasn't until he unified the Land of Water did Naruto fully master the transformation!"

"What?! He actually unlocked the seal made by the Yondaime?!" A questioned. He had great respect for the Yondaime, even if he was a thorn in his nation's side all those years ago. Perhaps that was the reason he respected the man.

Yoruichi grinned as her eyes found Urahara's white, flowing haori. "Yep. You could say Urahara is our Yondaime."

_***BOOOOOM!***_

Naruto and Sasuke observed the dome-shaped blast from the skies. The Shinobi who had the duty of fixing Konoha's Training Grounds would certainly have their work cut out for them.

The center of the river itself was saved by the strange **Kaiten** that had suddenly appeared after Ichigo's **Shikai** release, but the area the dome hadn't covered was burned and scorched into a barren land. The wooden stumps, for example, had been incinerated along with a small portion of the forest surrounding the river.

"That's some serious power." Sasuke admired, holding their position in midair by the flapping wings of **Susanoo**.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "But It's still not my full potential."

"Lier."

"Heheh, seriously, it ain't. My seals are still in place, and they affect Kurama's chakra almost as much as my own." He placed his hand under his chin and hummed in deep thought. "I think that with my full potential, I could probably destroy Konoha with a single **Bijuu Bomb.**"

Sasuke shook his head. "Why'd you have to use Konoha as an example?"

For once, Naruto considered those words and Sasuke's supposed care for Konoha. He truly couldn't comprehend it. What caused this change of heart, and was it real? Sasuke had a chat with Itachi, he knew that. But that still didn't quench his curiosity. "Sasuke, what truly brought this sudden urge of protecting Konoha?"

Sasuke's marvelous eyes found Naruto's Rinnegan. "Are you really doing this now?" Sasuke asked mellow. Naruto kept staring into his pools of red and black. "Nii-san cared for this village, and I'm gunna make sure it stays standing so his sacrifice doesn't go to waste. That's my purpose now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes the slightest bit. "The way you say it, the way you _think_ it... It makes me wonder if your planning inadvertently drove you to protect Konoha. Something you didn't mean to happen." Naruto narrowed his Rinnegan further. "You have no love for the village."

Sasuke smirked at the blond with all the cockiness he possessed. "Inadvertently huh...? Coming from you, that's a pretty big word, _Kage_." The blond only stared, Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, I hope you're not serious about this. Because if you are, you're the last person I want to hear that from."

Naruto's grin was blinding. "Well, considering what I did and how I went about in doing it, I can't argue with that."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Look." Naruto urged, swearing a nifty curse under his breath. "Looks like Ichigo pulled something out of his ass and saved Neji." Further inspection made him see otherwise, Neji's posture, for example. "Wow, looks like you weren't the only who got stronger over the years, Sasuke. He actually took my **Bijuu Bomb** like it was nothing. Considering the lack of harm inside the area that was within the dome of chakra, I'd guess a **Kaiten** of that magnitude could stop something _much_ more grand."

"I never said I was the only one who got stronger." Sasuke replied. "It's been six years, Naruto. We were all bound to get stronger between such a large span of time."

"True." Naruto's Rinnegan caught Ichigo at the center of the river. He was unharmed and his **Shikai** had been released. A flame of anger quickly bloomed in his chest. Sasuke was aware of this. Naruto forced their jointed Jutsus towards the ground.

Sasuke felt the void in his stomach from the sudden pull. He glared at Naruto. "Idiot! Don't pull us down so suddenly! You'll separate us!"

"We're ending this _now_!" Naruto reeled Kurama's **Susanoo** cladded tails back and riled up his chakra. He was hoping to see Ichigo pained or at the least injured from that. But looks like he underestimated Neji's ingenuity. But most of all, he underestimated Ichigo's willingness to listen to reason. He outstretched his arms forward. '_Let's see you get out of this, Ichigo!_'

Seeing what he was about to do, Sasuke placed his left hand over the Uzumaki's right shoulder. "Naruto, you're being too hasty and readable! We have the advantage up here, and you're letting your emotions compromise said advantage! Let's rethink our strategy and-!"

"No!" Naruto shrugged Sasuke's hand away. "We got this in the bag, I'll make sure of it! **Bijūdama**!"

Neji's Byakugan narrowed towards the sky. "He's preparing to fire again!"

Ichigo nodded; he was aware of this. The Swordsman was not the previous sensei of Uzumaki Naruto because he had orange hair. No, he was his sensei because he was the best. "You're being predictable, Naruto... What was the point of all that emotional CONDITIONING IF YOU'RE GUNNA SEND IT ALL TO HELL FOR OUR CONFLICT?!"

Ichigo turned counterclockwise with his blades reeled back, his Zanpakutos charging electricity though them. Mid-spin, he swung the blades downwards through the water, bringing a trail of steam with. "**Raiton: Getsuga Tenshō!**" He swung the blades upwards with blue electricity lagging behind the tip of the sword. He sent a wave of marvelous blue rays toward the cloudy sky, right before Naruto fired his Jutsu.

Neji watched in awe. The rays overtook most of the river, including where he was standing, yet it seemed to ignore him as it progressed forward. '_Is this why he wanted to check my affinity...? But isn't such a Jutsu useless to anyone who has lightning release...? Unless...!_' His eyes went for Ichigo. '_He can decide who his attack damages based on their affinity...?! What frightening elemental control...!_'

Sasuke saw where this was going. '_Ichigo fired his Jutsu first... We're bound to get most of the damage with the explosion so close...!_' He braced his **Susanoo**. It was pointless... Unlike in Suna against all _five_ **Bijuu Bombs**, he couldn't concentrate his **Susanoo** to the size of body armor without risking Naruto's well being.

They would share the damage.

_***BOOOOM!***_

Naruto soured over the skies at uncomfortable speeds.

Roughly, his back met a large tree with enough inertia to imprint his body into it. His Bijū Mode dismantled by the direct hit he received, and blood was running down the right side of his face. Fully accepting and conscious of his mistake, he removed himself from the tree to land on his left knee. Angrily, the blond stuck his blade right next to him. '_What the hell was I thinking...?! How could I make such a rookie mistake...?! I'm such a fucking idiot...! I will not allow this to happen again..._'

"By the look on your face," Sasuke began, landing right in front of Naruto. "I can see you're fully aware that it's your fault we were blown _three_ kilometers away from our original position." Sasuke used his wrist to wipe away the blood running down his left eye. That was the result of holding his **Susanoo** in one piece for as long as he could after the detonation. It was more ticklish than painful, really. "We weren't the only ones that came out injured from that explosion."

Naruto met Sasuke's Manegkyō Sharingan with suprise. "What do you mean? That explosion took place literally right in front of us. We were close to the river, but not enough."

"I didn't mean the explosion." Sasuke corrected. "I fired a non-lethal arrow straight for Ichigo after the explosion. If my timing was right, they should not've had a chance to react or see with the blinding explosion of chakra, especially Neji's Byakugan. It should've landed a direct hit on Ichigo."

Naruto gave a half smile. "You're quite crafty, Uchiha." Sensing Ichigo, he turned to the east. "Sasuke, can you sense that?"

Sasuke stared at him oddly. "Sense what?"

Honestly, as if wasn't as clear as day. Ichigo's chakra was like a light tower in the openness that is the ocean. "Close your eyes." Seeing as he was about to protest, Naruto stood back up. "Just do as I say...!" Sasuke grumbled but did as he was told. "Listen to me carefully. Ignore everything else around you and focus. Nod if you understand." Sasuke did so. "Now, send a single pulse of your own chakra."

Sasuke didn't understand what was the purpose of this. But givingly, he did so. He sent a single pulse of his chakra through the woods, feeling how its path was interrupted by the surrounding trees. Finally, to the east something very odd occurred. The cloudy location of two obstructions came back to him. He felt how his pulse rippled around those two anomalies. One was massive, while the other was still fairly large.

A very strong feeling of fulfillment surged through him.

'_Did I... Did I just sense the chakra signatures of Ichigo and Neji?_' It was so surreal yet so easy to explain. It was like throwing a pebble into a calm lake, resulting in a single undulation in the water. That ripple continued until it was interrupted by another stronger, much more solid chakra. "I sense Ichigo and Neji east from here... But how...?"

Naruto whistled impressed. "I'm surprised you got it on your first try. It took me several tries to get anything back for the first time. Then again, I wasn't forced to learn the technique under the heat of battle." Naruto frowned. "But let me warn you. The sensing you're doing now is a primitive way that children back in my Academy learn in their second year. Any Shinobi with the basics of chakra detection can sense the pulse you just sent, meaning they would immediately know your position."

"What?" Sasuke questioned frowning himself. "What's the purpose of this technique then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Obviously, this is just basic chakra detection, idiot. You'll have to refine it to the point you no longer need to send a pulse to detect those, _interruptions_ in the area. But even then, you will only get as good as your natural talent allows. I, for example, can easily sense the smallest chakra signature, but my range isn't very far. Ichigo is the complete opposite of me. Which is why he should know where we are. **Shi-kai**."

_***BOOOM!***_

Sasuke was reasonably startled by the sudden Release. "You could at least warn me first!"

Naruto unsheathed his blade from the earth. "No time!"

_***CLIING!***_

Ichigo suddenly appeared from the air and brought both his blades down on Tensa Zangetsu. Sparks rained down over Naruto's face, while Ichigo's press on Naruto's guard only incremented further. But as his strength increased, more blood leaked out his arms from the injury received by a certain arrow that had strangely sourced from the explosion. "I don't remember you having a Jutsu that has anything to do with arrows, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned as Ichigo's strength grew further. "Ugh! It wasn't me who fired off that Jutsu, it was Sasuke!" The blond grinned. "How pitiful, look how much damage you received from a single arrow!"

"Hah!" Ichigo scoffed. "I'd like to see you divert an arrow with nothing but your forearms without having time to adjust your blades!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to help. However, Neji came out of the tree bushes and delivered five rapid taps over Sasuke's left arm with crippling intent, using nothing but his left hand. Sasuke didn't allow any further damage. He brought out Kusanagi and wildly swiped at the Hyūga with his right hand, his left arm lifelessly hanging next to him. "Shit, Neji! You coward, come at me face to face, not out of the shadows!"

"Must I remind you, _Uchiha_?" Neji asked, a cocky sneer on his face. "We are ninja."

Sasuke merely glared. "A ninja is defined by his Jutsu." His Mangekyō Sharingan swirled with the intensity of two parallel moons. **Susanoo's** upper body and armor came to life around him. The beast seemed to growl as it glared down at the Nejy, crushing branches and trees as it stretched out its four arms. "Unlike you, _Hyūga_. I don't rely on my hands to finish off my enemy."

Neji fell into his prefered stance, palms forwards, knees apart. "I only hear hollow words." Neji taunted. It had the desired effect— Sasuke sent all four of **Susanoo's** arms for him. "**Jūkenpō Ichigekishin!**" (Gentle Fist: Body Blow) Neji turned left, right arm extended and chakra blazing through it. It met **Susanoo's** upper right arm and the lower one, cracking the arms at contact. He turned right, left arm extended and repeated the process with the remaining arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Neji cracked **Susanoo's** limbs at contact of his air palms. He retreated the damaged arms and observed them in interest. "How?"

Neji soothed his breathing and relaxed his posture— that was tiring. "We Hyūga can see the weakness of every Jutsu. Whether it be elemental or bloodline related, it matters not. If it has chakra then it has a fragile point we can expose. Of course, only I have the skill and the Byakugan powerful enough to crack something as grand as the appendages of your **Susanoo**."

Sasuske smirked and the arms of his **Susanoo** were fixed at the expense of his chakra. "Impressive. Honestly, _very_ impressive. But from what your body language tells me, it's not worth the chakra spent if I can just rejuvenate the limbs at whim. Just like every Hyūga technique, they're useless unless you get within arms length of me. How _obsolete_. But still, if you tried using such a technique against me knowing it'd be pointless, it means you weren't sure it would work, right?"

Neji chuckled but nodded at the observation. "Indeed. Naruto said this was the perfect time to complete any Jutsus we had under development, and I just have. Unfortunately, it is as you say; pointless. But all is not lost with this experiment. I can see that my attacks make just as much damage as Raikage-sama's brute strength."

"Perhaps." Sasuke shrugged. "But your technique would be useless if I incremented the pressure of **Susanoo's** chakra. Right now, it's at its weakest form." He smirked at Neji's frown.

"Sasuke, look out!"

Sasuke caught Naruto's warning and turned around to see Ichigo, blades cocked back. "Wha...?!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

_***SHATTER!***_

Ichigo landed both his blades over **Susanoo's** back with tremendous power. It defragmented at contact, like crystal clear glass being struck by a heavy hammer. Sasuke received the momentum **Susanoo** was incapable of sustaining and got launched toward Neji.

The Hyūga was not one to make waste of an opening— he reeled his flat palm halfway back.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and went through a few hand seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" (**Fire Release: Fireball Technique**)

Neji felt a trickle of sweat make a trail between his eyes— what a slick Uchiha. "**Kaiten**!" He spinned and his perfect defense completely repelled the fire Jutsu with ease. Only the slight heat in the atmoshpere remained after he stopped spinning. He turned back toward his enemy. He wished he hadn't. "Damn...!"

"You're out, Hyūga!" Sasuke had memorized the maximum amount of time Neji could last spinning from the previous experience. He used Ichigo's boost and landed a clean right fist over the Hyūga's right cheek. Sasuke then landed with his knees bent and slid across the grass. Neji on the other hand was sent spiraling toward a tree and had trouble getting back up.

He had little energy left.

Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi. "One down."

Naruto observed how Ichigo sent the stuck up Uchiha flying. '_Sasuke can handle himself..._' He rushed Ichigo with his phenomenal speed. He raised his right leg and struck the strawberry in the face, staggering him back. He twisted his body for extra force, then reeled his Zanpakuto back and prepared to lunge.

Ichigo's eyes widened. '_An unfamiliar chakra signature!_' Involuntarily, his mouth fell agape in disbelieve. '_Even without our **Bankai** seals, it's bigger than our's!_' Further search made him feel _terribly_ worried. '_Shit, the rest of the Swordsmen and lieutenants are five kilometers away from us!_'

_***STAB!***_

...

...

...

Blood splashed Naruto's face. '_Eh...?_' It took a cough out of Ichigo for him to return to his senses. He stared at his hands, at the blood running down the black blade of Tensa Zangetsu. He followed the blood to the source, only to notice it was _his_ blade a quarter way through Ichigo's right lung. He whimpered in confusion and rage. "Wha... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DODGE?!"

"Na-" Blood seeped down Ichigo's lips. He choked on his own blood, but he refused to go down— not yet. Instead, he released his blades to save up some strength. "Naru... to!" Ichigo called, his vision starting to fail him. "Ene... my! One kilometer... East!"

Naruto did not catch Ichigo's words. He was already having trouble keeping his breathing under control, even at the edge of hyperventilating. This blood, it was Ichigo's. This blade in his chest, it was his. His mind was going into panic hysterically fast. This wound could prove to be fatal if left unattended. He laid Ichigo against a tree and made sure the blade remained unmoved. "Ichigo, stay with me! Don't let your body succumb to unconsciousness!"

"What happened?!" Sasuke and Neji came running toward their location. Both stopped in dread. Sasuke quickly closed the distance and kneeled next to Ichigo. "What the hell happened?!"

"I fucked up!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes starting to moist. "I-I don't know what happened! He-he just stopped moving after I lunged! An-and I stabbed him on accident... FUCK!" Ichigo started to close his eyes, but Naruto quickly slapped him over his cheek. With both hands, he pulled on Ichigo's orange hair and directed his words clearly. "Oi! Ichigo, don't you dare die on me! You still have to pay for what you did... Please... _Please_, don't you FUCKING die!"

"Naruto!" Neji shrieked, dropping to a single knee next to Naruto. "Calm down! If we act accordingly, there is no such danger! We just have to keep the blade inside and try to slow the bleeding until we get him to Senju-sama and Sakura-san!"

'_Leave... the blade inside?_' Ichigo thought. No, he couldn't allow that. The person he sensed was more powerful than Naruto without his **Bankai** seal. If he doesn't retrieve his sword and Release, and that person's intent is to assassinate him... he won't last long enough for the rest of the Swordsmen to find them. But if he removes the sword, he would most likely die... A single person flashed though his mind first...

'_Forgive me, Rukia..._'

Without hesitation and using the final strength his body possessed, his right hand pulled the blade out. "Uaagh!"

"Ichigo-san!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Ichigo ignored Neji and Sasuke's words. He wasn't stupid, he knew that whoever that person was purposely sent that pulse of chakra directly at him. It was like he knew their current situation and what would ensue should he be distracted at the exact moment Naruto lunged his blade forward... This person was dangerous...

His right hand took Naruto's Shihakushō and he dragged his ear to his mouth. "Someone... stronger... than me and you... He's getting closer... Ugh...! Release your **Bankai**... The rest... of the Swordsmen... will arrive faster...! They're five... Kilometers... west...! Hurry...!"

Only Naruto's eyes comprehended the current situation.

Tears slid down the cheeks possessing his birth marks.

Ichigo fell back to the tree with one final gasp of air.

His disciplined mind went into overdrive. '_No, I won't let my emotions run loose twice in the same day..._' He arose while picking up the bloodied Tensa Zangetsu. "Neji, release Sasuke's arm from the locks you placed on him. Then, take Ichigo and meet up with Sakura and Tsunade five kilometers west from here. Tell the Swordsmen I need backup. Sasuke, get ready to fight."

"Naruto..." Neji mumbled in awe to his sudden leading roll. He stared at Ichigo's limp from with regret. "He probably won't..."

"Just do it, Neji!" Naruto didn't want to hear it, only settling to hear the prodigy tap Sasuke's arm various times. Finally, he heard him take Ichigo's body and jump away. "Sasuke, next to me." The clan head stood left of him.

Sasuke grit his teeth at Ichigo's last words. "Do we have a chance against whoever this is...?"

Naruto considered Ichigo's words. True his First of Seven's readings weren't very precise at long range, but there's no way he would act as he did without being sure. His eyes went for the sky as it started drizzling lightly. "I don't know..."

"I thought he would never leave."

Naruto and Sasuke swallowed. Somebody was right behind them. They couldn't even sense his _presence_.

Naruto turned clockwise and Sasuke counterclockwise swinging their blades flatly. Both were somehow stopped instantly.

A figure the same height as them stood casually.

He wore a full black cloak and hood, his extended arms had stopped their blades. Between the index and middle finger of his left hand remained Kusanagi. Between the index and middle finger of his right hand remained Tensa Zangetsu.

"What a loving welcoming."

Sasuke felt himself breath a cold wind. He recognized that voice. "Ita-!"

The unknown man pulled on Sasuke's blade, while twisting Naruto's to unbalance the blond. Out of sheer talent his left elbow struck Sasuke's esophagus, forcing the latter to cough blood violently over the man's back. Unbelievebly fast, the man's left hand took Sasuke's neck and separated his footing from the ground.

"Sasuke!"

Seeing as Naruto was about to attack, the cloaked man shoved Sasuke away like a doll.

In a desperate attempt, Naruto swung his blade right to try and slice the man in half. The latter spinned his body left while lowering his height in half with utmost elegance, allowing the blade to travel just above his head. He placed his left hand on the ground and lifted his entire body, right foot going upwards. Naruto spat blood as the mans foot met the side of his face.

Both Naruto and Sasuke crashed against different trees carving themselves in, forcibly relinquishing their lungs from any oxygen in the process.

Both dizzily stood back to their feet, while Sasuke was having the hardest time trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. "Itachi... What's going on-!"

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto ordered raising his right hand. What is this feeling...? "I sense evil from him... Why...?! Itachi isn't evil, he's an innocent man!"

"Am I now?" The figure removed his hood and revealed his face. With a very familiar design to Sasuke's, Uchiha Itachi revealed his _Eternal_ Mangekyō Sharingan with all its overpowering grace. But what surprised both Naruto and Sasuke the most, was that they didn't seem to show any signs of him being an **Edo Tensei**.

"Sorry, but I _am_ Uchiha Itachi." He smiled at them darkly. "It has been a while, Sasuke. I would say the same to you, Naruto-kun. But yesterday, I happened to be soaking my feet in the river of the Valley of the End, and I saw _you_ there."


	22. Realization

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Konoha's Market Center+**

At the moment Rukia heard thunder dancing in the skies above, she felt her blood run uncomfortably cold. She fidgeted the shopping bags over her left forearm. It started raining heavily, and again she felt her heart clench by unknown reasons. '_What is this feeling...?_'

She knew Ichigo and Naruto would be training today, back where Naruto mentioned Team Seven was created. Her eyes widened. Could things have gotten out of hand? '_Ichigo_!'

She dropped everything and moved at top speed over the rooftops.

* * *

**+Deep in the Forest+**

"Those eyes..." Sasuke stared into those orbs of red and black— it was like staring into a mirror. He didn't understand how such a thing was possible. He knew there had to be some way, but his mind couldn't recall that single detail obstructing his capability of adding things up. "Nii-san... How do you have the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan...?"

Itachi smiled at his younger brother. "Sasuke, you didn't actually think Obito would just, _throw away_ your eyes after removing them, did you?" Itachi's smile grew further as realization shone upon his younger sibling. "It seems you finally realize. That's right, I give you my eyes and you give me yours. Fair trade, no?"

"But..." Sasuke began once again in confusion. "How are you alive...?"

"It's obvious, Sasuke." Naruto confidently declared. "Madara is the one who revived him. Therefore, either Itachi somehow brought the bastard under his control and used him to revive himself, which I doubt. Or, he is now on Madara's side by some trick of fate." Naruto tightened the grip on his blade and swung it to his left. "There's only one thing left to do-"

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke desperately urged. He turned to the blond, uncomfortably prepping his blade. "I don't know what's going on, but we are _not_ going to fight against Itachi! There has to be more to this, we can't just go head on against him without knowledge of his circumstances! Have you learned _nothing_ from the past six years?!"

"Have you?!" Naruto countered. "Do you not see his eyes?! There is no way for him to be under someone's control! He has the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan for fuck's sake! He is obviously doing this out if his own free will!"

"You don't know that!"

"He just fucking SAID it!"

"Children." Itachi calmly, almost playfully interjected. "Forgive my interruption, but I have no time for your quarreling. You see," his right hand clutched the left side of his dark cloak, and in one swoop, he removed it from his persona.

"I have a tight schedule."

He wore a long, white robe over a normal equally white hakama. His robe was open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed below the hips, and then open again to the hem, falling to mid-calf. His robe had long sleeves, but not long enough to hide his hands.

Sasuke stared at his attire. Naruto stared at the hilt barely visible out of the left side of his robe... Why couldn't he sense _anything_ coming from it...? No pressure, no chakra... Almost as if his **Bankai** seal had been released...

"Tell me..." Naruto very, _very_ darkly spoke. "That sword on your waist... how many did you kill to maintain it satisfied?" Itachi smiled. Naruto seethed in fury.

_***CLIING!***_

Naruto's blade clashed against Itachi's uchigatana in a battle of strength. Naruto seemed to struggle to press forward, while Itachi merely smiled back. "Why don't you release your **Bankai** seal, Naruto-kun? You won't stand a chance against me if you do otherwise..."

Thoughtfully, Itachi's Mangekyō found Sasuke's undecided ones. "Or are you afraid that Sasuke might defect if you release your **Bankai** in front of me...? Meaning you'd have to kill me no matter the cost... That is what releasing your **Bankai** before your enemy means, correct...?"

A clash between particles ignited lighting overhead. The rain fell around them, trailing down the blades of Itachi and Naruto. Their relucent eyes did nothing to hide their emotions. From Itachi's locks of hair dripped water, while Naruto's dripped water and blood.

Sasuke's expression took on further shock at the revelation. "If he sees your **Bankai**... You will have to kill him...?!"

Itachi pressed his guard forward until the end of his hilt struck Naruto's esophagus. Naruto bent forward and Itachi's prodigious ability allowed him disarm Naruto with a twirl of his blade, leaving Tensa Zangetsu embed against a nearby tree. "Let me make this easier for you, Naruto-kun." Itachi proficiently started, the point of his blade aimed at Naruto's chest. He turned to Sasuke and offered his unoccupied hand. "Brother... join me."

Sasuke considered it. "Join... you...?" He felt confused, in turmoil and completely undecided to the offer. He was Itachi, his Mangekyō Sharingan made sure there was no trickery, no illusion that could negate the fact. The one before him, the Uchiha standing right there, a few steps away was in fact Uchiha Itachi. His elder brother...

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shout brought Sasuke's muse to a halt. "Don't be an idiot! He may be Uchiha Itachi, my Rinnegan recognizes the chakra, but there's something odd with the mixture! It's like there are two types of chakra in a single embodiment! Almost as if he was a-!"

"_Jinchūriki_... Right?" Itachi used his left hand to reveal where his heart laid. Over his chest, the Kanji 'Tetsu' (Iron) was tattooed over it. He released the clothing and his expression sobered. "I trapped the raccoon under a very powerful Genjutsu and it no longer has a choice but to give me its chakra. Did you think we'd leave the One Tails without a host for long?" Itachi almost disappeared from their sights, blade cocked back.

Naruto grit his teeth in sheer anger. A Bijū was in a huge, overwhelming turmoil because of him... He no longer had a choice, Itachi had gone too far. '_Sorry, Sasuke..._' His right hand stretched out for Tensa Zangetsu and the blade faithfully came to it. "**Ban-kai**..."

* * *

**+Three Kilometers East+**

_***BOOOM!***_

"What the fuck was that?!" Kiba and everyone suddenly stopped on their respective branches.

Shunsui swallowed the trepidation lumping in his throat. "Could it be...?" In four rapid side jumps, Shunsui stood atop a tree like everyone. Shunsui's eyes widened at the sight. Purple and dark, violent chakra loomed a good three kilometers from their distance. Wearily, he observed how a wave advanced toward them like a distant mirage nearing. "Everyone hold on!" A succession of strong winds interrupted the heavy rain for three seconds. "Naruto...! He released his **Bankai**!"

"He _what_?!" Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan. She trailed her sight the farthest she could reach, but the dark smudge in the environment was far too bright to perceive the Shinobi there. But she did catch something else. She gasped, her hands coming up to cup her mouth in fear. "Neji-nii-san is coming from the west! He's carrying Kurosaki-kun... and his right lung is suffering from a puncture wound!"

Ishida and Chad visibly tensed.

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

"**SHI-KAI!**"

At the same moment, every Swordsmen Released. Shunsui, Urahara, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Yoruichi, everyone's chakra bounded together to enhance their surroundings with a distinctive color. Neither held anything back, their blades were out and their **Shikai** stood in the open to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation. One of their own was injured.

"Shunsui." Urahara called, void. "Something's not right here. No matter how serious he gets against Ichigo, there's no way he would sentence him to death by Releasing. I know so. Which is why Kurosaki-san shouldn't be injured while Naruto-sama himself is a few kilometers away."

"**Bankai**?" Toshiro suggested to the Swordsmen.

"Not yet." Shunsui began wisely. "We don't know the extent of the situation, and showing our **Bankai** in front of so many is _not_ how we operate. I don't know if Sasuke witnessed Naruto-sama's Release, but I doubt he meant for him to see it. Which could mean he either trusts him, or he plans to _kill_ him."

"Kill him?!" Sakura protested. "Why would Naruto kill Sasuke-kun? Because he saw his **Bankai**?! That makes no sense!"

"You don't get it, girly." Yoruichi informed the walking cherry blossom. "We Swordsmen hold an oath that is made when we bound ourselves with our weapon. We swear to them that no matter the cost we will never reveal our **Bankai**, the weapon's secrets, to anyone. Once we Release, our power can be literally measured. Showing it off to anyone is unforgivable, and so those enemies who see it must be sentenced to death. But as you know," the female Swordsman glanced at Hinata. "Some exceptions can be made for those special to the wielder."

"Oi," Kenpachi called. "Fog lights is right under us." Not until they sensed Neji right under them did they realize he was talking about said Hyūga.

Sakura and Tsunade wasted no time. They were the first on the ground, followed closely by everyone else. The previous Hokage and the only female member of Team Seven stopped Neji from going any further.

The latter stumbled, his arms barely able to keep Ichigo from slipping off his back. His breath was labored and blood was running down his arms in great amounts. Obviously, that blood wasn't entirely his. "Tsunade-sama... Ichigo, he received an accidental injury from Naruto... But my Byakugan tells me his heart is still beating very faintly..."

"Give 'em here!" Tsunade ordered. She took Ichigo and laid him down on the grass. Tsunade sat to the left of Ichigo while Sakura quickly took the other. Both of them inspected the wound with their green, glowing hands hovering over him. Tsunade finished and ripped Ichigo's Shihakushō off with quick but careful incisions. "Shit...! This is horrible! Sakura, assessment!"

Sakura gulped and made her report. "He's trying to breath, but every time he draws a breath air is pulled through the wound! A traumatic pneumothorax over his right lung is causing inflammation by the increase in oxygen between the lung tissue and the chest cavity! Tsunade-sama, treating something like this out in the open is illogical!"

"We don't have a choice!" Tsunade told the girl. Illogical? It was raining, the ground was starting to turn into mud, and she was sure the wound was two sided. Operating under these conditions was practically begging for infection. "Listen, Sakura. We need to close the wound on his chest, but only partially. That will allow the air to leave the wound but not return. I'll take care of the one on his chest, but you need to close the one on his back _completely_ and without moving him, alright?"

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think that's possi-!"

"Sakura!" Tsunade cut her off. "Your chakra control has been better than mine for a while now. I know you can do it."

"Ichigo!" Rukia suddenly came out the trees and tried to reach Ichigo. Ishida and Chad immediately took the girl's arms, restraining her from going any further. "Let me go! Ishida, Chad!"

"We can't!" Ishida shouted. "Wait until they're finished! We can't interfere with their procedure, especially their concentration!"

"He's right, Rukia." Chad added.

Rukia visibly grit her teeth to hold the urge of rushing forward. The rest of the Swordsmen, Rookies and lieutenants glanced at her in worry, but she didn't care. She felt so much raw pain, almost as if Ichigo's injury was her own. Only ten times more painful. She could almost feel her own blood streaming down her chest.

Remembering the urgency, Neji turned toward the Swordsmen. "Naruto told me to tell you he needed back up! It seems it was an enemy that caused all this! However, I don't know who, I was too concentrated in keeping my Byakugan on Ichigo-san's heart."

"We will be there immediately." Byakuya quietly muttered. "But we're waiting... If Ichigo dies, we will Release, fully... the one who interrupted the battle shall follow closely should Ichigo perish..."

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura's shout brought Rukia out of her paranoia. "The wound is closed, but he stopped breathing!"

"Dammit!" Tsunade's left hand went for her robe.

"ICHIGO!" Again Ishida and Chad stopped Rukia from moving any further. She cried, scarcely but not enough for the rain to cloak them.

Tsunade planted a syringe in the Swordsman's chest with perfect precision. A small, almost unnoticeable whistle came from the injury. "Sakura, diagnosis!"

Sakura's hand glowed green and she waved them about Ichigo's body. There was no heartbeat. "Oh, hell no you don't!" She went for the Swordsman's face and prepared him for CPR. Unconventionally, she pressed her lips against Ichigo's and did her job. She released their lock but didn't press against his chest. If he didn't breath on his own, he would die. Pushing down on a collapsed lung was suicidal. "Breath, damn it!"

"ICHIGO, _PLEASE!_"

* * *

**+Deep in the Forest+**

Itachi immediately stopped in his tracks. Sasuke was almost blown back.

Dark chakra swarmed Naruto's space instantly. A powerful boom spread across the forest in a five kilometer circumference, like the sonic boom that followed after his unfathomable speed reached its peak during flight. Much like the signs of an epic storm, the intent to kill warned the instincts of all living animals to scatter from the area. But as more chakra condensed around his figure, more dread spread in correlation with Kurama's chakra trying to take over his system. However, he wouldn't allow it— that was for later.

A single red slit appeared over his lilac eyes, the pigmentation of a true sage around said eyes, while dark chakra created an aura of pure power around his figure. The earth cracked below him clearing all previous grass to reveal dirt under. The rain suddenly turned into a full blown shower, and the air was thick and heavy with intoxicating chakra. Though his appearance itself seemed lively with power, Tensa Zangetsu was looking pale-like and lifeless.

Much like Itachi's.

While leaning against a tree a mere ten feet away, Itachi admired the Uzumaki's Release, his blade in his right hand. He could feel Naruto's power. That sting, that pain tingling on the surface of his skin told him Naruto was indeed a being with _tremendous_ power. And so, he was a fair opponent for him. "Very well..."

_***KABOOOOOOOM!***_

Itachi allowed his chakra to rile up inside him, along with the One Tails' chakra. An explosion grander than Naruto's ensued. The tree he was leaning against was blown off its roots and a crater the size of a house grew under Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke. Most defining of all, however, was how his chakra took an almost liquified form while his Mangekyō Sharingan glimmered toward them. "Well then... let me see it, Naruto-kun. Let me see that potential."

Naruto's feet ripped the earth under them by his sudden spring, tearing the earth into a small trench even as he traveled toward the Uchiha. Incomprehensibly, Itachi just stood there. Enhanced by his speed, Naruto's left fist crashed against Itachi's right cheek.

However, as Naruto inspected the Uchiha further, his Rinnegan caught something extraordinary. Over his right cheek, the smiling Itachi had summoned a miniaturized form of the ethereal Jutsu that is the **Yata Mirror**. '_You're shitting me...!_'

Naruto's arm was flung back and his body was forced to twist to the left partially. Naruto used this. His right leg transformed the potential energy into kinetic energy, gaining speed toward Itachi's no longer smiling face in the process. It struck him perfectly. Naruto grinned. _'It has a time weakness...!_'

Itachi's launch carved a deep trench, taking trees, dirt, and large rocks with him for a quarter of a kilometer. Having enough, he sent both of his arms over his head and forced his body to flip back to land on his feet. Using his right sleeve he wiped away the blood running down the right side of his lips, where Naruto's attack landed. '_What strength..._'

Sensing Naruto overhead, Itachi needn't look up to know what the Uzumaki was planning. Instead, he summoned the **Yata Mirror**, this time perfectly encasing him with its ghostly appearance.

Naruto came plummeting down over Itachi. "**Fūton: Rasenshuriken!**" He launched the Jutsu, but it was met against the expected appearance of the circular form of the **Yata Mirror**, dispelling the Jutsu instantly.

***POOF!***

Along with the **Kage Bunshin** carrying it.

The real Naruto came down with a **Chidori** over his left hand, face feral with obvious intent and Zanpakuto charged with wind chakra.

Itachi sneered. The **Yata Mirror** once more surrounded him, taking Naruto by surprise. The **Chidori** and the sword strike enhanced by wind chakra was enough to send him spiraling back up. Itachi **Shunshined** where Naruto was surely heading to in the sky. He flipped his body back, turning the world upside down in his perspective. He summoned his incomparable strength and used his right shin to strike Naruto's back.

The Uzumaki was sent spiraling to the ground with enough force to lift a mountain of mud a good one hundred feet tall. The forest was forced to give ground at the greeting, making a perfectly circular clearing. Naruto's dark chakra brought a whirlwind of winds, turning whatever dust into a small tornado and then scattering it by his accord. Blood seeped down Naruto's lips. Adjacent to fox like, his canine gave the floor a bloody grin.

His whisker marks intensified and his skin peeled away with every passing second. Chakra mixed with blood bubbled from him, until finally, his body came to Version Two with _nine_ flowing, red tails behind him. He unleashed a blood chilling howl and the clearing tripled in size the very next moment. "CO**ME ON, ITACHI!**"

Itachi chuckled, but complied. Still in the air, he brought his hands together with a quick sequence of seals. "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**" (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**) Like the roaring rain around them, Itachi summoned an enormous amount of flames that would belittle any other before witnessed. It brought true hell to the area, incinerating the remaining trees outside of the clearing almost half a kilometer around.

In the center, Naruto stretched out his arms and absorbed whatever flames made contact with the field his **Preta Path** came in contact with.

After the flames calmed in the epicenter and the ecosystem had been practically destroyed, Itachi fell in front of Naruto's red figure a few feet away. The sizzling lingered in their ears from the remaining flames still living while the sky cried in further anguish to its endless supply of black smog.

Itachi found it all to be poetic.

"No bad, Naruto-kun. I'm impressed you can absorb so much power while balancing Kyūbi's chakra at the same time. Your mistake, however, is thinking that my **Yata Mirror** had a weakness as cliche as timing."

"Itachi!" The fist of Sasuke's **Complete Susanoo** came out of thin air and crashed over Itachi, however, the latter had already jumped away before the fist connected. Sasuke's face turned into the utter meaning of determination as his **Susanoo** spread the rain like a perfect umbrella. "I don't know what you're planning and I don't know what your intentions are... But hear this, you will be coming back to Konoha where I will personally find out what your intentions are for having a relation with the enemy."

Itachi adjusted his uchigatana in his right grip out of habit. "Does that mean you refuse my offer, little brother?"

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration but held his tongue.

That was more than an answer for Itachi. The elder Uchiha smirked. "So basically you require an explanation, then you will think about it, huh?" Sasuke found it annoying how he was an open book for his brother to read. "That has always been what differentiates us, Sasuke. Nonetheless, it proves you are no longer that child from years ago."

Itachi's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spun thrice. In a mere two seconds, his **Susanoo** appeared and matched Sasuke's in size. But it was clear to all three of them that Itachi's was by far the most powerful.

"Since a very young age, I held a mortal disease. It stalled my growth, preventing me from training as much as I wished. When you killed me, Sasuke, I let you do it for the sake of the Uchiha clan. Had my disease not stripped me of my capacity to dedicate myself into training, however, I would've had to fight you with my hands tied behind my back to give you a chance."

Itachi's **Susanoo** summoned its **Yata Mirror** for sheer presence. "Thankfully, Madara got rid of that, _annoyance._ After that, the _entirety_ of the Espada dedicated themselves to training me for years, including Madara, causing my potential to blossom to unprecedented levels. And now, just like Madara, I've Awakened. And no, I don't mean it as a philosophical term. Perhaps you have already noticed the lack of seals over my coils, Naruto-kun. If your First of Seven survives you should ask him what Awakening is."

Six arms took their place over his **Susanoo**. "As for my reasons for joining him..." Blades of chakra came to be in each of **Susanoo's** hands. Itachi smiled crudely at them. "Maybe it's because I'm human and I can only take so much. Ask me to kill my clan, my parents, burn down a village, and I will do it. But I am not a machine. There is only so much we can all take until we break. Am I right," he turned to the transformed Kage knowingly. "Naruto-kun?"

"Having fun?" Sasori **Shunshined** inside of Itachi's **Susanoo**. "I have what we came for. We can go now."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at the pair while Sasori whispered something to Itachi. Another Akatsuki member with similar clothing, and not an **Edo Tensei**. And what does he_ have_? Just what the hell was going on?!

Itachi nodded to Sasori's words and hummed in disappointment. He was hoping he'd have more time. "I see. Well then, let us not waste more time."

"**You're running away, ITACHI?!**" Naruto growled in anger.

At the moment they were about to turn, Itachi stopped. Sasori shook his head toward the Jinchūriki. What a bad choice of words.

"_Run_, you say...?" Itachi questioned, his **Susanoo** dissipating as the smoothness in his words increased. He swung his sword and raised his chin toward them.

In the next second, Itachi's very presence disappeared. Both Naruto and Sasuke could see him standing just a few steps away, but their senses were telling them nobody but Sasori was there. Almost like he had placed his **Shikai** and **Bankai** seal back. How was such a thing possible when he hadn't even Released in the first place...?

They blinked, then he was gone, only Sasori stood there smiling. Naruto's eyes shifted down. Itachi's blade was pressed against his throat. He could feel the chakra surrounding him repelling the blade, but it made him nervous knowing Itachi could bypass that.

"I'm not running away, children." Itachi began, his blade steady on Naruto's throat. "I'm _sparing_ you..." His words stung more than any previous lecture. To Sasuke, it was like a recollection of his encounter with Ulqiorra. "You're strong, Naruto-kun. Amazingly so. Had you been completely rested, it'd be impossible for this situation to occur. But as you are now, I could've ended your life before you even saw me. Both of you will grow _immensely_ stronger, I can feel it. But until then," he narrowed his Sharingan orbs. "Stay _away_ from Kumo."

Itachi sheathed his sword. Again, his chakra became monstrous in size, parting the rain coming like the peak of a small mountain. Itachi clutched his left hand into a fist and aimed his open right hand at Sasuke. "**Susanoo**!" His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan swirled, and **Final Susanoo's** armor cladded hand clutched Sasuke's smaller **Susanoo** within its grasp.

"If you disobey and decide to ignore my warning," Itachi's remaining fist crushed Naruto's stomach. So powerfully that the aftershock continued behind Naruto, forcing the Jinchūriki out of his Version Two state. "_I_ will be the one standing in your way. And believe me, at your level you stand no chance against me."

"UUUAAAHHH!" Sasuke screamed his lungs out toward the sky, hands compressed to the side. The red, giant hand of Itachi's **Final** **Susanoo** was crushing his own. The Uchiha felt every crack coming from every edge of his **Susanoo**, but releasing it now would devastate his body instead of his perfect defense. One major crack through the middle and Sasuke's body lost almost all strength within him. His Jutsu disappeared along with Itachi's.

Naruto had a hard time breathing let alone standing, much like Sasuke. But neither would give. Naruto angrily unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu and charged Itachi, Sasuke did the same with Kusanagi. Naruto went for his neck, while Sasuke's blade went for his midsection.

Itachi shook his head disappointed. The elder Uchiha jumped and kicked Naruto in the chest, successfully keeping his body in between the space both blades offered. He used the impulse he gained on Naruto's chest and landed his right fist over Sasuke's left cheekbone, a shower of water and blood following.

Naruto landed on his back. Sasuke landed on all fours, restless.

The younger Uchiha felt how his tears mixed with blood slid down his cheeks. He saw how they slipped his cheekbones only to go unnoticed in the mud below. The hurt of fighting Itachi, knowing how much he sacrificed for him... It was unberable. "Nii-san..." His call went unanswered as Itachi stared out in the open without care. "WHY, Nii-san...?! I don't understand what you're doing anymore...! I don't know who you _are_ anymore!"

Itachi's steps splashed the water apart. They sounded like echoes in a deep cavern to Sasuke, so melancholic. He knelt next to Sasuke with his hands dangling in between his legs. Their Sharingan met, and he smiled. Assuringly, Itachi tapped his forehead like all those years ago— Sasuke's eyes widened in response...

"Again, the truth will disappear with me, Sasuke. You see, this world is a cold, unforgivable place. The philosophy of humanity is built upon self-sacrifice and diligence— so I wanted to believe. But that isn't entirely true, I realized that."

Itachi's eyes went for the heavens. He gave a sneer that could be misinterpreted as a smug attitude. "Apparently, Kami found it amusing to have me carry the most perverse sins humanity has to offer. Now, I see no difference. However, I have an opportunity to make sure I am no longer called to do that old man's job ever again. Therefore, humanity will be put to the ultimate test. You and Naruto will be responsible for that outcome. I know all this sounds egotistical, even exponentially self-centered, but you know I have never done anything for myself. That is why for once, I _want_ something; true peace. I want a world without conflict where Uchiha Itachi will never be needed again."

The elder Uchiha sighed into the sky, his face soothing with every drop of water. "I wonder if that makes me selfish..."

"But why you...?! I don't understand your reasoning...!" Sasuke complained, wishing for his brother to be straightforward for once.

Itachi smiled toward the sky. A smile that spoke of sadness and sorrow. "You're not meant to." Itachi stood back up and Sasori appeared behind him, back to back. Itachi glanced at Naruto over his right shoulder. "Madara is stronger than me, Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and Sasuke felt their eyes widen at instinct.

Itachi ignored their lack of reaction, for he knew they had been stunned. "If either of you want to get to him, you will have to get through me first. Think about that before invading Kumo. Train yourselves well, Naruto, Sasuke. You can have an infinite amount of chakra, but if your body cannot handle the stress, you will simply end as you are now."

Itachi sensed six rapid signatures closing in. "Reinforcements, huh?" He observed how Naruto's Swordsmen surrounded the blond in their defending stances. A second before he was about to disappear, Itachi's eyes widened slightly. His gaze locked with that of Shunsui. "Hooo... How interesting..."

Shunsui felt his body tense. Would Itachi call him out...?

Merely smiling, Itachi spoke. "We are leaving, Sasori."

Sasori nodded back. "Understood."

"Wait!" Yoruichi stepped forward.

"Yoruichi." Naruto called before she stepped further. "Stand down, all of you. He spared my life, let him leave peacefully."

"Kage-sama." Yoruichi began. "I don't think we should waste such a valuable opportunity."

Naruto spat the blood accumulated in his mouth. "I wasn't asking for your opinion. He let me live, I'm simply returning the gesture."

Itachi nodded in thanks toward him. With one last glance at the figure of his brother, Itachi and Sasori disappeared.

"Nii... san..." Sasuke's Mangekyō spun and his eyes turned onyx. He fell to the ground unconscious the very next instant.

Shunsui helped Naruto up by rounding his arm over the Swordsman's back. He breathed in a successive motion to calm his tense body and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Did Ichigo... make it...?"

Shunsui nodded an affirmative. "Just barely, but he's alive. Everyone else is with him, we should hurry back."

"Good..." Relief filled him, then his mind made calculations at a frightening speed. "Because I'm gunna need to ask him something very important. Something Itachi told me to... We're going back to the Land of the Six Paths for immediate training... all of us, Rookies included.

"Order half of the forces we have in Suna to come to Konoha and start recruiting the foreign shinobi... Inform them that we will be departing along with our lieutenants for a classified amount of time. By the time we return, I want the Konoha Shinobi to have the basics of how we fight memorized. We'll be leaving this place partially defenseless, but it's a risk we will have to take..."

The blond glared toward the direction Itachi once stood, his vision clouding. "I've had enough of getting tossed around. It's time to get serious and surpass my own limits, or I will not be able to stand up against Madara and his posse..." His Rinnegan went for Sasuke's unconscious body, sighing. "I have _three_ Uchiha's to kill now... Madara, Obito, and _Itachi_..."


	23. Bygones

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Konoha's Hospital+**

Naruto stalked through the halls of the crowded hospital, Swordsmen in tow. He felt sore. It was a new experience. Sure, he had strained himself in training before, but this time, it was different. It was like Itachi had somehow dealt the correct blows, leaving his flesh tender and sensitive, in retrospect filling his face with several bloodied bandages. '_Fucking Uchiha's and their precise Taijutsu..._' He grumbled mentally, unknowingly moving his lips.

"I hate to say it, but we're pretty outnumbered and outgunned," Urahara began, the group turning a corner. "I mean, Naruto's one of our strongest. Yet Uchiha-san comes and squishes our hopes under his stylish footwear." A silence enveloped them. "Why don't _we_ have stylish footwear?!"

Toshiro grunted at the failed attempt to sober up the vile atmosphere by the Swordsman. "Urahara-taicho is right. Things aren't looking good for us,"

"Bleh," Kenpachi burped. They all glanced at him in disgust. "Ma bad, Yachiru made me eat some weird ass looking gum she got from the Cherry Tree." They all lifted an eyebrow. "Sakura."

"Cherry?" Yoruichi piped up, her arms carrying her head as they walked. "I bet it was a Soldier Pill," she grinned at Kenpachi. "Figures something that's supposed to replenish your chakra gives you the need to burp. I bet Mango would have a field trip with this."

"Mango?" Shunsui chimed in.

Yoruichi gave a bubbly grin. "I nicknamed my girls. I named them according to the fruits they remind me of. Sakura's a cherry, Hinata's a raspberry, Ino's a mango, and Tenten's a..." She pursed her lips and took a second to think about it. "Panda?"

"That's not a fruit." Toshiro found the need to point out.

"It will be after _I'm_ done with it! BAHAHA!"

"Your statement is _illogical_." Toshiro argued vigorously.

"We're here." Naruto probed. He slid the door with a noticeable screech, letting himself known. One by one, they stepped into the room to see a bandaged Ichigo sitting up in his bed, Rukia sitting next to him in a chair.

"OH MY GOD!" Yoruichi screeched, pointing a dramatic finger at the Swordsman on the bed. "STRAWBERRY IS EASTING STRAWBERRIES!" And he was. A startled Rukia was literally feeding strawberries to a suddenly pissed Ichigo. "THIS _MUST_ BE CONSIDERED SOME TYPE OF CANNIBALISM!"

Urahara heaved in laughter at Ichigo's expense, accompanied by Yoruichi and Rukia's uncontrolled giggling.

Ichigo glared. "Screw you guys! My name doesn't mean strawberry! It means to protect one thing!" Ichigo fretted, his eyes filled with the desire to strangle them.

"Ichigo." Naruto started, his voice draining all amusement from the room. He stepped up next to his soldier and narrowed his ripple filled-eyes. Suddenly, Naruto's fist struck Ichigo, a sound of flesh against flesh croaking though the room. They all visibly stiffened. "What the hell were you thinking?! You almost got yourself killed by removing that blade you idiot strawberry! What, did you expect me to get killed so easily?! Is that all the trust you have in my abilities?!"

Ichigo's wrist served to wipe away the blood from his lips. Tch, between them, such an attack was a bop in the head, he knew this well. But this time Ichigo couldn't reel in his anger... "I was worried about you, _dumbass_! You think I'd let you get killed when I knew you had no chance without your blade?! I consider you my _brother_! Even if you hate me, and with what I did, you have every right, but I _never_ turn my back on family!"

Naruto dragged the man from his hospital robes and glared into his ember, almost honey colored eyes. "That doesn't mean you had to do what you did! I didn't come all this way to die on the first encounter this war'll produce! Especially not at the cost of one of my Swordsman!"

"That's reason number two!" Ichigo crowed, his own hands grasping the Kage's Shihakushō in frustration. "I'm your Swordsman! It's my _job_ to make sure you stay breathing! I made an oath when I took the position hundreds of years ago, and I intent to withhold it! Even if I have to _DIE_ DOING IT!"

"You're an idiot!" Naruto shoved him back on the bed, with barely any strength whatsoever. All his life he had been protecting, protecting and sacrificing! Why was he so stubborn? Why didn't he understand he didn't want anyone dying because of him, especially not him? Was it selfish to want to give but not take? "Let it be the last time you pull something like this, Ichigo. I don't _ever_, want you to sacrifice yourself for me. _Any_ of you!"

"Say what you like," Ichigo scoffed, eyes sharp at the edge of his peripheral. "You can't stop me or them from doing it. I pulled out the blade fully aware of the consequences," Rukia took his hand from the other side of the bed, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "I willingly sacrificed everything in that one moment, that one decision. Not because it's my duty, and especially not because I felt obliged to do it. It was sheer instinct. That's why, doing otherwise, _never_ crossed my mind."

Though angered, Naruto couldn't help feel humbled. He had always wondered what it'd be like to have a sibling, but alas the fates weren't so yielding. But Ichigo was close, he was someone who had accepted him. Someone who he shared a connection that was thicker than blood. He heaved a euphoric sigh. "I'm just glad you're alive." The blond stretched out his hand for Ichigo to take, a slight pull on his lips.

The Swordsmen in the room felt a grin coming at their resolution.

Ichigo stared at the gesture perplexed. He smirked himself and clapped his hand on Naruto's, grasping it firmly. "You know by experience it takes more than a blade through a lung to kill me,"

"Tch," Naruto released and shoved that hand away. "Yeah, I know. How's it looking?"

Ichigo grinned. "Why? You worried about me?"

"That's a stupid question." Yoruichi pitched in.

Naruto snorted rudely. "I am not in denial, so I'll be honest and say yes. How bad is it? You think you can retake your duties as my guard?"

Ignoring the warm feeling inside from the offer, The First of Seven shrugged his shoulders, a _tremendous_ sting screaming at his nerves to stop following. "Meh, I've had worse. I can get back to it now if you want. Tsunade and Sakura are a hell of a pair of doctors— they might even be better than Unohana."

Shunsui chuckled from the side. "I wouldn't say that in front of her if I were you."

Ichigo scoffed. "Heh, I enjoy breathing, thank you very much."

Naruto steadied his gaze on the Swordsman and everyone fell silent. Enough playfulness, it was time to get down to business. "Have you been informed it was Itachi who you sensed?" Ichigo nodded in conformation. "Tell me then, what is Awakening?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed at this, his stomach dropping in merciless fear. '_How does Itachi know about Awakening...?_' Seeing as the answer was plain as day, his head fell, eyes unbelieving. The overwhelming power, the unbelievable control, it was all clear. "If he really accomplished it... do we even have a chance...?" He muttered, sounding incoherent for all, except Rukia, who stared worriedly at him. "This can't be good... This is bad..!"

"Ichigo!" Naruto shouted, placing a firm hand on the man's shoulder. "I can't make shit of what you're muttering. Speak clearly, what is Awakening?"

"Awakening," everyone turned to Shunsui, their questioning gazes clearly portraying their concern. "Is classified knowledge that _only_ a First of Seven is supposed to know." He sighed, his eyes scanning the room. He tilted his straw hat, positioning it to cover a single eye. "But seeing the situation, I have no choice but to tell, right?" He smirked at their lack of reaction. "Well then," he grabbed a chair and sat backwards. "Let's just say it's something involving the seals over our coils."

"Wait," Naruto stopped, his hand rising towards Shunsui. "You said only the First of Seven should know this. How is it that _you_ know this, Shunsui."

Shunsui smiled, glancing at Ichigo who was still ignorant of the conversation taking place. He chuckled, his mirthful expression aimed to all. "That's a story for another day..." His smile slipped to form a thin line. "To explain Awakening, first you need to know the confidential algorithm involving the **Shikai** and **Bankai**."

Even Byakuya couldn't contain his interest. "The secret about **Shikai** and **Bankai**... What do you mean by this, Kyōraku-taicho?"

"Confidential, you say?" Toshiro grounded out, his displeasure apparent. "How can secrets exist among us? We're all captains here."

"Agreed." Kenpachi surprisingly added, his arms crossed over his scarred chest. "We're all supposed to be the same fuckin' rank 'ere. What's this about shit being hidden and known only by the First of Seven?"

Toshiro nodded in total agreement. "It's unreasonable."

"No need for hostility, guys." Urahara protested, his arms making motions to try and ease the tension. "The First of Seven must've kept this to himself for a reason! I mean, we're all equals, naturally we're a little on edge about the matter, but there must be a good reason for it to be kept from all of us."

All eyes once again went for Shunsui, who tactlessly dug through his ear with a single pinky. "Hm? Oh, well, let's just say the creator of the seals was the one who decided the whole legend." Shunsui's eyes filled with the memories of the old days, bringing a euphoric look to his handsome feats. "The man who invented them was named, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni-"

"Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni?!" Rukia started, her presence for the first time acknowledged by everyone in the room. "Impossible, I thought that man was a myth...!"

"Yamamoto Genryūsai..." Toshiro muttered, several octaves too low to be completely caught by everyone. He stared at his trembling hands, at the natural Ice Release chakra surrounding them. "The man who was said to wield the most powerful Fire Release affinity in existence... and the man I have strived to surpass..."

"Huh?!" Naruto's head shifted from Rukia to Toshiro repeatedly. "Who the hell's Yamamoto Genryūsai?!"

"Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni..." All eyes went for Shunsui as he once again began. "Was my and my best friend's sensei." Everyone gasped at the Second of Seven's claim. "My friend died from an unknown disease when he was nine, while I kept training under Jiji as his lone student. Awakening, he explained, is absolute control over ones chakra capacity.

"He said someone who has Awakened can make their presence, even their very existence, undetectable. He added, that the one who achieves it, will be able to concentrate every single bit of his chakra into a _single_ attack. And according to him, depending on the one who transcends Awakening, his or her power could grow to unfathomable levels. But that's only _if_ you are capable of Awakening..."

"What do you mean _if_?" The only Rinnegan wielder in the room questioned. He scowled, considering the term. "Are there some sort of risks related to it?"

"Risks?" Shunsui sighed, removing his hat to allow further ventilation for himself. "No, Awakening itself has no risks, but the seals over our coils are a different story. When you partake in the ritual to get them, your power grows impossibly fast in the first few weeks. However, at some point in time, it could be next week or next year from the day the ritual took place, your growth will stall. You will be incapable of growing altogether."

"Meaning," Byakuya spoke in order to clarify, the knowledge of his patience thinning keeping it to himself. "The seals untap the potential withering within a vessel. However, at some point, you will cease to grow entirely. Is this why _that_ man 'reconfigured' our faulty coils back then?"

Shunsui nodded. "Essentially. As such, Awakening is the next stage after your coils are sealed. Once you Awaken, you bypass that restriction entirely and grow to unreached levels. But according to Jiji, the chances of achieving Awakening are one in ten thousand, so don't get your hopes up."

"Shunsui," Naruto called. "Do you think I can achieve Awakening?" He asked, his voice so filled with confidence it was hard to deny him.

Shunsui's usual mirth fell from his demeanor entirely. The Swordsmen observed him wearily. He stared back hiding his true emotions quite easily, he was a Shinobi, after all. "I don't know. It's impossible to tell if somebody is capable of achieving Awakening or not. The only ones who I know accomplished it, are Jiji, and Itachi. However, I'd be surprised if someone with your steel didn't. But let me just warn you that it takes more than determination to achieve it."

* * *

**+Sasuke's Hospital Room+**

"Then, at some point, I lost consciousness from exhaustion... and here we are." Sasuke begrudgingly finished. Why did he have to explain himself to the entirety of the Roookies? He was an Uchiha dammit! They should be content enough with him staying after what happened.

"Uchiha Itachi... Is alive...?" Sakura stared at Sasuke's stiff expression with worry. The medic could tell there was pressurized conflict in those facial muscles. She felt so self conscious, so worried that Sasuke would decide to leave again. And if he did, could she relive it all again?

"Shit..." Kiba tastelessly muttered. "This can't be good. Even Naruto and Sasuke couldn't match Itachi, how the hell are we gunna stop them if they come at us altogether?"

"We won't," Shikamaru pointed out. "If Naruto is as smart as I think he is, he knows we won't be able to fight them back if they attack. Meaning, that if they do, we'll leave Konoha behind and retreat to his country, most likely."

"You've always been the smart one of the group, Shikamaru." Everyone turned towards the door to see Naruto and Shunsui. "Remember, though. We still need to get all of you stronger, which here, I can't do without risking another attack."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata made her way across the room and flung herself into the blond's arms, getting interested looks from everyone. "I was so worried about you..."

Naruto surrounded the smaller girl in his arms, careful to give her a reassuring squeeze. "It'll take more than fifty Uchiha Itachi's for you to get rid of me, Hinata-chan. And another _forty_ Madara's to stop me from getting back into your arms."

Tenten and Ino giggled next to the other. "Hey, Neji." Tenten whispered at the frowning Hyūga. "What do you think of that?"

Neji's scowl deepened. "Like I care anymore..."

Lee shook his head in disappointment. "I can see you are lying to yourself, my eternal rival!"

"I am not...! Shut up, Lee."

"Aw, they're sho cute!" Ino shrieked, her hands covering what many believed to be a naughty grin. "Sakura, just look at them! Aren't they just the cutest pair of rabbits you've ever seen!"

Chōji took a moment from eating to take a few steps away from Ino's pink, fluctuating aura. "Weird... that's just not natural..."

Sakura nodded in total agreement with Ino, who meticulously calculated where Sasuke's chest was with her stethoscope poking around his face. "Mhm, I don't know what took them so freakin' long." She glared at Naruto. "It's your fault for not noticing her sooner, Naruto!"

Sasuke fought off Sakura's attempts to jab him with her medical instrument. "Dammit woman, watch it! Are you _trying_ to shove that thing in my mouth?!"

Kiba smirked. "Cool. With that, we'd be able to _hear_ the bullshit inside of you, Sasuke."

"I dare you to say that again, Inuzuka."

"Bring it on showoff! I'll finish roasting that chicken on your head!"

"THERE WILL BE NO ROASTI- UGH, I MEAN, _FIGHTING_ IN THE HOSPITAL!" Sakura screeched, her pink hair perfectly in tune with her increase in voice volume. "Sheesh, Sasuke, you're injured! Quit moving around like a five year old!"

"I'm fine." Sasuke claimed, rising from his bed and facing off against Naruto, who cared little for the girls' squealing and continued playing with Hinata instead. "Naruto, I need to know what you're planning." His eyes narrowed, daring Naruto to lie to him. "We have a clear picture of how strong the enemy is, as such, I want to know what you're next move is now that we know their capability."

For a moment, Naruto ignored those around him, tickling Hinata's sides as she giggled uncontrollably into the crook of his neck. He settled his nose in Hinata's hair, contently taking her intoxicating scent all for himself. Sensing Sasuke's declining patience, he sighed. "I want all of you to get ready. We're departing for the Land of the Six Paths, _today_. I'm spiking up your training."

"To your home, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, incapable of holding back her excitement.

"You could say that, heheh!" He leaned down and whispered in a more than husky voice. "My room has a pretty big bed, by the way... I wouldn't mind sharing if it's with you..."

"Naruto-kun...!" She reprimanded, her face flushed and burrowing itself deeper into his neck. She was a Hyūga, certainly Naruto didn't want her to break her vow of abstinence before marriage? "We're not even married yet...! Can't we wait a little longer...?"

Naruto smiled. Her innocence was like the medication to his wounded heart. "I know I know, I was just teasing...! Besides, I won't pressure you to do anything. If it's for you, I can wait as long as you need me to..."

Blissfully, Hinata smiled, giving the blond's body a thankful squeeze. "Thank you..." Again she was reminded of Naruto's kindness, of his understanding and compassion. And again, her love for him only grew further.

"Naruto-sama," Shunsui spoke. "May I ask when we will be departing?"

Instantly, Naruto dropped to his role of Kage. "In_ one _hour. Send someone to make sure Ichigo's ready, alert my parents, and to inform the Kage's to get ready as well. We have no time to lose. Any future conference will be held in _our_ meeting room back in my castle. Understood?"

"Right away, Milord."


	24. Rikudō no Kuni

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day Five, 1700 hours: I fucked up. I left my lord for one hour, and the next thing I know, he is bandaged from battle injuries, and the First of Seven has a hole through his right lung... Although my lord insists it is not my fault, I cannot help but feel anything but. Could I have prevented it? Perhaps not. But I sure as hell could've done something. I feel pathetic, unworthy of his lordship... However, one thing keeps me from wallowing entirely in my own self inflicted sorrow— we will be returning to Wakusei... Finally, I will return to my wife, Hana.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day Five, 1900 hours: It has been an hour since departure, yet, I feel this foreboding feeling of inevitability. I cannot shake it— this grief, almost as if we were merely escaping our deaths for a while longer. No, I must be suffering from disbelieve. Disbelieve that after five, grueling years of fighting, disguised as days, we were returning home. Insomnia? Paranoia? The latter makes much more sense. I am not the only one. My two best men, Boar and Rave, who had been in Konoha's hospital recovering as of late, are uncharacteristically quiet, Rave especially. The static filled with conversation was missing. It is worrying.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day Five, 2200 hours: Darkness. Everywhere I look, it is darkness. I feel edgy, hands sweaty, and at times unconsciously playing with a kunai. This is no mere paranoia— it is fear. Ludicrous, really. Minutes ago, I found myself drawing on the chakra of my Lord just to activate his Dojutsu, all in order to make greater use of the surrounding photons and escape this darkness. Unbelievable, going to such drastic means just because of fear. Had I known my body would react like this, I would've stayed back in Konoha. It seems that days on edge, has made my body fear the incoming safety of my nation, almost like some sort of withdrawal. How ridiculous.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day Six, 1000 hours: I slept little last night— if at all, I do not recall. These feelings bring back unwanted memories of my teenage years in the Six Year War. The days when I killed daily, bathed weekly, and reeked of blood perpetually. I do not know why I am recalling these moments now, but it seems my mind is trying to tell me something. What that is, however, I can only guess. It is obvious I will not get any sleep for a few more hours. At least, not until I am within the arms of my beloved, her soothing voice calming my battle worn instincts into a much needed slumber.'_

_'Eagle. Diary Entry; Day Six, 1800 hours: Any minute now, our home will come into view. When it does, I will be at ease. Never have I felt so anxious about arriving to the Land of the Six Paths. None of us. Nonetheless, apparent liftings in mood have occurred, thanks to Rave. Now the line for MAROON Shinobi is suddenly lively, cracking with jokes and insults for one another. It puts a smile on my face to hear my men so content, so suddenly at ease, so... at home.'_

* * *

**+Water's of the Land of the Six Paths+**

"_I CAN SEE IT!_" Kiba's voice crashed through the general radio lines available for everyone. "_HOLY SHIT! DUDE, THAT THING'S FREAKIN' HUGE!_"

"_WHERE?!_" Ino's voice came screeching right after, making all those listening wince at the pitch. "_GODDAMMIT WHERE?! FOREHEAD'S STUPID CHOPPER IS IN THE WAY! I CAN'T SEE SQUAT!_"

"_Well_," Sakura started, her voice obviously teasing and full of herself. "_I can see perfectly fine... It's not that big of a-_" She took a second to actually _look_. There it was, like a blue, marvelous and beautiful marble in the sky. Only _billions_ of times bigger. "_HOLY HELL, KIBA'S RIGHT! THAT THING IS HUGE!_"

"_You guys are being troublesome._" Shikamaru deadpanned. Then, through the window in his chopper, he saw the ball of earth and water defying gravity in the troposphere. His mouth fell in disbelieve. "_How the hell is that possible... There are no existing continents— at least not large ones... Numerous, large and punctured islands centralizing massive lakes... Clouds are visible, meaning it has its own atmosphere and weather system. This should be impossible... What of the Green House effect...? It literally defies all the laws of relativity, if not the known nature...!_"

"_No, no!_" Urahara's voice rang, denying the claim. "_If geocentrism was still a thing, I'd agree with you, my young pupil! But following the second law of orbital motion, a greater object will always attract a smaller one, remember that!_"

"_I agree, Urahara-san._" Shikamaru clarified, but much uncertainty still lingering in his voice. "_However, such law should only apply when the smaller entity is within range of the bigger planet, in other words, its atmosphere. The law is obsolete when applied in such a situation, if not redundant! It cannot be used here!_"

"_Yes, yes!_" Urahara agreed, everyone practically seeing his repeated nods. "_And it is, however! The harmonic law, which states the equality between formats, requites the second, if not all the laws in its dance of defiance by a single absolute singularity! To clarify, time and space being bent and even ripped by something fundamental to matter itself! Energy! Lots and lots of energy! Which is the reason for its lack of effect in the environmental coexistence of the earth's nature!_"

"_Ahhh shut up already!_" Yoruichi ordered. "_You're back and forth mumble-jumble is giving me a damn headache! Can't you smartasses just enjoy a perfectly good, floating planet without trying to make formulas and figure out how it's flying, huh?!_"

"_It floats, big deal._" Kenpachi chimed in. "_Naruto floats too. Big deal- Tch, oi! Yachiru, leave ma damn hair alone!_"

"_Ken-chan! I told you already~! Take those itty-witty bells off!_"

"_NO!_"

"_Yeah, well,_" Naruto began, his voice painting out a smile for everyone. "_I don't weigh millions of pounds. Their curiosity is justified. Unfortunately, the exactitude of how the planet is standing ill as it is... Well, it's classified._"

Shikamaru mused those words with precision. But the planet _wasn't_ standing still. It was brief, but he could see a rotation taking place. The planet was swirling gently on its own, perfect axis. However, the spin wasn't great. If he had to guess, it was the exact same as the earth's. Which meant, that one side of the planet was dark, while the other was being bombarded by the sun's rays. "_Naruto, how big is the planet?_"

The blond, smiled in his seat, observing Shikamaru's bird through the small window over the sliding door. "_Persistent as always, Shikamaru. If the planet were to be stretched out flat, roughly speaking, it would cover three quarters of the Land of Fire_."

"_Three quarters you say...?!_" Neji mindlessly asked.

"_Wow, that's a lot of fertile land..._" Choji's mouth watered at a certain thought. "_Hey, Naruto. How's the food in your country?_"

"_Choji!_" Ino scolded, her annoyance clear through the line. "_Is food all you can think about?!_" She scoffed through the frequency. "_More importantly, with their rich economy, do you have any idea how big their malls must be?! Oh, gawd, YEEES!_"

"_Ino!_" Hinata softly berated. "_That squeal you just made...! It sounded really... dirty-! Ahh, Naruto-kun, not there...! Heheh! Stooop...!_" Her incoherent giggling and Naruto's repeated sentences of her liking it ensued, while the Hyūga unknowingly pressed the 'send' button the whole time. "_Kyaa! Is this why you wanted me to go with you...!_"

"_Haha, basically!_"

"_It's uncivilized!_"

"_Pfft, it's nature, Hinata-chan-!_"

The line died, and everyone couldn't bear to say something from the obvious uncomfortableness.

"_Aw-kwaaard..._" Tenten hummed, her giggling following in contingency. "_You guys act like they've never acted like that before! We've all seen it, and it's adorable!_"

"_True,_" agreed Sakura. "_But one thing is knowing what they're doing as they flirt in front of you... And it's a whole different universe hearing it and letting your imagination run wild, heheh!_"

"_Guys._" Naruto decided to end the conversation. He glanced through the small window, narrowing his eyes. He could see it, the gargantuan planet, the miniaturized earth with visible forests coloring it green, and its great lakes producing a solemn blue. "_We're about to enter the planet's atmosphere. Brace yourselves._"

Sasuke decided to ask. "_What do you mean, brace ourselves...?_" Then it came, the pressure on his body and the suddenly powerful weight pushing down on his appendages. For his trained, Shinobi body, it wasn't much, but it was still there, forcing him to expend some strength without his judgement. "_What the hell? I feel bulky, stiff and heavy. What's going on?_"

"_KA-KAGE-SAMA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SIR?!_" The sudden voice of Naruto's pilot broke through the line.

Naruto opened the door before him, a roar of strong winds following. He glanced at Hinata's face of sudden worry for him. He grinned, "_Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan!_" He jumped out, the sudden decrease in momentum against the opposing winds pushing him back, causing him to almost clash against the heli's back rotor blade. "_FOLLOW ME TO THE PALACE, I'M FINE!_"

Through the pilot's windshield, Sasuke scoffed at the blond's antics. "_Tch, pretentious as always. Once a show off, always a show off, Naruto._"

Ichigo scoffed at the Uchiha's words. "_You realize that now? You don't know him as well as I thought, Sasuke. Let's move!_"

"_Understood, Kage-sama, Kurosaki-sama!_"

Adjusting himself, clenching his fists to the side and allowing his chakra through his coils, Naruto caught up to his black heli with the help of the correlation of his body mass, and the potency of his chakra streaming through his body. Reaching the still opened door, he popped his head in, a cheesy grin on his face. "_Wanna come, Hinata-chan?!_"

Having a hard time keeping her long hair in check, Hinata barely caught Naruto's words. Though frightened, with him she knew it wasn't impossible to fight it. Nervously, she nodded, offering her hand.

In a flash, Naruto took it and blasted through the air, taking his lead in the direction the helis were going. He allowed the girl a small leisure by adjusting her arms around his neck, her face burrowed into the crook of it. "_YOSHA! FOLLOW ME!_" His voice came through the whistling of the air.

Shakily standing from his seat and heading for the pilot's cabin, Minato's blue eyes hovered fondly over his son. "_Look at that, Kushina. An entire planet made by our son and his influence. Could a father need any more reason to be proud?_"

Out of nowhere, Kushina appeared below Minato, her violet eyes scanning through the windshield at the flying figure of her son. "_Well, when it comes to showing a girl a good time, he's got style. I wonder where he got that from..._"

Minato deadpanned, glaring playfully at his grinning wife. "_You're never gunna let me forget that day, are you...?_"

"_HAHAHA!_" Kushina's laughter followed Minato's prediction. "_But you were shoooo cute! When Naruto brought the subject up, you fell into such a powerful depression that it would be a crime not to tease you about it!_"

"_You guys are far too easygoing._" Tsunade grumbled through the waves. "_Might I remind you we're entering, practically literally, alien territory!_"

Kushina made a rude noise through the radio. "_Tsunade... I don't remember you being such a sourpuss. Is menopause hitting you or something?_" Seeing Naruto's head howl back in laughter in the distance, Kushina giggled in her hands. Both definitely had a twisted sense of humor, but what Uzumaki didn't?

"_YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE IN ANOTHER HELI, KUSHINA!_"

"_Nuh-uh! My luck consists in being under thirty while my son is somehow already twenty two! I'm the youngest, sexiest mother alive with the strongest son ever~ttebane!_"

"_Mooom!_"

"_What?! It's true, hun! Of course, I wish it hadn't been like this, but at least you have the sexiest mommy on earth! Oh, and on Rikudō!_"

"_MUM! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!_" Feeling the sudden attraction of the planet's gravity, Naruto positioned himself with his feet toward the orb of mass. He watched as the heli's were forced to do the same, with their major rotor aimed towards Rikudō to fight off its gravity. He lifted his head and grinned. Planet earth was the one looking like it was defying gravity now, with a never ending amount of azure water no matter which horizon you looked at. "_Who's the one opposing the laws of physics now, Shikamaru...? Pilots, stop. Let them catch a glimpse of their planet._"

The foreigners opened the doors, and they did.

The calm rotor of the heli's, the ringing in their ears, the thinner amount of oxygen, the clouds on the side and the odd position of the scorching sun. None of these things registered as they gaped at the grand marble of endless blue. It took them a moment to find assurance, to feel confident and renounce fear, that the unlimited amount of salt water above their heads would not come crashing down on them. That it would indeed follow the rules, and stay put, attached to earth like it had for millions of years.

It was like a dream.

"_My Kami..._" Ōnoki finally sputtered out. "_No amount of delusions or dreams could possibly conjure such a majestic image... Just... mind-boggling..._"

"_Such an existence... Is this...?_" Gaara slurred, breaking his calm facet to show disbelieve. "_The true power of the Rinnegan...?_"

"_No._" Naruto was quick to interfere any misconceptions. "_This is not the power of the Rinnegan. This is the power of the people living in Rikudō no Kuni. If it weren't for them, such a view, such a defiance of human logic would not exist. Nor my tittle as Kage... their leader... and their protector._" He turned back towards the ground, to Rikudō and its blue and green finish. "_Pilots, let's move!_"

"_Hai, Kage-sama! Travelers, please close the door hatches!_"

Doing as they were told, everyone went back to their seats with a newfound knowledge of possibilities.

Naruto flew for a total of thirty minutes over forestry that seemed to have no end.

Everyone kept quiet as they admired the trees trespassing the hundred feet mark, the crystal clear ponds that stretched out for kilometers, centralized in between the woodland of greenery, and the countless groups of organisms that consisted of gill-bearing, aquatic craniate animals swimming in the visible waters. By far, it was one of the most beautiful, seemingly untouched ecosystems that any Shinobi from around the world had seen.

Reaching the edges of the forest, where trees started turning into seldom sights, plains of sowed, seeded and planted prairies appeared. Small, farmer villages appeared every once and a while, pointing out that they were getting closer to civilization, and driving further anticipation to reach Wakusei down everyone's throat.

Finally, they reached it.

"_There she is..._" For the first time, Eagle's voice murmured through the general line, just to give everyone a heads up.

They all stared out the windows expectantly. Only to be met with nothing but the still endless plains...

"_Naruto-kun,_" Hinata called suspiciously. "_There's nothing in front of us_..."

Naruto grinned. "_Well, maybe not to your guys' eyes, but I can see it clearly. You must be sensing something... check carefully._"

Going by sheer instinct, they could indeed feel some sort of presence as their machines moved forward. They saw, felt and passed through some sort of bubble-like barrier, staggering them back from the effect— one similar to the one surrounding Konoha. Then came the overwhelming visage of an industrial village. High, twenty floor skyscrapers, organized roads in a style that imaged a large spiderweb from the sky, with each square containing houses, academies, trade centers, a hospital and large complexes respectively, and in the center of it all laid a villa that was easily one and a half-square-kilometers in size.

In the middle of the villa laid a palace, seemingly floating on a lake of crystal clear water, and splitting in three different 'islands'. One part sat in the middle, with a medieval, oddly modern castle tiled with blue marble stone on the roofing, and two gazebos jutting far out to either side of the lagoon. On the northern square island, which was painstakingly symmetrical, harbored a pool with a luxurious fountain in the middle. In the southern, and the biggest block, a bare, open field covered in a thin layer of gravel twice the size of where the castle lay, demonstrated it was a personal training ground and/or landing sight.

"_This is my house!_" Naruto declared, stopping a few hundred feet above the training ground, where he could clearly make out his dozens of servants and butlers. He really had no need for them, alas Ichigo was a frustrating man who believed they could be of aid to keep the place clean. Weren't **Kage Bunshins** made for such a thing?

"_House...? House?!_" Kiba groused in annoyance. "_This villa is three times the size of any clan compound back in Konoha! And you live in a palace for Kami's sake! How much did all of this cost your nation?!_"

"_Nothing._" Naruto responded, a smile of pride on his self. They were surprised by his answer, it made little sense. "_Architects, engineers, builders, materials, labor hours, everyone who participated in making this villa... Every single one of them were volunteers and donations. I didn't ask for it, they insisted. There were thousands of them, tens of thousands, even. It took a week to make it all, and well, over the years they just... built around the area, centralizing it in the process. Over one hundred thousand people, all living peacefully in Wakusei. The safest, humanly colonized city in the history of mankind..._"

In Minato's arms, Kushina smiled at Naruto's floating figure. Her eyes wandered across the perfectly organized city fondly. "_It's the most beautiful country I have ever seen in my life, Naruto... We are so proud you were born to me and Minato._"

Minato also nodded. "_That we are._"

Naruto's eyes slimmed as a huge smile spread across his lips. "_Thank you, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan._" Slowly but surely, he descended towards the middle of the training ground, while the heli's all subsequently landed where nobody mellowed around. In his arms, Hinata found the nerve to glance down at the nearing ground. His feet me the ground, and he smiled at the road of servant and maids. "Hey, guys! How've you been since my departure!"

"Good morning, Kage-sama! We are delighted of your return!"

Naruto nodded in thanks. "Where's Hino?"

Hino, his personal and witty, delinquent looking young butler, stepped out of the line and stood before him. He had messy brown hair, distinctive red eyes, and a small glint in said eyes which called for Naruto's full attention. "Milord, may we speak?"

Naruto, feeling something wrong, nodded. He turned to the girl in his arms and smiled. "Hinata-chan, can you wait with the others?" The girl nodded understandably and went to greet the Rookies and the Kage's. "What's wrong, Hino?"

"Kage-sama." They turned to Eagle once he appeared next to him, bowing. "What orders do you have?"

"None." Naruto dismissed. "However, do me a favor and tell Mei to arrange for various sized Shihakushō's for our trainees. Military issue." With one final nod, Eagle was gone in a blur. He turned back to Hino, "Tell me what the problem is."

Hino gave a quick glance at the foreigners behind his lord. He repressed a sigh, his red eyes narrowing conspicuously. "Considering, I do not know if this a problem or not, Milord. I must tell you that Kazahana Koyuki-sama, the Daimyō of the Land of Spring, has been waiting for your arrival. In _your_ chambers..."


	25. So be it

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Kumogakure, Uchiha Compound+**

Withdrawn. That's how Itachi felt, he no longer doubted it.

His Sharingan stared at the plain white ceiling, ignoring the temptation of flesh that surrounded him. Three women— one tomboyish looking girl with slicked blonde hair and green eyes, named Melony Mallia. One brunette with two long pigtails, pink eyes and a slim, but ample and endowed figure, named Loly Aivirrne. And finally, one Cirucci Sanderwicci, with purple colored hair, equally purple eyes, and a slim but pronounced body that would attract any male eyes. (1)

One aught to think him a shameless man— to be sharing his bed with so many women at the same time. However, he was only human. Needs needed to be quelled, controlled.

That's all this was.

He was giving his body what it needed, nothing more. If possible, he would wish his body needn't require this thirst... This need for female flesh. He considered it unnecessary, a burden, even. This carnal desire the human brain summoned out of instinct. What a waste of his body.

The blonde snuggled deeper into his embrace, whining slightly over the lack of it. The brunette found a way to crawl under his right arm, while Cirucci pressed her ample breasts against his midsection, purring all the while.

He sighed, suppressing the thought telling him this was slightly wrong. Of course, pregnancy was impossible— he had made sure of that. So why worry? Besides, it wasn't his task to repopulate the Uchiha clan. That was Sasuke's job.

_***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Two knocks, that must be Deidara.

"_Itachi no Danna (2), me and the guys are going out for drinks. You coming?_"

"Two minutes." Itachi responded out loud. A little socializing could do him good, if not for him, then at least for his mentality. He sat up, his bare upper body maimed by the dull light coming from the cracks in the silk sheets over the windows. He curled up his locks of raven hair, and adjusted them over his ear, his Sharingan eyes piercing the darkness. He slipped himself from the girls' embrace and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Itachi-sama..." Loly muttered haphazardly, obviously drowsy. "Where are you going...?" She yawned, her raven locks partially covering her small face. "What time is it...?"

"It's freaking twelve...!" Whimpered Cirucci, huffing lowly into her pillow. "What is _wrong_ with Deidara...?! Drinks, this late?" She lifted her head, glimpsing back. "Really...?!"

"You forget," Itachi hissed, giving the females a sight full of ruby colored essence. "He is your superior."

They ignored his threat, instead staring at the welts of soar skin on his toned back. They hadn't noticed those before. A previous battle, that much was obvious. But who could possibly be strong enough to harm Itachi?

The blonde, the levelheaded of the three, yawned in discomfort, her breasts out in the open. "Itachi-sama... Must you go, now? It's only recent that you came back..."

Itachi stood, adjusting his pure white hakama. "Even I have the need to socialize." He swirled his long, flowing garment over his body. "I am only human." He muttered, spitefully. He slipped on a pair of indoor slippers and walked in silence, his steps dignified. He grasped his Zanpakuto and sheathed it in his dark sash, a sting coursing through his arm. It seems she was jealous he hadn't touched her in a while.

"Itachi-sama..." Cirucci came from behind, snaking her arms around Itachi's upper body. She pressed the bareness of her breasts against his back, bantering his male pride. "Are we not enough for you? I do not see why you must look elsewhere when you have us three here."

Itachi sighed. "Cirucci. You are acting like a child, again. You know how much that displeases me." She half purred half hummed into his ear, and Itachi did his best to keep self control unsurprisingly easy. "I also don't appreciate your naked breasts nipping against the thin fabric of my back."

"So you say," she continued, her hands wandering over the hardness of his abdomen. "But your body says otherwise."

His hand stopped hers before they trailed down further, vicing it tight. "Enough."

"Itachi-sama...!" Melony chirped, her voice almost desperate. "Are you really... going out to find other women?"

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, eyes slim. They really looked worried. He scoffed, forcibly removing himself from the compromising position Cirucci had him in. He grasped the door knob of his door, halting for a moment. "Three women in my life is enough trouble as it is." He turned the doorknob and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"_Kyaah! I knew it! He loves us!_"

"_Shut up, Cirucci...! He can still probably hear you...!_"

"_Oh, lighten up, Melony. Let the girl dream a little._"

"_Screw you! What do you mean dream?!_"

Itachi snorted, walking away from the conversation taking place in his room. "Women..."

He stalked through the spartan halls of his abode, the sound of his footsteps the only accompaniment in his lonely trek. He turned a corner and walked down a set of stairs, everything lit only by the moon or simple bulbs at seldom edges.

Those girls... they really cared for him. Why? He had offered no reason to have them fall for him. In fact, he had made it clear once he allowed them into his bed; their relationship was merely a sexual one. They would be his toys, his playthings, his tools to quench his needs. Yet, they still fell for him, summoning a small amount of affection from him in the process. Perhaps they knew this would happen all along, and he had fallen squarely in their web of deceit? No way to know.

Even the great Uchiha Itachi didn't fully comprehend how the female mind worked.

He reached the front door and sat on the edge of a wooden step. He removed his slippers and pulled on his traditional footwear. He slid the door open and stepped out calmly. "Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan." He narrowed his Sharingan eyes. "Good _morning_."

The group, which sported reciprocal white clothing to his own, shrugged in dismissal, some of them snickering.

"You know," the fish man started first, his sharp teeth glinting. "We didn't actually expect you would go. You being... well, you know, _Itachi_. Besides, you could've just ignored us like you always do."

Scoffing, Itachi made through the group, walking down the wooden catwalk separating the surrounding garden of pebble ridges. "I believe an outing could do me well." He refused to share his pending insomnia.

"Itachi no Danna," Deidara smirked, seeing the twitch on the shoulders of his leader. He never did like that tittle. "Why the sudden change in character?"

Itachi stopped, glancing back. "Sanity." He answered cryptically, ushering them to follow.

They all stared at his back in confusion, catching up. Only Kisame understood what Itachi meant with that single word.

The life of an Uchiha, if not a Rogue, Kisame could only guess. He watched the man walk, the dim light of the moon frisking over his raven hair. He was twice his size, yet Itachi carried the burden of a Titan who's only purpose is to die, and let the next generation live in what few could consider peace. He was a proud, but fallen king among kings; one destined to fall. For that same reason, he respected him more than any other man. Why else would any of them follow him, even after death?

* * *

**+Nightclub+**

Seeing as Deidara wouldn't shut up about this place, Itachi had little choice but to follow him. "I'm not going in there." Itachi suddenly stated, stopping to study the joint.

It had parallel rising pillars of luxury material practically everywhere; which Itachi was sure violated some nonexistent construction ethic. Lights, too much light, with neon coloring every corner to enhance the mood of a Saturday night. A waiting line the same size as one of Kyūbi's tails, flashing letters with the words 'Surrender' in the front, plus loud, unbearable music that echoed for a good distance.

"Nē, look at him...!"

Itachi's eyes fixated themselves on the females constructing the line, who barely wore enough clothing to cover their glittered flesh. Skanks. All of them. Adding that his existence was, once more, attracting wandering female eyes from the entirety of the line. That made him uncomfortable.

"I see him...! Who do you think he is...?"

"I don't know but, _Kami_ what a man...!"

"I know, right...! And his eyes, they're hypnotizing..."

Itachi held back a shudder. "I'm going home." He turned, only to be met with Kisame's grandness of a body blocking his way.

Kisame was intimidating, at least he thought so. "Itachi, you need this."

"I do not." He unconsciously grasped the hilt of his blade.

Kisame glanced down at his hand. "See for yourself."

The entirety of the group stared at Itachi's threatening appendage.

Itachi followed their line of sight. When had that gotten there? His eyes somehow scrutinized his current mentality, now fully aware of his posture. Not only was he stressed, but he was paranoid, too? He gave a conceding sigh, dropping his guard and releasing the hilt of his blade. "Just a few drinks." He compromised, unaware of Kisame's accepting nod.

They began walking once more, heading straight for the lobby. A man, almost the same size as Kisame stood in the elegant entrance, his arms crossed. A bouncer.

"Hold on!" The gargantuan man ordered. Itachi didn't like getting ordered. Somebody might get hurt if this man was serious. "Who the hell do you freaks think you are, coming to the front like you're hot shit?"

He was serious.

"Bouncer-san," Kisame started, the five feet ōdachi on his back, tinkering as he shrugged his massive shoulders. "We don't want any trouble. We're just looking for a calm, enjoyable time in your humble club."

By the frown on the man's face, Itachi could tell Kisame struck a nerve by calling his club humble. "Humble?! This is the biggest, hottest club in the entirety of Kumo, bastards! Show some respect!"

Seeing Hidan grin and take ahold of the scythe on his back, Itachi grasped the man's opposing shoulder. "We aren't here to fight." Itachi reminded. Hidan sucked his tongue, but stood down. Itachi took the lead, barely reaching the guard's collarbone. He offered the grand man his hand, and the latter stared bewildered.

Understanding, the bald man took his hand and shook it. He pulled back to see what he received, and saw it was a ten thousand Ryū bill. He gave a dirty grin seeing opportunity. "Sorry, but you're gunna have to do better than that."

Itachi willed down the need to see the man's blood. Once more, he stretched out his hand.

The man took it and nodded. "Right this way, sirs."

"Oi! Why do they get to go in!"

"That's right! What the hell?!"

"We've been waiting out here for hours!"

"That's not fair!"

"Ignore them." The grinning man growled in dismissal. "Go right in."

Itachi nodded apathetically. He strolled in with his group in tow. "Deidara." The addressed blond quickly caught up with him, and Itachi offered him a wallet. "Our dear bouncer friend will be paying for our drinks tonight."

A cheesy grin overwhelmed Deidara's lips, and he took the offered item. "Oh, Itachi no Danna! You see, this is why you're the leader of the Neo Akatsuki, un!" (3)

"Oi!" Sasori hissed in warning. "The existence of our orgnaization is classified...! Young fool..."

"Whatever." Deidara dismissed, counting the bills inside of the wallet. "Heh, I thought we weren't here to cause trouble?" The blond repeated the Uchiha's words snarkily.

"We aren't." Itachi admitted. "And the first bill I gave the man was real. However, he got greedy and needed to be taught a lesson. The Sharingan is a perfect tool for that." Ignoring the claims of being a low-class hypocrite from his blond subordinate, Itachi guided the group through a pair of silk curtains being held in place by a massive door frame.

As the music got louder, the stench of cheap and fine liquor chastised his sense of smell with its bitter nature. But for once, he welcomed it. Unwilling to let the previous events reoccur, Itachi made way through the masses, straight for the best table. He allowed a small amount of killing intent as they progressed in an arrow formation, with he in the front. A little thirst for blood never hurt anyone.

The people instinctively moved out of the group's way. Itachi walked over various base steps separating the large establishment into sections— the bar, the dance floor and the lounge area where many comfortable seating awaited use. As he reached the top, where the entirety of the club was overlooked, Itachi actually smiled. "Well, this is certainly a surprise."

"A surprise indeed." The dead, unflinching eyes of Ulqiorra Cifer stared right back. "Please," he swayed a pale hand over the ostentatious table covered in a thin blanket of fiber, offering any of the various bottles of poshly decorated liquors. "Have a seat, all of you. Have whatever you wish."

With most of them biting back a curse, they sat wordlessly. Itachi, out of courtesy, sat right next to Ulqiorra, while Kisame sat next to him, and everyone else in front. Kisame was hasty to prep he and Itachi a drink in the finely welded glasses sitting about.

Itachi accepted the drink Kisame slid, and took a quick sip. "I didn't think someone like yourself would actually take part in Saturday outings, Cifer."

Ulqiorra nodded in agreement. "True, but are you one to say, Uchiha?" He took his glass and poured it all down his throat in one swoop. "While it is true I do not dwell with such norm endeavors, I had little choice when Grimmjow and Nnoitra _insisted_ I keep their table secure without the need to shed blood. Uchiha Madara-sama's orders."

"Comprehensible." Itachi declared, sympathetic.

Both held a certain amount of mutual respect for the other's power, but neither really felt comfortable in the other's presence. Why that is, both knew perfectly— distrust.

Ulqiorra refilled his glass, swirling its contents against its walls. He leaned his head back, pressing it on the dark wooden wall behind their little corner. "What of you? I do believe your lack of social struggle is nonexistent. Do you not find it pointless?"

"Sanity." Was all Itachi muttered, catching a mop of blue in the dark corners of the large building. The Espada was forcing a female to spread her legs, allowing him access to what he most likely desired. Hmph, savage.

Ulqiorra scoffed at Itachi's answer, mostly because he knew exactly what he meant. He too had been there before his death.

Once more, he downed his drink, refuting the cloudiness of his senses out of sheer will. "By the way, I met your little brother..." He glanced at Itachi, gauging his response. Nothing whatsoever. As expected of Madara's personal weapon. "I cannot say I was impressed by his competence."

Itachi was apathetic. "My little brother is a fool. A young and naive fool, to add— I also met him recently. Sasori requested my assistance in retrieving a report from Konoha, and of course, resistance was expected. We did battle, however I was less than impressed."

"But there is potential, correct?" Ulqiorra added to meter his full knowledge.

Itachi snorted, but smirked nonetheless. "Perhaps..."

Ulqiorra glimpsed at the man, his verdant gaze calculative. He never trusted Itachi, and up to this day, that hadn't changed. He rose shoving his hands away. "I must excuse myself. My purpose here has been fulfilled with your assistance. Please, enjoy yourselves tonight," he size them all up. "Because you never know when your last drink will be." He departed, saying nothing else.

Hidan grinded his teeth almost audibly. "Fucking lunatic... And fucking Espadas! I wish I could slice those motherfuckers one by one!"

"I never agree with Hidan." Kakuzu was quick to add, finding it ironic that the fool was calling someone else a lunatic. "But I happen to think the same."

Deidara groveled down his alcohol and slammed the glass down, almost cracking it. "Who do you think would win in a fight, the Neo Akatsuki, or the Espada?"

"An illogical comparison." Kakuzu argued, stroking the hilt of his own blade. "With Itachi on our team, it could be classified as an unfair match. We all know this," he glanced at them stoically. "Because Itachi is considered the strongest behind Madara only."

They all turned to Itachi. The former stared out into the dance floor, his hands grasped in front to shield half of his face. Feeling the eyes of his task force on him, he narrowed his Sharingan the slightest bit. "Do not talk about unnecessary things so publicly. Ulqiorra is right— enjoy yourselves while you still can. You all know where we're headed, there's no point in conversing about it now."

Grumbling about mirrored personalities, Deidara was the first to leave and seek some female accompaniment, followed closely by Hidan. Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori remained, drinking at their leisure.

The Shinobi world was changing, Itachi figured. No longer was there much need for different styles of fighting, other than a sword and seals containing massive amounts of power. Jutsu's were still vital, but only those with great amounts of chakra would bother to learn them for fighting.

Sasori, for example, rarely used puppets anymore. However Deidara, still used his explosive clay quite often.

With such changes, philosophies and ideologies were bound to change as well. And it was only a matter of time before everything went to hell. It would take a trigger— just one person to summon such an outcome... and Itachi was certain it was not someone from their side. Yes, it was only a matter of time...

"Oi,"

Itachi glanced upwards, at the tall figure of Nnoitra Gilga. How does one grow so tall? "What is it?" Itachi started, very well aware of the Espada's short temper.

Nnoitra slammed a hand on the table, cracking the fiber under it. "You're on our table, _Uchiha_."

"Oi, Nnoitra! Where the hell'd Ulqiorra go-?!" Grimmjow appeared, frowning at the sight of their table occupied by the Neo Akatsuki. "What are you people doing here?"

The tension between both groups was so obvious, that you could practically chew on it.

Itachi made no effort to respond. Instead, he downed his drink and calmly placed the glass against the table. "Please, no need for hostilities— we are merely having a drink. Before Ulqiorra departed, he insisted we sit with him, and I could not deny such an invitation."

"I couldn't give less of a _fuck!_" The hand on the fiber glass table increased in pressure, spreading the cracks even more. The giant, crescent shaped blade on his back tingled, its chain clinging against the blade, seemingly reacting to its master's anger.

All three of Itachi's men arose at the threatening intent. Kisame was the first to grasp the hilt of his long blade. "Mutter your next words carefully, _Espada_..." Kisame growled.

"No... Let him speak freely..." Sasori taunted, a thirst for blood blurring his judgement.

Grimmjow clutched the blade of his Zanpakuto tightly, a mad grin threatening to split over his lips. "Throw the dice, Neo _Akatsuki_..."

Itachi closed his eyes.

He reopened them, the shape of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan taking claim over his Dojutsu. His chakra pressure dwarfed everyone and everything inside the previously lively club, even the music stopped. Those proficient with chakra fell to a single knee, cold sweat pouring down their faces, incapable of standing up to the grandness of the wave on their sealed state. All civilians inside the installation fell over each other, forced to the ground without their say, an unbearable fear choking down a high-pitched scream.

"Gilga," Itachi muttered, rising from his seat and staring down at the pair of Espada's bent before him. "Know your place. Address me as I am proper, or taste my blade. _Again_." He ceased all hostility, reminding Nnoitra of his painful defeat all those years ago. He walked around the table, and his men stared at him questionably. "I'm going home. If I hear _any_ of you unsheathed your blade tonight, neither Madara nor I will show mercy."

With that last threat, Itachi walked out of the building. As he left, all the people hysterically talked in confusion over the anomaly. He walked out through where he came in, his hands wandering through the pockets of his garment. He pulled out a box of cigarets and stared out into Kumo's night vista, the Sharingan regressing back into three tomoes each. "I will never feel at ease in this country... Tch, then again, when have I ever...?"

He stopped just before a cliff, and an image of he and Sasuke playing when they were kids immediately flashed through his mind. He stared at the box of menthol flavored cigarettes for a moment, just thinking. "Besides then..."

"Uchiha Itachi-sama..."

Itachi lit his cigaret with a simple discharge of chakra, supposedly ignoring the call of his name. "Szayelaporro Granz..." He returned, sucking a cloud of venom into his lungs.

Granz, a slim but tall, pink haired man with glasses stood right next to him admiring Kumo's darkness. He was Kumo's minister of science, in charge of any and all projects involving the advancement of Kumo's technological race. Itachi considered him a genius in his own right, but not much of a combatant protege like himself.

Granz took a moment to absorb a little of Kumo's slim oxygen. He exhaled, a grand smile on his face. "I knew nobody but you or Madara-sama could possibly produce such a magnificent amount of pressure, and with such control, too... If only you would let me examine your body just _one_ day...!"

"Perhaps after I perish..." Itachi offered still skeptic. Another intake of smoke, and he exhaled through his nose. "What of _that_ project you were working with, made any progress?"

"If you are asking if it'll be complete before any impending attack, it will." Granz informed, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "It will come as quite a surprise for our... _enemies_."

"Good." Itachi crushed the cigarette in his hand, letting it crumble right next to him. "I'll come give your lab a visit after the beginning tests. Maybe I'll even give you a blood sample as a gift for your efforts..."

Granz grinned under the shadows. "I'll be _eagerly_ awaiting that day, then..."

* * *

**+Uchiha Compound+**

Itachi found it amusing how the sentinels guarding the gates of his home offered him strange glances. Unsurprising, considering it was rare he wasn't at home well before dark. He slid the front door open, and wasn't surprised to see some lights on. He sighed, "Melony..."

Ignoring the sense of déjà vu as he once more slipped on a pair slippers, Itachi trekked forward. Coming around a corner, he blinked staring into the lit kitchen. Melony was sitting at the head of the diner table in nothing but her underwear, slipping in and out if sleep over her hands.

"Oi," Itachi briskly puffed. The girl immediately stood up. He willed down the need to grin. Uchiha Itachi did not grin. "Melony, do you know what time it is?"

In response, the girl mumbled incoherently, a strap of her pink bra slipping from her pale shoulder. "It's one in the morning... I think..."

Itachi harrumphed, both at the response and to clear his throat from the lingering liquor and smog. "It is two in the morning, actually." He corrected, passing by her and reaching the sink. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold tap water, drinking it right after. He turned to be met with the accusing eyes of Melony, with a few inches literally separating them. "Wh... what...?"

She was too close.

She closed her eyes and lifted her nose to match his lips. She sniffed once, twice, and scowled. "You have been smoking again, Itachi-sama." Her expression saddened significantly, and Itachi felt reason enough to feel guilty. "You promised me you would not smoke anymore..."

"It was only one." He defended.

"_One_ cigarette is too many."

"Says who?"

"You said so yourself when you promised me you wouldn't smoke anymore...!"

"Did I? I do not recall."

"..."

"Fine, I get it. Forgive me." He patted her on the head and slid a finger over the side of her face. He cupped her cheek, and she leaned into his hand.

'_When the time comes, will I be able to kill the three of you...?_'

He leaned down, and pecked her on the lips. For a moment, he nibbled on her lower lip, deciding that the comfort they offered was far more calming than usual.

He slid a hand behind her bare back, and used the other to cover the smoothness of her neck. Deciding he was getting ahead of himself, Itachi ceased his advancements. He felt tired, not physically, but mentally. He went for the door once more. His mind needed to do some thinking, and anything but the roof was appalling in comparison. "Go to bed, Melony. I will join you shortly."

"Are you hungry, Itachi-sama?" The blonde asked, her face flushed. "If you would like, I can-"

"I am not hungry." He lied smoothly. He was actually quite famished, unbearably so— alcohol did that to him sometimes. But if he said he was, Melony would insist in making him something, and he didn't want her to stay up any later. "Go now, I need some time to think." He left, not sparing a single glance back.

Itachi was sure, that if he was any weaker mentally, he would've gone insane long ago. He knew his life was never meant to revolve around happiness— his name meant weasel for Kami's sake, an omen that meant bad luck and death. But still, was he not allowed a single shred of happiness in his existence?

Sometimes he wondered, was his purpose really nothing more than to die for the sake of others?

So be it, he concluded. He would bear the world's overwhelming weight on his shoulders proudly. He had no other choice...

* * *

**(1): They are not OC's. Look them up if you find them difficult to imagine, or if you're just curious.**

**(2): Master Itachi. Deidara calls Itachi this just to annoy him, much to the latter's chagrin. However, unbeknownst to Itachi, Deidara calls him this out of hidden respect for him.**

**(3): Neo Akatsuki. A special forces team under Uchiha Itachi. It's members include most of the previous Akatsuki— for the exception of one who had no previous association with the group. Their relationship between the Espada is not a very stable one— it could even be considered a hostile one. Its leader's, however (Itachi, Aizen), care little for the small quarrels that happen between their subordinates— especially when aware of the other's massive strength.**


	26. A Bitter Evening

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Naruto's Castle+**

This couldn't have come at a worser time, Naruto mused.

He flew the giant doors of his abode open, Rinnegan narrow. The ripples in his eyes inspected the place he'd called home for years. The floor was dark, polished and covered in a thick sheet of marble. Two elegant sets of stairs were on each opposing wall, rising and meeting on the second floor, leading up to his chambers and various other rooms. Straight through, one massive hallway lead to the diner room and kitchen. To his right, another hallway lead to the lounge area, which also drowned in expensive luxury.

He took up the liberty of simply levitating himself to the second floor— he never was one for stairs. He landed softly on the red, wool carpet, inspecting the hallways growing in opposite directions. To his right, where his room resided in, he could sense an unknown presence— Koyuki. Deciding to end this quickly, he started walking straight for her. "Kurama."

The fox, who had decided to lounge around Naruto's mindscape for the day, groaned hearing his partner's voice. "**...What do you want...? I'm hungover...**"

Naruto snorted. "Hungover? How can _you_ be hungover?"

The fox snarled at his container. "**You're the dumbass that decided to get drunk with that old man Hiashi, remember...? Where do you think all that alcohol goes after I cleanse you, baka...?**"

Naruto hummed. "The toilet?"

"**Your ungraceful mouth has yet to waver through these six years...**"

Naruto snickered at the observation. "Shut up, fox. I know you secretly love me. Besides, how is it that you're still hungover? Its been a couple've days."

"**Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, kōzō. So,**" the fox's eyes narrowed, inspecting the trembling waters in the scape. "**What's this about? You're not one to start pointless conversations— at least not often.**"

Naruto swallowed, an act that did not go unnoticed by Kurama. "Don't you remember...?"

Trying to reason what the blond spoke of, Kurama thought back and came up with what worried the acclaimed Rikudō Sennin. "**Oh, _shit_...**" It suddenly came to the fox over what sort of situation the Jinchūriki was in. "**Naruto, what do you plan on doing? This is some serious shit— for you, at least.**"

"Heh..." Naruto tried to give a cocky scoff. He failed miserably. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could advise me... You know, since you've lived for hundreds of years n' all."

"**Kuh...!**" Kurama grunted. "**You can't be serious. I'm a fox— how the hell would I know about these sorta situations? The world between Bijū and humans have always been very different. _Especially_ when it comes to these types of things. Besides, this is more your decision than mine or Urahara's— even if it does involve our country's future**."

"Like I said all those years ago when we left the Leaf..." Naruto grinned, proficiently this time. "_Great_, thanks for saving my ass..."

"**Heheh...**" Kurama chortled back. "**Any time, Naruto...**"

Naruto severed the connection and stopped before his mahogany door. He took the golden knob, and turned it. He stepped through and closed it silently behind him. Koyuki was asleep in his massive bed, the paleness of her long legs curled, and the silk sheets shielding what he suspected was bare flesh. He sighed, "You're not making this easy, Koyuki..."

As if hearing him, the female Daimyō snuggled deeper into the sheets, revealing more of her lower body. She was wearing almost see through, thin, purple lingerie. Well, at least she was wearing _something_— unlike the last time she visited him.

He turned to one side of the room— where the veranda doors were open. The curtains that usually covered them were spread, being sustained by the knobs over the glass doors. Shoving a single one of his hands away, he took a few steps and came to the balcony. He stared as the people in his front ground started making their way towards the entrance of his palace. "Seems Eagle already brought the uniforms for everyone..."

His index finger pressed the side of his ear. "_Ichigo, I need you to guard the door to my room. Come alone— we have a small situation._"

He waited for a response, and got one immediately. "_Roger. I'll be there in a minute._"

He averted his eyes towards the sky, where birds freely soared the sky. He wondered how it felt to be so oblivious of the war threatening to end it all. "Does that Genjutsu even affect birds...?" Probably not.

Taking stock of his own mental state, he speculated if he was being paranoid or merely melodramatic. Finally, he closed the doors. Almost the next second, a pair of arms tied themselves around his waist, the hands securing their domain over his abdomen. "Koyuki huh...?"

"Rikudō Sennin-_sama_..." She whispered full of tease, right into his ear. "It's been a while since we've been together like this... How have you been? You didn't forget about our little arrangement, did you?"

At instinct, his mind was quick to pour thoughts and images of Hinata's smiles. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her _tears_... His emotions offered quick but powerful warnings of the latter. Finally, he stared through the glass and out to the far reaches of his country. "Of course I didn't. I proposed it."

* * *

**+Naruto's Personal Training Ground+**

"Alright," Ichigo spoke to the crowd, stopping all idle conversation. "Eagle got through to me, and said tailors with uniforms are already waiting for us in the mansion. Apparently, Terumī-sama— who was already here before us, had made the proper preparations beforehand. They're waiting for us in the grand hall. Let's go."

They all followed him as he made for the front door.

"_Ichigo, I need you to guard the door to my room. Come alone— we have a small situation._"

Naruto's voice came alive in their personal line. Although bemused, Ichigo decided against questioning for now. He eyed the balcony of the Kage's room, and there he was, staring out towards them. "_Roger. I'll be there in a minute._" He leered at Rukia, who refused to leave his side— so he still had a small hole in his chest. So what? "Hey, short stuff. I need to leave."

Rukia pinched his abs so hard, he literally felt blood smear his Shihakushō. "Remember this, Ichigo," she hissed, grunting as her nails pierced his skin. "You still have all your teeth because we're in public. Where the hell are you going, anyways?"

Rubbing at his injured abs, he sneered. "Orders, little lady." He dodged the subtle kick to his shin. "Hahah, I was kidding!" He leaned down and pecked her on the lips, making all those behind them stare. "I'll leave everything else to you." In a flash of orange, he was gone.

Rukia stood paralyzed, her expression priceless for many. With her face a healthy shade of red, she glanced back and coughed awkwardly. "P-please follow me. I know where the lobby room is. Stupid Ichigo..."

Shunsui watched Ichigo's flawless escape from Rukia's wrath. That mattered little, however— why was he suddenly leaving like that? "Wonder what's up..."

"Suspicious, ain't it?" Yoruichi added fuel to his fellow Swordsman's muse. "Ichigo doesn't usually leave like that unless Naruto orders him to. What do you think? Funky business, perhaps?"

"None of _your_ business." Byakuya sternly growled, eyes fierce. "If our Kage and his personal guard have official business, it is out of our jurisdiction to question. As a Swordsmen, you should know this, Yoruichi-taicho..."

Yoruichi made a nasty face at his colleague. "Bleeeeh! You have no sense of curiosity, abominable Byakuya of the ice mountains."

"Enough." Toshiro muttered. "Must I remind you we're in public?"

"Toshiro!" Kiba strolled up to them, the rest of the Rookies tailing. "So I was wondering, what are you gunna teach me? Are we gunna spar first? I hope you're strong, cause I'm not gunna hold back!"

"First of all, don't call me Toshiro." The young Swordsman warned, crossing his arms. He was oblivious to Yoruchi's motions of hanging herself to a snickering Kiba. "I'm your sensei. At the least, call me master, not plain Toshiro. I recommend Hitsugaya-taicho as well."

Kiba carried his head as he walked, humming in consideration. "Fine, Toshiro-_sensei_. But that's the most you're getting out of me!" He huffed, ignoring the captain's fire savvy eyes.

"Please excuse him, Hitsugaya-taicho...!" Hinata was quick to plead in behalf of her teammate. "Kiba-kun is a little arrogant, and a little slow but... Please, I hope you can get along with him!"

"Oi, Hinata~! Not cool!"

"Daaaw~!" Yorucihi glommed the girl's head between her breasts. "You're such a good girl~! Naruto-sama doesn't deserve your perky, cute butt! And before you ask, yes, I have inspected your impressive Hyūga bod. I've done so with every girl, heheh..." She whispered into her ear the very next moment. "By the way, I should warn you... Cherry's butt rivals yours, eh."

"I knew it!" Sakura suddenly came in between the two girls, a grin across her pink lips. "Is it really, Yoruichi-shishō?! Did you measure them?!"

Yoruichi's eyes gave a haughty glint. "You underestimate my eyes, Cherry-chan. Naruto-sama may have the legendary Rinnegan, but even _they_ are incapable of measuring the temple that is the female body with the precision my architect eyes offer."

Neji observed the interaction between the females. "I sense that their conversation is far from appropriate..." He muttered gravely. "What do you make of this, Uchiha..?"

"Hn."

"Hn, indeed..." Shikamaru yawned, apparently apathetic to Neji's worries. "I bet it's something girly. We'll never understand girl stuff, so why bother...? Instead, help me come up with a formula that rationalizes a valid algorithm explaining the lack of tilt on planet earth's atmosphere, when a massive unnatural satellite is orbiting inside its effective troposphere. Unlike games, I _reeeally_ hate hard puzzles— and this is a big one... Girls are a puzzle all on their own, but I believe we should take our chances on one that actually has a solution. Don't cha think?"

Sasuke and Neji exchanged glances, each of their minds barely understanding Shikamaru's complicated wording. Then, after evaluating the incoherent giggling of the women in front, they both gave their answer systematically.

"Agreed."

* * *

**+Grand Hall+**

"How does it feel, Uchiha-sama?"

"It's fine."

Sasuke wasn't sure about this new set of clothing. He stared at his reflection, and it stared right back with powerful, Sharingan eyes. It was a dark Shihakushō and a white sash hugging his waist, giving the attire a less grim appearance. He had to admit, it fit him well— taking into account his dark hair and sanguine eyes. But that wasn't what bothered him. "I feel like I'm nude." He muttered.

"KYAAAAH! I FEEL LIKE I'M FREAKIN' _NAKED_ MAN!"

Sasuke squelched a snicker hearing Sakura somewhere in the hall. He went out of the small curtains keeping his privacy, feeling oddly light with his new uniform. '_Amazing. I can barely feel the material pressing against my skin..._' Going through the hall of curtains, servants carrying random pastries and professional tailors running about, he maneuvered for the back of the grand hall.

There he found all the girls with Yoruichi, all with a brand new Shihakushō. He stepped forward and involuntarily made his presence known— damn this overwhelming existence of his. "What?" He snarled in annoyance.

Ino's elbow jerked Sakura in the gut. "Sasuke-kun looks hot, don't he?"

Sakura glared at her friend but said nothing. Feeling eyes on her— specifically, Sharingan eyes, she turned to him. It felt like he was examining her from head to toe. "Wh-what are you looking at?" She followed his line of sight and realized he was staring at her chest. He scoffed unimpressed, and Sakura gawked, for some reason feeling horribly offended. "If you have something to say, say it!"

Sasuke started walking past them and towards a row of grand windows in the back. He stopped, and Sakura felt her heart pound against her chest. The raven haired man turned to her, barely giving them a sight of his single crimson eye. "You're being annoying, Sakura." He resumed his walk, ignoring the sudden sour atmosphere between them. "That Shihakushō suits you, by the way. You remind me of Yachiru..."

"Pfft," Yoruichi stopped herself from laughing in a very unladylike fashion— for the sake of their newly instated teacher-student relationship. "Oh darn, that's harsh."

"BAHAHAHA!" Tenten didn't give two fucks and started laughing out loud, followed quickly by Ino, while Hinata gingerly giggled through her hands. Sakura herself stood mortified— Sasuke had obviously referenced their similar hair, including the little girl's lack of breasts.

"Dont worry, Sakura-san!" A miraculously Shihakushō cladded Lee suddenly came between them, followed closely by the rest of the Rookies and Kages in similar clothing. "Size is not what matters! Your mounds of pink, subtle cherries are incomparable to any other beauties!"

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino only added liquid magma to the firestorm.

Sensing the pending explosion, Sasuke sped up his little walk. He stopped and stared out towards the pool on the back of the mansion— what a sight. The waters were crystal clear, and the impressive fountain in the middle added to the imagination. "You really came far, dobe."

"He did, didn't he?" Shunsui lined himself next to the Uchiha, hands locked behind him. "He told us all about his past, and saying he stumbled in his road would be an understatement. From his hardships as a child, to the days of your youth as Team Seven— he said it all with a smile. Of course, happiness only lasts so long for a Jinchūriki, so he had said. Then he brought up, what he considers even now, one of the most painful memories of his life— his fight with you in the Valley of the End."

Shunsui caught how Sasuke's body tensed, the bones in his fists crying in anguish. "Yeeep, he looked crestfallen as he told us about the occurrence. He said there was nothing more painful to go through than that moment— the day in which he had to fight his friend, his brother. Even the day he had to leave the Leaf was dwarfed by that day. The **Chidori** through his chest, he mentioned, was nothing compared to waking up in the hospital, knowing he had failed to bring you back."

Stroking his chin, Shunsui hummed. "However, many of us failed to see what could drive him so far. Only _I_ understood because I've had one myself— but unlike him, I didn't have the opportunity to save that friend, so I comprehended the desperation he had to bring you back. And if it meant losing his honor, his pride, all to return you safely— I knew he would be willing. Just like me."

Sasuke absorbed those words. "Heh... he's an idiot..." He refused to acknowledge the sharp pain coursing through his mind, the lack of mirth in that one insult. "Ichigo did well to take my part. I have no place in his life. It would be selfish of me to try and renew, or even accept our sorry excuse of a friendship."

Shunsui chuckled. "Sasuke, I think what would be truly selfish, is you considering the love Naruto has for you to be as replaceable as a shirt. Milord loves Ichigo like a brother as well, yes. But the life you lived alongside him, is something he will never consider trivial. You were the first person to ever acknowledge his existence as a rival. That, my friend, is something he will never downsize or consider irrelevant. You, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan are the reason he has been smiling brighter than ever. I just wanted to thank you for it."

"Unneeded." Sasuke finally muttered, running a hand through his raven hair. "I didn't do anything. Instead, I betrayed him and shoved a deadly Jutsu through his chest. I think he's a fool to still want me around him, to be honest." Of course, his real feelings were hidden and much more complex. But he refused to share them, even to a wiseman like Shunsui. That wasn't his style.

"Kyōraku-san."

They turned to see Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan! You look great in that Shihakushō!"

The Kunoichi smiled in an unintentionally coy manner. "Thank you. Umm, I was wondering..." She played with her feet for a moment, her face reddening by the beat.

"Ah." Shunsui caught on her intention instantly. "You want Naruto-sama to see you in it as well, eh...?" Shunsui giggled perversely when she stammered with her words. "Well, I saw Ichigo rushing in here just a moment ago. Our little blond master is probably somewhere in here, but I can't say for sure."

Hinata puffed her cheeks in muse. "Does my Byakugan work in here?"

"Sure," Shunsui confirmed. "Urahara has yet to place seals in its walls to keep prying eyes out... Since none of us can use the Byakugan in the first place, he found it pointless. Hmm, that's rather irresponsible of him..."

"Byakugan!" Sealess, her Dojustsu expanded her field of vision for kilometers apart. However, she concentrated her expansion of view solely to the surrounding area. Then, examining the red stain in the second floor, terror etched her soul... He wasn't alone. "Naruto... kun...?"

Shunsui noticed the color drain further from Hinata's already fair face. "Hm? What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" Surpassing even Ichigo's speed in **Shikai**, he watched the girl blast off towards Naruto's chambers. "Oi, Hinata! Wait! What's going on?!"

"Hyūga, what the hell's going on?!" Sasuke demanded of the girl. She only seemed to gain momentum at his words. He cursed, the swirling of his Mangekyō Sharingan giving him a rush of chakra. He went after her, Shunsui right next to him— was Naruto in danger?

"Hinata?!" Sakura shrieked, dodging the girl as she flashed past all of them. "What's going on?!"

"Wait!" Tenten shouted, her arm pointlessly outstretched towards Hinata. "Tell us what's wrong!"

"Shunsui!" Yoruichi crowed, the latter nearing with Sasuke. "What the hell happened?!"

"Trouble." The elder Swordsman muttered as they skimmed through. '_It most certainly can't be anything good...! If that's so, why didn't Naruto call all of us instead of just Ichigo...?_' Something definitely didn't sit right with him. Coincidently, he felt like something was amiss— like he had forgotten something vital. Then he recalled. '_Oh shit..._' He hadn't cursed in a while, even mentally. He increased his speed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade caught up with Shunsui. "Hurry up! We might be needed!"

"Hai!"

Hinata had to see it. Not through the Byakugan, not through a Dojutsu— her lavender eyes had to see it for themselves. In one powerful jump, she landed on the second floor overlooking the entire grand hall. Her eyes did well to track the closest route, and she flashed from existence, ignoring the call of her name by Shunsui. Coming upon the designated hall, she saw a mop of orange hair surely guarding the targeted door. He _would not_ stop her.

Sensing Hinata once she turned the corner, Ichigo cast a glance towards that direction. A single pale palm was a meter away from his body. "Impossible..." Where the hell had she gained that sudden speed from?

"**HAKE KŪSHŌ!**" (**Eight Trigrams Air Palm**)

"Kuuuah!" Ichigo was shot back with tremendous force. He crashed against the end of the hall, embed inside the wooden walls. There was no internal damage, meaning she had avoided to try and hurt him seriously. Still, his nervous system was set ablaze and remained true to remind him of his chest injury. Seeing when she grasped the golden knob, he bared his clattering teeth. "Don't open it!"

Ichigo's request went unanswered by Hinata. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Naruto..."

Somberly standing in the middle of the room, Naruto turned to the door. His Rinnegan went wide at the sight of Hinata's tears meeting the floor. His blood ran cold at the sight of her face full of inexorable sadness. "Hinata..."

Her arms around Naruto's neck, Koyuki stood in nothing but her undergarments. When she turned to Hinata with her body perfectly lined against his, she smiled ardently. "You must be Hyūga Hinata..."

A prime, uncontrollable hatred welled up in Hinata's chest. One that had accompanied the female gender ever since ancient times— jealousy. For a moment, she allowed herself to get lost in the spur of the moment. She went in for the kill.

While Koyuki was definitely incapable of reacting, Naruto was not. '_Kurama._' A golden glow surrounded his body, signaling his Chakra Kyūbi Mode. Thanks to this and his Rinnegan, he saw it all go down slowly. Hinata's palm strike was heading straight for Koyuki's heart— it was meant to kill. He set himself in front of Koyuki; no matter how he saw it, she was not to blame for this.

Both his hands took her wrist, but he didn't stop her attack. He altered the course of her palm until it met strictly over his chest, where his heart resided. "Guh...!" Her sadness was his fault. _He_ would pay for it.

Hinata's anger morphed into sheer dread. The moment Naruto spat out blood over her extended arm, was the moment she felt her mentality start to shatter and disperse into trillions of pieces. She could swear that attack had crushed his heart— she felt it burst, even. But what made it worse was that _he_ had allowed her attack to land perfectly. "Na... Na-Naruto...!"

His overdeveloped Shinobi senses were shouting at him, no— _screaming_ at him of his condition. He could feel how his heart steadily, but surely sped down in rhythm. How even keeping his Rinnegan open was exhausting his remaining strength. Bags appeared under his eyes the next moment, nonetheless, he smiled. "That stung... Hinata-chan..."

It took him a moment to realize Hinata had practically bursted through his Death Gate.


	27. A Kage's Decree

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

The silence was impressive.

Naruto fell to his knees, and Hinata came along. The gold of his chakra swirled, almost flustered. It formed a spiral that encompassed his entire body, until finally, it swirled where the seal to contain the Kyūbi laid. Suddenly, a mysterious sizzling sourced from his body, almost as if his chakra network was rejecting the tainted energy. '_Just perfect..._'

More blood dripped from his lips and onto Hinata's arm without signs of stopping. Pondering the odds of surviving his current predicament without the aid of Kurama's essence, Naruto would admit he was screwed. With one heavy, obnoxious gasp of air, he lost all strength and dropped on his back, clutching at where his heart barely signaled life. "This... is... pa-"

"DON'T TALK!" Hinata ordered hysterically. Her tears marred his cheeks, and her hands did an awful job to keep from shaking at the glimpse of his blood. Nonetheless, she cupped his scarred cheeks and stared into his eyes with so much sadness, it made Naruto want to stop breathing. "SAKURA!" She screamed, with the vigor of a lioness. "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Kami-sama...!" Koyuki could only gawk at the scene with dismay. Sobbing uncontrollably, she covered herself with Naruto's sheets, using them both as proxy clothes and tissue.

Not a second later, both Medic Nin slipped through the door. Only one stopped to stare at the scene with horror, while the most experienced one was the first to immediately start examining him— no questions asked. "Sakura!" Tsunade barked, her hands orbiting Naruto's body. "Get a grip and help me! NOW!"

"H-hai!" Ignoring the freely flowing tears of her eyes, Sakura immediately went to assist. A quick search of the wounds inside his chest made her reel back in dread. "Oh, Kami... Tsunade-sama..." Sakura sobbed, but Tsunade remained gritting her jaw tight besides the situation. "His heart... It's completely destroyed...! How...?!" She dug her nails so deep into her legs she almost drew blood. "How could this happen...?!"

'_Naruto...!_' Tsunade kept pouring chakra into him. She cared little if it was working or not, her judgement had been blurred by the stubbornness to save him. "I won't lose you again...! I will not let you die! That I swear!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura stared at everyone right outside the door. The Swordsmen, servants, his parents and the Rookies were all looking at the scene equivalently shocked.

"Stay back, all of you!" Tsunade ordered, her hands trembling as more and more chakra was absorbed by Naruto's body. "We can't have everyone in here cramping up more space and decreasing oxygen! _Sakura!_" Tsunade growled, glaring with so much fury towards her pupil the latter recoiled at the intensity. "If you're not going to help, get the hell out of here, _now!_"

Kushina seethed. "Like hell you're gonna keep me from being next to my son, Tsunade!" She rushed in.

"Kushina!" Minato pleaded pointlessly.

Sliding next to him, Kushina took Naruto's remaining hand in her own. "Sakura-chan, get a grip! He needs _you_ right now!"

Chewing on her lower lip, Sakura whimpered back further tears. The jewel figure on her forehead blinked once, and she got to work right next to Tsunade. "The superior vena cava has been completely lacerated by the blunt trauma, causing severe internal bleeding to the point that he's breathing blood, not oxygen. The structure of the heart is ruptured and disfigured, however, readjusting the blood flow shouldn't prove to be impossible."

She bit back more tears at the real problem. "The Death Gate is ruptured to the point of collapse— and since it's where all chakra in the body circulates, his own chakra is practically poison to his body at the moment. Is there really anything we can do...?"

"Ngh! Ahhhhh!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto treasured every breath, but with each one, more blood deviated from its route. The worst part about it, was that he couldn't stop breathing above the normal rate with abnormal amount of gulps. Then, out of thin air, a coating of red chakra took ahold of his entire body. All those nearby bounced back to their feet and retreated before facing chakra burns. "Gu- UUUUAAA!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura gulped. "Why is the Kyūbi's aggressive chakra entering his system _now_?! It's only making it worse! We can't do anything for him like this!"

"Kurama, stop it!" Kushina heaved nearly breaking into tears. "What is the baka fox doing?!"

Seeing the odd phenomenon, Tsunade took the variables into account in a somewhat logical manner. "I don't know! But this chakra doesn't seem right I... I can feel it...!"

Seeing the response Naruto was giving to his situation, Sasuke had no intention of staying by the door. He entered, drowning the room in chakra that for a moment, resembled Naruto's in _raw_ density. '_You aren't dying in front of me, Naruto... **Susanoo**...!_'

The Kyūbi's and the Uchiha's chakra mixed in the room with perfect coexistence. The hand of his phantom came to existence, and it took Naruto's body in its grasp. "Naruto, open your eyes."

Ignoring the swindling pain over his body, Naruto opened them. Immediately, he felt how Sasuke's chakra plagued his Dojutsu with his own.

"Kyūbi..." Sasuke started, muffled by his sheer confidence and rage. "I do not care what you are trying to do. Cease your attempts to restore order in the dobe's body, you're only making it worse."

"**I have no control!**" Kurama bellowed through their connection. "**The chakra shrounding him isn't mine anymore, it's reservoir chakra that's been there for ages responding to the hostile environment by instinct! It's trying to heal him whether it makes him better or not!**"

"Tch," Sasuke tsked mulling the options available. However, no matter how he saw it, little options remained— none of them viable. "Now what...?"

"Move out of the way please." All eyes went for the entrance. Retsu Unohana made way through the group of people, her expression set upon business. "When I heard Kage-sama was back from his excursion, I didn't think he would be injured beyond repair at arrival." Her eyes hardened at the sight of his whiskers thickening— that wasn't good. "You mentioned his Death Gate has been breached...?"

"Retsu," Kenpachi snarled, the Swordsman's killing intent toxic. However, conscious of the situation, he resigned from doing anything else. "Ya think ya can save him?"

Unohana gave Kenpachi a cruel sneer over her shoulder, tempting the latter to retaliate in some way. "You never change, Zaraki Kenpachi." Her expression dropped. "And no, I can't save him."

"Please!" Hinata besought of the new arrival, her eyes red and puffy. "You have to save him! It's my fault he's in this condition, and I don't care what will happen to me, just save _him_! I'm begging you!"

"No!" Koyuki cried, denying Hinata's claim. "It's not her fault at all! _I'm_ the one who is responsible for this..."

"Koyuki-sama," Toshiro came into the picture, his aura sharp, cold. "Please explain yourself." It wasn't a request.

If Koyuki was thwarted by the captain's words, she did well to hide it.

"Explain later." Unohana interjected. "This is no time to play the blame game. I don't care who is responsible, and I don't care what brought this unfavorable situation." She turned to Hinata and gave the girl a warm smile. "When I said I couldn't save him, I only meant that I couldn't do it alone."

She turned to Tsunade in what few recognized as respect, interest and humility. "Tsunade Senju-sama, it is my greatest honor to meet this age's most distinguished medic. Although I would love to chat about our endeavors over a cup of tea, I need you for the procedure I plan to put into effect." Her gaze snapped towards Urahara. "Kisuke-san, I need one of your seals— you know which one. Do you happen to have one ready?"

Urahara strode in sheepishly. "You caught me, Unohana-senpai. I always carry one with me, but I never though I'd have to use one again... Especially not after undoing Kage-sama's seal." He offered Unohana the small tag reading 'Seal'.

Unohana took it and reeled it back. "Uchiha-san, please be ready to face down whatever comes next. I have a feeling this tag alone won't be enough to stop so much pressurized chakra." She threw the paper, imprinting itself against Naruto's Hitai-ate.

Sasuke saw it then. '_Naruto's Rinnegan... flashed red?_' It was so subtle, that he wondered if he had just imagined it. "Kuh," discarding the illusion as irrelevant, Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan swirled ostentatiously.

A great image of a proxy Kyūbi appeared behind Naruto's hanging figure, roaring at him as if to falter his resolve. He sneered in a very petulant way, Sharingan burning with scarlet power. At his will, the image fragmented. "Down, boy..."

A hiss followed the dissolve of the red chakra— only for a bulge of blood to stain Sasuke's **Susanoo** right after. "Naruto!" He stretched out his hand to gain more control, and laid him on his back as gently as humanly possible.

Unohana quickly pounced forward. "Senju-sama!"

"Hai! Sakura, you too!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Their hands huddled over Naruto's chest glowing green. "This is awful, the amount of precision and power behind the attack must have been tremendous..." Unohana observed, unaware of Hinata's whimpers. "The open Death Gate is polluting his coils... In a sense, it's turning his chakra into a coagulated substance, impeding his coils from digesting it. This hurts the flow of his blood even further through the damage done to his heart... We need to choose our priorities carefully."

"Excuse me..." Sakura shyly coarsed. "I'm not much of an expert when it comes to the gates but... Shouldn't we close the Death Gate first?"

Unohana felt a smile tug at her lips, but she withheld. "Would you mind explaining... Um?"

"Haruno Sakura, Unohana-sama," the pinket beamed. "And what I mean, is that if we try and adjust his heart first, the Death Gate would simply apall our struggles constantly. And if left as he is now, he might burn to ashes from the inside out..."

"My, my..." Unohana commended, her eyes filled with a specific warmth in them. "You must be Senju-sama's protégé. Not many would remember the correlation between organs and chakra in such a heated situation. That's right, Sakura-chan. Once I seal the gate, I need you both to work on his organ immediately, ok?"

They both nodded.

_***BOOM***_

And it was then that the woman's chakra mass _thwarted_ their expectations of such a gentle looking woman. She smiled when she felt their eyes, undoubtedly peeled, gaping at her. "Now!"

Sakura and Tsunade didn't take a millisecond to act on the order— they pasted the appropriate veins together and renewed the cells that were out of commission, using sheer memory of chemicals and composition the organ was made out of. It took some effort and Unohana's assistance, but they were capable of stabilizing his condition to the point that he wouldn't die— and in their opinion, that was a flawless victory.

"Thank Kami..." Carefully coordinating Naruto's head over her lap, and despite the bright smile on her face, Sakura wept. "Thank Kami so much..." She hugged his blond head and caressed his scalp, her tears brewing together with the blood over his cheeks. '_I don't know what would remain of my sanity if you died... Don't you dare scare me like that again, baka...!_'

At the sight of Naruto's partially steady breathing, Hinata could feel her very soul sigh in perceptible relief. She collapsed onto her knees right next to him and tenderly took his hand in hers. "It's my fault..." She hoarsed out. "I can't believe I did this to him...!"

"I don't believe that to be the case, Hyūga-san." Urahara supplied for thought. "From what I can tell," he gave a nasty grin towards the barely covered Koyuki, the latter blushing profoundly. "This seems to be more Kage-sama's fault. You see, he requested of Koyuki-sama the last bit of technology that her country has over every other nation— Chakra Armour. And, of course, the Land of Spring refused— they consider it far too valuable and not worth another few metric tons of gold. Quite unfortunate, if I might add."

"Enough with the pompous act," Sasuke growled, Mangekyō Sharingan swirling back to three tomoes. "Get to the point."

Urahara grinned, "Feisty..." He chuckled at the Uchiha's frown. "Anywho, our nation's mortality rate involving death by Genjutsu or Jutsu in general, is the same as any other nation's. Our Shihakushōs," he swiped a kunai straight for Kiba's heart, embedding its tip in the Shihakushō without causing any damage to the Inuzuka.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK YO?!"

"As you can see," Urahara continued, ignoring Kiba's outburst. "I've designed them to retain three hundred joules of energy, or two hundred and twenty one foot-pounds per inch of fabric— consider it a full-body flak jacket. Only it offers much more mobility and durability. Still, it is far from complete... I'm sure that in four more years, I will perfect the Shihakushō."

Kiba removed the kunai from his chest, considering to throw it back. "Eccentric bastard..." He mumbled.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed, an unnatural grin on his face. "I like him." He checked the dents over the fabric, wondering over what kind of material it might be. "So," he added. "What's any of this have to do with Naruto nearly getting killed?"

"Well, my young acolyte of science," Urahara chimed. "Kage-sama offered Koyuki-sama a proposition— marriage in exchange for complete declassification of Spring's tech. Only I, Ichigo and Kage-sama knew about this wild proposition, however. He knew that if we had that technology, it would save me four years of research, and decrease the loss of lives involving Shinobi by over _forty_ percent for the next _decade_.

"Of course, this was all before he received your request for aid, or declared war... or, more importantly..." He shot Hinata a bright smile. "Before he started getting intimate with _you_... Still, I know Naruto-sama far longer than your average airhead. What do you guys think he would chose, his happiness, or the lives of hundreds, or even _thousands_ of his own men?"

"Kisuke." Yoruichi warned.

"What?" He questioned innocently. "I'm only curious over the opinions of others, is all..."

"Arara..." A groggy voice brought all attention to Naruto. "What the hell... I'm still alive...? Weird." Finally feeling comfortable with chakra in his system, Naruto sent a pulse through his famished coils. '_Ah... how refreshing. How's it look, Kurama?_'

"**Your entire chakra system looks like it was hit by a shit-storm**." Kurama bluntly said. "**I don't know, Naruto. I can heal you, but I'm not so sure about your heart's condition... Still, those vixens are some amazing medics. If any one of them had been missing, you would've been dead. By the way, from now on, try and avoid receiving Juken strikes to the heart in a suicidal attempt to bear your pitiful chivalry**."

Naruto mentally snorted. "As if it were that simple... Baka-kitsune..." He winced at the pain overtaking his veins— he had no doubt they were partially fried. "Oh, hi, Sakura-chan... That Shihakushō suits you, reminds me of..." He gulped when she glared. "Nervermind..." A sudden feeling of drowsiness overtook him, threatening the authority he held over his consciousness.

"Naruto-kun!" In anxiety, Hinata tightened her hold on his hand.

"Dont worry." Unohana lulled her panic, keeping her hand over Naruto's neck. "I'm only trying to put him to sleep. This will aid in his recuperation— Kurama-sama will be able to heal him much faster. And since he is doing nothing to fight my intention, it means our snarky fox lord is in agreement."

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto muddled in obvious daze. "I broke your heart, I know... Yours is worth an infinite amount of times more than mine, which is why I consider it a virtue to tear mine apart in exchange for damaging yours... Still, I know we're not even, so all I can say is," his golden smile returned. "I'm sorry." His head fell back over Sakura's lap.

Hinata felt the tears start flowing once more. She didn't care if he cheated on her— she would simply kill the slut he did it with. She didn't care if in the end, he decided to be with another woman— she would gladly give him up if it meant his happiness. She wouldn't hold it against him if he ended their relationship to marry Koyuki— she knew how important his people, his nation was to him.

However, the one thing she could not and _would not_ deal without, was his indefinite involvement in her life. That was especially subjective to _his_ life.

The rosiness in her cheeks increased, and a calming, wistful sigh escaped her. "Baka..."

* * *

**+Next Morning+**

It was then that Naruto woke up. "Son of a _bitch_...!" With a pain equivalent to a sledgehammer banging against the back of his skull from the inside.

Cursing a nifty one, he sat on his bed, the wooziness in his voice paled by the urge to break something expensive. "Ugh, shit... Kurama! What the hell man? I feel... Like poop..."

"**I told you,**" Kurama actually sighed. "**Your heart... It's not looking good. You should take it easy for a while and give me a little more time to do some careful and precise concentration of chakra. It should only be a matter of time for me to fix you entirely.**"

Slipping out of his sheets and crawling through the rustic terrain of his colossal bed, Naruto reached the edge drained from exhaustion. He fell limply over the edge, his arm casually hanging out of the bed's corner. He exhaled a pocket of air at Kurama's report. "You know well I can't do that, Kurama... I'll have to test my condition later today."

"**Fine,**" Kurama muttered, begrudged. "**But if you do, avoid releasing your Bankai seal, at the least. Your heart'll burst if you're not careful.**"

"No promises." He released the connection between them. The moment he stood up on his own two legs, was the moment he realized he was bare from the waist up. Rinnegan narrowed, he ran a hand through his mussy blond hair. "Who the hell stripped me...?"

He waltzed out of his room and strutted his way into the hallway. Weird, no guard at the door. Barefooted and partially exposed, Naruto yawned and followed the sweet scent of breakfast through the halls. Jumping off the second floor balcony and landing in the entrance hall, he almost stumbled on his own feet. It seems his balance was shit.

Finding reassurance in his breathing, he turned and made way for the double doors holding the large diner room. Planning on making his presence known, he kicked the doors open and waltzed in. "Daddy's home and he's hungry!" He crossed his arms over his chiseled chest and grinned with vigor. "Ah."

It took him a moment to realize the Rookies, the Kages, Rikudō Kuni's Parliament members, the Swordsmen, his parents, Koyuki and her guard, all of them were dispersed within the room— some of them sitting around the giant dinner table overlooked by an elegant chandelier.

"Wow." He puffed out his cheeks. "My nerves must be in a serious heap if I couldn't pick up any of your signatures." He turned towards Hinata and smiled.

The Hyūga lowered her gaze and fidgeted within herself. She could not bear to look him in the eye, not after what happened. That, and his muscles were causing her head to run a marathon with naughty thoughts.

Naruto frowned at her response, that was worrisome. "Waz goin' on?"

Mei, who was at the head of the table opposite of him, arose from her seat. She didn't look happy. "My lord, I believe you've some _serious_ explaining to do." She scowled, her elegant eyebrows knitting together. "What is this I hear about you nearly getting killed? Not only that, but _marriage _to Koyuki-sama, and now _Hyūga_ Hinata? Preposterous. _Why_ was I not immediately informed of this?"

Ichigo came from the side and draped his white haori over his shoulders. Naruto nodded in thanks and ran his arms through the sleeves. Still, his chest and abdominal area were displayed for the females to appreciate. "Ichigo." The Swordmen fell to ear level next to him. "I'm going to need you to fetch me that thing from the treasury this evening, got it?"

Nodding, Ichigo went back into the ranks of his colleggues.

"Alright, who tattled on me?" Naruto received no answer. "No surprise there... Well, my fair maiden of Rikudō— I didn't belive it necessary seeing it was my choice."

"Not necessary?" An old man named Naoki, the wisest and frankest of the Parliament members, howled in disbelieve. "Kage-sama, you are our shadow and our core— our source of moral and power! If you were to perish, our entire kingdom would fall into a long lasting depression! Everything that involves you involves the nation! And _marriage_, such a thing should always be taken into careful consideration. If not for yourself, then at least for your people..."

If Naruto had to be honest, he would say he liked Naoki. He was old, wise, a little grumpy but, he actually cared for his honest well being— he reminded him of Jiji. "Look, the near death experience was _entirely_ my fault. The marriage between Koyuki and I... Well, it was the only way for Spring to reveal their secrets to us, and save Urahara several years of research. The results would've saved many of my Shinobi from death over the years..."

"An understandable move," Ōnoki said offhand. "For the people— that's what being a leader is all about."

"Agreed." A acknowledged.

"No." Minato disagreed. "Being a leader is not just sacrifices. A leader needs love to sustain himself through the challenges he will face— I learned that the hard way." He cast a glance at his son. "I'm not saying you're doing the wrong thing for your country, Naruto. But I am saying you should think about it carefully."

"There's nothing to think about." Naruto confidently said. A few gave him a knowing look, while others stared at him bemused. "I'm not marrying Koyuki, I'm marrying Hinata. As irresponsible, and as selfish as it sounds, I will not give up my happiness for a marriage of convenience. I can't do that to Koyuki, and I can't do that to myself."

"Oh," Koyuki huffed, smirking towards the Kage. "I do belive you were the one who made the proposition, Naruto. What amazing power brought upon this change?"

Pressing a callused fist against his hip, Naruto grinned. "Interesting thoughts pour in once you're a hair's breadth distance from hell. I saw it then— the future I would lose should I die. So, what I'm trying to say is," his Rinnegan landed on the female with the lowest defense against his relentless teasing. "I love Hyūga Hinata. And, like every man in love, death and all can kiss my ass, 'cause I'm not willing to lose her for anyone."


	28. Conflicted Feelings & Intentions

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Kage's Personal Bathhouse+**

"So..." Sakura paddled herself through the middle of the pool of water. After Naruto's bold declaration, the entirety of the female Rookies had decided in taking a solely girls bath together— in one many believed to be the most luxurious steam room known to man. "Naruto really said it, huh...?"

The pinket blew bubbles in the water as she sailed through the warm liquid— the place seemed more like a damn pool than a bath. "He's come a long way from the loudmouth I once knew. His words are filled with true confidence, certainty and conviction."

Adjusting the towel adorning her hair, Ino leaned against one of the corners and stared up at the carvings in the ceiling. "Isn't that what power does to people?" She muttered matter affectedly. "He is the son of the holy god of sexyness known as the _Yondaime_, after all. Should it come as a surprise he has the attributes of a born leader?"

"Oh, shove it," Tenten muddled, her head light from the heat. "I saw you staring at the man's ass, Ino. For Kami's sake, he's married— show some respect!"

"How rude! I did no such thing...!" Ino bellowed supposedly offended. A silence accompanied her baseless defense. "Well you can't prove it..."

"You were _drooling_!"

"You were no better with Neji's noble butt!"

Hinata somehow paled further. "Please don't talk about Neji-Nii-san's... butt, at least not in front of me."

Ino swum her way over to Hinata and came face to face with the Hyūga, her chin resting on Hinata's chest. "Why so shy, Hinata? Don't tell me you've never actually checked Neji out before?"

Hinata gawked, her embarrassment growing in correlation with her pink cheeks. "He's my cousin!"

Ino grinned, her face nearing Hinata's. "And~?" The blonde dragged. She came even closer, until their noses almost sparked contact. "Oh, I forgot. You're only interested in blonds, right? Well, after what we saw today, I don't blame you— Naruto has the figure of a demigod from folktale, and then some. I bet you're just _lusting_ over what treads behind those dark, tight pants of his."

"I do not!" She hissed at that teasing, growing grin of Ino's. "Sh-shut up!"

"Stop teasing her, Ino-Pig." Sakura ordered. She took a small wooden bucket and showered her slim body with the surrounding waters. "I saw the way you looked at Naruto, too. If you weren't turned on as well, then I'm a cherry blossom growing tomatoes." She flung the bucket clear across the room, aimed for Ino's head.

The latter caught it without removing herself from the position over Hinata's bosom. "I'm not saying I wasn't. I just want Hinata to admit that she too, was staring at Naruto with those lustful, hungry Hyūga eyes of hers. I could smell those pheromones from the other side of the room, girl."

"You are _so_ dirty..." Tenten giggled. "Too bad he was dragged away by Yondaime-sama, Kurosaki-taicho and his council right after his declaration of love— I'd hate to be him at the moment. Do you guys think he would really chose Hinata over the lives of his men?"

"_Tenten-san!_" Sakura murmured. "Hinata-chan's a little... distressed over that..."

"Eh?" Tenten's glossy pools of chocolate switched between Sakura and Hinata. "Why?"

Hinata's demeanor drooped drastically at that. "Would it be selfish if I accepted Naruto's love at the cost of the lives of others?"

Ino pouted at Hinata's suddenly whisful, lavender eyes. "I don't think that's your choice, Hinata." The girl in question gave a look of bemusement. Ino smiled, "If Naruto really does love you, my boobylicious maiden. Then, even if you don't accept his love so he can marry Koyuki-sama, he won't be able to stop thinking about you. Besides, we can't forget he needs you as well to avoid geopolitical backlash from Konoha!"

"Dude." Sakura groaned. "Not the best example. And don't be a dummy, Hinata-chan. Naruto may be an idiot, but he's a passionate idiot. Remember, Urahara-taicho mentioned that he proposed that union with Koyuki-sama _before_ he started falling for you. A person's feelings can change. Just like mine did for Sasuke-kun..."

"Oh," Tenten hummed in surprise. "Are you saying you stopped loving Sasuke, Sakura?"

"Of course not." Sakura showed a smile that was anything but solid. "I'm just saying I'm done chasing after him like I used to. Our relationship has never been very... stable, to begin with. I know I will never stop loving him— there's nothing I can really do about that. But, part of me still hopes we can be happy together,"

"Ugh, you're all so gloomy! You too, Forehead!" Ino grumbled, flinging the wooden bucket randomly. "How about we complain about _real_ world problems? Like... the unfair advantage Hinata has over all of us!" Ino's hands discreetly trailed through the water. They clasped Hinata's towel veiled breasts inside of them, resulting a small squeak from the Hyūga. "My god, they got bigger! Hinata, you little traitor! How dare you allow such deviant creatures grow to such a size! Have you finally started using the infamous E-cup bras?!"

"Kyah!" Hinata flushed at the contact, her hands reeling back. "N-no, I'm still using C-cups! But they _are_ starting to feel a little tight-! Ino-chan, stop it!"

"You girls seem to be having fun." At the tune of a new voice, the girls' eyes went for the entrance. Uzumaki Kushina, in nothing but a towel, entered through the steam. She grinned at their surprise. "What, I can't join you?"

"N-no ma'am!" Ino quickly said, her hands awkwardly remaining over Hinata's mounds of softness. "We're just suprised..." She, along with everyone else, appraised the female Uzumaki's feminine body up and down. "Um, ma'am, were you ever really pregnant...? Because... Damn...!"

"Damn indeed..." Sakura added.

Cupping her own puffy cheeks at the praise, Kushina giggled. "Well, I am a _main_ branch Uzumaki— we have no such thing as physical imperfections. Scars never remain after battle, and age takes a very long time to actually show body deterioration. I won't even start going grey until I reach seventy!" She dipped her foot into the water before bombing in, laughing in delight. Noticing their looks of incredulity, she titled her head. "What's wrong?"

"See, Ino," Tenten started. "_That's_ an unfair advantage."

"Unfair?" Ino snorted. "That's overkill! Uzumaki-sama, does that mean you never have to wear mascara or anything like that?"

"What the hell is mascara~ttebane?"

"Ouch," Tenten groaned. Feeling as grumpy as a child, she made random splashes with her feet. "That's so unfair, Uzumaki-sama! I wanna be your daughter!"

"Me too! Me too!"

Kushina offered further giggles. "Sorry girls, the only child I ever had turned out to be a boy. And apparently..." She grinned when Hinata's vulnerable eyes came across her violet ones. Making her way toward the Hyūga, Kushina mirrored a predator in heed toward its powerless prey. "My only daughter already has better skin than even I..." She ran a finger down Hinata's fair skin, savoring the girl's whimpers. "Ah, I see why Naruto fancies you, ufufu..."

"Hm?" Noticing the pall atmosphere over Hinata, Kushina frowned. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan? I thought you would be happy with Naruto admitting his love for you."

"I am...!" Her aura bloated in happiness. "Very, _very_ happy! I felt an inexplicable warmth when he said those words. A warmth I can't possibly put into words... But..." The one tear sliding down her cheek, over the curve of her chin, and down to the water was _more_ than enough to alarm all the females there. "I don't know...! I feel this unberable happiness but, it's almost as strong as this guilt consuming me from the inside...!"

"Honey..." Kushina nested the girl's head under her chin, caressing her midnight blue hair. "With what Minato did for Konoha, I probably have no right to advice you on what to do... But still, you can't beat yourself up for this— it's Naruto's decision if he chooses you over his duty."

Ino nodded sympathetically. "That's what _I_ told her..."

"And you're right." Kushina smiled. "You love him, Hinata-chan. I see the glow in your eyes every time you see him, the subtle lack of life in your complexion when you're not in the same room as him— you'd have to be blind not to see the pure love you harbor for my Naruto. Now that he clearly stated his love for you in a hall full of powerful leaders, are you really willing to give up your requited love over statistics and calculations?"

"Never!" Hinata was quick to answer. Almost mindlessly, desperate. "I love him so much, Uzumaki-sama...! I would never give him up unless I knew somebody else could make him happier than me... Which is why it hurts me to accept him— not only because I was the one to bring him so close to death, but because I would knowingly jeopardize the lives of the people he swore to protect. How can I possibly allow myself to be so selfish...?"

"Enough!" Kushina playfully scolded, "Hinata-chan, if Naruto is even remotely like me, I know he's willing to sacrifice _anything_ to be with the one he truly loves. Is it selfish to want happiness? Pfft, if so, then the human race itself is the most selfish creature to have ever roamed the earth. And that includes you, honey. You're just too much of a goodie two-shoes— unlike all of us, to accept it. _Join the dark side, Hinata-chan! We've got awesome ramen!_"

Hinata was incapable of binding the giggle that escaped her. The dark, ominous tone Kushina used to make her 'vile' offer, made her mood slightly brighter.

"There we go...!" She gave a loving squeeze at the girl. "If I can paste a smile on your face, maybe you can stop brooding around and play with us a little! Well, at least for now. You can have your 'talk' with little Naruto when he appears again. And you, MIMI! Get your pale little ass in here!"

"Eek!"

"Mimi?!" Sakura's emerald eyes snapped for the entrance. Through the steam, she saw Mimi. Her long hair was tied in a sideways ponytail, like Hinata's, and her pale skin was moist from the obscene heat. Then Sakura caught a glimpse of the lumps obscured by the towel. She scowled, '_Why does everyone but me have-!_' She shook her head— she was being childish. "Mimi-chan! Come in, come in!"

"I'm fine here, Sakura-san!"

A tick appeared over Kushina's forehead. "Either you get your ass in here yourself, or I drag you to the pits of tartarus and unveil those magnificent breasts of yours!"

"HA-HAI! RIGHT AWAY, UZUMAKI-SAMA!" The girl shyly, gently stooped into the sublime water. Literally on the completely opposite side of the bath. The other females stared at her; she fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I just... You're all such amazing women, and I'm just Uchiha Sasuke-sama's assistant... Even Uzumaki-sama, the Rikudō Sennin-sama's _mother_, is right here... I feel _so_ out of place...!"

Kushina winked at Hinata, and the latter stepped back a little. Kushina summoned a single **Chakra Chain** from her back, soaring it through the mist and around Mimi's waist. "Come to mama, Mimi-chan!"

"Uz-Uzumaki-sama?! What are you doing?!" She was dragged through the surface until she was in Kushina's arms. She squirmed, but was incapable of gaining freedom.

"Isn't she just adorable?" Kushina squealed and rubbed her face against Mimi's. "I found this little doll droning aimlessly around Naruto's gardens. According to her, she came in a separate patch from ours. I asked Naruto about it, and he said Byakuya-kun's student is the one who brought her on Sasuke-kun's request. Oh, and I'm keeping her."

"Uzumaki-sama...!" Tenten stared at the woman with brilliant stars in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she respected powerful women above all else. Seeing the legendary Uzumaki **Chakra Chains** firsthand had brought the inner fangirl out of her. "How much power can that magnificent Jutsu pull?!"

"Eh?" Kushina hummed as she stroked Mimi's back, the girl purring uncontrollably. "Hmm... Fully rested, I could probably hold down Naruto even in Full Bijū Mode— or any Bijū for that matter. I tried it against Kurama when I was half dead and exhausted from labor, even then the _completed_ form of the fox barely stood a chance... But I'm only calculating."

Sakura gawked. "Any Bijū, Uzumaki-sama?!"

"Unbelievable...!" Ino gulped at the very thought. She _was_ Naruto's mother, it shouldn't come as a surprise she would be freakishly strong.

"Ahh..." Mimi sighed into Kushina's chest. "Such a gentle scent..."

"Aww...!" Kushina squished Mimi's head between her breasts. "I love this girl! She's like a little puppy trying to remember my scent!"

* * *

**+At the Roof of Naruto's Mansion+**

"I wonder if it was too soon..." Naruto munched on his white bread sandwich, musing his declaration. According to Urahara, if he ate whole wheat bread instead of white, chances of heart disease would decrease by twenty percent— he honestly couldn't care less. Plus, he hated how that stuff made him feel all puffy after eating it.

"Love this bread..." He grumbled, taking another vengeful bite. Hino always complained too— had _everyone_ decided in scolding him today? He stopped sulking in order to address someone nearing. "What do you want, Ichigo? Aren't you all tired of yelling at me yet?" He sighed and began to turn his head. "I swear, if I have to listen to one more of your and Dad's complaints about being 'reckless' again, I'm gonna saw my own arm off-"

"Not Ichigo." Sasuke sneered, in a way that made Naruto huff. "Ichigo's down in the kitchen with Rukia, having lunch. It seems that as I get better at sensing people, you get worse."

"Screw you, Uchiha." He stuck his tongue out for good measure. "I'm still recuperating. I can't help it if my sensing is still a little fuzzy... bitch."

Sasuke made a sizzling sound. "Bitch, huh? That the best you can do?"

He flipped him the bird. "How 'bout this?"

"Classy." Sasuke rested next to him. He took one of the two sandwiches on the plate and took a healthy bite. "Hm, not bad. A lot of tomatoes."

Naruto found the need to ask the most obvious question. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond, he merely continued on his quest to consume the sandwich. After finishing it, he stared out towards the sky with obscured awe— nothing but the endless blue of the earth's ocean was above at the moment. Allowing a gentle breeze to pull at his raven locks, he answered. "Right now, you're at your weakest and most vulnerable."

That was all he offered. Had Naruto not been as insightful as he was, he would have failed to notice the hidden message behind the stoic Uchiha's words. To traduce them, it would take a good amount of time with someone as little words as Sasuke. Roughly translated, he said: "You're pathetic right now, Naruto. I will protect you."

"Gee, Sasuke." Naruto shyly withdrew into himself, a hand mockingly pressed against his lips. "You're making me _blush_...!"

Sharingan eyes glared heatedly into lilac Rinnegan ones. "You really haven't changed from the childish idiot I once knew."

Naruto pouted, "Says the one who's still a _virgin_."

Sasuke gave a scoff of indifference. "Virgin by choice, baka. I could literally go to the streets right now and pick out any woman I want, married or not, and bring her back to your room for... illicit activities." Sasuke smirked, he knew he had won when Naruto started growling at him— the Dobe knew he only spoke the truth. "By the way, did you actually cheat on the Hyūga?"

"Her name is Hi-na-ta, Teme, not Hyūga." His eyebrow twitched at Sasuke's hand dismissing the fact with an uncaring hand motion. "And no, I didn't even touch Koyuki."

Sasuke hummed, "Well, you didn't push her away either."

"Whatever, it's not that simple." Naruto took the last sandwich from the porcelain china. "You're still wrong about one thing— I've definitely changed. Whether it's for better or worse is up to people's perspectives." He quickly finished the small bundle of calories.

"Ah, sō?" Sasuke grunted, searching his perfect teeth for unwanted residue. The contempt in his voice, perfectly influenced the way he took the blond's words by stride. "And in what way is that? From what you did to the Hyūga, I can vouch you're more of a prick."

"For one," Naruto's voice dropped several octaves in silliness— it was cold... like Toshiro's. It gave Sasuke goosebumps. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill a comrade who betrays my nation. Ichigo may have betrayed _me_, but I never once doubted his loyalty for Rikudō. This country, which I built with my own hands, is more important than me— it represents everything I want for the world as a whole. I'm willing to give _anything_ for it without hesitation."

Sasuke cast a glance at him. "Anything?"

Naruto returned the look. He flashed a grin, "_Except_ her." He firmly cleared up. "So... are you like everyone else who thinks I allowed Hinata to nearly kill me for no reason? Do _you_ think I'm that much of an idiot?"

"Absolutely." Sasuke instantly replied. "But unlike them, I figured you did what you did to put your council's attention on the Hyūga. What better way to prove her steel than to show her capability to kill their leader in one second, right? A very crafty and eccentric move, I'll admit. But aside from me, everybody now sees you like the reckless dumbass you are— if they don't already see the Hyūga as an assassin. Still, that was kinda cruel what you did to her, eh?"

Naruto snorted, "I already declared it my fault one hour ago, not hers. I plan to make my next move in a matter of minutes." He assured, giving a faint chuckle. "Only you would be able to figure out my intentions so quickly. And you may think you've chaged, but your philosophy is still twisted, Sasuke. You need to get laid— I know a good club."

"I may have an idea of what that next move is." Sasuke muttered suspiciously. "Not this again... You know women aren't a problem for me, so no thanks." He chimed, not in the least smug about the notion. "In fact, I consider them a nuisance that refuse to leave me alone. And before you ask— yes, that includes Sakura."

Naruto snickered behind his hand. "Sakura-chan didn't even cross my mind. That was all you, man." Sasuke made a rude noise. "You know, I'm actually popular with the ladies, too." Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was completely full of himself. "Maybe it's my super awesome looking Rinnegan eyes. Or-"

"Maybe it's your gullible, naïve behavior."

"-maybe it's my silky blond hair." Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's jab. "Hell, it might just be my position as Kage. I am, after all, one of _the_ most powerful and richest Shinobi in the world. Yosh!"

Sasuke shot him a look of interest. "What's wrong?"

Naruto beamed at the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke almost recoiled at the bliding light coming from him. "It's time to start what we came here to do. I also need to pull a little experiment to adjust my heart... both literally and figurritably..."

Naruto stood, his shoulders broad and his biceps curling when his fists tightened. A sudden bubble-like burst of purple chakra blew Sasuke to his feet, followed closely by the plate next to him. His Rinnegan was radiant, powerful and merciless. Dust particles bloomed everywhere along the lines of the mansion's roof, and the tiles cracked under the overwhelming weight of his chakra.

"To start off, we need to calibre all of your guys' power at once. And the fastest way to do that," his grin grew astoundingly larger. "Is to pit the _entirety_ of the Rookies against me."


	29. Rookies VS Kage: Part 1

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

"Wow! I've never felt so light!" It was true. His body felt like it literally held no mass. It wasn't exactly like when he flew— where his body countered gravity. No, this was different, almost like his muscles had doubled in thickness. It felt weird, really. "YOSH! Come, Sasuke! Let us have a fight full of testosterone!"

"Naruto, wait-!" His words were wasted when the blond jumped off the roof. "Tch, idiot." He went after him, his speed by no means inferior to Naruto's. His body did several twirls in midair, and they both landed on the same tree. One more jump and they landed in Naruto's personal training grounds. "Dobe, won't it be dangerous to fight in the _middle_ of Wakusei?"

Naruto puffed a cloud of air at the offensive claim, "How rude. Do I look senile to you? Obviously, I got this under control."

"Dude-"

"I got this."

"What if-"

"I _got_ this!" Naruto growled at the unamused looking Uchiha like a rabid chihuahua. "Sheesh, man. You're such a worrywart. Has the war really made you into such a paranoid Shinobi?"

"Naruto."

The blond turned— to be met with a callused fist to his face.

Sasuke watched it all go down, but didn't bother to make an attempt to intercept— one fist to a Shinobi's face would never kill. Ironic, considering he said he would protect him literally five minutes ago.

Naruto stumbled back several steps in the black grains. Regaining himself, he wiped away the pain with a swipe of his wrist. "Konohamaru, huh...?" The boy he once knew was gone. Before him stood an eighteen year old man— a veteran, an obvious casualty of war. But Naruto knew better than to consider it a simple loss of one's life, it was worse— he lost his friends. "So the reports were true... Udon and Moegi really are dead."

"Don't you dare say their names." Konohamaru's chakra density was _massive_. The grains under the three of them trembled by the phenomenon, and the two elder Shinobi were reasonably impressed by it. Both could remember, that at his age, theirs was similar in size. "You were alive all this time... Yet you left us all to die amongst each other while you were happily living here...!"

"It's not that simple, Konohamaru." Naruto was quick to clarify, careful not to make it sound like an excuse. "I had my own war to fight. While you were fighting for your own reasons, I was fighting to free the chains of slavery my country had willingly tied around its own neck-"

"Your country?! _Konohagakure_ is your country!" The young Shinobi shouted. "You were raised there, you were _born_ there! How could you abandon it all just like that? How could you abandon _all_ of us, just like that?! Right when we needed you the most!"

Naruto scoffed dryly, "I thought you would've grown up by now, Konohamaru."

Taking a threatening step forward, a deep scowl etched Konohamaru's expression. "What?!"

"You heard me," Naruto cooed cooly. "Why are you pulling excuses out of your ass, when it's _your_ fault you weren't strong enough to defend Konoha and everyone else?" He ignored the flames of fury encompassing Konohamaru's eyes. "I left Konoha in your care, didn't I?! Weren't you gonna succeed me as the Nanadaime Hokage?! Weren't you the one who was going to surpass me?! Was my trust misplaced on you, Konohamaru?!"

Naruto severed the distance between them, taking the young Sarutobi by his flak jacket. "I gave up on Konoha for what it did to me— but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her. I blocked out my desire to save it from destruction, taking closure in you being one of the few capable of protecting her. Then you come and blame its suffering on _me_...? Aren't you being a little conceited, brat?!"

Konohamaru took the blond's haori with a vicious grasp in return. "You can say whatever the hell you want, Naruto. But it doesn't change the fact that I lost my teammates in a war you weren't there to help with. Konoha may have lost its free will and turned into your _bitch_, but I refuse to let it remain as it is..."

Sasuke found Konohamaru's words intriguing. Perhaps in the future, they could prove of further relevance.

"Interesting," Naruto started. "You're as thick headed as me, Konohamaru— I will not take your words lightly. However," His own chakra negated Konohamaru's like a hail of fires overshadowing an ember. "If you want to prove something to me, do so with power. These eyes tell me your chakra is tainted, wild and undisciplined— that's never the way to go. I know the perfect Swordsman to set you straight."

"Naruto!" Tsunade, his parents, the Kages, the Swordsmen and the Rookies finally made their apperance. "Konohamaru..." Tsunade felt crestfallen at the sight of Naruto and Konohamaru's friction. Though unfortunate, she understood Konohamaru's pain— the boy had lost his team to a war he never should've had a part in.

"Rookies!" Naruto shoved Konohamaru back, calling every one of his previous comrades out. "All of you, front and center." Those called started making their way toward him. "Swordsmen!"

They were all instantly on one knee before him. "ORDERS, KAGE-SAMA!"

"It's time."

The Swordsmen saw where he was going with this clearly. "Understood."

Naruto levitated himself from the ground, his/Ichigo's haori flapping with the opposing winds. At over one hundred feet in height, he stopped. Summoning chakra receivers in each hand, Naruto flicked six in each available edge of the training ground. Bringing his hands together, he went through several seals. "**Musekiyōjin**!" (**Six Crimson Ray Formation**) A grand, six-point barrier erected around the grounds. The powerful, eerie crimson color the barrier carried sent everyone's senses into full alert.

"A six-point barrier!" Minato, awed and inspired, stared at the construction impressed. "Amazing, a barrier this strong can probably withstand a **Bijū Bomb**!"

"That's a bit off, my Yondaime-flash-sama!" Bee came out of nowhere and landed amongst them, cladded in a brand new Shihakushō. "A barrier this thick, my Jinchūriki mind thinks, can take one or two **Bijū Bombs** like a twig against a stick!"

"Bee," A howled. "I see you came with that Konohamaru brat after all. Did I not order you to oversee Suna in our absence? I also see your rhymes are as awful as ever..."

"Guh!" The Jinchūriki cringed. "Brūther, your words leave a large gash in ma heart from your relentless spazass! I also wanted one of these pimping drapes, please don't hate! 'Sides, homie Kaka said it was a-ok!"

"Rookies, Konohamaru." Naruto landed and spoke once more in a clear, commanding voice. "You will all fight against me at the same time. That includes you, Konohamaru." They all gaped at him incredulously. "You heard me, get ready. Everybody else," Naruto addressed the crowd. "You have thirty seconds to slip past the barrier. After then, I will solidify the walls so nothing comes in," the sneer on his face forced them to swallow back their fear. "And nothing comes out."

Naruto flung his hands to the side, as if inviting them to attack. "Countdown starts now. Ichigo, bring me my Zanpakuto— as quickly as possible. The rest of you, clear out. And Ichigo," Naruto's voice dropped. "Bring me what I told you this morning."

Ichigo nodded. "Hai!"

Naruto sensed all unwanted signatures outside of the barrier. His eyes widened, his blond hair ravished upwards, and his teeth tightened. "**SHINRA TENSEI**!" Bending light and bending reality, he held nothing back in his sealed form.

"GUH, SHIT!" Kiba, everyone was launched back, spiraling over the dark grains the field was constructed out of. "I can't stop! Akamaru!" Both human and dog slowed the process by their own means. "Crap, what ridiculous power...!" Kiba raised his head toward Naruto. Only to see his fist a few feet from his face. "No way..."

"**Kaiten**!" Hinata encompassed Kiba and everyone else in a marvelous swirl of raw chakra. She caught how Naruto's fist met the walls of her Jutsu, only for him to be sent spiraling back.

The dome settled, then it came. They all saw it.

The murder in Hinata's lavender eyes crashing with Naruto's influential ones. For a moment, they held their breath over the electricity between the couple's exchange, in complete awe. None dared interrupt, and they would later be glad they didn't.

Hinata rushed in. Naruto did the same.

They met in the middle. Naruto went down to sweep her legs from under her, but the latter back flipped over, avoiding him completely. They slid for a moment, only to come back and clash again with each other's forearms, their hands tightly clutched. Her lavender eyes stirred with the emotion withering within, and his Rinnegan seemed somewhat distant, thoughtful. "I love you, Hinata."

Her eyes softened drastically, but her solemn look didn't falter. "I love you more than I can bear, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto pulled her left wrist, and sent his arm trailing her collarbone, aiming for her neck. Hinata flipped over his back without trouble and tried to sweep him like he did. Naruto left the ground twirling in an attempt to land an elegant butterfly kick aimed for Hinata's face, but she easily dodged under it. Taking advantage of the lower area, Hinata sent forth a powerful upper-kick for the blond's chest.

Naruto caught her ankle between both hands, her foot inches from the bare flesh the haori allowed. "Then why...? Why do you look so sad?"

She palm striked the floor, the recoil sending her into the air a few feet. Still, Naruto's hold on her ankle did not waver, so she used her remaining foot to kick Naruto across the face. Naruto stumbled back, and Hinata fell on all fours in a way similar to a feline. "Why, you ask...? I nearly killed you, Naru-"

"Stop." Naruto ordered. Despite the trickle of blood going down the edge of his lips, they pulled to create a smile. "Hinata, my life has been yours for a while now. What you do with it is completely up to you. If you want me hurt, isolated or even dead— all you have to do is return that life. Hell, If you want to kill me, I'd gladly offer you my life."

"I don't want that responsibility!" She flashed from reality. Naruto was so caught up on her sudden outburst, he failed to notice the palm that had already collided against his gut. He diverted his eyes down to be met with the crop of Hinata's hair still subtly pulled by the sudden halt in momentum. "All I want is to make you happy...! Nothing else matters to me...! But when I think about you choosing between your country and me... Between the lives of your men or your life with me... I doubt myself...!"

"Ngh!" All air left his lungs and his knees buckled. He collapsed, and his chin landed on her shoulder. His raspy breath, everything— all of it begged him to stop trying to absorve oxygen. "My men...? All _they've_ ever wanted is a queen... The Swordsmen, even Eagle, they all like you. You want to make me and _them_ happy...? Then stay by my side and never leave me!"

Her cheeks smeared with tears, Hinata pushed him back. "I can't-!"

He stopped himself by pulling on her shoulders. He took her small face in his hands, and claimed her lips with his own.

She looked beyond shocked, but he didn't care.

They were so sweet, so addictive, that he wasn't letting off anytime soon. Not until she started responding, her moist lavender orbs a narrow slit, did he figure she understood. Separating a mere inch, he whispered tentatively. "You're all I want, Hinata-chan. For my wife, for the mother of my children... You're everything I could ever desire. Please don't allow the love you hold for me to be thwarted by something as trivial as guilt... For you, I would _plunder_ this country with my own hands into the sea below us."

"Naruto-kun..." The tears intensified, her eyes seeming more defenseless than usual.

"KAGE-SAMA, HERE!" Ichigo tossed two things over the red barrier. Done with his task, he landed softly among everyone who was outside of the barrier.

Kushina was the one who couldn't contain her curiosity. "That wasn't just Tensa Zangetsu you threw, Ichigo. What else was it?"

Unlike his usual smirks, Ichigo allowed an honest smile over his lips. "You'll see for yourself, Uzumaki-sama."

In a glimpse of reflex, Naruto stretched out both his arms in opposite directions. In one hand, Tensa Zangetsu's scabbard was caught, in the other, a small black box. "Hyūga Hinata." Naruto shoved Tensa Zangetsu in his sash, and unsheathed the blade itself. Stabbing the blade in the ground between them, Naruto fell to a single knee. "Before this blade, suspected to carry part of my essence, I ask you."

Naruto ignored the _obnoxiously_ loud squeal of his mother from outside the barrier.

He brought the little black box forward and opened it. Inside rested a Type IIa diamond on a silver, diamond encrusted band— the most chemically pure type of diamond in existence, the biggest Hinata had ever seen. By all definition, it was an engagement ring.

"Would you do this blond idiot the honor of marrying him?"

"YES!" Without the need to even consider it, Hinata jumped the blond, ending up in a heap over the fragmented floor. While straddling the young Kage, she giggled her lungs out and robbed him of the ring, box and all. Gingerly putting it on her ring finger, she allowed light to meet it— it was the most beautiful object she had ever seen. "Naruto-kun... I love it!"

Settling himself on the floor with his arms serving as a makeshift pillow, Naruto cackled. "I'm glad! It's the biggest I had in the treasury. I know you probably don't care about size and stuff, but I want nothing but the best for you." With the girl perfectly situated over his midsection, he sat up and placed a gentle hand over her cheek. "Nothing but the most beautiful of diamonds, for the most beautiful of girls."

The smile on his face, the warm hand on her cheek— it was as clear as the diamond on her ring finger. Every gesture he was showing was undoubtedly carved out of the love he held for her. She took pleasure in that small moment of bliss, in which she realized, that for the first time, her feelings were truly reciprocated. Naruto loved her, and it took all her will not to bawl childishly like the happy little girl she was.

She tenderly cupped the hand he had over her cheek, the same one holding her new ring. "I will stay with you, Naruto-kun. For as long as you wish, through good and bad, I will stay with you."

He grinned, "I don't believe you ever had a choice." He teased, his hands wandering her slim waist possesively. "You're mine now, Hyūga Hinata."

Her own hands wandered his neck in a similar fashion. "Yes, I am yours. But you are also mine, Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond felt a lustful, electrifying shock full of ecstasy crawl down his spine at her claim. Her feminine lips had never looked so inviting, so desirable and so soft. He bit down the need to ravage her then and there. '_Kami-sama, cleanse my sinful mind_...!'

"**Yo**!" Kurama suddenly hollered. "**Kami-sama my ass! Cool down, kōzō! It's two thousand degrees in here!**"

Naruto harrumphed awkwardly— foxes loved ruining moments, apparently.

"Yo," Kiba and the rest of their group neared at a steady pace. "Was this another one of your elaborate tricks? Just an excuse to ask Hinata to marry you? Jeez man, was there a need for these massive walls reaching ten stories high for a pity fist fight?"

Neji nodded his head sagely. "Seeing as you were only fixing your relationship, they are a bit overkill."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Well, we're both Shinobi after all! What other way do we know how to fix things?"

Neji deadpanned. "Ever heard of talking it out like _normal_ people? I hear it's pretty popular."

Sakura squealed uncontrollably, receiving odd glances from the group. "Get up, Hinata! Let's get a good look at that big boy!"

Hinata immediately did as asked and showed off her ring to the envy savvy eyes of the girls.

"Damn," Tenten whistled. "I didn't take you for the chauvinistic type, Naruto. What, just because Hinata's a girl you thought you could just shove something shiny in her face to make her forget?"

"Tenten-san! I _do_ love it!"

"Alas, you have sadly proven my point, Hinata. This is why stereotypes exist you male pricks!"

Sasuke raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Naruto. "Dobe, put that dangerous thing away."

Naruto returned the look in full. "What are you talking about?" He pointed to the collapsed blade next to him. "My Zanpakuto's right here."

Sasuke actually grinned. "I wasn't talking about _that_ sword, baka." He pointed at the man's pants. "I was talking about that one."

Naruto glanced at his midsection. "Oops." When had _that_ gotten so big. He snickered at Sasuke, "Take a good look, teme— I bet it's your first time seeing one."

"Aw, dude!" Kiba recoiled at the sight of Naruto's bulge through the Shihakushō's pants. "Kami's sake, man! She was only straddling you! Have a little self-control!"

"Naruto-kun is filled with YOUTH!"

"Emphasis on 'youth'." Chōji laughed the entire situation off, unlike the rest of them.

Neji rubbed his temples at the sight. "Honestly, how ungraceful..."

"That thing is _huge_!" Ino howled.

"_Ino!_" Sakura scolded. "Have a little tact, will ya! And you, mister! Keep your hormones under control!"

Ino gave Sakura a flat look, her hands against her hips. "I was _talking_ about the ring." She side glanced at Naruto right after. "Well, _that_ is also pretty damn big, too. Aren't you the lucky little Hyūga, Hinata-chan. It's gunna be a pain getting it inside though— literally. Not that I know anything about that..."

"Oh, damn..." Tenten winced seeing the wobbling figure of Hinata considering the activities she would have to partake with Naruto's... thing. "She's gunna pop!" Tenten by no means aknowldeged the pun she had unintentionally made.

Arms crossed over his chest, Konohamaru observed them from afar. He couldn't understand it— even after everything that went down, they treated the blond like one of their own. While it made little sense to him, he could understand Naruto's ability to attract people— but the very people he abandoned? Illogical.

"Alright, alright! It's gone!" Naruto dusted himself clean and stood back up. His right hand called Tensa Zangetsu from the floor, and the blade fatefully came forth. "Hina-chan, put the ring away in its box."

The panic in Hinata's eyes was evident. "Eh?! Why?!" She pouted. "Im not giving it back!"

"That's not it." They all tensed when the wind picked up, the massive walls around them wavering back and forth from the disruption in chakra flow— like they were affected by Naruto's sudden change in demeanor. The difference when he had his sword was phenomenal... "**SHI-KAI**!"

_***BOOOM!***_

They slithered back slightly. Fragments of dark matter blew everywhere, and their arms served as shield for their eyes. The wind settled, but the heaviness in the atmosphere was painfully aware to all.

From a distance, Konohamaru could only stare, eyes broad. '_What the hell is this?!_'

"Do you see why?" His voice was calm, but deadly serious. This time, Hinata was quick to shelter her ring in the small black box. "This wasn't just for me to fix things with Hinata. Right now, you're all being evaluated by the Sworsmen in charge of your regime. It's your job to impress them. If they consider you unworthy of their time, I will not force them to train you. So," he gave them all a calculating look. "I suggest you come with the intent to kill. I'm talking to you, Teme."

Only one was prepared for this.

"Now!" Shikamaru slapped his hands together. The giant walls around them created shadows the size of houses, which to him, was a tremendous advantage. "**Kage Nui no Jutsu**!" (**Shadow Sewing Technique**) Hundreds, even thousands of needles rained down around Naruto from every direction.

Shikamaru immediately started shouting out orders. "Neji, Hinata, **Hake Kūshō** (**Eight Trigrams Air Palm**) from a height of thirty feet, ninety degree angle— just climb the shadows I prepared for you! Chōji, **Baika no Jutsu** (**Expansion Technique**), guard my front! Ino, behind me, connect _all_ our minds together! Kiba, keep Ino safe _no matter_ the cost! Lee, release six of your gates and standby! Konohamaru, summon your **Adamantine Staff**! Tenten, Explosion Tag scrolls at the ready! Sakura, climb onto Chōji's shoulder! Sasuke, stay next to me!"

They all knew better than to question one of Shikamaru's carefully constructed plans.

Konohamaru bit his thumb once and coursed through the hand seals. "Enma, please! **Transformation: Adamantine Staff**!" In a poof, the large staff of his diseased grandfather appeared in his hands without question.

Chōji placed himself in front of Shikamaru. "**Baika no Jutsu**!" (**Expansion Technique**) He grew several stories high and took a defensive position in front of Shikamaru.

Ino brought her hands together in her clan's seal. "**Shindenshin no Jutsu**!" (**Mind Body Transmission Technique**) With little effort, she connected all their minds as easily as knitting silk together. "_Everyone! Use telepathy if you need to communicate with someone! I'll keep us connected!_"

Sakura never doubted Shikamaru's mind. She chakra walked her way up Chōji's body without the least amount of trouble. Jumping one last time, she landed on Choji's shoulder, her gloved hands flexing in anticipation. "_I'm ready!_"

Lee obeyed without complaint as well. "_Six Gates, KAI!_" His body was set ablaze with visible chakra, but he was careful to separate himself from everyone else— he didn't want their performance to be hindered by the shockwaves.

"_Understood!_ _Hinata-sama, keep up!_"

"_Hai, Neji-Nii-san!_"

Neji went through Chōji's legs first, Hinata right behind him. They zigzagged all through their sprint, their Byakugan keeping vigilant for any of Naruto's counterattacks. Reaching their goal, both followed one of the shadows positioned for them. Once reaching their respective planks, they reeled back their palms. "**HAKE KŪSHŌ**!" (**Eight Trigrams Air Palm**)

Shikamaru calculated the exact moment the Hyūgas' Jutsu would land. When the explosion engulfed Naruto, he sent forth every single pointed needle over his command into the dust. He let one second pass, two seconds, three seconds... The dust of cloud faltered. "_Tenten, now! Send them overhead!_"

"_Got it!_" Out of her Shihakushō, Tenten pulled out two scrolls and unrolled each tip. She launched them straight for the top of the cloud, in a way that would cause them to unroll in a circular formation. "_KAI!_"

The last thing Naruto was expecting when he jumped out of Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji's Jutsu slightly battered and bloodied, was a dome of Explosive Tags surrounding his view of whatever sky _should_ be available. '_Shit, he's not letting me fly! Shikamaru, you planned all this?!_'

Shikamaru wasn't done. "_Sakura, it'll hurt, but I need you to try and take him out! LEE, get to the left flank as soon as possible! KONOHAMARU, you get to the right! You two will have to finish this before he releases his last seal!_"

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

The Explosive Tags' explosion blasted Naruto back to the floor. A swing from his sword later, and the area became tangible once more. Completely bare from the waist up once more, he cursed Shikamaru's ingenuity. Sensing something in the nearby sky, his eyes went for it. Sakura's fist were mere feet from his face.

"SHANNAROOOOO!"

"**SHINRA TENSEI**!"

* * *

"Oooh!" Urahara clapped excitedly from outside the barrier. The grin on his face caught everyone's attention. "Well, well... My young student definitely shows promise! The way everyone else follows as well, they're all impressive! What ingenuity!"

Yoruichi purposely chewed down on Urahara's bait. "You see it too, Kisuke?"

He chuckled, his mind doing winds over the whole situation. "Perhaps." He retorted cryptically.

Without much of a choice, they all went back to observe the action.

* * *

'_Check mate_.' Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from grinning. He knew, from previous encounters, that Naruto's **Shinra Tensei** had a time lapse— just like Pein's. "_NOW, LEE, KONOHAMARU! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO END THIS_!"

Sakura herself stood no chance— she was blasted back toward her comrades at a blasphemous speed. While flying through the air, she cringed inwardly. '_That attack broke every rib in my chest...! He's not holding back...!_' She was instantly caught in someone's arms. Adjusting her jade colored eyes, she caught wind of who's arms they were. "Sasuke... kun..."

Sasuke shook his head, ordering her not to talk. "Use your seal." He cradle her in his arms, aware and gentle of her injuries. Resting her head on the ground, he stood, his pale hands gripping tightly at his sides. A single Sharingan eye glared toward Naruto, '_You didn't even hesitate_...'

"UWOOOOOH!" Lee and Konohamaru closed in on Naruto from one blind spot each, ready to take him down.

Naruto bared his teeth toward Lee, then Konohamaru, eyes widening by the second. Then he could move no more— the Nara's shadow was connected to his own. '_Shikamaru, you bastard! This was your plan all along!_' Without the capability to fly, or cast another Jutsu, he prepared himself. He discarded the idea of releasing his final seal— he couldn't when so disorientated.

Lee planted a precise kick to Naruto's nose. Konohamaru slammed his giant staff against Naruto's chest area.

Naruto was sent skidding back over the sand-like floor. His nose was undoubtedly broken, his skull was probably fractured, and his entire chest cavity was collapsed. He stopped, then laid there, unmoving. For a moment, everyone thought they'd overdone it. That is, until they sensed a massive amount of foreign power concentrating into Naruto.

"Nice one, guys." He started getting up, and everyone felt theirs hopes dashed by the prospect.

"But..." Fully standing, they all stared unbelieving.

Right before theirs eyes, any visible wound was starting to close.

He smiled crudely, "I'm afraid that wasn't nearly enough."

* * *

"Is this...!" Ōnoki was one of the few who could recognize that sort of mind boggling regeneration. "I'm sure of it, it's like Shodaime Hokage-dono's ability, only enhanced! He's using Natural Energy to heal his wounds...! Unbelievable... Could his Uzumaki ancestry be aiding such amazing development?"

"Shodaime-sama's?" Minato smiled at the impressive image through the barrier. "Not only is he accumulating Natural Energy while moving, but he's also using it to regenerate... I didn't know Naruto had mastered that ability..."

"He didn't." Ichigo suddenly proclaimed. Turning to him for answers, they were surprised to see him scowling furiously. "I've never seen him use that regeneration technique before— ever. He's improvising in the middle of the battlefield. He must've only just started mastering the ability now, but who knows how long he might've been trying to actually make it work."

Kushina frowned at the observation. "Isn't that... dangerous for his body?"

"That's an understatement." Bee answered the general question, for the first time uncharacteristically serious. "If Senjustu of that high calibre isn't used properly, it could very well tear his body apart from the inside out. Why? Because not only is he balancing his own chakra, he's also balancing Kyūbi's— and now Natural Energy to heal physical wounds. He's probably trying to find a quicker, more efficient way to heal, instead of relying on Kyūbi's unpredictable chakra."

Those who held a certain sort of fondness for the blond frowned. Naruto was taking a huge gamble— especially considering his heart injury. Who knows how much his body could withstand at this point?

* * *

"**Oi, oi...**" Kurama growled through their mental link. "**Naruto, that's dangerous... Do you have any idea how bad this could turn out? you're gambling with foreign material here. You need to slow down— I may take a little while to heal the damage your mate's attack left, but I'll do it without risking your life.**"

'_I'm thankful._' Naruto honestly responded. '_But that event made me realize I shouldn't always rely on you, bud. I've been afraid to develop this ability further because of the consequences, but if something similar were to happen again, no matter how improbable, I need to have a second option. This is my second option._'

He braced himself for the raw, ripping at his flesh and bone that was surely to come. '_**BAN-KAI!**_'

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The shockwave blasted the grains under him, lifting the material to the size of a small tidal wave that easily traversed the entirety of the grounds.

"**NARUTO!**" Kurama howled at his container. "**ARE YOU MAD?! Your heart will burst trying to balance out so much Natural Energy against _your_ chakra, _and_ mine!**"

'_Ngh! I did it against Itachi, didn't I?!_'

"**That was different and you know it! It hasn't been a day since your heart was torn into pieces! And you're already stressing yourself as it is! If you try and heal your heart so recklessly, it could prove fatal! BESIDES, WHY ARE YOU SHOWING YOUR BANKAI TO SO MANY PEOPLE?!**"

'_Only those that have seen it from up close know this is my max...! The rest have no idea...!_' Naruto snarled.

"UWOOOOOOO!" Dark and green chakra veiled his entire body. The mass of his chakra, the volume of Kurama's, and the density of Natural Energy— he made it all coexist inside of him. Not even when he fought Itachi did he try to mingle with so much, nor did it hurt as tremendously. '_I need to know that this technique fully healed my heart!_'

"**BY KILLING YOURSELF?! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, JUST GIVE ME MORE TIME! YOU'RE BEING CHILDISH!**"

Naruto paid no heed. The mark of a sage appeared over his lilac eyes. Then he realized something vital— his chest was _burning_... But he refused to acknowledge it. '_There's a thin line between being endeavoring and childish, Kurama... Kami knows I long forsook the latter...'_ His eyes went back to his current opponents— what better way to test it out? "Alright, who's next?"

Shikamaru sucked his teeth in thought. "Tch, time for my last card. Sasu-!"

"No." Sasuke was done following orders. Mangekyō drawn, he went in. '_Finally, he's serious..._'

Shikamaru just observed Sasuke rush for Naruto blindly. '_Hmph, your reaction is way too predictable, Sasuke._'

Sasuke dashed through the air with a martial finesse that would make seasoned Shinobi envious, Kusanagi in the open. "It's my turn." He swung his blade straight for the blond's midsection, and Naruto adjusted his own to the side rather lazily.

_***CLIING!***_

Both pieces of steel met the opposing force without budging, the clash making the great walls themselves tremble in fear.

Naruto stared at Sasuke with unflinching, dead eyes. While there was tremendous strength behind Sasuke's sword, he failed to muster any real effort. "So you finally got tired of waiting, eh?"

The scarlet of Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan bored deep into Naruto's purple sage ones. "That I have. And I've been _dying_ to sink my blade into you..."

Naruto gave a borish, bloody smirk. "As dirty as that sounds, I feel entertaining you with a reply would be offensive to your Kenpachi-level thirst for blood... Why so serious?"


	30. Rookies VS Kage: Part 2

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

All mortal eyes focused on Naruto and Sasuke's clash. Something occurred when their blades met. An image, one obviously unreal, hovered around them. An image consisting of two ancient warriors with even more ancient armour, but undoubtedly more powerful Jutsu. Only a few could recognize, that that image, was a flash of two past ancestors. However, it was so sublte, none could claim if the image had been there in the first place.

"**Chidori.**" A sudden charge of electricity smothered Sasuke's blade. Expecting his blade to dig into Naruto's, he was disappointed beyond belief. His eyes peeled at the reason, "So I wasn't being delusional when I sensed a **Chidori** in your fight against Itachi. Since when...?"

"It's been years." Naruto answered rather calmly. "I never liked Kaka-sensei teaching only _you_ the Jutsu. Without instruction, it took me weeks to figure the appropriate algorithm necessary to focus lightning chakra in one place. It was like learning the **Rasengan** all over again, only without the knowledge of the three steps."

Naruto grinded his electrified blade against Kusanagi up to the tip, until it slipped and he reeled it toward the back of Sasuke's knees. Sasuke backflipped to avoid the counter, and swung his blade toward Naruto still in mid flip. Naruto managed his blade reversed grip and brought it to intercept.

Milliseconds before their blades crashed, their eyes caught the other's, despite their inverted positions.

'_Shit, bastard's Kenjutsu is much better than mine! I shouldn't be suprised sinse he's been using a blade much longer, but damn... We're almost worlds apart in skill._' Naruto's **Chidori** enhanced blade crashed against Sasuke's own, but the Uchiha didn't waver. '_He's got me in skill._' Naruto sweeped Sasuke off his feet. '_But not in speed or power._' As Sasuke fell on his back, Tensa Zangetsu followed closely.

Holding a rabid breath, Sasuke could only stare as Tensa Zangetsu's tip neared his face. He summoned a small part of **Susanoo's** helmet in front of his eyes, only for it to shatter at contact from the brute force behind Naruto's single arm. '_What monstrous power...!'_ When Naruto reeled back, his blade aimed to sever his torso, Sasuke flipped himself up with the blond's sword narrowly missing his body.

Naruto once more had him on the ropes with his speed. He landed a succesful crescent kick over the Uchiha's cheek, sending him flying over the gravel of dark grains. Sheathing his blade, Naruto **Shunshined** over Sasuke's figure and axe kicked him harshly toward the ground.

Sasuke rebounded from the ground once, before collapsing in a heap of coughs and gags. He didn't notice he landed in the middle of his Konoha team until Naruto took a strong grip over his neck, lifting him from the surface. "Go all out, Sasuke. You'll die at this point."

Neji had no qualms with attacking Naruto's blind spot. He came from behind, aiming to discapacitate Naruto with his Gentle Fist.

With Sasuke's neck still in his grasp, Naruto gave a flimsy turn and kicked Neji's arm away, then turned fully and kicked Neji himself clear across the face, his hand taking Sasuke's neck once more before he fell.

Lee came from above with his own axe kick aimed for his head. Clearly outnumbered, Naruto released Sasuke and flipped back a few times, away from danger. He bit his thumbs and slammed them on the floor. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**"

_***POOF!***_

Disbelieving eyes boggled up at the head of a gargantuan, _twenty_ headed dog from the deepest pits of hell.

It was the biggest summon they had ever seen.

Its fur was darker than black, its mauls were brimmed with snot and foam, while its Rinengan was an exact imitation of Naruto's tomoe infested one. It howled, a shockwave of condensed energy striking through the boxed area like an aftershock of a large explosion. Dealing with its power was much easier than dealing with the intimidation effect of Naruto standing on the top of the dog's head, arms crossed smugly over his chest.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" He grinned, shouting loudly to make sure his voice reached them. "YOU SAW SOMETHING SIMILAR WHEN PEIN ATTACKED THE VILLAGE, DIDN'T YOU?! WELL, MINE IS SEVERAL TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN HIS!"

As if to prove a point, the massive creature snarled at them furiously. It was like it knew they were its prey. Then they realized, that Rinnegan, and that chakra rod in its heads— it all hinted at the creature being under Naruto's complete control.

"Go."

* * *

Outside of the barrier, most of them stared with their mouth agape. "What..." Kushina stuttered, her violet eyes still in disbelieve. "What the _hell_ kind of summon is that~ttebane?!"

"That," Shunsui chirped, tipping his straw hat out of habit. "Is the Animal Path. At his will, Naruto can summon the darkest, most sinister creatures to have ever been mentioned in folktale or legend. If my knowledge of that one is correct, I belive it is almost the size of a Bijū."

"You forget," Byakuya said unsurprisingly stern. "Kyōraku-taicho, that that creature is not only the size of a Bijū, but it is also _immortal_ to any human offensives."

"Yeah," Toshiro seemed colder than usual at the sight of the monster. "The last time I saw Kage-sama summon that creature, was when we were surrounded by an army of six hundred enemies at the end of the Six Year War. The carnage it delivered was... in short, a bloodbath of biblical proportions..."

"'The Day of the Bloody Forest'," Yoruichi gave them all a grin that did well to unsettle them. "That's what the population came to call that day. 'The blood marred trees, the pools of crimson nurturing the forest for days to come, and the mist with a mussy stench of severed, decomposing limbs'. That quote accompanied that title through the last days of the Land of Water."

"Enough, Yoruichi-taicho." Ichigo, with a sharp edge to his voice, interrupted any further dialogue. "You know well Lord Kage isn't proud of that day. It was one of the first times he had summoned that devil, and the control he had was nonexistent. He could not dispel it, and he had no say of the dread it wrought."

They could only imagine what kind of scarring such an event must have left in the blond's mind.

* * *

The monstrosity's giant paws crashed down on the sand relentlessly, set on its mad dash toward them without the least bit of mercy in its Dojutsu.

"_Well,_" Kiba growled, Akamaru doing the same. "_My turn to take the spotlight. Chōji, mind giving me a hand?!_"

From his massive height, Chōji gave a thumbs up. "_Yeah! You got it!_"

"_Thanks! Akamaru, let's go!_" Akamaru barked in agreement. "**Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Team Transformation Combo: Eight-Headed Wolf!**"

_***POOF!***_

A cloud of smoke concealed him for a moment, until the raging Rinnegan wielding dog was close at hand. "**Ooiga Gatenga!**" (**Tail Chasing Rotating Fang**) In a fury of spins, he and Akamaru's fusion crashed against the dog's giant heads, pushing it back in several occasions. "_CHŌJI!_"

"I got you!" Knowing Kiba would be incapable of holding off all the creature's heads, Chōji's fists went to assist.

"No, Chōji," Naruto shook his head, one hand stretching toward the body Chōji had grown to be a little higher than his summon. Raw, purple chakra blinked around him. "You don't. **SHINRA TENSEI!**"

"GUUAHH!" With his size and weight irrelevant, adding the sealess state of Naruto, Chōji was sprung off his feet and sent skyrocketing over his team. He crashed on the floor with a resounding boom, immediately releasing the Jutsu of his clan right after. "_Ugh, I... I think my collarbone is broken...!_"

"AHHHHH!" Kiba felt every single canine rip deep into his flesh when Chōji was incapable of holding off the summon's heads. His vortex Jutsu immediately stopped, and he was staked in the middle of the mass of heads like holy punishment, each and every one clamping onto his body without mercy.

"That it?" With a patient tap of his foot, Naruto ordered his pet to sling Kiba's body toward his current enemies, the latter's Jutsu separating he and Akamaru into a mess of flesh wounds and blood. "Three down. Anybody else want to rush in?"

Shikamaru saw Kiba and Akamaru's practically shredded body land before him— he didn't even flinch. Strategy can only get you so far against someone of Naruto's calibre, he should've known. At least, with their current level. "Sakura, heal Chōji and Kiba. Sasuke..."

'_**Susanoo...!**_' Sasuke forsook the ground when he started forming his **Perfect Susanoo** in a kneeling position, its massive wings shrouding everyone in its embrace. The glow of his eyes intensified, and so did the scowl on his face. One of its armor cladded hands scooped up Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and Chōji. He brought the small group to his **Susanoo's** crown jewl, where he resided in. "Sakura, make sure they heal properly."

Without the need to see where, Sasuke dropped the injured group far behind him. "Naruto, let's get this over with." His **Susanoo** began to stand, the foul sound of bones snapping into place concurring through the large phantom. Along came those who were still disposed inside of **Susanoo's** lilac head, behind Sasuke himself. "I find this whole situation ironic."

Naruto summoned the Kyūbi's golden figure to cloak his summon like armour. He smiled at Sasuke's observation, "I agree. Our teammates now on your side, and me standing here, against the lot of you. Is it some kind of message the gods are trying to get across? Perhaps, but it's impossible to tell."

Sasuke's **Susanoo** called forth the shape of a ghastly, large katana from its sheath.

Nine tails prodded out of the back of Naruto's summon, growling at its enemy with surreal thirst for blood.

They rushed reeling back their own objects of destruction.

Sasuke's intent to slice the creature in half was thwarted by several heads biting down on the thin blade at the correct time. The remaining heads caught his **Susanoo's** remaining arm quite easily, and the long, dark strided tails of the Kyūbi wrapped around **Susanoo's** body in continuation. Sasuke clenched his jaw and glanced behind him. "You guys! I need your chakra! Lee, release your fifth gate!"

They all brought their hands together in the ram seal, stirring up their chakra so Sasuke's **Susanoo** could serve as the bridge to absorb it. "YOSH! FIFTH GATE, KAI!"

When Lee brought about his fifth gate, Sasuke found the notion even more ironic— the one with the least development in chakra, was the one giving him the most. "Will he absorb this...? **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**" (**Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**)

Deciding to amuse Sasuke, Naruto responded in kind. Without the need of knitting through seals, he brought his index and thumb together over his mouth. "**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!**"

The wave of flames shot out of **Susanoo's** head, while another vengeful growl of the same size exploded out of the head of Naruto's summon. They clashed, all the well **Susanoo's** sword, and arm, remained locked with the dog's jaws completely unmoving.

Sasuke cursed in his mind. '_His affinity, his chakra! Everything! How can it all be this much stronger?!_' Naruto's Flames shell shocked his own without mercy, until his no longer had any room to grow. Not until Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy spark inside his heart, did his blood of an Uchiha start to boil with the power of the Curse of Hatred. "UUUAAAAAAAHHHH!"

His flames consumed Naruto's in an instant. Not because of the batteries behind him, not because of his determination— it was painfully obvious to him it was his anger toward the gap of power between Naruto and he. '_I won't accept it...! We are not that far apart!_'

Naruto caught it from the distance separating them— the glow in Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan. '_There it is... That glow I saw in Itachi's eyes...!_' Rounding up Kurama's chakra, it took little effort to overtake Sasuke to the point where his flames swallowed the Uchiha's **Perfect Susanoo** entirely.

From the inside, everyone swallowed their bile fear. The heat inside of the **Susanoo** was increasing, splintering their skin with its power. The walls of the outer layer were melting, and the oxygen was being consumed by the hungry fire that seemed to have spawned from hell. Then they mused— were they mere spectators of a battle between two gods, not strictly involved like they had first thought?

Sasuke's left eye began to bleed from stress. "**AMATERASU!**"

The true fires of the underworld started to burn the mortal flames like a moss fire against droplets of rain.

Naruto did not plan to stay and find out if he could absorb _that_ Jutsu. He blasted upwards under the cover of black and orange flames without the knowledge of Sasuke, leaving his immortal pet as a decoy. Reaching almost six miles in the sky, he unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu— and plummeted down toward the ground at _Mach Five_ speed.

Sasuke only felt a sucking effect at his pool of chakra.

His **Susanoo** had been sliced in half from head to toe...

He felt both his source of energy, and his **Susanoo**, literally start to fragment until he laid on his back on the ground; completely exhausted of his reservoir. '_I... lost..._' His Sharingan had caught Naruto's flying speed. It made him realize, that Naruto could have ended this much sooner. And it _stung_ to admit it.

* * *

Kurama drowned Naruto's body with his chakra to stop him from getting killed by the sudden halt of Mach Five to zero. He growled as he thought, '_**5,940 kilometers per hour... If you can reach your maximum flying speed without your heart bursting, it means it's healed. But this was your intention all along... wasn't it, Naruto...? To test if that technique could actually heal you...**_'

The Great Kyūbi pressed his canines together so strongly, even he began to hurt. '_**Are you this desperate to surpass your limits...? Are you this worried about Madara being stronger...?! What of everything we've built together, are you willing to throw it all away for your insane experiments to gain more power?! Even ****your**** body has its limits, are you this unwilling to admit that?! DO YOU THINK I DO NOT WORRY FOR YOU?!**_'

Kurama slammed a massive fist in the confines of his abode, the knee-deep water reacting to the sudden disturbance. He restrained himself from screaming, from howling at his Jinchūriki— he knew it would serve no purpose. Powerless to make him stronger, powerless to stop him from killing himself— Kurama for the first time felt _powerless_ to do anything for him.

Kyūbi sensed a higher being next to him— one _many_ times stronger than he, and the one revered as '_That Man_' by his Jinchūriki. Kurama glared with its red-slitted eyes, "**And _you_...**" The Great Fox snarled. "**_WHY_ DON'T YOU HELP HIM DIRECTLY?! DO _SOMETHING_ TO TRY AND MAKE HIM STRONGER, I KNOW YOU CAN!**"

"Kurama," the voice seemed somewhat elderly, but powerful. Nonetheless, through all that power there was a certain exhaustion. "You know well he cannot know about me until the time comes... Everything is going according to plan at the moment... If the conditions are met, I will be able to meet him. Otherwise, everything will just be a repeat of itself... I cannot bear to see that again..."

The presence was gone as it came. Even through consecutive breaths to calm himself, Kurama was incapable of stopping something he had not done in centuries— he shed a single tear... '_**At this point, Naruto will die either against Madara... or by his own hand...**' _He closed his eye shut with great intensity._ '**I cannot lose someone important to me again...!'**_

* * *

Like everyone else, Neji laid on his back panting and struggling to grant his lungs their next breath. "Impossible... How can one... reach such speeds...?"

Konohamaru wasn't doing any better. In fact, he was only now starting to realize his sense of reality was failing him. '_I can barely... keep awake... Naruto, just how strong have you grown...?!_'

"I can't feel..." Lee grunted. "My everything...! What a wonderful... workout!"

"Mommyyyyyy!" Ino cried churlishly. "I think I burned one million calories! I swear... if my boobs shrunk, no amount of giant dogs are gunna save you, Naruto!"

"Oh, shut up, Ino-Pig." Sakura came limping, chucking a dark grain at Ino's head. "_I_ am the one who got her ribs turned to dust."

"You guys did amazing." Naruto landed in the middle of them all, Tensa Zangetsu at his side, his pet bowing its body before poofing away behind him. Kneeling next to Hinata with his blade over his lap, he smiled. "Of course, none of you came even close to do as good as my Hime." He tickled her sides while Hinata giggled uncontrollably, completely incapable of stopping him. "Heheh, giggle for me, _giggle!_"

"Naruto!" Trembling, yet with a new grasp of true power, Sasuke miraculously stood on his own. Kusanagi to his side, the once avenger panted breathlessly. "When do we start the real training...?"

Naruto's honest, wide eyes lasted over Sasuke. "Wow! I cant believe you can still move, Sasuke!"

"Enough with the foolish act!" Sasuke cringed into himself— he could barely allow himself to breath. "I want to start training. If possible, today."

Stopping himself from making Hinata giggle, Naruto stood and reeled his emotions. His blade sheathed and his seals replaced, Naruto gave Sasuke a wise look. "I'm amazed you're still standing after I sliced your **Perfect Susanoo** in half and drained most of your chakra, Sasuke. But you need to take things slow— I need you rested and well fed for what comes next."

"And what exactly..." Shikamaru, eyes nearly closed from exhaustion, started slowly. "Comes next...?"

Naruto decided, in that moment, to relinquish all the massive walls that kept the training ground closed off from the rest of the world. "If the Seven Swordsmen agree, you will all be getting your own Zanpakuto."

* * *

**+Kumogakure's Outskirts+**

Tenacious.

If Madara could describe Uchiha Itachi with one word, that would be it— that being subjective to his power as he demonstrated minutes ago. The land around them was barren and destroyed even in apocalyptic standards. Craters the size of small villages, meteors that hadn't gotten properly fragmented, and scorch marks that would put a volcano's wrath to shame— all of these were frequent sights in a three mile radius.

If he remembered correctly, this was supposedly where the Hachibi Jinchūriki used to reside in. How barbaric. They had _supposedly_ treasured their Jinchūriki, yet they kept him at arm's length _outside_ of the village itself— and they called _him_ a monster.

Such individualism was the plague of mankind.

As Madara's circle rippled Rinnegan glared down at his subordinate, previously enemy, now sparring partner, he mused the ideology in which humanity based itself on— once again, he came to the conclusion it was shit. "That was fun, Itachi. But I can sense your mind is preoccupied."

Kneeling before Madara with his Zanpakuto keeping him from faulting face first toward the ground, Itachi panted. He savored the everlasting sting his sweat left at the edge of his ephemeral eyes, only for him to regret it right after— such thoughts made him feel like a masochist. "My thoughts... are in the fight to come..." He was by no means lying.

Madara, shirtless and with his body slightly leaking blood, smirked at his Rogue. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts of joining me _now_, Itachi? You should know that even if, hypothetically of course, you left and joined the fools opposing me, it would fruit no difference."

"I'm well aware of that..." Itachi admitted, the wounds on his bare back and chest leaving him with a scarce breath of regret— he should've known better than to go all out against Madara. "I have no interest in them... The only reason I allowed my brother to live after our last encounter, is because I hope he will give me a decent match in the future..."

"Good." Madara pursed his lips and slung the bloodied, but blunt side of his Zanpakuto over his shoulder. A signal from his brain later, and whatever imperfections his body boasted started sizzling away like words being erased from a chalkboard. "Then you should know that this little spar is by no means, or my intention, to deliver a fair weigh of _punishment_— I'm not that kind of man. Then again, I can assume you're hoping your brother will achieve Awakening like you, me, and Obito, correct?"

"He is Uchiha..." Itachi tried to pride his way across Madara. "We are the strongest there has been, or will ever be... We have reached realms of power in which even Senju Hashirama would not dare dream of..."

"True." Madara grinned, by no means fooled by Itachi's attempt to rub at his pride. "I always thought Hashirama was a fool for sharing the Bijū among the nations. Seriously, he had every Bijū under his command, he _and_ me— a pair of the most powerful warriors the world had ever seen, and instead of unifying the world by 'hostile' takeover, he makes it even more impossible for peace to prosper. Now that I reflect on his actions, I find myself wondering if he was mentally handicapped like I first thought."

"Well, I digress," Madara turned and shoved his unoccupied hand in his dark Shinobi pants. "Let's go back to Kumo— the villages are not going to run themselves, and we've been out for hours." He stopped for a moment to glance over his muscled shoulder. "You _can_ walk on your own, right?"

Itachi bit back a curse. Obviously, the elder Uchiha was hinting at his cracked shins. While painful, he enjoyed his clashes with Madara— they made him feel truly alive, even _if_ he had no chance of winning. It also helped to keep his mind from irrelevant subjects, and instead made him focus on survival— something rare these days. "Of course." Using his blade as leverage, he arose with the pride of a noble. "Let us depart."

Madara hid a pleased grin. Only Itachi was capable of pushing him this far in combat— it reminded him of his head butting with Hashirama, only without the speeches. It was with all the pros and without the cons. "Good, you haven't lost your edge yet. I'm proud to call you my Rogue, Itachi."

"Hai." Itachi's Eternal Mangekyō Shringan, its shape reminding Madara of his younger brother's, glowered brilliantly through the slights darkness. "I am the finest weapon you posses, after all."

"Very true," Madara scoffed in a coquettish manner. "However, don't forget you're not the only Konoha traitor in my midst with impressive potential."

* * *

_**A/N: I love Madara, that guy is such a boss. But sometimes his overconfidence can get the better of him. So what'd you think? A lot of things to notice here, people. 'That Man' has finally made his appearance, Kurama's seriously worried about Naruto (ain't that cute?), Naruto is defying the laws of physics to gain power, the Rookies will be getting Zanpakutos, and Madara is getting so bored he's kicking Itachi's ass for fun (yes, it was also punishment. Dude's twisted). Oh, and a new seed of the Curse of Hatred might've just bloomed in Sasuke's heart, just a heads up (an important one at that). Things are finally starting to look up! Meh, whatever, see you guys in a month or so— with another four or five chapters, of course.**_


	31. Old Wounds

_***SFX***_

"_Radio speech_."

"**Jutsu's**."

"HUMAN SCREAMS."

"Human speech."

'_Human thoughts_.'

"**BIJUU SCREAMS**."

"**Bijuu speech**."

'_**Bijuu thoughts**_.'

* * *

**+Kage's Mansion, Dinner Room+**

"Dude, this is some good meat," Kiba shoved down his food in a way many servants considered... unorthodox. He, on the other paw, cared little for their fancy mumbo-jumbo.

"You know," he said, gnawing on a chicken leg that even he considered oversized— and with his standards, that was probably exaggerating. "You'd think I would be bothered with all these bandages around my body, but holy hell they're nimble. Nāh, Akamaru?"

The dog, which the servants _firmly_ believed should not be in here, barked in agreement, his own meat on its own plate behind Kiba.

"Kiba," Neji growled, enjoying his own meal with a knife and fork— like a proper gentleman/Hyūga. "For Kami-sama's sake man, eat like a human."

"_Huh?!_ Do you not see me using my hands to eat?!"

"That is _not_ what I was referring to..."

"He's right, Kiba!" Naruto howled from the head of the table, chomping on his own massive chicken leg. "You need to learn some manners dude!"

"Somebody toss the sauce!" Ino crowed from her seat.

Next to Neji, Tenten exchanged looks of disgust between both males. "You're one to say..."

"Hey," Naruto puffed out his chest like a hot air balloon. "This is my house, I can do whatever I want. Hino, bring me some big...! Um, what were they called...? Chicken breasts! Yeah, some big ass chicken breasts!"

"Such lack of tact," Sakura muddled, a spoonful of sweet, sweet strawberry ice cream in her mouth. She turned to Hinata right of her, "Hinata, tell your fiancé to stop firing crumbs at me like he fires _**Shinra Tenseis**_."

Smiling, her eyes closed and her complexion glowing in happiness, Hinata giggled. "I think it's cute."

Sakura sighed morbidly at the googly eyes the Hyūga was sending the blond. "Baka couple..."

Naruto stopped beasting away at his newly arrived chicken breasts to address the pinket. "Hm? You're still mad about that, Sakura-chan? I told you, we were sparring! From the look in _your_ eyes I knew _you_ wouldn't have hesitated to knock my head off with those fists of yours! Besides, you know I _wooove_ you!" He flapped his golden eyelashes at the Haruno, popping his bottom lip.

Sakura slammed her fist against her palm, a naughty grin across her virgin lips. "Then, let me show you how much _I_ love _you_, Naruto. Perhaps, by doing some target practice with your scrotum?" Naruto gave her a look of bemusement. "Your testis."

"_Woow_!" Naruto cringed at the spark in Sakura's jade colored eyes. "Calm yo fists, Sakura-chan! I need those to make little Rinnegan babies with Hinata!"

"SOMEBODY TOSS THE DAMN SAUCE!" Ino finally snapped. Lee was more than willing to throw something across the room to prove his youth. "THANK YOU, _GOD!_"

"There's something horribly wrong with this picture..." Ichigo grievingly muttered. He stood a few feet behind Naruto, his six colleagues nodding their agreement. "You would think our leader, our _kage_, would have some basic etiquette when eating. Look at the faces of the servants, they look mortified. Poor chaps... They must be so disappointed seeing their idol's true colors."

Urahara nodded, "Well, in his defense, Unohana-senpai _did_ say he needed a lot of nutrition if he wanted to regain the vitamins lost after healing himself with Natural Energy. Besides," he smiled. "I've never seen him happier and with brighter eyes than these past couple of days,"

"Ironic, considering we're at war," Toshiro found the need to remind. He cracked his tense fingers and arched his arms back. "You know Madara won't stand passive forever. The chances of him sending a surprise invasion force to Suna increases by the day."

Leaning her head to the side to avoid a flying spoon, Yoruichi frowned. "You don't give Naruto enough credit, Toshiro." A frown appeared on her junior's face at the lack of title, but she ignored it. "He knows the odds are against us. If Madara hasn't attacked us yet, it's because he's confident. If Naruto is sitting in front of us like he is— fooling around, it's because he's confident. Never underestimate Naruto. Out of all of us, you should know this best."

It was no secret to the Seven Swordsmen that when it came to strategical and tactical warfare, Toshiro was the brightest— hence the division he leads. In retrospect, it made him a genius in the illustrious art of chess. Naruto was one of the few who had ever pushed Toshiro into a corner. Though most of it had to do with the former's perseverance and unreadable technique.

Toshiro grunted, "I know. But do I belive he is doing the correct move? I do not. Offensively speaking, fighting headfirst against an enemy of grander scale than your forces allow is illogical— he is wise to keep him at arm's length. However, I believe he should be chipping him down by sending small, continuous assaults that will exhaust the enemy over the course of time— this will provoke the enemy to attack us in exchange, allowing us to pick them down one by one on our side of the field."

Even Kenpachi could see the logical aspect in that. "Have ya talked this out wit' em?"

The young Swordsman sighed. He took in the image of Naruto laughing, joking and grinning at his fiancé. "I have. All he did was smile and 'appreciate my concern'. I trust Naruto with my life, but sometimes I wonder if he's seeing the true gravity of the situation. He's even getting married for Kami's sake..."

"He does." Byakuya strictly said, his thoughts going for his wife at home. "It is because we are so close to death that Kage-sama is doing this. We are months, perhaps _weeks_ from going into a battlefield that will undoubtedly claim some of our lives. He is not naive enough to believe we will all survive this war, which is why he is treasuring every moment he spends with those he cherishes."

Shunsui smiled under his straw hat, "Ah... There it is— the limitless wisdom posed from living in one of Kirigakure's noble clans since birth... You're right, Kuchiki-taicho. Naruto is doing this because he fears, like the rest of us, that this will indeed be the last months we have to live. But that doesn't mean Naruto hasn't been busy... Right?" He glanced at Byakuya suggestively.

Byakuya gave a small, dignified scoff at the look. "Indeed... wetwork has been set in motion."

They all held back their reactions very well.

Ichigo averted his gaze towards his fellow Swordsman. Wetwork were direct orders from the Kage to a Swordsman given over a private meeting, particularly to discuss mobilization over a large amount of that Swordsman's Division. It wasn't a conversation that was necessarily meant to stay between Swordsman and Kage, but it did mean they were to never discuss it unless asked by _another_ Swordsmen. "What kind of Wetwork?"

And Ichigo had just asked with the authority of a high official.

Byakuya knew well of the hierarchy poised by their monarchistic system. "Since our time in Konoha, I was ordered to dispatch two battalions of SHIELD to oversee the guard of the borders between the Shinobi Alliance's empire and Madara's oppressing forces. He mentioned he did not trust the Shinobi Alliance's watch over the borders trailing the entirety of the minor countries."

Yoruichi nodded at the report and took everything in like she already knew about the operation. "Since we're on the subject, _I_ also received similar orders. Anybody wanna ask?"

Ichigo willed down the need to turn to his comrade. "Similar how?"

Yoruichi rolled her shoulders as if to remove a nonexistent weight over them. "I was ordered to dispatch a single platoon to... _cleanse_ the border."

They all understood what it meant to 'cleanse' when it came to Yoruichi's Division.

"Naruto found it _ridiculous_ how not only seven Jinchūriki, but five _companies_ of Shinobi passed through the borders undetected during our Intervention a few weeks back." They could all agree on that. "After 'interviewing' all on-duty and off-duty sentinels with old and new records, reconnaissance informed they were all under Madara's payroll. The only reason they lasted so long was because most of them were in accordance. It's a _miracle_ the Shinobi Alliance has lasted as long as it did."

"Fucking traitors... Money's meaningless if the world ends..." Kenpachi growled, barely keeping a lid over his thirst for blood. "Why didn't he give me the order ta flatten da whole damn border? We all know Naruto's incapability ta deal wit' traitors..."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed to make his scorn for Kenpachi's brutality known. "He obviously wants to keep it all under tabs. Killing three hundred plus of the Shinobi Alliance's ninja is no game, traitors or not. They're bound to be pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement." Urahara chimed in, "The political repercussions on our newly instated treaty are already shaky at best. Our people will back our Kage, but that cannot be said with the people of Suna or Konoha. We all should remember that a nation's people shouldn't fear its government, its government should fear its people. Boldness is something Naruto has never struggled to portray, but this could call for a war between nations— or at this point, a _civil_ war."

"Maybe that's what he wants." Some of the Swordsmen turned to Toshiro for enlightenment. "There's a certain type of virus that does not exploit itslef unless provoked. Maybe he wants civil war to lure those bad roots out. If it happens, he would sever them, break Konoha into submission and place it under his complete control in the span of a _week_. There would be nobody to oppose him then."

The strategy sounded a lot colder in Toshiro's voice. They couldn't tell if it was because of his naturally shrill personality, or because of the cruelty behind Naruto's probable intentions.

Ichigo grunted in agreement, "Worst case scenario, Naruto will give Kenpachi's Division the order to flatten Konoha entirely. But the chances of that are low, if at all existent."

Kenpachi could only grin at such a tempting result. "I will _eagerly_ await that day. I'm sure ma men'll be happy to obliterate the place ta hell."

* * *

**+Kage's Personal Bath+**

"Mine's thicker..."

Sasuke frowned, "You may have the Rinnegan, but you're _obviously_ blind..."

Naruto snarled at the naked figure of his friend/rival. "Mine has character, yours is just long and black!"

Sasuke twitched, "Do you have something against black?"

Naruto rolled his eyes incredulously, "Obviously not," he grinned, like a man who knew Kami had granted him invincibility. "_Heeeh_... What, don't tell me the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke is self-conscious about having it black? Is it because Itachi's is not only black, but also longer?"

Sasuke barely suppressed a wince, "You _bastard_... Keep talking, see what happens..."

Naruto's grin only gained nutrition, "You wanna go, _junior_...?"

From one of the corners of the pool, Shikamaru watched as humanity's last two hopes wrestled against each other in their birthday suits. All because the other thought his hair was better. He sighed, "We are _so_ screwed... Why is practically every dude in here anyways...? What a drag..."

"I believe the correct expression is, 'we are _throughly_ screwed'." Urahara came paddling backwards, his manhood covered by a towel around his waist. He contracted his abdominals muscles in order to correct himself, and leaned against the bath's edge next to Shikamaru. "Have they always acted like this?"

"Urahara-sensei," Shikamaru nodded respectively, sighing over his curiosity. "I'm actually surprised it's taken them this long to get back to challenging each other over everything." He chuckled when Naruto successfully swung Sasuke over his shoulder, resulting a small wave from the sudden crash. "It's somewhat... nostalgic, seeing them like this... I... honestly missed it."

Urahara nodded understandably, chuckling himself when Sasuke twisted Naruto's elbow and forced him to crash face first against the water's warmth. "I get this... odd feeling seeing them together. It's almost like seeing blood brothers. Always fighting, bickering, but at the end of the day, both knowing they could not live without the other. They're two sides of the same coin..."

"Ow! Stop trying to hit my face!"

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's face, "Oh, I'm sorry! I though those were your balls!"

The pair of geniuses sweat dropped at the sight.

The youngest of the two scoffed, but in no way annoyed. "I find it hard to believe humanity's fate rests on the hands of those two. When I was a kid, I occasionally found myself thinking they were idiots— energetic idiots at that. But I was mature enough to admit that they were special— no matter how much the village ostracized either of them for their actions, they always proved their worth. Naruto was always the idiot of our group, but I respected him for that because... I always saw myself following him when he became Hokage." He smiled, "But I guess these things happen, too..."

"Ichigo, your country needs you! GRAB SASUKE WHILE I PUNCH HIS NOSE IN!"

"Hai, Kage-sama!"

"What?!" Sasuke cried in outrage, "That's cowardly, Naruto!"

"This is war, Teme!"

"Neji!" Sasuke desperately called for reinforcements. "Join me, I can't take them on my own!"

"No way!" Neji shouted from the showers. "Brawling in the bath...! That's so undignified!"

Naruto smirked as he punched Sasuke in the abs, Ichigo holding the latter from behind. "How the Hyūga have fallen... Now I see why Hinata's so desperate to get away from y'all...!"

Neji's temple throbbed in anger at the claim. "Scoundrel...!" His Byakugan flexed the veins around his eyes, rage tainting his cheeks red. "You _dare_ insult the Hyūga's honor?! Hinata-sama would _never_ tire of us! Besides, she is too kind to ever admit it!" He pounced up, running straight for the pool of liquid. He chakra walked over its surface and tackled Naruto once he reached him.

"Nice, Hyūga!" Sasuke also freed himself from Ichigo and tied an arm around the Swordsman's neck. He lifted him up and trashed his opponent like a professional wrestler.

"Oi, oi..." An expression of worry slowly crept on Shikamaru. "This is starting to get out of hand... It's only a matter of time before-"

"**RASENGAN!**"

"**CHIDORI!**"

* * *

**+Western Gazebo+**

Hinata watched as the contents of her tea trembled for some unknown phenomenon. She raised an eyebrow, "Did... anybody else feel that?"

The females around the wicker table, Kushina, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Koyuki and Sakura shrugged at the question, seemingly ignorant of the small tremor that occurred.

The Hyūga sighed, '_Guess it's my imagination_...'

Hinata trudged her gaze to the side, wondering how the koi fish inside the surrounding lake had grown to such a size. She smiled thinking Naruto might've been the one to spoil the small critters with continuous amounts of food. She could imagine him sitting on top of this very gazebo, chucking down nourishment for the fish whenever he was bored or had some free time. '_I wonder what he would be like as a father..._' She could imagine herself being the slightly strict mother, while Naruto was the easygoing father.

Hinata smiled fondly at the very thought. She was caught red handed by Rangiku's merciless person... She grinned, "What are you thinking about, Hinata?"

Kushina aided the lieutenant in her offensive, grinning herself. "Isn't it obvious? Her face is glowing and her eyes are longingly to the side— she's thinking about Naruto! And they aren't innocent thoughts either, just look at how red her cheeks are! She's transformed into a perverted tomato!"

Hinata shrunk at their relentless teasing. "I wasn't... honestly...!"

"You lie!" Sakura giggled, "Liars go to tomato hell, Hinata!" Sakura and their little group giggled in contingency, harmlessly but nonetheless embarrassing the young Hyūga. "I envy you so much, Hinata. You've held this one sided love for the idiot since we were kids, and now your feelings are reciprocated. And you managed in less than two weeks no less... How unfair...! But I guess that's how it is when you're meant to be."

Hinata smiled, but many couldn't help notice it carried more sadness than happiness. "I know he said he loved me, but I still have this feeling that tells me his heart isn't entirely mine... or I don't know, maybe I'm just being insecure again!" She smiled, but everyone could tell it was see through.

Koyuki sipped on her tea, her eyes meeting Hinata's over the cup's horizon. "Do you happen to be talking about Miyuki?" The fearful widening of Hinata's eyes was her answer. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've been... intimate with Naruto for a while, and I can tell you this with confidence..." She laid her cup down over the holster. "He has never smiled at me the way he smiles at you..."

"That reminds me," Kushina muttered, a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "Did you actually want to marry Naruto, Koyuki-san?"

"Part of me did," Koyuki admitted. "Though was I in love with him? I was not. Naruto knew this, which is why he said he could not do that to me— drag me into a loveless marriage. Of course, I don't want to say much of what we did since I don't want to hurt you, but you can imagine what happened between us, Hinata-san..."

"Well," Ragiku chirped, bubbly over the notion. "It's too late for that." They all stared at the sulking Hinata sympathetically. "She already knows you guys did the nasty. Though I gotta say, Kage-sama has had his share of beautiful women... I'm sixty percent sure he knows his way in the bedroom."

"Oh, he _is_ good..." Koyuki giggled perversely, her cheeks increasing in temperature. "_That_ you won't have to worry about, Hinata-san..."

When Hinata swallowed hard, Kushina turned an interesting shade of violet that matched her eyes. "Please, let us not dig deep into that subject... My heart can't handle breaking anymore. In my mind, my baby is still a baby. He has NOT and WILL NOT have sex. Unless he marries, at which I'll have no choice but to face reality...!"

Yoruichi scoffed, not fooled by Kushina's crocodile tears and obnoxious sobs. "I've heard of delusional mothers, but you're something powerful, Kushina-sama..."

"Shut it...!" Kushina pouted at their lack of pity for her. "The last time I held Naruto while alive, he was two minutes old. Now he's all grown up and having..." She shivered, "_Sex_..." Kushina turned to Hinata left of her, "Hinata-chan! I want grandchildren as soon as possible! It's the only reason Naruto should be doing such indecent activities!"

"E-Eh?!" This was the first time Hinata had ever heard a twenty four year old wanting to be a grandmother. "But but! Kushina-sama, I can't, Naruto-kun is-!"

"Firs of all, forget that 'Kushina-sama' crap!" The girl winced, but Kushina continued unfazed. "Naruto loves you! I know he does! You just have to finish taking that little brat's heart and patent it as your own! If Naruto can't completely forget about his past, then you have to be his closure!"

Koyuki nodded her agreement to Kushina's words. "I can advise you while I'm here... Being nobility yourself, I doubt you haven't been trained to make a man desire you, but you're lacking experience."

Hinata found their smiles encouraging and worth taking into account. She gained a special spark in her eyes, one that spoke of confidence. "Thank you, everyone. I'll try my best!"

* * *

**+The Left Wing of Naruto's Castle+**

"Bastard Uchiha..." Naruto rubbed at his sore wrist, grumbling about stupid **Chidoris** and even stupider Sasukes. "Doesn't know how to take a joke..."

Ichigo was walking behind him, rolling his eyes at the twisted logic within Naruto's grumbling. "You tried to shove a **_RASENGAN_** in his chest."

"Exactly! I was _joking_, God!" Naruto squelched the need to roll his entire body to enhance the obviousness of how 'harmless' his joke was. "What about you? You practically got piledrived by Sasuke. _Man,_ I never knew you sucked so much at wrestling~ttebayo!"

Ichigo almost chocked on his own spit. They both instinctively froze, Ichigo shocked the most. "Did you just say... _ttebayo_...?" Naruto refused to show his face, but that wasn't stopping Ichigo from grinning ear to ear. A strong warmth overfilled his expression just by hearing that forgotten lisp. "You have no idea... How much I've missed hearing you say 'ttebayo... Ever since you stopped saying it after the moment you killed _her_... since then..."

Naruto failed to ignore the warmth inside of Ichigo's voice. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Ichigo... Quit being overdramatic."

Ichigo felt pathetic when he almost felt a tear come to his eyes. Wiping the nonexistent drop away, he took one calming breath he considered necessary. "Yeah... Sorry, _almighty_ Kage. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me..." Ichigo had no doubt that such a result came from not only Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura's presence, but of the entirety of the Rookies. For once, he was glad for the existence of Konoha. They were healing him in a way only _they_ could.

Ichigo was wise to avoid teasing the blond about the redness he could see on the tips of his ears. Instead, he decided to address another dilemma. Naruto started walking, and he followed. "After you finished torturing Danzo back in Suna, I told you you needed to get over Miyuki's death, Naruto. You lied to me when you said you were completely over her, didn't you?"

Unlike in Suna, Naruto this time had the emotinal strength to smirk. "There are still a lot of blank spaces about then, Ichigo. Sorry I can't brush away the fact I killed the woman I loved because she was supposedly a traitor." It wasn't his intention to make Ichigo feel guilty about the reminder, though the obvious sarcasm helped in hurting less. "Besides, it's only been two years. You can't forgive nor foget stuff involving love from morning to noon."

Ichigo socffed, "Says the guy who declares his love to a girl two weeks after he started going out with her."

Naruto shrugged at that, "Maybe I was so blinded for my so called 'love' for Sakura I never really saw what was right in front of me. I'm really disappointed in myself in that aspect. Everything I ever wanted was right in front of me from the very beginning. I think back, and I find myself wondering how I could've been so oblivious. Then again, Uzumaki Naruto had been pretty naive back then."

Ichigo hummed at the last phrase, "So you're no longer naive, are ya? That's awfully cocky of you, Naruto. Even for you."

"I wouldn't say it like _that_..." Naruto added, almost too quickly. "I'm just more... I dunno, decisive? The point is I used to be less aware of my surroundings. Ironic, really. I used to pride myself for the sole reason of having friends, but I didn't fully understand what type of relationships I had with them. Hinata, for example, had loved me since we were practically kids— according to Sakura and _Ino_ of all people."

"Brilliant," Ichigo mumbled, a hand stifling back a powerful yawn. "Where the hell are we going by the way?"

"Dad's room," Naruto answered, "He sent one of his escorts to track me down for who knows what. I think he had something to show me. Ah, we're here." Naruto stopped before a wooden door, one similar in style to the one holding his private chambers. "Wait here, I'll probably be out in a few minutes or so."

"Rogeeer..." Ichigo pancaked himself against the wall next to the door, his eyes already closing for an impromptu nap.

Naruto gave a shake of his head and turned the knob on the door. Closing it behind him, he turned eastward, where an array of paintings and various luxurious vanity and furniture were taking up space. There, his father was tinkering with some scroll and a brush, a smile so grand Naruto had only seen it once or twice on the man. "Hey Dad, you ringed?"

Minato hummed as he finished another line of complex drawings, "Ah, Son, you're here." He waved him over, his other hand not leaving the intricate and coordinated strokes on his work. "Come here, I just made something I want to show you. You can sense chakra signatures, right?"

"Yup," Naruto stepped next to the man, his hands behind his head. "I can't really call myself a Sensor Nin, but I definitely know the wavelengths of chakra sensing. Why?"

"That's good enough," Minato smiled and rolled up the scroll, painting the characters 'seal' over the huddled up paper. "This table holds no chakra whatsoever, right?"

Naruto gave his father a look of worry, "Dad, are you feeling alright? Of course the table doesn't have chakra, it's an object!"

"Right," Minato nodded, preparing to unroll the scroll he had just... rolled. "Now, what about now!" He tore the seal he had previously ensnared around the scroll and pointed the page towards the sitting table, a flash of momentarily light flickering the room with a pale monsoon of blue. "You can sense it has chakra now, right? Isn't it awesome!"

The color drained from Naruto's face, Ichigo's words ringing in the back of his mind from not too long ago. '_He gave me two scrolls. One was the one you have, and the other was the one I gave Yuki. The latter, he told me, had a seal formula containing memories and the ability to mold chakra for a short amount of time to the one who opened it._'

Minato was unaware of Naruto's slowly declining sanity, "These types of seals could be used to distort enemy lines in strategic warfare! Not only that, but with time, I'm confident I'll be able to make them give people false memories while simultaneously giving chakra to those with no knowledge of it!" Minato turned to Naruto, an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong, Naruto? You look pale..."

* * *

_**Important A/N: I know what you're going to ask. 'Where have you been?' 'Why haven't you updated?' 'Have you suffered from the infamous disease known as writer's-block?' The last one is probably what most of you have conjured. But no, rest assured I haven't suffered that cancer. How can I when I have the whole plot (and the ending, yes) of the story outlined in my Documents?**_

_**I've been working on 'Furyan' a lot (another casualty of my perverted imagination, though one I'm relatively proud of). To be honest, I've lost interest in this story, and everyone knows a writer is driven by interest in his work (and reviews I guess). This happened because I look back now and wish I'd written this whole story differently (hence the NEEDS REWRITE thingy I placed on the summary). A year or so back, I was the kind of writer who was driven by passion and one who allowed himself to swim in the ocean of naïveté, a vice which only now I realize is not how a good story is produced.**_

_**Still, the whole foundation of this story is fine (as many experienced writers/readers have told me). It's the execution I feel embarrassed to admit sourced from me. So am I giving up on it? Hell no. I'm not the type to give up. I'm not going to rewrite it either only because it would most likely take me a year to complete such a process. I'm going to finish this sonuvabitch, though how long it'll take me to do so is up for debate. I've already got two more chappies finished, though I won't start uploading them until I have four at the very least (I did promise after all).**_

_**I only uploaded this because I feel I've been neglecting those who actually want it done, and because new reviewers keep spawning out of nowhere. All of this may sound conceited but, I feel this was bound to happen some day. In fact, according to some author that you may or may not know (chances are you do), he went through the same thing. And according to popular belief, 'Furyan' is the better written story, even with the latter's mash of elements intertwined with the plot. So yea, thanks for reading and all that stuff. Later!**_

_**P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger, lol! *runs away***_


End file.
